The Kissing Killers
by niko56
Summary: BEST STORY EVER PEOPLE! Murders start happening at Playa Des Losers, and no one knows who these mysterious killers are. Who can stop the madness? Who are these killers? Read and REVIEW to find out. Rated T, a Niko56 original masterpiece, ch 38 up
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama blah blah blah, heard it all before blah blah blah, I own nothing mentioned in this fic, blah blah blah.

Chapter 1: Prologue

Now that the blah blah blah is over, heres what you came to see. I got this idea from my head while sleeping in History. (What else is new) And I know that Sk8inpiro21 is gonna hate it, so it's all the funnier. You know my forte is murder stories. This is one of em. But...and I know I've said this before. This is truly my greatest murdery work of art. I am serious people, I gots romance, I gots drama, I gots murder, I even gots some lust, and of course, that all to important Niko56 non-stop, no holds-barred action. Now your probably wondering, "Gee Niko, this story sounds so awesome, what could it possibly be about?" Well, I'll tell ya. It's sometime after TDA, at the fancy pants Spanish cliché sounding, randomly placed resort: Playa Des Losers...Which in English actually means "Beach of Losers" Who knew? See I do pay attention in Spanish class...sometimes. Anyway, One evening a strange murder takes place...then all the island's transportation is for some reason scuttled for no explained reason, and the murder is seemingly done by a new breed of terror known as "The Kissing Killers" As of then, they have no evidence, and no one fesses up, so the hunt and questioning begins...perhaps they are a couple from the show...perhaps its a trained murderer who wants to oust the contestants...perhaps it's just something unexplained? Oh course it's explainable, only I know the answer to that...Unless you can guess the murdering couple through reviews or a message, first one who guesses, gets their name in the story. So...will the protagonists prevail? Will the Kissing Killers have their win? Will I spend the rest of my life lonely, and playing XBOX Live, Fantasy Football, regular Football, and writing Fanfiction? Probably, but; only time will tell. Rated T, for language, violence, death, luat, and bloodshed. Music, we got _Blurry _by Puddle of Mudd, and _The Razor _by Head Automatica. So, sit back, relax, **AND REVIEW THIS OR ELSE I WON'T UPDATE!!! **and enjoy...Niko56 studios proudly presents...

**The Kissing Killers**

**I don't Own**

Chris McClean

Chef Hatchet

Owen Lovering

Gwen Barbiche...(sounds like Bar-bish)

Heather Wu

Duncan Baker

Leshawna Louise-Pierre

Geoff LaFevre...(sounds like La-Fev-er)

Izzy Mesce...(sounds like Ma-cy)

DJ Cudjoe...(sounds like Koo-Jo)

Lindsay Horvath

Bridgette Stevely

Trent Quick

Eva Koch

Harold Lauber...(sounds like Lawb-er)

Courtney Lechner...(sounds like Leck-ner)

Sadie Taylor

Beth Aversa

Cody Cavallero...(sounds like Cav-vol-air-o)

Tyler Durdan...like the guy from fight club...only he's not the guy from fight club...he's Tyler.

Katie Glorioso

Justin Shedlock

Noah Owens

Ezekiel Oldenburg

**I do own...sorta**

Joey Columbo

Erin Gallagher

Jason Fennel

well thats it, no other character, and thats all I got to say except to enjoy, **AND REVIEW OR ELSE I WON'T UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **and I promise this story will be the best story I have ever written...yes better than **Kidnapped **Please stand-by...for update.


	2. Trouble In Paradise?

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own, ya got that?

Well, apparently my writing is cliched, it's old, tired, so I asked myself, why continue? Well, you can't keep a good Nick down. So I am gonna go on with this, and it's gonna be better than any story I've ever written, I am so serious, it ain't funny....So **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

Chapter 2: Trouble In Paradise?

It's a sunny day at the oddly placed resort Playa Des Losers, late August, a warm summers day. What could possibly go wrong your asking? Well, here is that wrong...It starts when Noah just can't stand the Katie and Sadie crap. He was sitting at the pool bar trying to read his book.

"Gah, will you two just shut the hell up for once!!"

"Noah, take a chill pill, God were just reading a magazine." Katie said

"Yeah, Teen People, this is the greatest issue yet." Sadie pointed out

"Ohmigosh Sadie I was gonna say the same thing." Katie agreed happily

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

"Gee...maybe you two bimbos might think of reading...oh I don't know...QUIETLY!?" Noah snapped

"God Noah, chillax." Sadie said

"Oh Katie, I was thinking the same thing."

"Don't say it." Noah groaned..."I mean it...I'm warning you.....don't...say..i-

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

"Ah, every time!" Noah slammed his head on the table.

"Oh come on Noah, give them a break." Trent swam over.

"Trent...you don't understand, I have to deal with this...all...the...time." Noah groaned...again

"Hey, could be worse, you could be on the island." Trent smirked

"Oh God...anything but that place." Noah cringed.

"Yeah, Izzy misses the old place, [sighs] sure brings back some fond memories." Izzy interjected, coming up from the water below.

"You know, I wonder how you two don't go around the corner and go kiss each other, your whole..."thing", you guys have just screams lesbian." Noah pointed out to the twins.

"You know Noah, that's really sweet coming from someone who kissed a boy." Katie smirked

"Oh for the love of God!!!!" Came Cody's voice from somewhere else

"Wow...you had to stoop so low you just had to bring that up." Noah said with no emotion.

"Well, you started it." Katie remembered

"Yeah, so ha ha [pfbbbbbbbbbbt.]" Sadie finished blowing him a raspberry

"[sigh] You know no ones gonna let that go." Noah said to Trent

"Forget about it dude, just enjoy the place before we gotta go back home." Trent calmly spoke

"Yeah...you know, I am really gonna miss everyone...but I'll let you in on a little secret."

"Whats that? [sips.]" Trent took a sip of a mango smoothie

"I'm going to season 3." Noah said with an actual smile

"Lucky bastard, I'd love to go at it again, who else is going?" Trent asked taking another sip

"Ah, that is classified, I am not obligated to tell you." Noah sat back in the chair, smirking

"You don't anyone else do you."

"Not a clue."

"Hey at least you have another chance to get some serious dough." Trent said

"True, and I'm taking a different approach to winning." Noah assured him

"Which would be?"

"Anything but what I did the last time."

"Ain't that the truth." Trent took another sip, and Noah grabbed a smoothie.

"Cheers...here's to finally being rid of Chris." Noah announced

"Here here." "Yeah, and to finally getting back to the norm." Trent added

"Amen, cheers. [glasses clank]"

"Oh...look at Courtney, now don't sit there and tell me you don't know shes only only back with Duncan for his newly found load of money." Trent and Noah were watching them dance to some music.

"Another amen, but...you gotta think, Duncan's still got that quality that drives Courtney crazy." Noah began

"How do you figure?"

"Come on Trent, think about it; preppy, crazy, gotta-win-at-all-cost, sexy, uptight, control freak girl; delinquent, doesn't-follow-the-rules, bad ass, dresses-like-a-punk, boy; perfect opposites you've seen the movies." Noah said taking a sip

"Okay, but...i dunno, I still say it's for the money." Trent was rock solid about this decision

"Ugh...your supposed to be the one whose good at this s#$t, not me." Noah groaned

"Huh?" Trent was confused

"Ugh..." Noah smacked his forehead "It's like this, Uptight girl isn't used to fun, then the bad boy comes along, shes smitten, and wants to be bad too." Duncan and Courtney kissed at that moment.

"Huh...that actually makes sense...Where'd you pick that up?" Trent asked impressed

"When you hang around...as Duncan would say Tweedledum and Tweedleidiot, you pick up a few things." Noah finished his smoothie.

"Nice...hey hows about we make this a bet?" Trent smirked

"Go on."

"20 bucks says Courtney wants the dough, not Duncan." Trent said

"And 20 for me says the opposite."

"Here here." Trent raised his glass.

"We have a bet then." Noah smirked

"Cheers." [glasses clank]

"Hey watch this." Noah nudged Trent "Hey Duncan, I'd put that girlfriend of yours on a tight leash, you never know when that million of your may just...disappear!" Trent and Noah laughed

"Go suck a dick Owens!" Duncan snapped

"Nice one dude." Trent pounded his new friend's fist

"Noah, why don't you go kiss Cody again!" Courtney smirked

"Is everyone gonna keep bringing that up!!??" Cody shouted again...elsewhere.

"Ah...i love screwing things up." Duncan said with a smirk

"Yeah..he's just jealous because he doesn't have a million dollars." Courtney seductively got closer to Duncan.

"I know babe, kiss me again." he said

"Of course." They went at it...again.

"Dude I am so gonna win that 20 bucks." Trent said reassuringly.

"Whatever you say man." Noah said back to his emotionless state of being. "So...you and Gwen?"

"Oh yeah...i guess all it took was a little of the Trent charm...well, less of it actually, but we made it work." Trent said starring at Gwen sitting on a lawn chair, she was seductively eyeballing him, and doing a little wave. "Which reminds me...see ya buddy." Trent dove in the pool and swam to Gwen.

"Ah...love...[becoming hateful] I hate love, bartender, hit me." Noah turned around and went for another smoothie.

Elsewhere Leshawna, Harold, Gwen, Geoff, Bridgette, and DJ were sitting around the pool, talking.

"I can't believe were finally away from this damn show." Bridgette sighed of relief

"You bet baby, no more stupid challenges, and we finally have some time to relax." Geoff said

"Oh I second that Geoff, this is probably the most relaxed I've been all summer." Harold admitted

"Mhmmm...I put a third on that suga baby." Leshawna gave him a kiss

"Isn't she dreamy." Harold said

"You know I am." They made out a little.

"Oh man, those two are almost as bad as you guys were Bridge...and........Geoff." DJ said after watching Bridgette and Geoff do what they do best.

"And I spoke too soon." DJ said

"It's okay DJ, you still have me to talk to." Gwen assured him

"Aw, thanks Gwen."

Trent resurfaced from the pool, and flashed a smile at Gwen. He got out

"And there goes that dream." DJ frowned

"Hey there, Gwen." Trent got out.

"Oh...hey sailor." Don't know where that came from.

"Hey there." Trent got on top of Gwen, they both giggled and began to make out.

"O...kay, I will go elsewhere...don't mind me!" DJ snarled, he left. Everyone else just made out. "Dammit, I just wanna strike conversation with someone." DJ said under his breath.

"Hey there DJ." It was Heather, and DJ was surprised.

"Whoa Heather...your hair."

"Like it, I finally found a wig that looks like my old hair." she was right, it did.

"Whoa Heather, that's uh-"

"Great, I know, now move you giant, your blocking my sun." she walked away

"Okay, see you at dinner...no one wants to talk to me anymore." DJ walked away in a slump.

"Hey DJ, whats got you down." Justin said

"Nothing, everyone's got their hair and their relationships, what do I got?" DJ said

"Well...you...got your amazing food recipes." Justin pointed out

"Yeah...that's true."

"Look, you just tell me a girl that isn't hooked up, and I'll get for you...for a lemon cream pie." Justin said

"Really, that's it?" DJ shouted

"Sure...your probably wondering what the real catch is...there is none."

"Really?"

"Yeah, see after my brutal facial accident making me ugly, I realized I would have to rely on my personality to help me now." Justin hung his head "So, who's the girl?"

"Well...Heather."

"Huh...that'll be a tough get, but still possible." Justin scratched his twin

"Really!!?" "Oh thanks man, I will have that cream pie ASAP!" DJ said excited

"Don't thank me, thank the accident." Justin walked away

"Yes" DJ took a small picture of Heather from his pocket "Soon, it will be you, and me!" DJ ran away excited.

Elsewhere near the beachfront by the docks, Tyler and Lindsay were taking a love walk.

"I think were finally alone babe." Tyler said as they came to a small palm tree grove.

"No were not silly, the others are right upstairs." Lindsay, dumb and good looking as usual.

"But...[sighs] yeah." Tyler sighed.

"So Tyler, now that we are away from the others." she said seductively.

"Hold on a sec Linds." Tyler ran out of the cove and whispered to himself "Yes..she remembered my name." Tyler walked back "Now, where were we?"

"Wait, Taylor, what were you doing?"

"Well that load of confidence didn't last long." Tyler said

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So...you wanna stay and talk or do you wanna make out?"

"Oh, I'd easily want to make out." They did

"I like the way your track jacket glistens in the sunset." she said

"I like the way your hair uh.....is uh...your so sexy you know that?" Good save Tyler good save.

"Oh Tyler, your making me blush."

After two hours of making out, the two finally got the courage to go back.

"I'll see you later Tyler, maybe tomorrow, we could do a little more than make out." Lindsay said with a wink

"Oh...I'd like that." Tyler said that, but here's what he was thinking

"YES! WA-HOO, I'M GETTING SOME! YES! YEAH!" [dances around like a maniac "Yeah tomorrow sounds great

"Awesome...see you then." They exchanged one last kiss and Tyler watched Lindsay walk away "Nice...I am smoo-[trips] whoa-[thud]" "What the hell?

Tyler tripped on a rock in the middle of his episode and noticed the rock tripped on its side, revealing a 4 foot hole where the rock once was. Inside the hole, was a TMP, which was a small sub-machine gun. With it was many filled magazines, Tyler picked the gun and examined it. While looking around to see whose it was.

"Who the hell would leave a gun here?" he asked himself.... "And in such good shape, someone obviously hid this thing."......"KK?" There was a handmade inscription marked on the side of the gun, crudely done too, it was two K's with a heart beneath them "I guess it'd be worse if there was another K." No really stupid. "Well, no one's here to claim it, so I guess I will." Tyler took the gun and the magazines and slung them in his track jacket, and zipped it so it would be concealed. "Can't wait to see how it works." Tyler walked away...eager to try it out.

In the Kitchen Chef was making himself a midnight snack, when someone payed him a visit.

"He he he he, come to Chefy last slice of DJ's cheesecake.-" [dishes clank] "Whose there!" Chef grabbed a wooden spoon

"Don't shoot Chef, it's only me, Beth." She innocently came from the shadows

"Beth, what are you doing up so late, you almost gave me a heart attack, I can't afford another...not after I tried my own cooking...never again." "So what are you doing up so late maggot!" He snarled as only Chef can.

"Evidently the same thing your doing Mr. I'm-a-psycho-militant-drill-sergeant...-meanie!" she said for lack of better words

"Oh Beth, your making me blush." chef said

"Look I just want a bag of Doritos, is that too much to ask?"

"Nah, go ahead, just don't touch my cheesecake."

"There's cheesecake in there?"

"I said don't touch it, maggot-[whacks her with the spoon]"

"Ow...Sorrrrrrry." "I'll get my chips and be on my way."

"Fine, and don't sneak up on me again." Chef ordered

"Oh..you mean like...this BLAH!"

"GAH!" "Uh....yeah like that." Chef blushed [footsteps] "Now who in the Sam hell is still up at this time of night?" Chef asked, as the doors flung open

"EEEEEK!" Beth shrieked

"Hey what are you-...

Well, there's your first chapter. And a good way to start this story off right. Like I said I got a good feeling about this one. So remember people **IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I WON'T UPDATE!!!!!! **just click the green button at the bottom of your screen and tell me what you think, honestly. And for whatever reason you wanna start a rant and say how cliched I am, go ahead, but you run the risk of getting a Niko56 counter rant, and they're worse than any rant. You have been warned. Okay, happy reading. Please stand-by...for update.


	3. Trapped And Condemned

Disclaimer: I don't own...SHPINGO!!!!!!! don't know why I said that.

You guys are freaking amazing! In a good way, thank y'all for reviewing, you brightened my day, lets let that continue, cause the good stuff's just gotten started. So, **KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!!!**

Chapter 3: Trapped, And Condemned!

Tyler awoke to the sounds of panicked footsteps and occasional screams, drifting in and out of conscientiousness, listening in on the scared and loud conversations. While all the while still sleeping. Now that's multitasking.

"This ain't some kind of sick joke is it!"

"No Geoff, it's true!"

"Horse s#$t!" "I bet this is somehow Chris's doing!"

"It's not, Owen went to the kitchen and found them this morning, they were murdered!" Tyler shot his eyes open and leaped from his bed

"Oh no." He whispered. "No way." Tyler took the TMP from under his bed. "I couldn't have, I was asleep all night." he told himself "Get a grip Tyler, you couldn't kill anyone...unless." Tyler unloaded the gun, all 46 rounds were present and accounted for. "Okay...maybe it wasn't me...but who?" Tyler remembered the two K's and the heart in-scripted on the back of the gun. "This must have belonged to whoever killed...whoever." Good one genius! "One things for sure, they obviously have more stashes." Gee, ya think?

"Huh...what." Ezekiel was his roommate, he woke up.

"Zeke, off your ass, wake up [throws a shoe at his head]" Which of course missed and hit Zeke...in uh...well...

"Ow, what the f$%k, eh?" Zeke got out of his bed

"Oh good, your up." Tyler dressed himself in his usual attire and concealed his gun.

"Yeah I'm up, what of it?" Zeke asked angrily.

"Can you hear the stuff outside, don't panic, people were saying there was a murder-"

"THERE WAS A MURDER!?" Zeke shouted shaking Tyler

"I said not to panic, just get dressed." Tyler let go and walked outside, Cody, Geoff, Bridgette, and Izzy were the only ones standing in the hall.

"Oh Tyler, thank God, we thought you were the murderer or something." Izzy said

"Uh...yeah, certainly not me, that caused this murder I just heard about." Tyler wasn't completely convinced it wasn't him.

"Dude, I think were in trouble, Beth and Chef were found in the kitchen, shot to death." Geoff stammered

"He's not joking Tyler, Owen found them this morning, cold blood." Cody got wide eyed

"Whoever did it, must have done it last night." Bridgette said

"And whoever did it, really didn't like Chef or Beth." Cody added.

"Wait, I wanna see this for myself." Tyler said

"Well come on." Geoff led them downstairs. Ezekiel followed

"What did I miss, eh?" he asked

"Just come on Ezekiel." Bridgette frowned knowing he was there.

Every second downstairs to the kitchen seemed like an eternity for Tyler. Everyone else was either in or around the kitchen. They walked into the kitchen, where the dead corpses were covered with table clothes. There was still blood on the floor.

"Can I see?" Tyler asked

"Sure, why not." Chris said mono-toned. He gently pulled off the clothes, revealing Chef and Beth's dead lifeless corpses.

"Damn." Bridgette said choking up "Who would ever do this."

"Not me that's for sure." Tyler whispered

"What Ty?" Izzy asked

"Oh uh...nothing, nothing." Tyler examined the entry wounds, and automatic weapon had done this, but the bullet size was far too big for his sub-machine gun, putting the no skill jock at ease.

"Are there any clues Chris?" Cody asked.

"All we got was this note done in calligraphy found on Chef's head." Chris said flashing the note.

"Weird." Noah said entering the kitchen

"Whats the note say Chris?" Geoff asked

"Ahem...it says...:

_Dear stupid campers,_

_Behold; the first of many murders to come. We will not rest until every camper is eliminated off this stupid world. Thanks to all of your trust, you can clearly tell were as innocent as they come. You will never find out who we truly are, and by the time you do...It will be far too late. We are not a couple from the show your all used to, so making us more difficult to track. Your probably why were doing this. Our love must remain a secret to the world, and we are way to suspicious to keep all you sill living. Besides, your all a rambunctious bunch, all of which dangerous, and need to be put down. It is only a matter of time until you all slowly fall asleep...forever. And don't think you can just leave this place, as your transport is lost, and the phone lines have been cut. So just run and hide, or search and panic, either or works, we blend in with the masses easily. So, here's to an end to you all, it's been fun and all, but; all good things must have their end, you all understand right? Right_

_Sincerely; Your end proclaimers,_

_The Kissing Killers_

"And then it just goes into three lines of an evil laugh like this...BWHAHAHAHAHA!" "Like that." Chris said

"Huh, check out this weird inscription, it must be their insignia." Bridgette said

"How so, let me see." Izzy looked

"It's two capitol K's, above a heart, that speaks for itself." Bridgette said. Tyler's heart fell into his gut after that last sentence.

"Lemme see that." He said snatching the paper from Bridgette.... "Oh my God." Tyler gulped. It was the exact same insignia from the gun, only colorful.

"Tyler, you alright man?" Noah asked

"Uh..yeah yeah... I'm fine...just...fine, I uh...I gotta go." Tyler dropped the note, and ran out down the hallway. Once he was away from everyone he sat down, sighed, and took out the gun, starring at the insignia. "You...you didn't do this...yeah, whoever these kissing killers are, they are to blame. Tyler heard footsteps, and concealed the gun.

"Tyler, you alright?" Cody said

"Cody, thank God, you alone?" he asked

"Well, yeah-whoa!"

"Good!" Tyler pulled Cody into the nearest closet.

"What the hell man?" Tyler ignored them he had his ear to the door to see if Cody was really followed

"Good...Alright, I'm acting weird for a legit reason."

"Oh thank God, there's a reason." Cody said sarcastically

"No jokes Cavallero this is serious, look." Tyler unzipped his jacket

"Whoa, nice gun man." Cody said "Where did you get that?"

"I was at the beach with Lindsay last night, she left, I tripped over this rock, and found this lying in a hole, it was hidden."

"Yes I assumed that." Cody scoffed

"Anyway, that's not what I was worried about, check out this inscription."

"KK...with a heart." Cody got wide eyed again

"Uh-huh, whoever these "Kissing Killers" are, this was obviously there's, leading me to believe, they got more stashes like this hidden somewhere throughout the island." Tyler surmised

"Good call, it was also good of you to keep that thing hidden."...... "Wait a second." Cody came to a realization "You know so much about this, I think it was you who is doing this, your one of the kissing killers!" Cody shouted

"Oh come on, now your just being stupid." Tyler scoffed

"Or am I...since you haven't killed me yet, I'll keep my mouth shut...for now, see ya around Tyler, or should I say; Kissing Killer, number 1." Cody unlocked the door and ran out

"Son of a bitch!" Tyler kicked the wall, and walked out behind him.

Tyler went to the giant living room, which was at the bottom of a giant atrium, he sat on a couch, to see out the glass doors everyone running to the docks.

"What the hell." Tyler followed them out "Owen, whats going on?"

"Dude, they did it, those kissing killers, scuttled all our boats!" Owen shouted then took off running for the dock. Followed by Tyler.

"Dammit!" "Dammit all to hell!" Chris broke down on the dock

"Were trapped!" Trent's mouth dropped. He and Gwen were holding each other. It was true, the boats, canoes, and PWC were scuttled, and sinking fast about 50 yards away from the island

"They scuttled our only transport out of here, were screwed!" Justin yelled scared

"There's nowhere out of here." Katie and Sadie said in unison, also holding each other.

"Alright, campers, calm down, everyone just go up to the fiesta deck and wait until I come up with a plan." Everyone looked at Chris funny. "Thats the deck with the pool."

"OOOOOOOOOOH."

"Ugh...I'm surrounded by idiots." Chris said under his breath. "Someone help me move Chef and Beth to the beach."

"I'll go Chris." Geoff said

"Us two." Owen and DJ said

"I'll help I guess." Justin added

"Good lets go." They walked up, with eventually everyone else.

Tyler noticed Ezekiel was walking down the beach. Away from the others.

"Oh no" Tyler whispered following him closely...Tyler sneaked behind Zeke as he followed him into the woods. It all would have worked out if Tyler hadn't stepped on a twig, making a snapping noise.

"Whose there!"

"Dammit." Tyler said

"Tyler what the hell do you want?" he asked

"Well-"

"Wait, your not the killer, are you?" he asked

"Oh my God, your acting like Cody." Tyler smacked his forehead.

"So, talk, what are you doing here, eh?" he asked

"Trying to see what you are up to, everyone's at a little bit of a panic right now, and whoever these mysterious "kissing killers" are, could be anyone of us." Tyler said

"Yeah...anyway I was out here trying to find them, everyone knows in horror movies the killers always return to the woods." Zeke said

"Oh come on, if it is one of us, do you really think we would do that, how many people on this show stick to orthodox stereotypes?" Tyler questioned

"You make a good point, well since were out here we should-[bang]"

"S#$T!!!!" Tyler took cover, and Zeke fell to the ground.

The killers had struck again, this time getting their cross-hairs on Ezekiel, knocking him off. Real easy like. Tyler was pissed, as victim number 3 had been claimed.

"You son of a bitch, your not gonna kill anyone anymore!" Tyler came out of hiding, this time with his gun. He ran haphazardly through the dense woods on the island.

"Ha ha ha ha ha." Tyler, Tyler, Tyler; your so naive, when will you learn?" A voice came through the woods.

"So you must be one of the Kissing Killers, tell me...WHY ARE YOU INSANE!?" he yelled

"You read the note, I saw you do it." Another voice came out.

"So you two are campers, I knew it...question is...who; which would explain the voice changers, your clearly using." They were

"Your a smart kid Tyler...Too bad it won't last." The one killer said

"Ha, wanna bet!?" He said

"Oh were not gonna kill you just yet, you were a bad boy stealing one of our guns."

"You mean this thing?" "Sorry, I stole your toy." he said sarcastically

"Pity, there is a way to make you miserable and get compensation and satisfaction all at the same time."

"Whats that?" Tyler asked

"We just blame you for this, Cody already doesn't trust you, and this will prove it, making us innocent, and you guilty, and we can just take them out, and they won't panic, it will be all to easy ha ha ha ha ha."

"Damn, that's a good plan." Tyler snarled

"And now, it's time to get back to the masses, good bye for now Tyler, and good luck."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" They disappeared

"Sons of Bitches!!!!!!!" [bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang] Tyler bean firing off random shots...only to realize, he was alone, again."Damn...I gotta get back and fast...question is...where is it!" Tyler, ran back towards Playa Des Losers, after getting lost in the woods....Only to run into an imminent trap.

Ha, I know this is getting good. You gotta admit this is a good plot. And we haven't even scratched the surface, I haven't even gotten to the juicy romance yet. And if I have anything to say about it, this story will only continue to get better. I swear by it! But this can only be possible if you, the kind readersof Fanfiction, **KEEP REVIEWING SO I CAN UPDATE!!!!!!!!!! **So, please do that, and please stand-by...for update.


	4. Chaos, Sadness, And Love Collide

Disclaimer: Yo I own nothing you mooks! Just kidding yous guys aren't mooks.

Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!! You guys are insanely awesome! The absolute best! I mean it, I love you guys...Well, you know what I mean. Lets keep it going, your making my day. I'd like this story to go over 50! Maybe? We'll see, **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 4: Chaos, Sadness, And Love Collide...

Tyler walked through the forest, walking towards Playa Des Losers, constantly talking to himself. But still watching his back

"Dammit." "Why does this s#$t, always happen to me?" Tyler said to apparently no one. "I wonder who these bastards are, they got another thing coming if they think they can mess with me!" Says the boy who can't throw a ball in a line that even resembles something straight. "Hey!" Well it's true "I'm not that un-athletic!" Yes you are, Tyler angrily at this point for some reason- "I wonder why?!" Stomped off towards the cliff to the side of the resort. "Good thing I took mountain climbing classes." Tyler said starting to scale the rocks of the cliff....I can't wait to see how he hurts himself with this endeavor "Will you stop doing that!?!?" Probably not. "Ugh...but who are these dastardly killers" Dastardly that's an old one. "It's probably Courtney and Duncan, Courtney's insane and Duncan's a criminal." Tyler scaled another rock, and took a breather. "Or Bridgette and Geoff." "Nah...Bridgette's way too nice, and Geoff is too busy looking at himself...besides, their love isn't forbidden, just annoying." "Wow, this is hard." The climbing the guessing...both? "Oh ha ha." While we let fight club over there humor us, we now go to the fiesta deck. Where everyone was trying to have a good time, while also trying to guess who the killer...or killers, are.

"Yo, hit me again." Noah was at the pool bar, drowning his sorrows with yet another mango smoothie."

"Hey Noah, your taking this pretty hard I guess." Trent said

"Good guess, I'm just confused on who these mysterious killers truly are." Noah said looking around the area.

"Yeah I now...but look, I know you didn't do it, cause I know you can't write in calligraphy, plus your too plain to go psycho like that." Trent said

"I'll take that as a compliment." Noah said monotone "Plus, you may be a good lyricist, and musician but that stuff was way too good to be yours."

"I too will take that as a compliment." Trent smirked

"You would have to figure, they said a forbidden love...someones cheating on someone." Noah guessed

"That would be a good guess wouldn't it."

"Yeah, who do you think?" Noah asked

"If I had to guess...Duncan...with Gwen." After saying that, Noah did a perfect spit take

"Your going against your own girlfriend?" Noah asked

"Hey it was just a guess, besides, you never know." Trent said "That's why I'm going to watch her really close."

"Good idea." Noah began "Still, I'm not the best with relationships, but; aren't you both supposed to have some mutual trust?"

"You'd b surprised...I don't trust her as much as I used to." Trent said sadly.

"Well, whatever; guess what I snatched." Noah took an object from under a shelf in the bar.

"Whoa, whose laptop?" Trent asked

"Chris's, I swiped it a few days ago from his office upstairs...funny, he never noticed it, or the charger was missing." Noah said and began to surf the web.

"Whatcha looking up." Trent casually fixed himself to look at the screen.

"I dunno, what do most teenage boys do with the internet, and tons of free time?"

"Porn?"

"Shpingo." Noah said with a smirk

"Nice." Trent also smirked.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Courtney got everyone's attention

"Oh goodie, little miss control freak is going to grace us with her opinion." Eva said sarcastically

"Got something you wanna say to Courtney, Eva?" Duncan said

"Uh...no no, uh...just uh...look a swallow."Eva was probably scared of two people, and one of them was dead.

"Ha...swallow." Justin chuckled

"Good." Duncan smirked

"Okay, whoever the so called Kissing Killers are, if you confess now, I think we can all agree, we won't totally kill you, it was chef and Beth, and no one really liked them anyway." "In fact, I say we throw a big party for no Chef." Courtney suggested.

"Wait wait wait, who died and made you supreme leader, it sure as hell wasn't me." Gwen added.

"Cause I'm taking charge." Courtney smirked

"She does have a point." Izzy agreed, which was followed by a few nods.

"Thank you." Courtney began "So, any confessions?"

"Why...are you trying to get away from the fact, you may be the killer." Bridgette smirked

"Ugh...I would never!" Courtney said shocked

"I don't know Courtney, you aren't exactly a sane individual." Justin said

"Justin's right, sorry Court, your kinda crazy." DJ added

"What makes you say that!?" she yelled

"Revenge Can Kill, ring any bells?" Katie asked

"Your going to compare me, to a crazy piece of some Yankee-Doodle Redneck's cruel and twisted fantasies?" Courtney scoffed confused "He's from New Jersey anyhow, murders over there are like a dime a dozen." She does have a point.

"Well, he did capture your craziness perfectly." Noah said reviewing MY work from his laptop...What a nice guy

"Lets face it Courtney, when it comes to crazy unplanned murders, your the queen." Bridgette said

"Oh really, cause there's a lot of stuff that idiot wrote about you to." Courtney said defending herself

"That is true." Geoff agreed

"[hits Geoff] Hello, your not supposed to agree with her!" Bridgette yelled

"Well, sorry babe, I'm just saying, those who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones.

"Ugh...I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Bridgette yelled

"You mean the truth." Sadie added

"Shut-up!"

"Look Geoff, are you with me, or against me." she said

"Bridge, don't make me do this." Geoff sighed "I'm just saying-"

"Well now I'm just saying, were through, FOR GOOD!" Bridgette stomped off, followed by Geoff

"Baby wait...come back." Geoff ran after her.

"Ooh, tension, Izzy likes." Izzy said

"So does Owen." Owen added

"So Owen...I've been meaning to ask, you ever want to get to second bass like I-"

"YES!" Owen said interrupting Izzy

"Great...lets go somewhere quieter." As they began to walk off

"Hey where are you two going, planning more murders no doubt." Eva snarled.

"What, were just gonna go make out...and other stuff I can't explain right now." Owen said

"Aha, make out, they're the kissing killers!" Duncan assumed

"Oh come on!" Izzy smacked her forehead

"Yeah, you can't just assume." Lindsay said

"Oh really, why are you defending them so bad, huh?" Harold asked

"Hey, I lost my best friend, do you really think I would kill her!?" Lindsay combated

"I don't know girl, it would be the perfect cover." Leshawna added.

"You know what!" Lindsay yelled

[everyone clamoring at once.]

In his office upstairs, Chris had a perfect view of the madness below. Chris had a nice office, on the top floor of the resort, 5th floor to be exact. He looked at the 10'x6' glass window at the chaos and disorder at the pool and realized, this wasn't going to be easy.

"Look at them all, crazies." he said walking away from the window "Son of a bitch, they're all assuming who the killer or killers are, killing each other to know, ironic." "Never mind the fact, the actual killers could be anywhere at anytime...and anyone." Chris sat in his office chair, and took up his picture of him and Chef at Jones Beach, a summer ago. "Where did I go wrong big guy?" Chris said to Chef in the picture. "How am I gonna fix this this?" Chris moved his hands through his gelled hair. Upon looking at the clutter on his desk, Chris noticed another picture. "Columbo, of course!" Chris was in a picture with Chef and three other people at the Wildwood Boardwalk several years back. In it, three old friends, Joey Columbo, Erin Gallagher, and Jason Fennel. "Hopefully, Erik still has that detective agency of his...if only I had the number." Chris went rummaging and rifling throught the desk drawers hopefully finding the number in question. "Lets see...Meddling Kids...Meddling Kids...Meddling Kids.......ah, here it is, The Meddling Kids detective agency, Ottawa, Ontario." "Hmm..appropriate." Chris dialed the number on the phone.

At said agency, not far away from Muskoka, was the wise-guy, smooth talking Guido sounding wannabe detective Joey Columbo. He was sitting feet up on his desk, waiting for a case, he and his crew would get the best of their lives. Joe, lazily punched the desk, knocking the phone off the receiver, and onto his hand. He answered it.

"Meddling Kids, detective agency, better than Scooby-Doo, Columbo here." Joey said

"Joe?" "It's Chris."

"McClean, ha ha you sorry son of a bitch, how have you been, what ha sit been, 2; 3 years?" Joe got off his lazy position and sat upright.

"Yeah man it has been awhile, hows the business?" Chris asked

"Oh great great, real great, yeah we've been real busy around here." Joe casually lied as he crumbled up an old piece of paper and tossed into the waste basket...missing. "Damn." he whispered

"Well, listen, can you pencil in a case, a murder case; for an old friend?" Chris asked

"Ooh, I don't know buddy, were real busy, let me check the schedule." Joey said looking at the empty schedule sheet on his desk "Ooh, sorry Chris baby, were booked solid for the next several weeks, tough break." Joe said

"Bulls#$t!" Chris shouted "I know damn well, your sitting feet up on your desk, tossing paper in the trash can, missing, and your schedule sheet, is EMPTY!" Chris snapped, Joey did a double take to see if Chris was spying on him

"Was it that obvious?" he asked

"Look quit BSing me, Joey, just get over here, I'm in Muskoka, Playa Des Losers." Chris said

"That's a f#$%&g hike, man; can't you get someone local?" Columbo asked

"Three good reasons why no, one: our transport was scuttled, making us stranded, two: you have a chopper, three and this is a big one: I'm your friend, and Chef was one of the victims." Chris finished. At that moment Joey did a spit take drinking his soda.

"Chef, you ain't bulls#$tting me are you?"

"If I was, would I call?" Chris asked...there was a 3 minute silence. "Hello...Joey?" "You there?"

"We'll be right over." Joey hung up. "Erin, Jason, get the chopper ready, were going to Muskoka."

"Well, I hope they can solve this...God knows I can't." Chris sat at his desk taking out a heater from a locked drawer in his desk. "Hey there old friend."

It was an old Colt M1911. Chris readied it. Back outside Justin was ready to woo Heather over for DJ.

"Hey there Heather." Justin said

"Justin." Heather said pretending to be interested.

"So...I've noticed, your still not a popular selection around here." he said

"Whats that supposed to me, and as I recall you've lost your popularity as well." she said smugly

"Well obviously you know what I meant then." Justin combated

"Look, what do you want Justin?" Heather asked

"I understand your in the market to be held by uh...big strong arms and-oof!" Justin couldn't finish his sentence when Heather put him in a big hug

"Yes, of course I'll date you Justin, [mmmuah.]" she said planting a kiss on his cheek

"Not me!" Justin said getting out of the bear hug.

"Oh...well who then?" she asked a little disappointed

"The only other person with stronger arms than mine." Justin said

Ew, Owen; but he's going out with crazy girl."

"Not Owen...wait he's stronger than me?"

"Yeah, have you seen him bench press; 420."

"42-...damn." "Look, it's not Owen, I was talking about DJ!" DJ was on the other side of the pool innocently and nervously waving.

"Well..." Heather said trying to fantasize about DJ "He is big...and I don't mean his arms."

"TMI Heather." Justin said "Look, he's no 420...or bad ass...or mean...but he likes you."

"Well...okay, but only because he rally likes me, is good looking...and can cook better than anyone I've seen." she said "Excuse me." Heather walked for DJ, Justin gave him the two thumbs up.

"Oh crap...uh...uh..h-h-h-hey Heather, wh-wh-whats going on?" DJ asked nervously.

"Hey DJ." she said "I heard from a certain Justin, a certain DJ likes me." she said

"Yeah uh...well...I uh...uh...gottta go." DJ ran away. Heather was confused

"DJ, I totally set her up for you, what the hell?" Justin asked

"I'm scared man, I never went out with anyone before...or asked them out." DJ said

"Really...cause you could have fooled me."

"Oh...Black jokes, that's real funny, ha ha." DJ said

"Hey, that's a compliment, and besides, you just need a little practice." Justin said "And I'm gonna help you." Justin said

"Really, I thought the ladies just came to you...could have fooled me." DJ added

"Oh...Irish jokes, that too is funny...ha ha ha." Justin said for lack of better words.

"Okay, so...what first?" DJ asked

"Well...[helicopter whirls] what the hell is that?"

"What the hell is that?" DJ asked confused

"No no no no, that's not advice, look at the chopper, it's gonna land."

"What the hell?" Trent said

"Damn, what's that doing here?" Gwen asked

"I guess we'll find out." Eva said starring at the chopper.

"Wow...nice one Joey, faster than I remember." Chris said heading up to the roof.

"Great, just perfect, they already got the cops after me, that's just f#$%g perfect!" Tyler said right below the resort.

And that was chapter 4. Yes it was long, but good. More good stuff is on the way. So **KEEP REVIEWING SO I CAN KEEP UPDATING!!!!!! **And we can get on with this amazing story. I don't care who you are just review, it makes me happy, the more the merrier. Please stand-by...for update.


	5. So Who Done It?

Disclaimer: Don't own...yeah.

Thanks for the reviews guys, your the best.........keep doing more of that stuff it makes me happy. **PLEASE REVIEW MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 5: So Who Done It?...

Everyone was in shock of the helicopter landing on the roof of the resort. It was like the fall of Saigon in '75, only in reverse. And this wasn't Vietnam, but just as interseting.

"Who the hell is that?" Gwen asked

"Whoever they are, I hope they can get us the hell off this island." Heather threw out there.

"Should we...should we go and see?" Sadie asked.

"I'd wait, you never know what can happen." Duncan said

"I swear Chris has something to do with this." Lindsay pondered

"Really Einstein?" Noah said "Cause I'm sure no one here ordered a helicopter."

"Oh please, her head's as empty as a bowling ball, at least those have a use." Heather scoffed

"Ha, maybe she would like to be your next victim, kissing killer, number 1." Bridgette hissed

"Oh don't pin this on me." she defended

"I dunno Heather, you would be a likely suspect." Courtney added

"Oh really, is that so." Heather got up in her face

"As a matter of fact it is."

"Yeah Heather, she makes a good point." Cody insisted

"Thank you." Courtney said politely.

"I think you and your boyfriend are just covering for each other." Heather said

"Will you knock it off!" Noah shouted

"Don't stray from the subject Heather!" Owen yelled

"You know what!"

[Everyone clamoring at once]

Chris had retired to the roof to see his old friends. Just getting out of their bird.

"Joseph old friend...It's been awhile." They exchanged a man hug

"Same for you...You really do look taller in person, I've forgotten that." he said

"Chris." Erin walked over

"Erin Gallagher...my God...Look at you, come here." They hugged.

"What, no hug for the comedy of the group?"

"Who could forget you Jas, come here." More hugging.

Joe was a perfect knock off of the Goodfellas character Henry Hill, he had the voice the look, everything. He wore a blue Hawaiian shirt, stoned washed jeans, and Nike sneakers. To top that off (literally), a gray fedora. Erin wore a peach blouse, and a tanned mini skirt, and sandals. She had long flowing brown hair. If looks could kill, it would be her. Jason Fennel was probably the strongest of the three. He too wore a Hawaiian shirt, but it was more colorful. He also wore khaki cargo baggy shorts, and nice running shoes. He had blond hair, and sunglasses. All three were packing, (not just suitcases.)

"You should have said Chef was the first victim, I would have been right over." Joe said

"Yeah, but I wanted to rant a little." Chris said

"Well, you know we got this buddy." Jason patted Chris on the back

"Don't worry Chris we'll solve this murder." Erin assured him

"Well good, cause I just want to get this over with." Chris frowned

"Do you have any leads?" Joey asked

"Only one, a note left at the scene of the crime." Chris told them

"Can you show us this note?" Jason asked

"Yes of course, follow me please." Chris led them to the kitchen.

"Blah blah blah.......your end proclaimers...Kissing Killers." Joe read the note

"Well, it's clear to me, that these "Kissing Killers, are the ones who killed Chef and Beth." Jason surmised No s#t Sherlock...Joe responded with a slap in the back in the head

"No, really Sherlock?" he said

"So Chris, you think the campers are responsible?" Erin asked

"It has to be them, I checked all the outer cameras, no one entered or left the island, it HAS to be them." Chris said

"Well, show us to them, we'll begin the interrogating." Joe said

"You know how persuasive Joe can be." Erin smirked

"Lets go." Jason said Chris led the detectives outside through the big glass doors, to see the clamoring mess outside.

"Jeez, well, it's clear to me no one wants to fess up...Good thing I brought this." Joe took out an airhorn.

"Close your ears." Erin said.

[Airhorn wails]

"OWWWWWWW!" Cody yelled

"Our ears!" Katie and Sadie yelled

"What the f$%ks the matter with you!?" Geoff screamed

"Are you trying to deafen us, you bastard!" Izzy yelped

"Oh I have your attention now?" "Good." Joe began "Hello children, my name is Joseph Columbo and- "

"Good for you." Duncan snapped

"Hey watch your mouth, piercings boy!" Joe said "Like I was saying before being rudely interupted, I am Joseph Columbo, CEO, founder, and senior most member of the Meddling Kids detective agency-"

"Better than Scooby-Doo."

"Yes, thank you Jason, anyway we are-"

"And your not the senior most member, we all came there at the same time." Erin added

"Will you guys shut up so I can finish?" Ray snapped at his associates "Thank you...if there won't be any other INTERUPTIONS...?" "Thank you." "Like I was saying, we are here to investigate this little murder." Ray finished

"Who says you get to do that?" Duncan questioned

"Yeah, who called you in, the Blues Brothers?" Leshawna joked

"As a matter of fact your host did." Joe said "Now, were gonna start interrogating to see who done it, now I want you all to line up in a single filed horizontal line and-"

"Hey, who told you could boss us around, Guido?" Duncan snapped That did it. Joe gave a frown and slowly turn to Duncan.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that." Jason warned him...Without Warning Joe charged at Duncan Grabbed him by the collar and had him pinned against the edge of the deck.

"Listen up you, I have known you for 5 seconds and I already want to toss you over a cliff, so lets get one thing straight, you will do as I say, or there will be trouble." Joey assured him "And I swear, if you ever, and I mean EVER, call me Guido again, or guinea, or mook, or gavone, or greaseball, I will personally make sure to smack you so hard, your f#$%&g grand kids are gonna feel it, capice!?"

"Y-y-y-y-yes sir." Duncan said scared

"Good." Joe threw him down. "Now anyone else have anything they wanna say about my methods?" Everyone else shook their heads. "Good...now SINGLE FILE, HORIZONTAL, NOW!"

After seeing Duncan nearly get tossed over a cliff, there wasn't a soul that didn't comply with Joe's order.

"Joey, you need to take Chef's place for season 3-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone interrupted Chris

"Alright, first things first, my most trusted associates and fellow detectives...and my only associates and fellow detectives, Erin Gallagher."

"Hi ya." she said

"And that's Jason Fennel."

"Sup." he said

"Now that formalities are over with...Do you seriously have a question already?" Joe said seeing Lindsay raise her hand

"Um yes, you look like that movie star who always plays the bad guy in the movies." she said

".....Irrelevant, moving on." Joe said "Everyone is going to give me their name, first and last, and what they were doing last night at the time of said murders." Joe said "You, fat ass, go."

"Oh uh, Owen Lovering, I was playing video games and eating with my girlfriend Izzy last night." Owen said

"Lovering, eh." Joe said "Well Lovee; guess what, the fruit pies Twinkies and Ho-Ho's don't love you porky." Joe slapped his chest and moved on "You, blabber mouth."

"Duncan Baker, sleeping." he said with no emotion, sarcasm, or back talk.

"Alright...you."

"Courtney Lechner, also sleeping."

"You look like a book worm...I hate book worms, you blondie."

"Oh uh...Lindsay Hor...Hor..."

"[slaps forehead] How the hell do you forget...YOUR OWN NAME?" Joe snappped

".....Oh wait, Horvath...I was with my boyfriend, Taylor-"

"TYLER!" Everyone corrected

"You, tall dark and dorky, go."

"....Hey Bridge, I'm sorry." Geoff whispered

"It's too late for that." Bridgette whispered back

"Look, I just wanted to be honest."

"Oh, well instead of being honest with your girlfriend, you sure were honest with little miss sues-a-lot." Bridgette combated

"Bridge...look I was just-"

"Just being your same old self, I thought you changed, it's over Geoff...for good."

"But wait, Bridge...Bridge-

"Hey, Party boy, you got something you wanna share with the rest of us...huh?" Geoff began to sweat

"Yeah Geoff, tell the nice man." Bridgette smirked

"Well uh...uh...well...uh...-"

"Well it must have been some pretty damn important to interrupt us, so go ahead share." Joe insisted

"Well.......Uh..."

"Oh just tell me your name for C#$%sakes!" Joe said getting annoyed

"Geoff LaFevre, I was spending time with my girlfriend Bridgette. Geoff said getting dramatic

"Touching...you, innocent girl."

"Bridgette Stevely...sleeping." Geoff was crushed

"Whatever, you Studly."

"Hey, has anyone seen Tyler?" Lindsay asked

"Hey that's right...Tyler's not here." Trent said

"Neither is Ezekiel." Heather noticed

"It's gotta be them, Tyler and Ezekiel are the kissing killers...which evidently makes them gay." Eva said

"I don't know, Would Tyler really give up Lindsay for...Zeke?" Owen questioned

"Hey...gave me up?" Lindsay was filled with tears.

"Alright people, that's good enough for me." "Lets fan out and start looking for those bastards." Joe said

Tyler finally managed to make it over the wall at that moment, and summer salted over the barrier

"Oof [thud]"

"Okay, at least we know who were looking for." Jason said "Lets go find Tyler and Zeke and go see if they can mess with us." Joe smirked

"Come on, already." Tyler sighed he sneaked into the door. Cody was last in line so he tried to get his attention. "Pssssst...Psssssssssssssssssst...Cody...Cody." Tyler whispered. He grabbed a stone, and chucked it at Cody's head

"What the...Tyler?" Cody got wide eyed

"Cody...come here." Cody gulped, and tiptoed inside, he and Tyler dashed down the hallway

"Tyler, I knew it, I knew you and Zeke were the murderers...okay, just you but still."

"Knock it off, I knew this would happen, look; Zeke is dead, they killed him, they said they would blame it on me too, guess it worked." Tyler sighed

"Wait, you killed your own partner?"

"No you idiot, just follow me, were gonna secretly investigate to see, who the real killers are." Tyler said

"Okay...how do I know your not the real killer?" Cody questioned

"If I was, I most certainly would have killed you by now." Tyler said

"Good point, lets go." They advanced through the hallway.

There you have it, the chapter where things get interesting begins next. **PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING SO I CAN UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **thank you. Please stand-by for update.


	6. DispersingThe Razor

Disclaimer: you know the drill

Thanks for more reviews guys, your really making me really happy your awesome. Keep it coming. Please. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 6: Dispersing..._The Razor_

Tyler and Cody wandered around the Resort Complex and finally ducked into the arcade.

"Okay, so how we gonna do this?" Cody asked

"Stealthy thats how." Tyler smirked

"Well that'll be a stretch for you." Cody said

"Hows that?" The smirk went right off Tyler's face

"Well, your not exactly...oh how should I put this...coordinated."

"Are you comparing me to Bridgette?"

"Well no...your not that bad."

"Gee thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"That was sarcasm."

"I know."

"Okay, in order to do this stealth like, were gonna need to get inside the vent." Tyler pointed to the vent duct right above them.

"Not a bad idea." Cody began "If Izzy can fit through those vents and surprise the pudding out of someone, we should be able to fit."

"I'm sorry, scare the pudding out of someone?"

"Just open the vent." Cody ordered

"Whaevs." Tyler tried to jump up 9 and ½ feet to the duct, but because of his unathletic ability was thwarted"Hey, that's not nice." but true

"Who are you talking to?" Cody asked

"Niko5-...no one." Tyler got up from his fall.

"Okay genius, how about you try and climb up on one of these life size arcade games, and place it under the duct, climb on top, and open it." Cody suggested

"Good plan Codemeister." Tyler spit on his hands, got some friction and walked over to a Ms. Pacman game.

"Want any help?" Cody asked

"No sweat dude, I got it... [grunts of effort...pained grunts of effort...really pained grunts of effort.]" My God, are you giving child birth, or moving an arcade game?"

"Hey Tyler, you want my help now?" Cody asked. Tyler was on the floor, in pain.

"Good luck dude, that thing won't...-[Cody effortlessly moved the game under the duct]-...an...inch." Tyler was awestruck "I loosened it." No you didn't.

"Yeah sure, do you wanna take off the vent guard?" Cody asked

"I got this." Tyler climbed up on top of the machine but just before reaching the guard the game toppled over, taking Tyler with it.

"Wait...wait...i....got....no no no no no!-[THUD]"........... "Ow."

"Need some help there, buddy boy?" Cody asked

"Please." Tyler said weakly. Cody put the machine upright climbed to the top and threw the vent guard to the other side of the room. "Show off." Tyler got up.

"No need to be displeased." Cody said getting off the machine.

"At least my girlfriends hot." Tyler snarled

"Are you really bringing that up, trying to hide the fact your uncoordinated." Cody said

"Your just sore your girlfriend isn't hot."

"Tyler you know very well I don't even have a girlfriend." Cody said emotionless

"Exactly." Tyler climbed to the top...then fell

"Karma."

"Point proven."

"I heard something, in the arcade." Came Owen's voice

"Come on, lets go!" Came Duncan

"Quick we gotta disappear." Cody ran to get the guard. Both boys climbed into the duct, and replaced the guard, then crawled down the vent.

"Huh, I swear I heard something." Owen said. Both boys crawled over to the guard and watched the conversation.

"Well, no sign of Tyler...Or Ezekiel." Joe said right under the duct...Huh, that's an odd place for an arcade game, it's completely out of line with anything."

"Yeah." Duncan stroked his chin

"Wasn't there earlier." Owen said

"Whatever, yo guys, its safe to come in." Duncan yelled, the room was filled with the rest of the remaining undead occupants.

"Okay, this is a big place, therefore I suggest we split up." Joe suggested

"Good call Joey." Jason agreed

"Me, Erin, and Jason will roam alone, searching the outer regions of the island, maybe we'll find some kind of clue, the rest of you, I will put into groups of...lets see here 1...2...3... about 3 each." Joe said taking a head count "Chris, you might as well search the outside with us." Joe said

"Okay." Chris agreed

"Ooh ooh, Joey, me and Sadie have to be in a group together, or else we'll die!" Katie said holding her BFFF-whatever "I'll see what I can do, everyone just sit tight." Joe sat down and pulled out a note pad and paper................................................ "Okay, here are the groups." Joe read them off

"Owen, Izzy, Harold...Katie Sadie-

"YAY!"

… "...and Eva."

"Damn."

"Geoff, Lindsay..."

"Come on...please say Bridgette, please say Bridgette." Geoff hoped fingers cross

"Don't say me, don't say me, don't say me." Bridgette did the same

"And Bridgette."

"Dammit."

"Yes."

"I decided to put the three blondes...minus fat ass in one group." Joe continued "Courtney, Duncan, and Leshawna." "Justin, DJ, and Heather."

"Perfect." Justin smirked

" Last but not least." "Noah, Trent, and Gwen." Joe finished "I tried to put everyone into a group of people they liked, if you don't like it, I don't care, suck it the hell up; Eva."

"Alright, lets get a move on, everyone split up and go search part of the resort, chop chop." Chris said clapping his hand

"Wait Chris, what about Cody?" Gwen of all people asked

"Yeah, where is the little guy?" Leshawna asked

"Who the hell is Cody, I don't remember meeting a Cody?" Joe said

"That's because you didn't, Tyler and Ezekiel must have kidnapped him when we weren't looking." Bridgette suggested

"Well, it's too late for him now, we have go search for them before they can kill anyone else." Erin said

"Lets do this people." Joe and his associates left the room." Everyone else followed

"Leshawna, even though fate has separated us, I will return to see you...and one day soon, we will be reunited one day." Harold said to his love

"Oh suga baby, that is the sweetest-"

"Lets go Harold, the love fest is over." Izzy pulled Harold away

"Idiots." he said

"Damn...I'll miss him." Leshawna sighed

Everyone split up, Tyler and Cody went vent crawling.

"I got an idea." Cody said

"Shoot."

"You know where Chris's office is?" Cody asked

"I think, why?" Tyler had no idea.

"I happen to know Chris has a couple of pairs of tactical infra red/night vision goggles." Cody said with a smile

"And, what's that gonna do?" Tyler asked

"[slaps forehead] I also happen to know Chris has a master controller that controls all the power." Cody said

"So..."

"Were gonna cut the power you moron!" Cody shouted

"Oh........Now why didn't you just say that?" Tyler asked

"I didn't think, you'd be a moron not to know." Cody assumed

"Fair enough, lets go." Tyler crawled in the lead

"You sure you know where your going?" Cody asked

"Of course I do, Chris's office is this way...no wait...this way."

"Great." Cody rolled his eyes.

Back downstairs, Trent got separated from his group.

"Gwen...Noah...Gwen?" "Dammit." "How the hell did I get myself in this mess?" he said to himself...Suddenly, Trent heard a noise behind him "Hello?" he said scared "Noah if this is some kind of Joke, it ain't funny!" he yelled "Please be a joke." he heard the noise again....By the third time "Okay this isn't a joke." Trent took off running, and threw his headphones in his ears, to _The Razor_

_[intro]_

t_his is television  
late night television  
scripted with precision  
a corner store Pulp Fiction  
sits where your heart isn't  
_"S#t, s#$t, and more s#$t!"_  
but with your eyes so green  
and your pinkish theme,  
you've made an old friend seem  
rather dead to me  
alas the weapon sex can be  
_"Nowhere is safe Trent"_  
your body is a weapon  
and you're afraid it could get out  
a friend of the devil  
and you're afraid it could get out_  
"Dammit, I gotta disappear"_  
don't say i don't cut when i do i do i do  
(i do i do)  
don't say i'm lying when i'm true i'm true i'm true  
(i do i do)  
the razor...  
_"Theres nowhere to disappear Trent."_  
you were all suspicious  
so vile and omniscious  
with a heart so vicious  
dare you ask what this is  
this is so delicious  
to eat the best of you  
like the others do  
i'll take your pride from you  
driving the embassy  
the jet set's all the same to me  
_"Dammit Tyler, or Ezekiel, why you doing this?"_  
your body is a weapon  
and you're afraid it could get out  
a friend of the devil  
and you're afraid it could get out  
_"You just don't get it, do you?"_  
don't say i don't cut when i do, i do, i do  
(i do i do)  
don't say i'm lying when i'm true, i'm true, i'm true  
(i do i do)  
the razor...  
_I can hear them, but I can't see them!"_  
don't say we're healing when it's just not what we do  
so many suitors, i don't even have a suit to wear  
so many influential fingers running through your hair  
__i am the razor and in the hands of your heart  
and i am the razor in the hands of God  
_"You'll never catch us."_  
don't say i don't cut when i do, i do, i do  
(i do i do)  
don't say i'm lying when i'm true, i'm true, i'm true  
(i do i do)  
the razor...  
_You'll never catch me!"_  
don't say we're healing when it's just not what we do  
don't say we're healing when it's just not what we do  
don't say we're healing when it's just not what we do..... _

_[song ends]_

"Holy s#$t!" Trent said "Who the hell were those guys?" Trent realized he was completely alone...and unarmed "My God, I am so next, Zeke, Tyler, wherever you are, you can take me, but don't you dare touch Gwen!" Trent yelled into nowhere. "And I swear-[bang]"........Trent thought he was dead...he looked up, it wasn't him that was shot "What the hell....

Trent ran down the hall. And saw the dead body of-

"Oh my God it's-"....

And we cut this chapter Soprano's style. I hoped you enjoyed _The Razor _by Head Automatica. Believe it or not, it's on the setlist if you have an Xbox, so if the music on your game sucks...or there isn't any, this is a good free song to jam to, in your Xbox 360 game. Keep those reviews coming, cause I'm sure by now the suspense is killing you you all...**SO PLEASE REVIEW LOTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Please stand-by...for update.


	7. CSI: Muskoka

Disclaimer: blah blah blah

Okay, now heres to the ending of your suspense, I'm sure our tired of waiting thanks for those reviews, do that some more. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 7: CSI: Muskoka...

Trent ran through a corridor that led into the next hallway, stunned at the site of...

"Oh my God, it's-"

Cutting this Soprano style again, don't I just suck, we'll get back to Trent later. Right now we go to Joe on the beach...talking via radio.

"Alpha Delta this is the Good-Fella, do you copy over." Joe said

"Who the f$%k is this?" Jason asked

"It's your code name idiot, why the hell do we pick code names if your not gonna use them?" Joe asked annoyed

".....So...Who is this?"

"Gah!!!.....It's Joey, you idiot."

"Oh Joe, whats up?" Jason asked

"Your an idiot, you know that right?" Joe said

"That is affirmatory, over." Jason smirked

"You don't have to say over every time you talk, this ain't the military...over."

"Whatever...you know, for 20 square miles of beach and wilderness...it's kind of nice." Jason said admiring the scenery

"Like hell it is...I don't like it."

"Joey, you don't like anything, you miserable old guinea."

"Solid copy, over."

"Seriously, if the business really kicks off, we can buy the island from Chris, and really turn it into one of those swanky rich person resorts, you know, the kind only politicians, mobsters, drug dealers, corrupt CEO's, and American's can afford." Jason suggested.

"Yeah, not a bad idea, We'll get people from Toronto, Vancouver, Vice City, Liberty City, Los Santos, Las Venturas, New York, Chicago, skies the limit."

"Yeah Joe, you me and Erin, can retire comfortably right here."

"I wouldn't mind that at all, place is nice and quiet."

"Hey I heard that you morons, were all on the same line, assholes!" Chris yelled

"Oh good, you heard our plan." Joe said

"Yes I heard your f#$%&g plan, your not turning Playa Des Losers into a lowlife, underworld, criminal hangout!" Chris said strict.

"And what are you gonna do with this place once we leave, huh?" Joe asked

"Well, uh...well."

"Exactly." Jason said

"Face it Chris, you got yourself a bunch of prime real estate, your not gonna use." Joe proclaimed

"You guys don't have the money to buy this island." Chris told them

"Bulls#$t Chris, you probably bought it the same way the Dutch bought Long Island from the Iroquois." Jason said

"That was just Manhattan Jas." Joey confessed

"Whatever, the locals here probably just payed him 30 bucks worth of fishing lore's and blankets and crap so they didn't have to look at all the plastic surgery on his face." Jason joked

"Hhahahahahahahahahahaha." Joey broke down in laughter...then came to a realization "Wait, wouldn't Chris pay them the 30 bucks worth of crap?"

"Who cares, it's still funny." Jason said

"Very true."

"F#$k...you...all [disconnects.]"

"Well played Jason, very well executed."

"Thank you Joseph." Jason said

"Seriously Chris, we got the m-[trips] whoa-[thud]" Joe had tripped over something "Hey, what's the big idea putting this dead body in my way...[gets wide eyed]...DEAD BODY!" Joey had tripped on Ezekiel's dead corpse "Whoa...hello there little friend, what has happened to you." Joe rolled Zeke's body so it was upright, laying on his back. "Lemme see here, one bullet wound, right temple...possibly sub-machine gun, possibly handgun...time of death...[smells the air]...ooh...rank...two hours tops." "due to bullet size, and blood to wound ratio...about...30 yards, have to be a pretty accurate shot with a handgun." "Now...shooters position." Joey put the corpse upright." Okay...right temple.....bang, that tree, 30-40 yards out, northeast." Joe gently dropped Zeke. "Cause of death...lets see...head shot... rapid blood loss...shock...brain damage...brain failure...bacteria." Move over CSI "Now my friend...who are...er, were you." Joey searched Zeke's pockets to find some form of ID. "Ah, wallet, you can always tell a man who he is by looking in his wallet...lets see here..." Joe rummaged through a bunch of cards "NRA licensed member...no name, helpful" Joe threw the card "Rita's ice cream card...8 stamps, I'm keeping this." Joe pocketed the card "Come on come on, student ID, drivers license...ah, here we are, farmers license, hmmm..." "legit leather wallet...rabbits foot chain...not so lucky I see...possibly redneck, possibly from Yukon, or southern Northwest Territories." Oh he's good "Okay my friend and the verdict is...Ezekiel Oldenburg...huh, a German...And it's a German 'Burg not the Jewish 'Berg, could have fooled me." "Yo, all hands, report to my position, just between the beach and woods, I found a corpse, not a drill, repeat not a drill." Joe called on the radio

"On my way Joey." Erin called

"Coming." Chris said

"Copy that Jose, proceeding to position sit tight." Jason reassured.........

"J----." Erin said

"Zeke?" Chris said

"Wait wait wait...as in the Zeke whose with Tyler?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Everyone was confused.

"But that doesn't make any sense, why would Tyler kill his own accomplice?" Joe asked

"Maybe he wasn't his accomplice at all genius." Chris scoffed

"Oh...I knew that." Joe blushed

"Well, I guess Tyler got his next victim, scratch off...3 down." Erin said in a melancholy way

"Wait wait...here me out." Joe stood up "What if...Tyler really isn't the killer?"

"How do you figure?" Jason asked

"Well we thought Zeke was one of em, and here he is, pushing daisies." "How do we know Tyler isn't dead somewhere else?"

"Joey, we looked everywhere in the outer region, and came up with nada, it has to be him, and God knows, what he did to Cody." Chris said...then the light bulb finally came on "Cody...maybe he and Tyler are the killers."

"It's a possibility." Erin agreed

"Yeah but, we thought Zeke was one of em...and here he is, sleeping with the fishes." Joe said all poetic and whatnot

"That is true...but it's the only lead we got." Jason said

"Yeah, okay lets pretend Cody is the killer, that's bad news." Chris simulated

"How so?" Joey asked

"Cody's got the brains, Tyler has the muscle." Well actually Cody has the brains and the muscle, Tyler just has...well, he has Lindsay.

"That'd be a good killing duo." Joe surmised

"And since we haven't found a dead corpse of either boy yet, it's a solid lead." Erin added

"We better hit the inside, we don't want to-[BOOM]!" S#t, what the hell was that!?" Joe yelled

"I see smoke coming from the roof of the resort!" Jason pointed to the roof.

They ran up to the fiesta deck. It was the chopper.

"Sonofabitch, $235,000.56 cent, down the f$%#&g drain!!!!!!" Joe shouted

"Really, there was an extra .56 cent?" Chris asked

"It doesn't matter Chris, that chopper was our ride, our advertising device, it was like our baby." Erin's eyes got tear filled

"We had a lot of fond memories on that bird." Jason said saddened.

"I remember when we first bought her." Joe said...And now we flashback to the happier memories with the helicopter...imagine a flowery meadow with the three detectives happily dancing around the helicopter throwing flowers at it...and of course there's some gay background music....then the needle scratches the record suddenly and Chris said

"Can we stop the gay fest here people, there is a ton and a half of burning scrap and metal on my roof it could collapse, and possibly kill all the kids, and I'm liable!" "Never mind the fact there's two psycho killers running around determined more than ever to whack us all!"

"Typical Chris...always thinking about yourself." Joe said Each detective gave him a dirty look, and ran for the roof, to put out the flames.

Everyone had either ignored or not notice the chopper burning. As Trent gathered around a small crowd.

"How could this have happened!" he said Harold came rushing in

"Where is she, move in, make room." "........No.......NO!" Harold broke down "Leshawna....why!!!!!" "Why would those maniacs kill you..." Yeah, that dead corpse you guys were so suspenseful about...was the one, the only, luscious Leshawna.

"Harold, were sorry man, we had to go to the bathroom, she waited outside, in that time, she was gone." Courtney tried to comfort him

"Yeah, really...you two would really like her gone." of course he means Courtney and Duncan. Harold had become more enraged at this point

"Look Doris, don't be an idiot, we all know it's Tyler and Zeke." Duncan said

"Suuuuuuuure, forbidden love, kissing killers, angry psycho prep, deranged psychopathic ex-convict, all the perfect ingredients for a murdering couple." Harold put on his detective voice pointing at the two.

"He does strike a good point." Owen said in agreement

"Oh yeah fatty, what about you and 8th most wanted over there." Duncan pointed to Izzy and Owen

"7th, thank you." Izzy corrected.

"Whatever, innocent fat guy who loves everyone, and betrayed them for money." Courtney said to Owen

"And crazy psychotic, wanted ginger; there's a good misleading killing couple." Duncan said

"Really, your really gonna call her a ginger." Owen snapped

"Hey wait a second, I'm a ginger..I mean redhead." Harold, Izzy, and Owen starred down the two

"Yeah Duncan, and don't try and change the subject, you would try to implicate me and Owen, to hide from the fact you two are the kissing killers!" Izzy suggested...loudly

"Oh yeah well....maybe you and Owen would like to re-implicate us after we implicated you two as the killers, so everybody would blame us, while you two are the killers!" Courtney shouted

"That didn't even make any sense!" Trent yelled

"Yeah that was kind of on a wing and a prayer." Courtney said with repercussion

"Aha!" "So you admit, you and Duncan are the killers!" Harold assumed

"No, all I did, Doris; was say I have weird, and twisted odd sentence structure!!!" Courtney screamed

"Personally I'm siding with them because you didn't call me a ginger!" Harold yelled

"Oh yeah!"

[clamoring at once]

The detectives so stricken with sadness, ran past the kids to get to the chopper...dead chopper...someones good at their jobs.

"Move out!!!!"

"Gang way!!!"

"MOVE!" All three ran past...but Joe actually having his brain on him...came back.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, back up the train, what do we have here." Well gee...lemme think

"Oh Joey, I dunno...A MURDER!" Courtney yelled

"No s#$t, it was comic relief, read a book." Joe examined Leshawna "Poor 'Shawna, lets see,,,ooh, shotgun to the gut...that is messy, anyone got any leads?" Joe asked

"I heard the shot, saw nothing." Trent said

"Well, since your dropping like flies, that just makes my search easier." Joe said "Unless anyone wants to confess now?"

"[cough] Courtney Duncan [cough]" Izzy...coughed they starred daggers at her

"Well, if anything comes up...lemme know, if you kids will excuse me, I got a burning helicopter...oh yeah, thanks a f#$%&g lot assholes, and when I find the killers responsible, I am going to take the burning parts, shove em down ya throats and watch the shards tear up your innards!" Joe yelled crazily "Not that should, justify your decision to confess I'm a very reasonable gut." No your not "Yes I am."

"Dude, relax, it's just a helicopter." Duncan...big mistake bro Joe charged at him and pinned him against the wall

"Just a helicopter...just a helicopter!!??" Joe yelled "Would just a helicopter save you from an arson, would just a helicopter help you when your down?" No "Would just a helicopter save you from me kicking your ass?" That's another no....come to think of it...only the first one is true...so that's 1/3, and it's kind of plausible so 1/2/3...shut-up.

"Okay, point taken, please lemme down." The whole ass kicking part was all Duncan needed to hear

"Fine." Joe let him down...or more like threw him down

"I didn't say throw me down."

"You never asked." "Kids...later." Joe grabbed his fire extinguisher, and ran up to his firefighting comrades.

"Well, we might as well go, no use staying here." Harold found a blanket and put it over his dead love, still teary eyed. "I'll miss you...my...love." he gave her a quick kiss, then covered her, and walked away, sobbing.

I hoped you enjoyed the chapter that I've put you guys in too much suspense for. But, these amazing chapters cannot be possible without your amazing reviews...so keep those coming. **PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!!! **It also keeps me from nagging. Please stand-by...for update.


	8. Supply And Demand

Disclaimer: BLAH!

Thanks for the reviews...again, can I get more please? Thank you....**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 8: Supply And Demand

Tyler and Cody pushed their way to Chris's office, in the vents, was a 10 foot drop to the ceiling...which was much more narrow then the the rest of the ducts...Quite an unfortunate yet hilarious predicament...let's watch.

"[BANG, BONG, CRASH] Great, were stuck, PERFECT!"

"Cody chill, just worm your way down."

"Whatever, get your foot out of my face!"

"I'll get my foot out of your face, when you butt out of mine!"

"Well, that's gonna be kind of hard considering were STUCK!"

"Just relax Codeman, I'll...[grunts] get us out of this."

"You can't climb a six foot object...how can I trust your gonna get us out of this!"

"Cody stop getting frustrated."

"Sorry [grunts] it's just, being squished next to an idiot in a cramped ventilation duct, wasn't exactly how I wanted to spend my day!"

"Gee thanks..."

"Hey Ty, don't ya think [grunts] you should put the safety on, on that gun of yours?"

"Nah...it's not like it's gonna discharge right here in the-[bang bang bang]...ha ha...alright [turns on the safety]"

"Yeah that was close, another few centimeters, and I'D HAVE NO LEFT LEG!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"NO!" "By the way, thanks for the hole in my pants...asshole."

"Shut-up." "[grunts] ya know...I think...[grunts]...I think I can...[grunts] get us...out of this."

"Wait, Tyler...don't were gonna-[the break free and fall]

"WHOA!"-[crash thud]

Tyler had broken them free, causing them to fall 6 feet crashing through the vent guard, and falling another 10 feet to the floor.

"Ow...oh get off me." Cody threw Tyler's legs off him

"You just can't get away from guys can you?" Tyler joked

"You know what!"

"Chill dude, I'm kidding."

"Just shut it...well were in Chris's office." Cody said looking around.

"Yeah...it's kinda nice, is that a solid oak desk?"

"I guess it is."

"Well what did we come here for again?" Tyler asked

"Ugh...[slaps forehead]...why do I talk to you?" "...The master power control...two pairs of night vision goggles...and possibly a few heaters."

"Found it...the control was laying right on his desk...what were talking about?"

"Ugh...never mind Tyler, now for some night vision goggles..." Cody pondered

"Maybe there in this safe, I found by taking out this book from the book shelf?" Tyler asked

"Huh...that was incredibly convenient...what was the book?"

"Uh...Hosting For Morons."

"Must be a popular selection, eh Tyler?"

"Whatevs...stand back Cody, ill get us in the safe...My Grandpa used to be a locksmith."

"Oh, this outta be good."

"Okay...lets see, only a six letter pin code...hmm...i could use a magnetic stethoscope to generate random codes."

"Ah, smarts...now your talking."

"Or...I could hit it repeatedly with this sledgehammer."

"And that load of confidence I had for you didn't last long."

"Alright...[grunts; whack whack whack whack.........pants...pants...] Okay...[pants]...I give up...[pants]...you wanna take a whack at it?"

"Sure-[whacks Tyler on the head and drops the sledgehammer....he falls to the ground]

"Ow...what the hell was that for?"

"For being an idiot."

"Okay."

"Now, 6 six characters you say?" Cody asked

"Letters-."

"-Same thing!" Tyler got up

"What do you think a narcissistic power hungry host like Chris would use for a pass code?"

"Hmmmmmm." Tyler thought [snaps fingers]

"Payday." Both boys said in unison...Cody did the code

"P-A-Y-D-A-Y...[computer voice] pass code correct. [door unlocks, and opens]

"WHOA..." the two said admiring the walk in gun safe

"It's like Call of Duty and Rainbow Six had sex and then threw up in here, or something."

"Again, you take a nice moment, and somehow find some way to ruin it." Cody scoffed

"Cool, look; a SCAR-H!" Tyler picked up the gun

"No big assault rifles you idiot, we need small arms." Cody grabbed the gun "Besides, I can't afford anymore holes in my clothes!"

"Stop your wining...look, AA-12 shotgun."

"NO!" "You can barely handle a sub-machine gun, let alone this!" "This is more your style." Cody grabbed a colt detective special and put it in Tyler's hands

"A little snub-nose?" "You have no faith in me!"

"Your right, I don't."

"Your no fun."

"Your right, I'm not...ah, here we are, two pair, legit military issue, spec-ops military grade night vision/infra red goggles."

"Cool, gimme." Tyler put a pair on his head

"Uh, Tyler, it's kinda bright, I wouldn't turn on the-"

"-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "TOO BRIGHT!"

"-night...vision."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "IT BURNS!"

"Well at least have enough brains to take em off!" [takes them from his face.] "You idiot!"

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Get up, and start rifling through the guns and grab what you can find."

"Rifling!"...........................................

"[Chris's voice in the distance] Stupid helicopter, stupid killers, could have tore the whole roof down."

"...CHRIS!" Cody and Tyler grabbed whatever they could find...within reason, and headed for the vent. Chris had entered when both boys, were safely stuck in the vent.

"Meanwhile, I got two psycho killers running around." Chris grabbed a few guns lying around his desk of drawers "Gonna need some heavy artillery..." "...P-A-Y-D-A-Y-...[computer voice] pass code correct "Lets see...what the...what hell happened to my stash, there must be like 6 guns missing...2 pairs of goggles...3 of my Hershey Bars!?"

"You took his Hershey bars?" Cody whispered

".....I was hungry." Tyler shrugged

"Bastards!" Chris ran out, I hope they didn't get the remote."

"Oh but we did, come on; lets go." Both boys shimmied their way up the shaft and into the duct

" F$%K, they took it." "When I get my hands on them!" Chris yelled...too late, they were gone

Lets go to the post Leshawna entourage elsewhere

"Look Harold, were sorry of what happened to Leshawna, and don't let our past have anything to do with her death have anything to do with her death." Duncan said

"Yeah, I guess your right." Harold said with no emotion

"Can we bury the hatchet?"

"Sure." Hugs were exchanged

"Are we cool, good; we got killers to find." Gwen added

"Yeah, and when I get my hands on them, there gonna wish they were never born." Harold suddenly became enraged

"Good luck with that Harold." Noah said

"Who needs luck, Noah; I got the power of revenge on my side."

"Watch it with revenge Harold, it can change you." Trent said

"How so?" Harold asked

"Many ways." "See, revenge is like a fear...it haunts you...and consumes you until you go insane...insane enough to take on the fear...and by that I mean, take on your revenge, where you want to do nothing else, but complete...you go insane and-"

"GAHHHHHHHHHH!" "I gotta find those damn kissing killers!" Harold shouted interrupting Gwen's poetic justice

"See, it works in stages, stage one, violent yelling."

"[smashes a table in a few tables and a few paintings] GAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Stage two, takes out anger on inanimate objects."

"I will not rest until I kill those bastards!"

"Ooh, this is bad, stage 3, complete loss with reality, and not resting until mission is complete."

"We better watch out for him." Noah concluded.

"No s#$t Sherlock." Courtney snapped

"Hey, I'm just saying-"

"Your always just saying ya know it all!"

"Oh gimme a break."

"No I don't think I will, Noah-it...all."

"Courtney that didn't even make any sense."

"I'll give you something to make sense."

"You know what!"

"What!?"

[Courtney and Noah clamoring.]

"Hey Gwen...While those guys fight." Trent said seductive

"Ooh, Trent, so naughty."

"My rooms not far..." "...We could..."

"I know where this is going." Gwen looked at the panic, and clamoring "And I agree, but the truth is...whether or not I can handle you...but, can you handle me?" she smirked

"Baby...is that a challenge?"

"I dunno...is it?" "Come on." she grabbed Trent's wrist and they went off to do the do.

"Hey...anyone seen Gwen or Trent?" Duncan asked

"Those bastard Kissing Killers must have gotten to them!" Harold yelled

"Quick, we might be next!" Courtney shouted they ran down the hall

Gwen and Trent were happily kissing and smooching, and schmoozing...In Gwen's room...Ya know the word 'schmooze' is in the dictionary? I learned something today.

"Oh Gwen...yeah" [kissing]

"S#t, why did I ever break up with you?"

"I don't even remember...and who cares." [more kissing]

"Yeah...oh yeah...yeah." Gwen moaned [more kissing]

"If we ever make it out of this, lets get married you know...you and me, we could start that music shop in Toronto, or; go on tour."

"Ha ha, Trent, head still in the clouds." Gwen lay-ed a nice subtle kiss on Trent's lips.

"Come on, it's not a bad idea." Trent tried to schmooze his girl

"Lets try and get out of this first...but uh, just wait here, and I'll uh...go slip into something a little less... formal, be right back." Gwen walked into the bathroom, and shut the door.

"Nice." Trent lay on the bed and smirked... "At least if I did die, it'd be next to Gwen." If only that were true "What...who said that."......nobody....Ahem, uh...Gwen opened the door, and Trent's mouth dropped faster then a safe falling off a building from a 1940's cartoon. Gwen was wearing a small black frilly bra, and frilly, black cheeky panties, and nothing else...plus, a perky, wicked smile

"Come on lets get it on...all...night...long."

"This...has to be a dream."

"Oh but it's not Trent...not at all." Gwen walked over to Trent and lay another kiss on him...and then, some...BADA-BING!

Now we fast forward to the two Beastie Boys, and no; I don't mean the awesome hip-hop band from NYC. Tyler and Cody found a quiet spot to begin the eminent blackout

"No sleep till....da...da da da....da-na-na-na...na na...na na na....BROOKLYN!"

"Hey Tyler...SHUT-IT WITH THE SINGING!"

"Hey it's a classic, don't knock it."

"It's an annoying classic...now [takes out the remote] lets do this...

"I'm ready."....Now lets go to Gwen and Trent again...**read with caution **

"Oh...oh...oh yes...oh Trent...YES!" "Harder...harder!" "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Yeah, that's right Gwen [slap] whose your daddy?"

"You are...oh...

"Whats that [slap] can't hear you!"

"YOU ARE!" "YESSSSSSSSSSS!"

"Yeah, that's right...oh I'm loving this!" "So...much

"Oh...me....too!" "Oh Trent...yeah...harder!"

"Oh, you know I can go harder...yeah, that's right Gwen, work that ass!" "Yeah."

"God...I'm gonna...I'm gonna...I'm gonna-" Meanwhile

"You ready Ty?"

"Hell yeah."

"Alright then...commencing full power shut down...now." Cody pressed the master button which killed the power.

"What hey!"

"What the hell!"

"Sonofabitch!"

"Oh no!"

"Hey whats the big idea?"

"Who turned off the power?"

[more clamoring from below]

"Sounds like they're mad." Tyler said

"Tough crap, we control the power now." Cody added

"Well, switching to night vision."

"Switching." After the night vision switch, Cody brought out a few sundry items "I brought a few various and sundry items." Oh really "there a device with ropes that can lower us down."

"Perfect." Tyler smirked

It was like Mission impossible. The drop was at least 100 feet, and it was a long drop to the bottom of the atrium below, the fountain was below them, they got the rope ready to control them down below. They slowly lowered themselves to the bottom.

"Alright, Cody lets go, with any luck we'll catch these bastards.

"Fine with me...we run the show now."

There's the end...Keep reviewing a lot you guys, it makes me happy. I'll update soon. **So PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!** So I can update...Please stand-by...for update.


	9. Cody Got Some!

Disclaimer: BLAH!!!

Thanks for those all too necessary reviews guys, keep em coming please. P.S. Long chapter by the way...**SO REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 9: Cody Got Some!

"...Ty."

"...Yeah."

"You ever get the feeling, when it's dark...times around...eh, 6, 6:30, you have that feeling maybe...

"...Someones following you?"

"Yup."

"Relax Cody, you said it yourself; we control the power now...So we control the game."

"Yeah but...I don't know, it was a good idea at the time...but...It does kinda give the killers an advantage, and we have the only counter to that advantage...cause I'm pretty sure no one else here has night vision/infra red military issue goggles."

"True but the killers don't either...right?"

"We don't know that, you found a gun in a secret location who knows what kind of stashes they got hidden...

"Your right...not just on that...but in the dark, this place is starting to give me the creeps."

"Yeah I heard that."

"So..." "So..."

"So...you ever...do...stuff...with Lindsay?"

"A subtle comment if I ever heard one." Couldn't have said it any better myself "I was planning on it this evening...but I don't know...it's 6:37 right now...so..."

"Yeah...you could uh...we could make a pit stop..."

"And you think your gonna watch?"

"...Please."

"[sigh]...she is kinda dumb enough to believe anything...[sigh]...if you can make up an excuse dumb enough I'll go with it, and let the chips fall where they may."

"Yes...Thanks Ty."

"And if your gonna jerk off...do it...just make up another excuse..."

"YEAH!" Cody yelled

"But your not getting anything."

"...Please."

"No."

"5 seconds?"

"No."

"3 seconds?"

"Nope."

"1 blowjob?"

" If I'm not letting you get 3 seconds, what makes you think your getting a BJ?"

"...Please?"

"NOOOOOOOO." "Your lucky I'm letting you watch." "Which is already weird enough."

"Oh come on?"

"What about your fascination with Gwen?"

"What about it?" "I've let her go, I know Trent's good for her." "Besides, Gwen's no Lindsay."

"Ugh...I'm not gonna cave you know."

"Come on...............there's enough ass for the both of us." [smack] "Ow."

"N-O."

"Your no fun."

"And your annoying, let's just stick to the task at hand."

"For once your being smart."

"Well maybe it's cause I don't want your third leg anywhere near my girl."

"Who says she isn't dead yet?"

"That's just it...I don't know."

"If she was killed...maybe-"

"Don't...Even...Think...About...It."

"Eh, ya can't blame a guy for trying."

"Oh yes I can." "That is sick on a whole new level."

"Alright alright...what say she is alive...and this can work out...lemme in on your fun...I'll give you my ENTIRE collection of Wonder Woman comics." Nerd

"Your...entire...collection." Nerd

"Yerp, every issue, from DC and Sensation."

"Your...entire...collection." Are you stupid? Lemme answer that for you, yes.

"Uh-huh...all of it...valued at more than 50,000$." S#$t, gimme the comics...hello new Polaris with matching all-terrain Quad. or...Hello new car...

"Your...entire...collection???"

"Uh...yeah, for the third time." Kid must like his Wonder Woman

Well...Kay, deal." Tyler shook Cody's hand

"Pleasure doing business with ya." _'Yes, sucker.' 'Little does he know I have doubles of everything.' _Cody said in his mind...Devious...good plan...but devious nevertheless...Damn 100,000$ worth of comics...which in retrospect brings up the question, why the hell did he sign up for Total Drama Island in the first place?

"Cody my man, you are the best...and easy to please." Tyler said happily

"Thank you...Do you think Lindsay will go for it?"

"Just undress, say something suave, your in...And I know your capable of that."

"YES!"

"You never done it before have you?"

"Once actually." "You?"

"Once...not with Lindsay, but she wasn't nearly as good looking as Lindsay."

"Nice...Me, well...I did it." Cody said with that 'I did it' expression

"Horse...s#$t...lemme get Lindsay, there's your 'once actually'"

"Oh ha...ha, no; do you wanna hear the story?"

"Yeah I could use a good laugh."

"Oh...funny guy...it was last summer, I was in the states...

-Flashback-

**-Warning, this flashback contains brief but not detailed scenes of a sexual nature, please read with caution, thanks, Niko-**

_July 23rd 2007, good year. It was a hot Summers day, not a cloud in the sky, well there was a few clouds but it was still nice...The temp? Around...ooh I'd say 81, but it was a comfortable 81 not not one of those hot, steamy, groggy-_

"Get on with it."

_Okay, okay...It was the last you'd ever expect, Wildwood Beach, located in Scenic, sunny, New Jersey_

"Since when is New Jersey scenic?"

_Hey who's telling the story here? Me, that's who. Now where was I...oh yeah, My old man works for Apple, he's one of the big accountants; therefore he goes on a lot of business trips. Now I know what your thinking "What kind of accountant for a big electronics firm, is gonna want to go to a doo-whoppy, beach town in the oddly named Garden State?"_

"Wasn't my first question, but okay."

_Anyway, the reason is...The big cheese wanted all his accountants to have a meeting in an obscure yet comfortable location, away where Microsoft, Hp, and Dell couldn't spy on em._

"Who wants to spy on a bunch of dudes who count money all day?"

_No one asked you! Okay, that's not the point, here's what went down on that day..._

_-July 23rd 2007, South Wildwood, Cape May County; New Jersey U.S.A.-_

_10:30 am._

_I wasn't real keen on going in the first place...Yeah it was a chance to go on vacation and do stuff with my dad, but I wasn't real big on it to start off. Hell, it was that very day that changed me. I wasn't the suave guy you know today...I was a shy, reclusive, bass guitarist...Yeah I play the bass...and the synthesizer. Anyway, Unlike most of the accountants Dad had rented us a beach house, we were the only Canadians to do so. And yes to answer your future question, we have money, and no shortage of it...Were not Heather rich, but rich enough. The real reason why I wasn't keen on going, I kinda...had a small dislike for Americans...it's just the way they acted...or acted at times. Ya know, with their wealth, their easy going laws, their so called "Land of opportunity" slogan. To be honest I was more jealous than spiteful. But I'm obviously boring you so I'll be moving on...Dad had woken me up that morning...as only he can...-_

"_Cody wake p, it's 10:30." Tosses a pillow at Cody and opens the blinds_

"_Aw...J---- C----- Dad, can't you lemme sleep for once." I turned around so I was face down on the bed_

"_Hey, commandment 2 son, watch the mouth...and it's getting late, get up and go exercise, your brother and sister are already waiting for you."_

"_Ah...dammit." I groaned_

_Oh yeah, I'm the middle child of 3 kids. My older sister Rachel, who was 16 then. 17 now. And my younger brother Josh, who was 13 then. 14 now. Were a pretty strict Christian family, so you can very well imagine the look on my Dad's face if he ever found out. Anyhow, Rachel was the jock in the family. If anything I had more respect for her then I did Josh. Rachel, was the kind of person that wakes up at 5 in the morning and goes jogging. And loves physical fitness. Shes red-headed, and very talented at what she does. Josh...well, he's a mystery, Josh is the kind of person where you either don't know what is yet cause he's too young...or just simply, not right. If anything Josh was the maniac in the family. Always in trouble, always breaking something. Me, I had the smarts...and a good chunk of the athleticism...and by that I mean good enough to be a varsity wrestler freshman year...yup...i wrestle at 125...mostly because we have no one to wrestle at that weight but still...my record is 56-11...not bad so far, I'm going for 100. Anyway besides that, I had the brains...And the love for technology, superheroes and video games. But since my Dad brought home free Ipods and Mac's all the time, it's not really so surprising. But, being the smart guy, I had most of the families expectations...It sucks...Anyway I got up, got dressed and walked out back, where my two eager siblings were waiting. The house was right on the beach. And I was probably the only schnook, wearing a Varsity jacket, mesh shorts, the same old same old shirt I wear...and Nike's. _

"_Morning sleepy head." Rachel joked_

"_Morning bat breath." Josh said_

"_Josh, please go to hell, Rache; good morning." I said tired_

"_HEY!"_

"_Shut-up Josh."_

"_why are you wearing the jacket, it's like 90 degrees." Rachel said...shes no meteorologist_

"_81 genius, and uh...whats that, you play 3 sports...all JV." I also used to be a hothead...especially when I was tired_

"_Shut-up, don't be an asshole, just because dad made you come outside today."_

_It was that very moment that inspired Rachel, that next year, she was on varsity for all 3 sports...she'll thank me_

"_You know Cody, sometimes you can be 125 pounds of jackass." she said_

"_Maybe it's me...maybe it's the country." I said_

"_ugh." they both groaned_

"_Not this again." Josh slapped his forehead_

"_Quit being a racist jerk." Rachel scoffed_

"_One Einstein: it's racist when it's about the color of their skin, Two: I'm not really prejudiced for America, just...really this state...I don't like it."_

"_You don't like anything unless it's tech, wrestling, music, or girls which you'll never get." Rachel smirked_

"_Oh really?" I questioned. "You want me to excursive, fine; Josh come here, lets wrestle."_

"_No way Jose, not after last time." Josh cringed_

"_Rachel...come on."_

"_The last time I "wrestled you" you broke my leg!"_

"_Yeah...good times."_

"_Your a jerk."_

"_Your a slut" [smack] too far_

"_And don't you tell Dad, or else..."_

"_Or else what, you want me to break your other leg...face it, you owe me...and Josh."_

"_Yeah!"_

"_I'll think of something, lets just go ride our bikes to the boardwalk...and Cody, try to be pleasant."_

"_Yeah yeah Rache, I'll try."_

"_Don't yeah yeah me Cody."_

"_Fine, I'll be on my best behavior, lets go." They followed me to the front._

_We brought our bikes because this city was a walking city...therefore, this was the best way for kids to travel "Damn shame Dad took the rental, or else you could have driven us."_

"_Yeah, but riding bikes is more fun." Rachel smirked_

"_Whatever." I scoffed "Oh crap...Josh I picked your Iphone by mistake." I took his from his pocket_

"_And I have Rachel's." Josh said_

"_And I have yours Cody." We switched...It's nice to have good technology. _

_Like I said a lot of the American accountants had their beach houses in the same area, across the street is where it all began...Her name was Shannon McClellan, Erie Pennsylvania... she was 15 then, my age.I was stricken with love from the moment I lay my eyes on her. _

"_Hey Cavallero's, mind if I join in?" she asked already on her bike. I didn't even roll my eyes._

"_Well I guess-"_

"_Sure." I piped up_

"_Sure?" Both my siblings were surprised at my eagerness...not just to an American...but just to be eager in general._

"_Okay cool." we rode down the sidewalk north towards the boardwalk. Rachel, having the best legs, stayed in front, I was directly behind her, and sometimes right next to her. Shannon kept a decent gap in the middle, Josh of course brought up the rear. _

"_Yo Rache." I whispered, getting right next to her_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I think I'm in love."_

"_I noticed...even with your prejudice, shes from Pennsylvania you know."_

"_I don't care...I...I think I like her."_

"_Good for you...tell ya what, if this'll get us even, I'll take Max to the piers, and let you two..go somewhere private."_

"_We'd totally be even, but where?" I asked_

"_The nice changing rooms by Ocean Towers, there spacious, comfortable, and most importantly, quiet."_

"_You would know?" I smirked_

"_Shut up."_

"_Sorry."_

"_Well...good luck." _

_It was convenient, We stopped right at the towers._

"_Say uh...Josh you go with me, we'll go to the piers...While we let Cody and Shannon get more acquainted._

"_What?" Josh groaned_

"_That sounds cool." Shannon said also pretty eager._

"_Yeah." I smirked._

_Eventually Josh went with them, and we rode over to the changing rooms, near the beach. Shannon got off, and immediately got behind me and whispered in my ear._

"_I couldn't help but notice you starring at me."_

"_I was." I whispered back with a smirk_

"_Come on." she pulled me into the nearest changing room._

_About Shannon. She was taller than me, around 5' 11", she had long flowing brown hair...perky breasts...and a tight ass to boot. She must be a sportsy girl. _

"_So your a wrestler?"_

"_Yeah, weight class 125, varsity wrestler...27 wins...and only 5 loses." I said with confidence...flexing. That was my record at the time._

"_Nice, I play lacrosse."_

"_Oh cool, so does Rachel."_

"_So...for a small boy...your pretty big." she knelt down below me and unzipped my pants...Now of course this was new to me, so I was nervous. _

"_Nice." she said she came back up, and I took off the jacket. "Can you kiss?"_

"_Y-Y-Y-Yes."_

"_Perfect." [mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm] we were both virgins then, but Shannon had kissed many boys before...Me...I was lost._

"_Damn...that's what that feels like." I said_

"_Yup...now sit down." I did. I pulled off her shorts...she had panties. And she quickly undressed...both me, and herself. Like I said she had nice perky breasts._

"_Just relax...this is new to me too." So DON'T you go and tell me I don't have any blowjob experience...of guys just have to sit there...still_

"_That was nice." she came back up_

"_Wow..." we went back to kissing [mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm] I was getting the hang of this by now._

"_So...you ready?" she asked_

"_Ready for what?" I asked...there was a stupid question._

"_I think you know what?" she got down on her hands and knees, revealing hr beautiful tight ass...Which I enjoyed before...you know_

"_Oh that was nice." she said "so...you've never done it before right?" she asked_

"_Nope."_

"_Good...me either..."_

"_alright...here I go..."_

_Several minutes later_

"_Uh...Cody, you haven't done anything yet."_

"_Uh, yeah...just warming up."_

_Several more minutes later_

"_Ugh...yeah...yeah...oh yes Cody."_

"_Damn...this is nice...yes..."_

"_Ugh...ugh...UGH!"_

"_Oh....uh...yeah."_

"_Yes...keep going...oh...yes!" _

"_My God...thank you...yessssssssssssssss!"_

"_Oh yeah...oh..yes Cody, harder...oh yes."_

_Oh baby...yeah."_

"_Yes...yes...yes..."_

"_Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah."_

"_Yeah...oh yes...lov...ing...this!"_

"_Me two baby...me two!"_

"_Oh Cody...keep....yeah!"_

"_Shannon...I think...I think I'm gonna...gonna..."_

"___!"_

"___!"_

_And so ended the best 37 minutes and 45 seconds of my life. We got our clothes, cleaned up the mess...and sorta went our separate ways._

"_That was great." she said... "I'll see ya around." she kissed me lightly...Just before she rode off_

"_Wait...wait..." she stopped, and I came up "Maybe...maybe this doesn't have to end...sex is fun and all...but a date would be nice too."_

"_Cody...are you asking me out?"_

"_We just did it...it doesn't get better...so yeah, I am."_

"_Come on, lets hit it." she started to ride fast_

"_Hey wait up for me!" There was a lot of music on the boards...and Jessie's Girl was playing, we danced to that _

"_From no on...this is our song." she kissed me again, and we danced..._

_It must have been 8:00 by the time we went our separate ways...Josh and Rachel were already inside, dad was cooking dinner._

"_Well, looks like someone had a good day?" dad said_

"_Dad it was incredible, I was on a date, best day of my life, one of the accounting kids."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, Shannon McClellan."_

"_Oh...well good for you son."_

"_Yeah, and hey, thanks for making get out today."_

"_No problem..." I was ready to walk out back when..._

"_Hey Dad?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you."_

"_Love you too son." I walked out on the deck to see Rachel watching the purple and blue skies of the Atlantic turn dark...with the sunset at the other side of us. _

"_So...how was it?" she asked I gave her a hug_

"_You are the best, I don't care what anyone says, you...are...the...best."_

"_Well, your an alright little brother...when your not acting like a jerk."_

"_Well that won't happen anymore, I've changed..." "And I owe it all to you...and Shannon."_

"_Well good...glad to hear it little brother."_

"_Also I'm sorry what I said about the whole sports thing earlier."_

"_It's okay...maybe someday it'll happen."_

"_Besides maybe ev-" [splash] "HEY!"_

"_UGH!"_

"_HA-HA!" Josh had ambushed us and dumped us with water._

"_Josh, I'm gonna kill you, ya sonofabitch, this jacket wasn't cheap ya know!"_

"_Hey Codester, save some for me!" _

_We began to chase Josh down the beach...Suddenly I stopped, I heard Jessie's Girl in the distance...i turned around, and down the beach I saw Shannon holding a boombox, she blew me a kiss...I did the same._

"_Hey Cody, you coming?" Rachel asked I turned again, the music and Shannon were gone...I smiled_

"_Yeah, I'm coming, Come here Josh!!!"_

"_You can't catch me...whoa!"_

_-End Flashback-_

"So, that's how I got some."

"That was...[sniffles]...that was beautiful...[sobs]...oh it was such a good story" Tyler sobbed

"Let it out man...let it out..." Cody said

"Are you...still in touch with her?" he asked

"I am, but for now, I think we've gone our separate ways...I have her number..." Cody took out his phone "This is a picture of us riding the Comet...this is us at that concert...this is us riding bikes...then falling off them...and this is a nice picture of Shannon in a fetch two piece bikini." Tyler of course had Lindsay, so he wasn't all that impressed.

"Eh, shes okay." he said "And for future reference, no self respecting guy says fetch my friend."

"Shut-up-"

"!"

[bang bang] That interrupted the mood alright

"I heard it, it came from this direction!" Tyler shouted

"Come on lets go!" Both boys took off running into the darkness...

Well, if I do say so myself, that was a pretty nice chapter. And it really brought out Cody on who he really was...I hoped you enjoyed it, and **PLEASE REVIEW, **so I can update. Please stand-by...for update.


	10. Blackout!

Disclaimer:....what do you think?

Okay...please review more guys...I feel like it's the same three people all the time So please make my day guys, it only takes the click of a mous, so to make this less annoying, i ask you, the loay readers of the niko56 Franchise to...**PLEASE REVIEW** **MORE!!! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!!!!**

Chapter 10: Blackout!

"Who the F#$k was that!" Harold yelled

"I dunno?" Courtney trembled

"Hey...Where's Trent and Gwen?" Noah asked...

Suddenly Gwen came running down in half her clothes, with gunshots from behind her

"THE KILLERS!" she yelled

"They're coming!" "They're right behind me, they got TRENT!" she yelled tears falling down her face Gunshots rang down the hallway

"S#%t!" Harold shouted

"Let's go, let's go!" Duncan yelled They ran into the lounge on the third floor, the one killer ran into the dark room...The killer had on a disguise, and in the dark, camouflaged perfectly.

"Were screwed." Noah whispered under his breath...Elsewhere Tyler and Cody were sneaking off to the third floor where the scream came from

"Just down this hallway." Cody said

"Gotcha." Tyler followed running close behind

"I think...just follow the bloody footprints on the floor." Cody suggested

"So...I was kind of wondering...when you did Shannon...did you give her the old...ZING-ZING?" Now that's a new one

"Oh hells yeah, right up the ass...and we had and have no STD's, and as far as I know I'm not a dad...it worked out great." Cody said relieved.

"Cools..." Tyler said like a stoner

"Yup...no big deal." Cody started to sound like his old self

"You two still in touch?"

"Oh yeah." "Just a long distance relationship probably wasn't gonna work out, so we took a break...for now." Cody smirked

"." Tyler rolled his eyes

"No really." …................. "Okay...the rooms, right over...h-OH MY GOD!" The boys saw the dead...bloody, and shot up Trent...also naked

"Aw..poor Trent, that's disgusting." Tyler looked away

"Yeah...Whoever did this, must have really-

"IT'S THEM, JAS, SHOOT THE BASTARDS!" [bang bang bang bang bang]

"S#4t, It's Columbo and Fennel!" Cody slammed the door shut and barricaded it.

"What are we gonna do?" Tyler asked

"The vents." Cody pointed to the one in the room

"Oh yeah, good thinking [bang bang bang] Tyler shot the guard open

"Ty, get on my shoulders, then climb up." Cody suggested

"Good idea........................"

"Dammit Ty, get up there!"

"I'm trying!"

"Joe how we gonna get in there?"

"Bust the door down ya idiot!"

"Oh right."

"Gah, they're gonna bust through!" Cody grimaced

"I'm trying I'm trying!" [grunts] "Come on." [more grunts]

[Bam...Bam] "They're busting through." Cody tried to hurry Tyler up.

"Yeah, I'm trying." Tyler slowly got himself up the vent.

"Well try faster!"

"Jason you dumbass, that's not how you bust open a door."

"Sorry boss."

"Why the hell do we have bust-a-door-in classes if your not gonna take notes, this is where it counts."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Take notes for starters." "Shoot the lock dumbass."

"Ohhhhhh."

"Yeah ohhhh...ya idiot [slap]"

"Ow."

"Just blast the door."

"Fine."

"Ty, get up!"

"I'm up!"

"Good...i got this." With little effort Cody managed to pull himself up in the vents just as Joey [ker-BANG]

"That's how you blast in a door."

"whatever." they walked in and just caught a glimpse of us in the vents crawling elsewhere.

"Hey hey hey, there they are [bang bang bang bang bang]" Joey began to shoot them in the vents, he tracked the sound for which direction they were crawling "There they go, get em Jas!"

"I'm on it!" [bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang] Jason ran outside and shot up the vents.

"Oh crap." We could see the small holes of light where the bullets came.

"Don't...move."

"I think they got away Joe."

"Dammit...never mind just get in here, I found another note.

"S#$t, lemme see."

"Forget the note, lets go...quietly." Cody took the lead and they slowly crawled down the vents to freedom

Back in the lounge the one killer, still decently disguised was trying to find the remaining contestants in the room, but instead was coming up with random insults.

"So Tyler...or Zeke...or whoever isn't Me, Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, or Noah...why are you doing this?" Harold asked and got no response.

"Not talking, eh?" "Coward." Duncan said switching his position behind the killer."

"AND WHY DID YOU KILL TRENT" Gwen yelled

"Not so loud stupid, he'll hear us." Noah snapped

"Don't you do that to me, that bastard killed my Trent!" Gwen shouted grabbing Noah by the collar

"alright, I see your point, just quiet, I don't wanna end up like Swiss cheese, and I'm sure you don't want to either."

"I'll do anything to see Trent again."

"Don't be stupid Gwen." Courtney whispered

"Look, Ty; why are you doing this?" Duncan asked more persistent

"Still no answer." Noah scratched his forehead

"Your obviously a quiet killer Ty...Zeke...whoever!" Harold began

"No s#t Doris!" Duncan snapped

"Not the time Duncan."

"Oh it is the right time!"

"Harold, Duncan shut up." Courtney angrily whispered

"Look Ty, is it my money you want, is that what your after cause if it is, you can have it, it's not worth losing my friends...my girl." Duncan took the check from his pocket and tossed it the killers way. Who ignored it

"No emotion from Courtney, I won the 20 bucks!" Noah said excited, but during his dark victory dance "Dammit, Trent's dead!" "S#4t!"

"He's dead...and all you care about is...A BET" the killer got closer to their hiding spot

"Gwen, quiet; he's getting closer

"No I will not shut up, you-

"shhhhhhhhhhh, shhhhhhhh." "shut it." Noah whispered the killer got closer.

"Guys, knock it off." Courtney whispered

"The killers right on top of them, I gotta do something." Duncan came from hiding, and slid to grab his check.

"Your sonofa-"

"Gwen he's right there." Noah muffled her

"Hey Ty."

"DUNCAN NO"

"Here's Dunky!" the killer turned around

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" [bang bang bang] out of the three shots the killer shot at Duncan, only one hit is leg.

"GAH" Duncan fell to the floor

"Hey!" Came Chris's voice from the 4th floor balcony above [bang bang bang bang] before the killer could get another shot at Duncan, Chris's shots scared the killer out of the lounge

"Chris, my man!" Noah yelled in excitement

"Chris get down here, Duncan's hurt!" Courtney yelled

"It's okay dunky it's okay."

"Ah...that f#$%&g hurts." Duncan complained

"Duncan I'm coming." Chris jumped down. "Give him some room." he picked him up

"Harold, hold him on this side, we gotta get him to the infirmary stat, or else he'll bleed to death."

"Bleed to death.!" Duncan yelled

"Stat!" Chris yelled The party walked out towards the infirmary, leaving a trail of Duncan's blood.

Back in Trent's room

"So what does the note say?" Jason asked

"I'm reading it, I'm reading it." Joey complained "Ahem, it says-

_Your efforts are getting extremely better at trying to catch us, but alas, you will fail. Trent, Leshawna, Beth, Chef, 4 down, and were still not finished. So, best of luck on your mercy quest, and Joey, Erin, and Jason, stay out of our way, your end proclaimers;_

_The Kissing Killers_

"We'll were defiantly not staying out of their way."

"No we are not." Joe crumbled up the note.

"come on, we better go."

"No s#t, Sherlock." They walked out of Trent's room.

"Else, elsewhere, Lindsay, Geoff, and Bridgette finally regrouped after the power outage

"Geoff."

"Bridgette."

"Lindsay."

"Bridgette."

"Geoff."

"Lindsay

"Bridgette."

"I think were all finally here." Bridgette said

"Wow, I can't believe we got separated, what happened in that outage anyhow?" Geoff asked

"I know, I can't believe what happened." Lindsay said confused as every

"Come on, I see a window in the distance, lets go there." Bridgette led the way.

"Hey Bridge."

"No way Geoff."

"Oh come on...please."

"Your puppy dog face won't work this time...mostly because it's dark." Bridgette said

"Oh come on...I promise I will agree with you, for now...and forever."

"Why do I have a hard time believing you." Bridgette said

"You won't anymore..." Geoff put something on her finger. "I know you can't see it, but I used my TDA Aftermath money to buy you this going steady ring, it's sapphire."

"Oh...Geoff...I'm sure it's beautiful..."

"So...do you forgive me?"

"Oh...Of course I forgive you...come here!" mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm they made out, things were back to normal...sorta

"Oh this is soooo, romantic." Lindsay said as only she can.

"Ooh, I wanna see this in the light..." Bridgette ran to the big window in the hallway. "Geoff, it's beautiful." she blushed "Thank you." mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. They kissed some more.

"It's a good thing we didn't run into the killers yet, this place being dark, gives me the creeps." Lindsay cringed [crack-ka-BOOM] "Ahhh, what was that!" Lindsay jumped into Geoff's arms

"Thunder." Geoff said "It's a rain storm, there's lightening and thunder."

"And I know yours is the killer, but get your own man."

"whoa, ah." [thud] Bridgette knocked Lindsay out of Geoff. And another crack of thunder happened

"Come on, with any luck, we'll find some light." Bridgette assured them

"There she is." Tyler saw Lindsay from the vents they were in.

"Excellent." Cody rubbed his hands and smirked. Tyler took off the guard. Both boys quietly got to the floor

"Alright, lets go to them...and be quiet about." Tyler whispered

"No worries Ty." Cody whispered from behind

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve to get her alone." Tyler smirked

"Lets hope it something that isn't creepy, this storm is giving me the creeps." Cody cringed with another lightning strike, and crack of thunder.

"Hey you two!" Came Erin's voice behind them

"Whoever you are, shut up, were trying to get to Lindsay." Tyler said...wrong choice of words

"You...THE KILLERS!"

"Shes one of the detectives, you moron."

"Oh...oh crap."

[crack-BOOM]

There you have it...So guys, **PLEASE REVIEW THIS A LOT!!!** It's always the same people...pleeeeeeeeeeeease. It would make me happy [puts on puppy dog eyes] pweeeeeease...Thank you..Please stand by...for update.


	11. Everybody Hates The Kissing Killers

Disclaimer: WHO CARES!

Well thank you muchly for those reviews, unfortunately you all caught me on a bad day! But **PLEASE STILL REVIEW!!!!! LOTS!!!!!! **so here's the friggin' chapter...ENJOY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO DO THIS!!!!!!

Chapter 11: Everybody Hates The Kissing Killers

"Erin, it's me; Cody, were not the killers, relax."

"Yeah dude, were not, scouts honor." [shows scout sign]

"The scout sign is 3 fingers not 2."

"Oh...it is?"

"So how can I trust the two of you?" Erin got closer.

"I'll tell ya how...just do, alright; look, it's not me, it's not him, were trying to catch the real killers." Tyler insisted.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah we caused the power outage, everything." Cody said proud of himself

"Oh really, that would make killing everyone pretty convenient, wouldn't it."

"Yeah...I guess it would-[oof]" Cody punched his gut...hard

"Not helping!"

"alright, I got all the information I need, come quietly you too or else."

"[sigh] Alright Erin, if you don't believe us, were gonna have to make you believe us."

"Yeah, how ya gonna do that?"

"Yeah Cody how are you gonna do that?"

"Hold the guns." Cody put his heaters in Tyler and walked over to Erin "They don't call me keg stand Cody for nothing...well actually that's another nickname for another time, but still." Cody walked over to Erin

"Look, why don't you just-whoa-[thud]" Cody wrestled her to the ground, and before you could say 'were with the anti-hunting&fishing organization, can we have a moment of your time?' And I'm being very serious, Cody had her to the ground and tied up.

"Where'd you get the rope?"

"It's a cartoon, does it really matter where I got it, the point is I got it."

"Well then."

"Where should we put her?"

"[Erin does muffled screaming, as she is also gagged]"

How about...that randomly placed linen closet." Cody pointed to the door

"Works for me." after carrying Erin to the closet and 'accidentally' smashing her into the wall, and corners of the closet to fit her in...they still couldn't get her to fit

"The closets too small, she'll never fit." Tyler complained

"Thank you captain obvious, we need to get her to fit comfortably...and shut up Erin, were trying to make this as comfortably as possible......well fine, little miss bitchy pants, have it your way." they finally tossed her in and shut the door.

"Whats done is done, now lets go find that Lindsay."

"Agreed."

"Lets go."

Meanwhile, Chris's group made it to the infirmary.

"OW!" "Look Hawkeye, if your gonna get the bullet out...DO IT RIGHT!" Duncan snapped

"I'm doing the best I can, so sorry I my version of first time meatball surgery isn't GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!" Chris snapped back.

"Just hurry it up, will ya."

"Don't worry Dunky-bear; Chris will fix you up real nice." Courtney replied with a kiss Everyone snickered, and Duncan became red in the face.

"Princess...don't say that in public." Duncan whispered

"...Dunky-bear." that was the first time Gwen chuckled in awhile.

"Well, we know who wears the pants in the relationship." Noah smirked

"Go kiss your boyfriend." Duncan snapped for an absolute loss of words.

"Wow...that's weak Duncan." Even Harold finally showed some emotion

"Look Doris, I'll-OW-I can still snap you like a twig."

"Look, all of you, I'll handle Duncan, you guys go back in search, okay." Chris said annoyed

"Fine." Owen said

"Good, get out of here, and try to get these lights back on, my flashlights dying!" Chris yelled to everyone, already on their way out.

"Well, there's 5 of us, so that's an odd number." Courtney counted

"Good one Einstien." Noah snapped "And your wrong, there's 6...dumbass."

"Shut-up Noah, it's dark!" Courtney yelled

"Look, I'll go with Courtney, you and Harold go together and-"

"Don't worry Gwen, we'll be fine." Izzy and Owen were already elsewhere.

"O..Kay then."

"Lets get out of here."

Else, elsewhere; Cody and Tyler were headed for Cody's room for some reason.

"Why are we here?" Tyler asked.

"I'm picking up something, forget about it, relax..." "Thank God for this power remote, right..." Cody switched o the lights for his room. "Now lemme see...ah here it is." Cody picked up a jacket of some kind from his closet. "There you are baby." Cody put it on, it was his Varsity Jacket "Girls dig Varsity players. That they do

"I already said you can get with Lindsay, you don't have to milk it."

"Aw, someone jealous, he doesn't have one of these?"

"No...........yes." "Can we just go?"

"Lemme just power down."....... "There we go."

"Good now lets get the hell out of here." Tyler said

"With pleasure." the two walked down the hall in pursuit of Lindsay. Now it's about time we went for DJ, Heather, and Justin...kind of late on that one.

"Ugh, it's so dark in here!" Heather complained...as usual.

"Uh...you know Heather...I can uh...keep you close, so your not, uh...scared?" DJ suggested

"Sure DJ." Heather got close. Justin gave him a thumbs up.

"Who turned off the power." he asked

"I dunno?" DJ said

"The killers most likely." Heather scoffed

"Or killers." DJ corrected

"Them too." she said. The team had passed the lounge. Which the TV suddenly turned on.

"Huh, weird." Justin said...........-

"Ow."

"Cody, what did you do?"

"I fell I think I hit the remote, it's still good."

"I thought wrestlers, weren't clumsy."

"What about that pie in your face?"

"What pie in my-[splat]..." "I deserved that." Tyler wiped the cream pie pieces off his face "And where did you get that anyway?" he asked

"Cartoon, anything can and will happen."

"Oh yeah, I forgot.".............-

"Well, I'm bored lets watch TV." Justin jumped on the couch

"Are you crazy!" "That's what the killers want us to do!" Heather looked around.

"Will you relax, Chris is cheap, the power in this place probably works like this anyhow." Just said

"It's okay Heather, I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Aw...Thanks DJ." the kissed his cheek, and the three sat down and watched some stuff on the nice plasma screen TV.

"Nice, Everybody Hates Chris!" "Love that show!" Justin cheered

"It's alright." DJ of course hated it

"I like it." Heather said

"Then so do I!" suck-up...

"Shut-up, it's starting."

**BROOKLYN 1986**-[Crazy train plays]

CR: In every city, there are disasters people have to survive, in Miami they got Hurricanes, in San Francisco they got earthquakes, and in New York, we had blackouts. You never knew when one was gonna happen, and you didn't want to be on the streets when it did...[the lights go out while Chris is on the street, gunfire goes off, and people start to panic, loot, and steal. Chris hides behind a car]

Mr. Omar [excited]: Hey Chris, I can't believe this. Rioting, looting, people are getting killed

Chris: I know it's tragic.

Mr. Omar: tragic is great, stay up [runs off, Chris runs to any apartment behind him]

Chris [after seeing a car explode]: Whoa! [knocks at the door] Help, lemme in there's a blackout.

Women: boy get out of here! [Chris runs to the apartment next door]

CR: next to, were with the Jehovah's witnesses, can we have a moment of your time,lemme in there's a blackout, are the only guarantee's someone won't open a door (don't take offense to that, please; it's a joke)

Chris [knocks]: Help!!! [door opens, Chris walks in, and closes the door]

Mr. Levine [pumps shotgun]: don't you move a muscle

CR: I survived the blackout outside, now I needed to survive the next worse thing, a white man inside.

[theme song plays]

CR: there's always one white person in a black neighborhood after all the others leave, maybe he would tell the others when it was safe to come back.

Mr. Levine: alright, put your hands down [sits in his chair]

Chris: look I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to break into your house, the door was open I was just trying to get off the street.

Mr. Levine: don't you know better then to be outside during a blackout, you don't remember what happened here in 1977?

Chris: you've been around here that long?

Mr. Levine: yup, lived here all my life, 60 years.

Chris: wow, your probably like the last white guy in the neighborhood

Mr. Levine: probably am

Chris: did a lot of white people used to live here?

Mr. Levine: a lot of white people? It was all white.

CR: it was a white out [flashback to Bedford-Stuyvesant, many years ago, Chris and Mr. Levine are dressed in period clothes on the street, there's some crappy music playing]

Mr. Levine: it was great, the men were polite

[a guy lays his jacket on a puddle]

Guy: allow me madam

Women: well thank you sir [she walks]

Mr. Levine: whens the last time you've seen a guy do that? [the guy puts the muddy jacket on]

CR: whens the last time you've seen anyone do that? [they walk by Chris's apartment, and there's a milk truck outside

Chris: you got milk delivered to your houses?

Mr. Levine: yup, cereal too

CR: there was even someone to lick the bowl when you were done.

Chris: come on, it couldn't be all great

Mr. Levine: we had crime, but even the criminals were nice [a greaser walks up to an old guy, smiles and pulls out a switchblade]

Thief: excuse me sir, but may I bother you for your wallet?

Old guy: why of course [he hands the thief his wallet]

Chris: wow...so when did it all change?

Mr. Levine: when Willie Harris moved in [Doc]...(Doc walks into an apartment, and 5 tenants run out screaming]

[flashback to Bed-Stuy, 1986]

Mr. Levine: after that I didn't go out much. Just wasn't the same

CR: they replaced the crackers with crack. [the lights go back on, and so does Levine's radio]

Radio: this was the worst blackout since 1977, when asked to describe it one New Yorker said, it looked black out, while another said it was like the opposite of day.

Chris: well, I better get home

Mr. Levine [gets up]: oh hold on a second, turn your pockets inside out.

Chris:you think I stole something?

Mr. Levine: no I'm just a freaky old guy who likes to see the inside of pockets. Yeah I think you stol something

Chris: But you were watching me the whole time...with a gun.

Mr. Levine: Hey I don't know how Houdini did it, and I don't know how you do it [Chris reluctantly empties his pockets, revealing nothing]

Chris: you know everyone around here isn't a criminal. If you would talk to more people you would know that

Mr. Levine: all I need to know is you didn't take any of my stuff, now beat it. [Chris begins to walk out] and don't go telling anyone you were down here.

CR: back at home everyone was talking except me. [At the Rock's apartment]

Drew: all the lights went out ,and these guys came into Doc's, and Doc said they could loot, but they would do it with a bullet in their behind, then they left it was so cool

Tanya: we were coming from Vanessa's and this crazy guy just snatched mom's purse.

Julius: that's 56 dollar 43 cent worth of purse snatcher

Rochelle: thanks honey, I'm fine

–

"This is a funny show." Heather was laying on DJ

"Yeah...I think it's nice too."

"You know, it's kind of weird, they're talking about blackouts, and here we are in a black out." Justin surmised

"Gee Justin, how long did it take you to figure that o-[bang]" "S#T, take cover!" all three people got behind the couch. The bullet just missed Heather.

"It's the killer!" DJ shouted scared

"No, really smart one!"

"You guys are really getting on our nervous." The killer said with a voice amplifier device from across the hall. The team was on the the first floor, at the lounge, the killer was pretty camouflaged, and the rest of the resort was dark

"Where are, show yourself coward!" Heather yelled trying to be intimidating...yeah that's gonna work.

"ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...oh Heather, you were always sort of a hothead!" the killer called our firing a few more rounds

"Ah!" they yelled

"And I am not a hothead!"

"Your right, your a bald head." gotta give her credit on that one

"Oh burn, that's killer 1, Heather 0."

"Shut-up Justin!" DJ and Heather said in unison.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I got campers to kill." Isn't that Jason's line?

"Look, Tyler, Ezekiel, whoever you are, if you want to kill heather, you have to go through me first!"

"Oh DJ...I'll have no problem of that."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

And there is the chapter that took forever to write. But I'm sure it will be worth it. The Everybody Hates Chris episode was Everybody Hates Mr. Levine by the way. The whole blackout thing fit into the theme of this story. So **So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW LIKE YOU'VE NEVER REVIEWED BEFORE PEOPLE!!! **Please stand-by...for update.


	12. From Wawanakwa With Luv

Disclaimer: NO ONE ASKED YOU Mikecheck!

**PLEASE KEEP ME HAPPY BY STIL REVIEWING, LOTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **And enjoy as this will probably be my LAST STORY EVER...

Chapter 12: From Wawanakwa With Luv

Lets go back to the lounge. Where our first group of terrified inter-racial teenagers, were comfronting the killer.

"Alright DJ...we can do this the easy way...or my way." The masked killer gloated getting closer.

"Don't you mean the hard way?" Justin asked trying to stall time

"That is my way you idiot!" the killer shouted getting annoyed.

"Well you could just say-"

"Shut-up!!" [bang bang] the killer fired at the ceiling

"Okay then." Justin squeamishly hid behind the couch

"Alright then, so whats it gonna be DJ." killer asked

"Um...easy way." DJ cringed

"Wrong answer, my way it is."

"But you gave him a choice!" Heather insisted

"And I changed my mind." Killer raised their gun

"Why!?" they asked

"Uh, hello; evil."

"Oh yeah." DJ sighed

"Okay...1...2...2 and ½, 2 and ¾...3-[bang]

"DJ, get down!" Just before starring death in the face, Heather pulled DJ behind the couch

"But Heath-"

"Look, I know you like me, maybe I like you too, but you don't have to take your life for me to prove you like me!" Heather insisted

"But why?" he asked

"Cause I love you...mmmmmmmmmmmmmm." they started to make out

"Guys, as much as I like the little love fest, but there's a deranged killer behind the couch." Justin interrupted

"He's right you know...now prepare to die." The killer got up right behind the couch

"I got an idea, push the couch!" Justin ordered

"Huh...whoa-[thud]" the killer got crushed beneath the couch, and tried to push it off

"Okay Justin, now what?" Heather asked

"Run and scream?" DJ and Heather glared

"Oh what like you guys got any better ideas?"

"Well...no." they both said

"Well then, lets...GO"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they ran off

"You all haven't seen the last of me!" The killer shouted pushing the couch off.

"Ya know in hindsight we probably should have caught the killer." Justin pondered as they ran

"Oh, ya think!?" Heather groaned

"Guys, lets just run away from here, we can think later."

"DJ has a point lets get out of here." They ran to the second floor, and away from the pursuing killer.

On the 6th floor, Joey and Jason were doing some searching of their own.

"I'm starting to get the feeling, maybe were being watched." Jason said

"Perhaps..." Joe responded

"Yeah, I don't like it."

"No s#$t ya don't like it." Joe sighed

"So what about you and Erin?" Jason asked

"What about it?"

"Well I think...or more like I heard like she-[bang]" Jason fell to the floor

"Jay...JAY" Joe tried see if there could be hope, no such luck. The killer approached Joey

"You...stay...out...of our...way, or else." the killer pointed the gun at Joey. Then turned and ran off.

"Sonofabitch...Jay...dammit." Joe grabbed his wallet for the ID, and ran in the direction he was headed, opposite the killer, tears filled his eyes. "Stupid bastard." Now finally back to the group we haven't seen since...awhile, Katie, Sadie, and Eva were by the indoor pool...which was below a huge glass skylight, watching the storm. Playing some truth or dare.

"Okay Eva, truth or dare?" Katie asked

"Uh...I don't care." she said laying on a lawn chair to sleep.

"Oh, you have to, it's the rules." Sadie insisted

"Besides, you each made us choose, and it was our idea to play." Katie scoffed.

"Ugh, fine truth I guess." Eva rolled over.

"Who do you like on the show." Sadie asked with a smirk

"I was thinking the same thing." Katie said

"Ugh...okay fine, Noah I guess." she said

"It's weird...I kinda assumed that." Katie said

"Ya know whats more weird, I didn't." Sadie shrugged

"That is weird." Eva admitted

"Alright Eva, your turn I guess." Katie sighed. Eva sat up, with a smirk

"Great, here's something I've always wanted you both to do, and I'm sure you both do a lot, get naked and make out with each other, for...20 seconds." she smirked oh so evilly. They shrugged "Unless your both...chicken..." it's every teen guys fantasy...and would be nicer if Sadie lost weight.

"Ya know Eva, I think you would want in on that." Sadie smirked

"Your the one with the girl fantasies." Sadie added

"Shut-up, I just know you both can't go through with it." Eva said with confidence.

"Watch us." the girls said. The casually took off their clothing.

"Oh Eva, I'm sure your so turned on right now." Katie said seductive.

"Oh ha ha." Eva rolled her eyes... "Remember, 20 seconds."

"Whatever you say." the girls puckered up, and made out

"Aw...disgusting!" Eva took out her phone, and made a movie. "Ha...a nice little movie...and now I got blackmail."

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...38 seconds later

"Guys...your 18 seconds past due." Eva groaned. They pulled out and starred at Eva intently

"What." she looked worried

"You turn Sadie."

"Truth or dare?"

"Uh..."

"Dare, good choice." Sadie chose for her

"But I didn't even-"

"Okay Eva, we dare you...to join us." Huh, I guess Noah was right

"Wait, I don't think-"

"shhhhhhhhhhh..." "Don't speak." Katie shut her up.

"Take off her clothes."

"Don't worry Eva, soon you'll feel very nice." They stood her up and stripped her down, all the while feeling Eva to keep her solidified with seduction...Ha, it's funny, for a body builder who supposedly hates this...and them for that matter, Eva sure wasn't doing much to stop them...In the time it would have taken me to call Empire floor installation, Eva was stripped naked.

"So Eva...how do you feel?" Sadie asked

"Your both so...evil."

"We know." they started to kiss and cuddle with her...if I went any further, there goes the Teen rating. Hey lets see what Noah is doing...damn, he's right by the pool. Nosh was alone (cause he chose to be) he was checking out the locker room.

"Nothing...of course." he said...That's when he heard the moaning. "What the hell?" Noah went to the pool room entrance...Where he casually slipped on a puddle of water, causing him to fall back into a row of lockers, knocking the others over like dominoes. "Whoa..whoa..ahhhh, ooh-[thud...bang, ker-bang, bong, crash!]" he made more noise then Virginia Tech. "Ow..." "But what's going on in the pool I wonder...."...round 2 he walked past the puddle. "Whoa, careful." That's when he slipped on the puddle in front of the that puddle "Damn, whoa, whoa, oof-[bang crash boom bong CRASH]...round 3 "Alright, I see you puddle and I'm not going to [slip] oh come on, whoaaaaaaaaaa, ooof [CRASH]...round 4 "Okay, I am not going to slip any-[slip]-morrrrrrrre [CRASH] "Okay Mr. Author guy, who at this point and time sounds like that black comedian everybody loves (or hates, in his case) how many times are you gonna do this to me?" until it gets cliche and I lose interest. "Well hes honest...whoa-[CRASH]...30 minutes later...okay it's old "THANK YOU" Noah grumbled and entered the pool room "Gee, I wonder why I'm grumbling?" shut-up. The door was right by the threesome smut.

"Hey whats going on-whoa!" he looked more surprised then the Florida did in the 2000 presidential election.

"Hey Noah." Eva got up and approached the tanned skinned kid with a bulge in his pants. "I guess you've noticed what were doing here huh?" No stupid, he's just wondering if he left the shower running.

"Well I uh...uh..." He's not making up an excuse cause everyone thinks he's gay, this is just the first time he's seen naked women...And yes men, this is what it feels like to be the luckiest man in the world. All three girls began to cuddle, and take off his clothing. "Thank you niko56, this is the best day of my life!" you bet your ass it is.

"Okay Noah...truth or dare?" Katie asked

"Dare." he said smugly

"Perfect...i dare you to f--- Eva, while kissing me." lucky

"Best...day...of...my life." While we let Noah enjoy himself, we can now go to Owen and Izzy, who were also starting to get busy. They were in Chris's room, in his Jacuzzi.

"So Owey, you ever seen a girl naked?" she asked approaching the tub in a towel.

"It's funny, I actually saw your butt once on TV." he is correct.

"Oh yeah." Izzy took off her towel, just when the lights came on...just forChris's room, and the bathroom, the bubbles in the jacuzzi started to bubble.

"Well that was convenient."..........-

"Cody, will you stop falling on the remote!"

Cody will you stop falling on the remote." Cody mocked Tyler getting up from his fall

"Your such a klutz." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Your such a no skill jock."

"I know...stop bringing that up!" Tyler hung his head..........-

"Well I guess we just got lucky." Owen shrugged.

"Yeah...we did." Izzy put that crazy seductive look in her eye...she then turned down the lights so they were dim, and lit some candles...Yes men, this is the 2nd luckiest guy in the world.

"Okay Owen" Izzy took her towel off revealing her very chiseled features...she would later move on to become worlds hottest ginger.

"Wow...your hot." he starred at her the same way he stares at Justin.

"I know." she entered the tub. "You a virgin?" yes "No." say yes dummy.

"Really?"

"I mean yes." good boy

"Me too." she whispered. Izzy lowered herself onto Owen's large bulge. She was facing him

"hold on a sec...lets see, just gotta check off my list...first kiss, long ago, check...hold hands...[they began to hold hands] check...first date...-"

"This counts."

"Check...Owen gets famous...i guess this also counts...check, and sex." Izzy made out with Owen as she moved up and down........some sex later (this is as teen as I can go by the way)

"Oh Izzy."

"Yeah"

"I'm gonna...oh..oh..."

"Oh...yeah...oh..."

"Gonna...oh...oh...OHHHHHHHHHHH"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" "Yes!"

"So good."

"Oh yeah."

"I loved that."

"I loved it more..." they looked at each other and made out again...but suddenly the lights came on. Revealing one of the masked kissing killers. This is what it looks like when your parents walks in on you during premarital sex...especially the part where your certain your gonna die.

"Well well well, Izzy and Owen...looks like everyones getting busy tonight...she raised the gun at them, now they know how Michele felt in Mafia...kinda literally. "Any last words...?"

**And there it is boys and girls...NOW PLEASE REVIEW like there's no tomorrow. And at long last, the killer(s) identity will be revealed, chapter 15; review, no update. Please stand by, for it. **


	13. Now You See Me, Now You Don't

Disclaimer: no own

Kay, I guess I should have mentioned the sex at the beginning of the last chapter. Kind of an oopsie on my part. But it is rated Teen for a reason. Yeah there's more of that here too. So, if you can't handle it, don't read, chap recommended for ages 14 and up...or whoever completed freshmen sex ed. So keep making a 16 year old idiot happy **by CONTINUOUSLY REVIEWING this gem of a story. **And remember, the killer(s) identity will be revealed in 2 count em 2 chapters, so start guessing world! Oh yeah, and about me saying this was my last story, I was just pulling y'alls legs. I luv this stuff. Kay then

Chapter 13: Now You See Me, Now You Don't

First lets check up on the lovable oaf, and the crazy ginger....Izzy and Owen

"Any last words?" Izzy stood up.

"My only regret, I have but one life to give to my country."

"Whoa, Nathan Hale much?" Owen said

"It was all I got." Izzy shrugged

"So...who wants to go first." the KK asked

"Um...I'll go." Owen bravely stood up

"Owen no...not without one last kiss." aw

"Aw...how touching...too bad I have to end this little love fest." The killer raised their gun

"You have a plan don't you?" Owen whispered

"Mhmm." Izzy smirked

"Wait...I got a better idea...I'm bringing out the heavy artillery, just cause I can, be right back...but I doubt you two are going anywhere, Mwhahahahahahaha!" The killer departed from the room, locking Izzy and Owen in. Most likely to get more weapons.

"Well, that makes things easier, we don't have to use my plan." Izzy sighed of relief

"Just for curiosities sake, what was it?" Owen asked...don't ask dummy, RUN

"Well, it went something like this".....1 plan later... "and that was my plan."

"Uh-huh...It sounds good, but where were we gonna get the 4 zebras on such short notice?" zebras? "And what did the Prime Minister have to do with this again?" zebras? "And the 50 pounds of mustard?" Seriously people, zebras!? C'mon !!!.......Wait mustard?

"That is for me to know...and for you to never find out." Izzy said "Come on lets go." Izzy got up, and Owen got a great view at some ass. "Owen!"

"Huh...what?"

"Ya just banged me, why stare when you already got some." girl speaks the truth

"Yeah...sure." that look means 'shut-up woman, can't you see I'm starring?'...'now turn around.'

"Come on." Izzy hurried Owen out. The quickly dried off and put their clothes on.

"So, how are we gonna get out of here again?" Owen asked

"That's easy silly, we use the vent." Izzy pointed to the duct above. Owen gave her the 'do I look skinny to you woman?' look

"Izzy...kinda fat here." kinda?

"You'll fit..."

"I will?" he will?

"It's either that, or you die." once again, girl may be crazy, but shes speaking the truth.

"I'll suck it in." Owen took a deep breath, threw off the vent guard, and climbed his way up, which was easier then you would expect. "You coming Iz?" he asked...Izzy got a weird feeling in her stomach. "I'll be right with you, start without me."

"Okay, I'll see you on the outside girlfriend." Owen started to crawl. Izzy looked through Chris's medicine cabinet... "Yes, wow...I can't believe Chris...would even have these...he is a boy, well, my luck I guess, I think I'll definitely need it." she did what she had to do, and went to the vents, hearing the footsteps and snickering coming for the door. She crawled a the right time.

"Okay, time to...DAMMIT" While the kissing killer goes into meltdown mode, we go to Chris and Duncan.

"Well Dunk, what do you think?"

"Nice job, I think I can walk again." Duncan got off the bed. "Chris, your a f#$&!g miracle worker."

"Not bad for a little nighttime meatball surgery, eh?" Chris said washing his hands

"Yeah, this is pretty good."

"Well, we better get going, but were gonna need defense, here take this." Chris handed Duncan a colt revolver.

"Okay." Duncan stuck it in his oversized back pocket.

"Alright, lets head out, you can walk right?" of course dummy, you fixed him

"Yeah I can walk." the exited the infirmary in search of the killers of sort. Now we go back to the smut in the indoor pool room...after a lot of sex and watching the girls go at each other, it still didn't satisfy him...Yes Noah, this is what being a pimp feels like.

"So Noah, what now?" Eva asked all seductive and whatnot.

"I know, Katie, get over here." yesterday they were at each others throats, and now they're having the sex. Noah was laying face up on the lawn chair. Katie knew what was gonna happen "Eva Sadie, go make out or something." mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...They did what they were told...can you say pimp. "Sit on me." he ordered Katie

"Excellent, I knew you would say that." Katie sat her ass on Noah's junk. And bounced...and moaned, but that was expected.

"Okay Noah, oh...oh yeah...you know you like Eva...ohhhhhhhh." she moaned

"Oh...I know, I do like her, I just could never, ohhhhh, get the courage to ask her."

"So, were a, oh yeah, you a virgin before this." yes

"No." oh God, JUST SAY YES DUMMY

"Fine yes." good boy

"I figured, oh..." "But Noah, come on...ohhhhhhhhhh...You've spent the past hour having sex with her, only pimps do that before asking someone out, oh yeah." well he's close to pimp status, ya know if he lost the books.

"True...I guess I should...I have loved her for a long time." says the boy having sex with someone else. He watched Eva and Sadie on the ground cuddling and kissing each other at that point...oh the joy, this would all be great if there was minus one Sadie.

"Perfect, you know what you gotta, oh yeah, do." "Yeah...oh yeah."

"Yeah...Eva, come here." Eva jumped up and approached Noah...This group won the title for most ugliest foursome.

"Yes Noah baby."

"I guess, oh...oh...I've always wanted to tell you this...I...I...I...ohhhhhhh." he moaned...and stuttered. He was good at the sex, but clearly not at asking out girls.

"I...I..." Katie rolled her eyes and sat her entirely body as far as it could go down on Noah's Junk, cause him a odd quick feeling. "I LOVE YOU" she got back up

"...I love you too, why do you think we did it...I finally found my feminist side." and it only took 16 years.

"Great." Eva didn't even hesitate. She focused her butt on Noah's face, and sat her crack down on his mouth... She was facing Katie...

"Alright Eva...pucker up."

"Oh baby." mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Thay began to make out, so it kinda looked like a triangle. Noah is still the luckiest guy in the world...You could find a lottery ticket worth $1500...nope, he's still luckier then you....You discover a treasure chest buried in your back yard...he's still luckier...You get a free random Ferrari...and he's still luckier then you...okay back to the story, cause I can go on forever.

'I love my life.' Noah said in his mind, choosing what exactly to lick....yeah, that's kind of north of teen. So now we go to Ty and Cody, who were searching for Lindsay, they found her, alone.

"Perfect." Tyler said they approached her "Hey Linds."

"Tyler, oh my God your okay...but everyone says your the killer."

"That's a lie, we actually have no clue who the real killers are." Tyler said

"We?" she asked

"Hi Lindsay."

"Cody, your okay too." she hugged him

"Yeah." he said

"So Lindsay...uh...you said, we would...uh..."

"Oh I know what you mean." she said temptingly. "But what about Cody?" Tyler sighed...someone wasn't getting some comics.

"What I can't join?"

"Well, you do have a varsity jacket...sure, why not." she said

"Ha, told you Ty."

"Unbelievable." Tyler groaned, they made their way to the nearest room.

"Where did Geoff and Bridgette run off to?" Tyler asked

"Same thing were doing."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh."

"Come on."

"This is gonna be sweet." Cody said "Lets shed some light." he used the remote to illuminate the room.

"How did you do that....[gasp] do you have magical powers." ..we all saw that coming.

And now we go elsewhere to Joey who was in the electrical room/the air conditioner room, which was right below the roof. The lightning provided for some light. Joe had his gun drawn...He was roaming around the maze of electrical panels and fans.

"Where could that friend killer be hiding..." "Ty, this is the scariest place in the entire complex, you've gotta be up here." suddenly a dark figure ran past a corridor. "Aha!" [bang bang] "Your mine ya little s#$t!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." came the laugh. The figure ran up the stairs to the roof. With the rain. There were even a more maze of panels and ducts.

"There's no escape you friend killing piece of s#$t!"

"hmmhahahahahahaha." came the laugh again "Joey Joey Joey, you crazy crazy misguided isiot." The killer taunted Joey as he maneuvered the maze.

"SHUT-UP" "You killed Jason, you miserable f#$k!" "And some other people, now who you working with Tyler!"

"You still think it's Tyler don't you?" killer said

"Well he's the only obvious choice."

"You call yourself a detective, ha; you couldn't solve the case of the missing house!" "Let alone this."

"So your saying it's not Tyler...then who?"

"Your the detective, you tell me." BURN

"Hey shut-up!" Joe was starting to get annoyed

"You shut-up." the killer mocked "I'm gonna f#$&!g kill you!!!!" [bang bang bang bang]

"Starting to get angry Joey...hey, I'm over here." the killer came behind Joe

"You piece of s#$t!" [bang bang bang bang]

"Over here..."

"F#k you!!!" [bang bang bang bang click click click]" "F#k, out of ammo!" Joe reloaded, that really isn't something you yell out. Joe was dripping wet, and getting madder by the second.

"So Joe, you mad yet?"

"Shut up!!!!" [bang bang bang bang bang]

"Keep getting angry Columbo, I like it."

"You shut your mouth so I can kill it!" Joe ran up to the huge skylight on the main building. 10 floors down, was the big fountain on the ground level at the lobby. "WHERE ARE YOU" Joe yelled just as a huge thunder boom happened

"So, before you kill me, how about you see my face." Joe turned to the killer, on the roof at the edge of the skylight.

"That would be nice." Joe let his guard down and withdrew his gun.

"Okay." the killer took off the mask...Joe went wide eyed

"Oh my God...I can't believe it."

"That's right Joesph."

"But you...it couldn't be...wait...then your partner has got to be..." 2+2= "Oh...my...God."

"And now that you know, sorry man, I gotta kill you, say good night Joey." The killer took out a detonator button. A series of fast beeps rang out

"Oh no...Oh n-[ba-bang, boom, crash!] The skylight was rigged at the corners with explosives, causing the skylight to crash, along with Joey, who plummeted 10 stories to certain doom below.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-[splash]"

"Perfect...that's two detectives down, and one incapacitated, thanks to stupid and stupider...everything's going according to plan...mwhahahahahahaha...all according to plan. The killer exited the roof. But I'm not quite done with this chapter yet...We go back down to the sex in the pool room....14+ please

"Oh Noah...ohhhh...oh yeah." Katie bounced faster

"You know I'm next Katie...ohhhhh, yes I like this."

"Oh Noah...Oh Noah...Ohhhhhhh Noah." Little did Katie know Noah was about to reach his climax, as was Katie...but Noah having a mouthful of ass and pussy, couldn't tell her.

"Oh yes...ohhhhhhh, yeah." Eva moaned

"Oh Noah...ohhh Noah...OHHHHH...ohh...AHHHHHHH...ahhhhhh...Ah...AHHHHH, OHH, AH... ah." and boom goes the dynamite...Noah would later coin the nickname, 'the multi-shooter'. Eva got up too, Katie got off, to lick off the excess if you catch my drift.....when she was done.

"Okay Eva..." he smirked...she put her face opposite of Noah's, and they did a uh...well, lets just keep it PG-13...

"Oh God that was great." Katie stretched herself out....It probably felt weird with an ass full of Noah's junk's junk. It's amazing, three girls, not one pregnant...good accuracy Noah, good accuracy.

"Guys, I wanna turn." Sadie groaned.

"Katie, you'll go after Eva."

"But Noah's been hogging Eva...I want Noah." This truly is the greatest day of his life.

"Sadie, just-"

"No, your just all little miss happy pants, cause you just got banged."

"Sadie, your being a bitch." Katie got in her face.

"No, your being a slut." Sadie got to the edge of the pool

"[gasp] Is that what you think of me!?" Katie got angry

"Right now yes...in fact...yeah, I always have." Sadie crossed her arms

"Ya know what you fat whore, I am no longer your friend!"

"Fine you skinny twig of a rice n-----, I never wanna be your friend ever again!"

"Fine!"

"Double fine, I hope I never see you again!"

"Ya know what Sadie Taylor, I hope you just die." Katie snarled

"Well maybe I just-[bang] a bullet hit Sadie in the back of her head from the other end of the pool. She fell back into it, her blood stained it.

Noooooooooooooo. Katie got close to the pool, and started to cry. Doesn't irony suck?

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha real touching Katie." the other masked killer got closer.

"Oh s#$t." Noah and Eva got up...caught with their pants down sorta speak.

"I can't believe you." Katie sobbed, "And the last thing I said to her is I wanted her to die."

"I know...life sucks...so, who wants to go next?"

"Take me...so I can see my Sadie again."

"Good choice Katie...good choice..."...

There's a good cliffhanger for y'all. So make me happy **KEEP REVIEWING A LOT!!! **only 2 chapters to go...And I hope I offended nobody. I really don't want to...and thank you for your maturity in these past few chapters...Please stand by...for update.

and HAPPY EASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And Passover!!! I aim to please


	14. Your What? With You And I

Disclaimer: BLAH!

C'mon guys...2 reviews...That was my best chapter ever...please do better...PLEASE...**JUST REVIEW!!! A LOT!!!!!!! and remember, the killers identities will be revealed, next chapter, but if I don't get 60 reviews, this won't happen..so make it happen, 7 to go.**

Chapter 14: You're What!!!??? With _You And I_

At the pool

"Katie, don't be an idiot." Noah groaned, but was scared at the same time

"No, it was my fault Sadie is dead, and now I wanna be with her." she sobbed, now that's what I call dedication.

"Okay Katie...1...2...-"

"Wait wait wait." Noah interrupted

"Ugh, what!?" The killer groaned and withdrew the gun in annoyance.

"Uh...we should put our clothes on first." Noah suggested trying to stall for time.

"Ugh, fine get dressed." they frantically put on their clothes. "Okay, everyone dressed now?"

"Yes." they all said

"Okay...1...2...-"

"Wait." Eva interjected

"WHAT" The killer was clearly getting more annoyed

"I should pray."

"Eva's right." Katie kept sighing

"Good thinking." Noah whispered

"I was serious." Eva whispered back

"Still...good plan.".......many prayers later...

"Okay, everyone said their prayers, everyone good now?"

"Yes."

"Excellent, Katie, you still wanna go first?"

"Yes." she sobbed

"Very well." "1...2...-"

"Wait."

"What now!!??"

"Um...I..."

"Noah, your stalling, I'm not an idiot!" the killer yelled

"How do you know my name?" The killers one of you guys dummy-oh...your still stalling, well done...well done.

"I'm stalling." Noah insisted

"Yes you are, your doing it now, ya idiot."

"I...am...no....t...stalling."

"Yes...you...are."

"No, I'm...not."

"Okay, that's it...1 2 3-"

"Push him!" Noah yelled, they pushed the killer into the blood stained pool. [splash]

"Now what?" Katie asked

"RUN"

"I could have thought of that!" Eva added, you and me both sister.

"Who cares, lets just get out of here, come on!"

"Where Noah?" Eva asked

"We'll head through the locker room, come on." They dashed through the locker room shortcut, and made their way to the hallways, away from the killer. Who had just gotten out of the pool, and was hopping mad

"Gah, I'm hopping mad." the killer shouted wet in rage. "Now where to find those bastards." killer left the pool room, in search for some fresh meat....Now we take you to the other smut going on in Lindsay's room.

"Hey look a radio." Cody found a boom box under the desk

"I wondered what that thing was." Lindsay said. Cody had taken every article of clothing off himself, except his jacket

"Cody, take that damn thing off." Tyler was getting annoyed of it

"Aw, but it looks cute on Cody, I kinda like it."

"...damn." Tyler fell on the bed.

"and I got something for us." Cody took something from the pocket "New Trojan extescy condoms, the feeling like nothings there!" Cody tried to say in the announcers tone of voice

"That was pretty good, you do impressions?" Tyler asked

"Well, I kinda-[smack] ow."

"I hate impressions." Tyler groaned.

"Alright boys, enough talk...who wants a piece of this?" I do

"I do." Cody drooled, and took off his jacket.

"I do." Tyler smirked

"Perfect."

"Cody, gimme a condom." Cody tossed him the box. And Tyler fitted himself with one. "Wow...you really can't feel anything."

"Told ya." Cody gloated. Tyler lay face up on the bed.

"Alright sexy, get over here."

"Okay" Lindsay got on top of Tyler

"Cody, you coming?" no pun intended

"In a sec, I wanna find some good music." Cody scrolled through the stations

"--And that was Rage Against the Machine with _Calm Like a Bomb_, up next Anarbor, playing their smash hit _You and I--"_

"Yay, I love that song." Lindsay said through her moans.

"Awesome, okay Lindsay, your about to get double banged."

"I think she realizes that Cody."

"Shut-up Ty."

_Without you, there's no reason for my story  
And when I'm with you I can always act the same  
Forever, yeah if we're together  
We can make it better_

"Oh Lindsay, ohhhhh." Cody moaned

_You and I  
We never get to sleep we're up all day  
We're overworked and under paid  
You and I  
We're always stuck in repeat day by day  
Watching time drift away as we burn away_

"Cody, I thought you had experience?"

_Without you, there's no reason for my story  
And when I'm with you I can always act the same  
Forever, yeah if we're together  
We can make it better_

"This is great." Lindsay said pleasurably

_You and I  
We've never felt so right  
That just might be just what I need (to get me through the night)  
You and I  
We're the perfect fit you've got me hooked  
So then I could never never quit, I just burn away_

"I'm glad you guys aren't the killers I've always believed you." Lindsay moaned

_Without you, there's no reason for my story  
And when I'm with you I can always act the same  
Forever, yeah if we're together  
We can make it better_

"Aw, your just saying that babe." Tyler added

_Oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh [x2]_

"I mean it." Lindsay insisted

_Without you, there's no reason for my story  
And when I'm with you I can always act the same  
Forever, yeah if we're together  
We can make it... We can make it...  
[x2]_

"Oh Linds...I'm gonna...gonna." Cody maoned

"Me too Cody...me too." Tyler added

_Without you, there's no reason for my story  
And when I'm with you I can always act the same_

_Forever, yeah if were together_

_We can make it better_

Oh...Oh...OHHHHH...." Cody moaned

"Ah...Ah...OHHHHHHHH." Tyler followed

"Ahhhhh....ohhhhh...ah...ahhhhh...ahh...ah." Lindsay finished.

_Oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh [x2] _

_  
_

Their sex ended with the song.

"--And that was Anarbor, with _You and I, _coming up next--[switches off]" Cody turned off the radio "Aw, that was great." he said

"Tell me about." Tyler got up

"Come on fellas, who says it has to end?" Lindsay asked with that seductive smile

"Did she just ask us for more?" Cody asked

"Did she just call s fellas?" Tyler asked confused? The two killer hunters cuddled around Lindsay.

"Hey Ty, weren't we supposed to do something?" Cody asked

"How the hell should I know, I thought this was what we had to do." he said

"And Lindsay says who cares." can't argue with that logic

"Well I can't argue with that logic." What did I just say dummy?...And now we can skip over to Geoff and Bridgette.

"Bridge, your taking forever in the bathroom, hurry up will ya!" Geoff called from the bed. Cody's moronic button pushing, illuminated Lindsay's whole floor...Including Geoff and Bridgette's room.

"I'm coming I'm coming jeez." again, no pun intended. Bridgette walked out seductively in her bathrobe.

"You took forever in there." Geoff said

"You weren't exactly fast yourself, plus I'm a girl."

"Whatever, you don't have to doll yourself up for me." yes she does

"Oh come on now...of course I do." she said giving him a kiss. "Do you think we'll ever catch these killers?" she asked cuddling next to him

"Of course we will, now come here." they went into their usual make out routine...

"I got an idea." she said

"What?" Geoff asked

"Follow me." she said. Bridgette got dressed

"Where we going?" Geoff asked

"The greenhouse on the fist floor, it's a more romantic spot then this drab old room." she said

"Good point." Geoff said

"Betcha I can race you there." she smirked

"Oh no you can't " Geoff ran in front of her

"Oh no way Geoff, your mine, ha ha." Eventually Bridgette got ahead of Geoff...he took a right into another corridor with a smirk on his face...i wonder why...hintity-hint-hint...Now we go to Harold, who had actually gotten separated from Noah earlier...otherwise he would have gotten a little bada-beep bada-boop...He is an example of the unluckiest man alive. Harold was in the lobby, just walking, when he noticed a large amoutn or rain leaking in...it was the from the blasted up skylight Joe fell through earlier.

"What the...Holy s#$t, what the hell happened here?" Harold asked. He looked up to see a lightning strike, and more rain fall through. Harold walked around the pieces of broken glass, getting wet from the rain "Damn..." Harold looked around the mess in the fountain, to see a body floating face up, bobbing in and out of the water. "Who the.....JOE" "Joe you okay...Joey!" Harold pulled him to the side of the fountain. "Huh...faint heart beat...[sigh]...no pulse." Harold sighed...Just then someone came from behind

"Harold?"

"Whoa, what!?" "Oh Gwen." "Whew."

"What...did I scare you?" she chuckled getting closer.

"No I wasn't scared." horses#t.

"Sure, whatever." Gwen rolled her eyes. "What happened here?" she asked

"I was asking myself the same thing...I guess someone blew up the skylight...and from my detectives intuition...they took Joey with it." Harold pointed to the dying corpse in the fountain.

"Damn...the frigging killers!" Gwen shouted into the rain soaked air.

"I know I know, I lost someone too." Harold hung his head. "By the way, weren't you with Courtney?" he asked

"I was, we got split up in the dark." she said

"Weird...so did me and Noah." Harold pondered

"I wonder." Gwen thought

"Yeah..."

"Nah." both of them concluded in unison

"But still, I wouldn't put it past Courtney to be one of the killers."

"I agree Gwen...But we need to accurately think about this, would Courtney injure Duncan, her love?" Harold asked

"Possibly to have us draw her away from being a suspect." Gwen added

"True...and then there's Tyler." "The Kissing Killers are a forbidden love..."

"Courtney and Tyler...makes perfect sense."

"I think we have our prime suspects." Harold smirked

"But what about Noah?" Gwen asked

"It's Noah, he loves nobody."

"This is true...but...yeah he loves nobody." if only they knew.

"So, should we tell the others?" Harold asked

"Sure, why not."

"Good, so now we can exposes-[bang, whizz]" "Oh s#$t!" Harold took cover from a gunshot

"Ha ha, it looks like you guys have it all figured out...except you left out one crucial piece of the puzzle...!" "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" [bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang]

"We gotta get better cover, come on." Harold grabbed Gwen from behind the fountain, and they both darted behind the front desk, dodging the bullets.

"Gosh Harold, your like a bullet magnet." Gwen said

"Yeah, just my luck...something you apparently got." "Lemme check to see if its safe." Harold looked up from the desk, the killer was still firing. [bang bang bang bang bang bang] "Okay not safe, not safe, not safe!" Harold ducked back down, Gwen rolled her eyes with disappointment.

"Well, what do we do?" Gwen asked

"How the hell should I know!"

"Ugh...well I don't know."

"Well we better think fast Gwen, the killer is getting closer." killer slowly approached the two behind the desk.

"Ugh...Split up!" They sprang up and ran in opposite directions

"Split up, that's your big plan!?" Harold yelled not looking back. He heard the bullets get closer, until he turned the corridor, and got away. "Whew...-[pant pant]-...that was close." He continued to run off.

"Dammit...I'll get them...I'll get them." "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." The killer walked away....Finally we go back to Owen roaming the hallways, he had gotten down from the vents...he was looking for Izzy.

"Iz...Iz...Izzy." Owen turned a corner, he saw a figure starring at a window. "Izzy, that you?"

"No...not even close." the other killer said, just as a lightning strike struck

"Oh...well in that ace...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Owen ran away

"They always run." the killer chased him "You can't escape me Owen!"

"He, or she is right, I can't!" Owen ran down three flights of stairs, and two hallways...until he was finally pulled into a bathroom. The door was shut. But the lights were on. It must have been from Lindsay's floor.

"Oh Izzy, thank God-"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh." she peeked outside, the killer grunted, but gave up, and walked away. Izzy shut the door again.

"Izzy, you don't know how happy I am to see you." he noticed a feeling of fear and saddness in her eyes. "Iz...what's wrong?" he asked

"Owen...sit down." she said

"Okay, whatever." Owen sat down on the toilet seat, Izzy on the tub's corner.

"Owen...well...uh..."

"Izzy, I love you, whatever it is you can tell me...no no, don't hold back I mean it, but if it reallt isn't that important, lets get out of here before the killer gets back." Owen stood up.

"No...no, this is very important...in fact...life changing."

"Are you sure?" Owen asked kind of confused

"Oh yes..." "Oh yes." she grabbed Owens hands like she was comforting him

"So, Izzy, what's on your mind?" he asked

"Owen...there's no easy way for me to say this but..."

"Oh my God, your the other killer!"

"No...you moron, nothing like that, just pay attention."

"Well, you would have killed me anyway...so what is it?"

"Owen...[sigh]...I'm pregnant."

"...SAY WHAT" Say what!!!!!!.......Ooh a doughnut

**Here's an absolute picture perfect spot to end...I hope you all PLEASE REVIEW I want up to 60, or else no chapter 25, the ultimate, killer(s) revealing chapter...So, Izzy is pregnant, how will Owen take this? Is Joey really dead? Is Courtney one of the killers? Is Geoff? Wait for the update to find out! Please stand-by...for update. And sorry, the dcument got screwed up, cause i copied and pasted the song, so everything's left aligned, and the system is being retarded and not letting me fx anything so whatever...REVIEW**


	15. And The Kissing Killers Are

Disclaimer: who cares?...First up, the death list...Beth, Chef, Ezekiel, Leshawna, Trent, Duncan (injured, but mobile), Jason, Sadie, Joey (Dying), Courtney (missing)...or is she...

Thanks guys for bringing me to 60! I promised you the ultimate killer revealing chapter, and here it is!!!! I'm sure your all wondering who these killers are...and I bet you can't wait to find out...So I'm gonna start monologueing...It was a cold day in Somerville...the score was 10-7, down by 3, Fennel takes the snap...Owens gets called for holding...again. Ten yards back, completed to LaFevre, 34 yards. 1st and goal, ball on the 6th. Roman, takes it in...Up by 4. Yours truly is at MLB, and...blah blah blah, you guys don't care, but it did get you more anxious to see who the killers are, so, seriously **JUST KEEP REVIEWING **I guess, and here it it, the long awaited chapter 15

Chapter 15: And The Kissing Killers Are...

First off, lets go to Owen and Izzy, now realizing shes with child.

"Owen...?" "Owen...?"

"Humina-humina-humina-humina-humina-humina-humina."

"Owen, snap out of it, I'm pregnant, not dying." That's not gonna change his reaction

"Whoa...this is uh...so sudden." Owen stood up...and ya damn right it's sudden. "This isn't some elaborate joke everyone is in on right?" "Okay Duncan, out of the closet, the jig is up." Izzy grabbed his chin.

"Owen...Look into my eyes...I would never..." and she means never. "EVER, joke about this." "Got it!" girl, he's got it

"Got it."

"Good." she put her happy face back on

"So...your sure I'm the Dad right?" Can I get in this so I can slap him upside the head

"Owen...really?" that look means 'what do you think stupid?'

"Izzy, I don't know." Oh God, lemme in there so I can smack the stupid out of him.

"OWEN"

"Okay okay." "This is just...so much to take in."

"I know, I've felt the same way." Izzy hung her head.

"How did you know?" Owen asked

"Well, after we...did it, I felt weird, and after you left in the duct, I looked through Chris's medicine cabinet, and I found a pregnancy test, so I...yeah."

"Wait...why would Chris-"

"I don't know." "But anyway, that thing I and every other girl do once a month-"

"Your period?"

"Will you stop interrupting." "Thank you...anyway, yes, typically it happens for me tonight...around that time actually, but it didn't happen, so...I'm pretty sure...were parents."

"What if it's a false positive?" Owen asked

"Could be...although the box did say 99.99% accuracy."

"Condoms say the same thing, and they break!"

"And did we use a condom?"

"No."

"Yeah...but I don't know, maybe it is a mistake...but if not...like I said, were gonna be parents."

"Excuse me for a second Izzy, I need some air, I'll be right back." Owen walked outside, Izzy threw her head on the cushy toilet seat cover and started to cry

"I knew it...He's gonna leave and never come back!" she sobbed "He's like every other guy mom told me about, I should have known he wouldn't support me!" Woman will you shut-up the water works and listen outside.

"YA-HOO, I'm a Dad!" "I'm gonna be a DAD!!" "I'm so happy, I'm so happy!!!" "THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE" Owen yelled at the top of his lungs from outside

"Or, he could be totally happy about this, and support me 100%." Duuuuuuuuh.

"I'm back." Owen calmed down and shut the door behind him

"Oh Owen, I heard your excited screams I knew you would support me!" she hugged him...and 10 seconds ago, your were crying your eyes out.

"I know, I'm so excited...there's only a few little details we overlooked." Owen said kinda serious

"Which are?"

"Were 17...still high school students...and our parents are probably gonna kill us."

"Oh yeah...would yours force me to abort?"

"Ha, my mom would sooner chew broken glass, and my Dad loves two things...my family...and God...and food." That's 3 things. "And yours?"

"Nope, My mom ha me when she was 19 anyway..." "And married my Dad right out of high school." "But she did say if I had premarital sex...she would spank me till I could never sit down again...and if I got pregnant...she would let me have the baby...then kill me...then kill you." "And my Dad...oh no..." she cringed "But your all big and such, they wouldn't touch you."

"Gosh I hope not..." "I hope not." "Come on, walk with me." They held hands and walked out. "I've always wanted a boy."

"Me too." Izzy agreed "But a girl would be nice too...a nice ass kicking girl."

"Aw, this is gonna be cool...If we had a boy what would we name him?" Owen asked

"Ooh, I want him to be a Spencer."

"Aw, I wanted a Robert."

"Spencer." she snapped

"Robert."

"Spencer!"

"Robert!"

"I know, we'll play rock paper scissors."

"Sounds good." Owen agreed

"one...two...three-shoot!"

"Ha, scissors beats paper Izzy."

"Best two out of three." "One...two...three-shoot!"

"Paper beats rock."

"Best three out of five."

"You really want a Spencer don't you?"

"Yes..."

"Ugh...okay." 6 games later

"Paper beats rock Izzy."

"Okay fine, Robert it is." "What about a girl's name?"

"Sharon!" they said together

"Ooh, yay, we agreed on something!" Izzy cheered

"What if were gonna have twins?"

"Oh Owen, that's crazy..." "Crazy" Look whose talking

"Come on, it could happen."

"Sure it could Owen, sure it could." Wait till she has the baby...(s)...Anyway, it's time for some Lindsay, Tyler, and Cody.

"There's gotta be a way we can get everyone together?" Cody said "Any suggestions?"

"The cafe, we can turn the lights on, and dra everyone in, and hopefully, see who these killers really are."

"Good call Codester." Tyler agreed

"Ooh, lets get something to eat too, I'm hungry." Lindsay wined

"We'll get food, once we catch the killers." Tyler gritted his teeth

"YAY" "I'm starved." It's like a piece of Owen is inside her...besides a piece of Tyler and Cody.

"Well, lets go!" They dashed down to the cafe on the first floor....And now for Duncan and Chris

"[sigh] I hope my Princess is okay?"

"Aw...someone misses his wittle girlfwiend." Chris mocked

"Chris, say that one more time, and I am going to stab you."

"With what." Chris said so confidently

"I...don't know, but I will find something."

"Okay, okay." "Hey whose that?" Chris saw the shadows of some kids running "Identify yourselves, who are you!?" Chris asked

"Well, talk!" Duncan shouted, gun raised

"Hey Rambo, put the guns down."

"Noah." they groaned

"We were running from one of the killers." Eva panted

"I don't hear anyone coming behind you." Chris said

"That's cause it's dark numskull." Noah added

"Hey, why is Katie crying?" Duncan asked

"Oh yeah, the killer killed Sadie." Noah said like it was just a 'oh by the way' thing

"I can't believe shes gone." she fell to her knees

"It sucks worse, cause they were fighting, and her last words to her were, I wish you were dead." Eva added insult to injury.

"That does kinda suck." Chris said...What, he has some sympathy.

"We need to think of a plan, to get these killers." Duncan pounded his fists.

"The cafe, there's another skylight in there, there should be some light, we can formulate a plot there." Chris said

"Let's do it!" Noah shouted

"Anything to get revenge...for Sadie." Katie's sadness has now been replaced with repressed rage...Which leads me to believe, no good can come from this.

"Ooh,the angry stage." Noah said with his usual sarcastic tone

"No good can come from this." Eva groaned. I just said that dummy.

"Look, lets just get going, the cafe is on the other side of the lobby, all we gotta do is pass through the atrium in the lobby." Chris said

"Lets go." Katie snarled...They entered the lobby, and noticed a few things...for one, the lounge.

"Hey someone was watching Everybody Hates Chris in the lounge, I love that show." Noah said

"Stupid, look at this." Duncan showed Noah the Broken skylight, with the rain falling through.

"Huh...how did that happen?"

"AW, come on!" Chris began to have a meltdown "46,789 dollar and 45 cent worth of skylight!" Where have I heard this before

"Really?" oh he's serious

"Aw..." Chris walked over to the fountain, and the damages to the fountain "Come on!" he shouted "11,329 dollar 68 cent worth of fountain!"

"Huh, it makes it more gruesome with Joe's dying corpse in it." Duncan added...wait for it...

"Yeah it does." Noah agreed...wait for it...

"...JOE'S DYING CORPSE" there it is

"Now...and priceless worth of friend!" Chris began to cry as the raindrops fell on his head

"Curse you, Kissing Killers...CURSE YOU" He shouted in the rain soaked air... "Okay...this...is...officially...personal."

"Ooh, the angry stage already...great." Eva rolled her eyes...then felt someones arm behind her, which moved down to her butt. "Hey Noah."

"Hey babe." she did the same...the walked...and stomped towards the cafe...and something (Harold) jumped out and scared them.

"Ahhhh!"

"AHHHHHHHHH"

"Harold!" Katie yelled

"Oh, sorry guys, I thought you were the killers."

"J---- C----- Doris!" Duncan yelled

"Well sorry, gosh!" he complained

"You seen Courtney?" he asked

"No, I saw Gwen, she said they split up, and they never saw each other again." Harold explained

"Hmmm...I wonder." Chris thought

"What are you thinking Chris?" Duncan looked at him

"Nothing, oh nothing." Chris said innocently

"Are you calling my girlfriend a murderer?" No stupid, he's wondering why her skin is so tanned.

"Me....nooooooooo."

"You are!" Duncan gasped

"Duncan, look at the facts...missing...shes not dead yet...and forbidden love."

"Chris may be a narcissistic jackass, but makes a solid point." Harold defended...and that lines my schtick

"Shut your mouth Doris, or things could get ugly."

"Look, morons; lets go to the cafe, and talk strategy there." Eva suggested

"Good point." Duncan agreed, they entered the dry room, only to discover they were the only ones there. And the only light came from the candle center pieces at each table.

"Damn...well, at least there's light." Chris said with a semi positive attitude.

The cafe was a large room. At the end of the room was a main stair well, and at the landing the stairs split off to the right and left to the second floor of the cafe. So it kinda looked like the grand staircase from the titanic.

"Hey, do you guys hear something?" Eva asked Owen and Izzy ran in.

"Izzy,...hi guys...why are we in the cafe?" Owen asked

"Cause, I have the weirdest craving, for fish sticks, ice cream, and ham!" "Ooh the buffet." and now she knows how Owen feels on a daily basis

"And the weird food cravings have already begun I see." Owen sighed "Izzy, you don't have to eat so much-"

"SHUT-UP OWEN"

"And there's the mood swings." "Oh yeah, guys; I got Izzy pregnant."

"Well, that does explain the excess craziness." Duncan said Izzy came up from her eating and slapped Owen across the face.

"Ow."

"Why did you do this to me!" "Hi guys."

"And there's the lashing out." Get used to it Owen, get used to it.

"Hey, I hear more movement..." Chris said...Lindsay, Tyler and Cody came in...to see all the angry faces

"Okay...AHHHHHHHHHHH"

"TYLER"

"Guys, look; Tyler isn't the killer, he's been framed!" Cody said

"Yeah, swearzies!" Lindsay added

"Oh yeah, why should we believe you guys?" Katie asked

"Cause, I would have started killing all you guys already." Tyler said, being on the ground from Duncan's punch

"Well...that makes sense." "But what about the guns?" Noah asked

"Probably stole them from my gun cabinet." Chris said

"Yup, and the master power control too." Cody said

"Okay, that explains the power outages." Izzy said

"So...guys." Noah said starring at the stairs.

"Yeah?" they asked

"I don't think Tyler, or Courtney could be behind this."

"What makes you so sure?" they asked

"Well, for one thing...that." Noah pointed to the dark stairwell

"What, I don't see anything." Chris said

"I got it." Cody illuminated the spotlight, that lights the landing...revealing

"COURTNEY"

"muys...muys...melp me." she was tied in a chair, and gagged

"GASP"

"Princess!" Duncan yelled

"But wait...If Tyler's not behind this...and Courtney isn't behind this...then, who is?" Harold asked the confused crowd

"ME"

"And me, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." the spotlights above the other two stairwells revealed

"GWEN AND BRIDGETTE"

To be continued...

There's a good spot to end this chapter. And yes, Bridgette and Gwen are the Kissing Killers. And yes, I delibrately ended the chapter right here for a reason...Don't I just suck? **So review Review REVIEW!!! Or NOOOOOO update! **Please stand-by...for update.


	16. All You Need Is Love

Disclaimer: ya damn skippy I own nothing

Sorry it took me forever, but here it is. **Thanks for REVIEWING, so do it some more!!! I want 100 by the end!!! Pleeeeeeeeeeeease **So yeah, Bridgette and Gwen are the Kissing Killers...Lets watch...And yes, this a very passionate chapter, so get your crying out now before the guts and gore suppress it.

Chapter 16: All You Need Is Love

"So, the kissing killers are in fact homosexual like we suggested, except it's two girls." Noah pondered

"Yes were girls you idiots!" Bridgette scoffed...no need to get all cranky

"So is this the part where you tell us your big plan?" Owen asked...shut-up

"I think so." Gwen shrugged

"So why exactly are you guys lesbians." boy shut-up

"Owen." Duncan groaned...I told him to shut up

"Because, I think my Bridgey-Bear is so dreamy." she caressed her chin

"Bridgey-Bear?" Man will you shut-up!?

"Yes it's weird Owen, now stop asking questions that could kill us." Chris suggested

"Yeah but come on, that's almost as bad as Dunky-bear, and if I'm correct Gwen was laughing at that name hours ago." Boy haven't I told your ass to shut up!!!?

"OWEN" thank you

"Okay sorry jeesh!" bout time

"Anymore interruptions...thought not." Bridgette smirked after all the head shakes "Good...well, I always thought Gwen was super hot." don't you mean super-fly? No of course you don't. "She is the sexiest, curviest little goth girl I've ever met, and I love her." Take out the goth, and she would have perfectly described Lindsay

"Aw baby." Gwen and Bridgette got close, and passionately hugged and kissed each other.

"Yuck!" Was everyone's response...and poor Courtney was sitting right in the middle.

"What was that!?" Gwen drew her gun

"I mean...awwwwwwwwwwww." Owen changed his tune, everyone else just shut the hell up...something Owen should try once in a while.

"Good...I'm sure your wondering why?" Bridgette asked

"Well, kinda." Eva said

"Well it goes kinda like this...whose ready for a flashback?" Bridgette asked

"Yay, flashback!" Lindsay clapped her hands

"Well here it is...

-_Flashback, to 5 days earlier...almost 3 days before the first two murders-_

_Playa Des Losers, Muskoka Ontario, Canada_

_5:13pm est_

_(The flashback is told through Bridgette's POV)...and my commentary will be in _regular font

_I was relaxing at the resort in a lawn chair, soaking some sun, and rocking my new light blue bikini. Just sitting there..._

"_Ah, we finally get some time to relax." I sat there, and tried to let all my troubles melt away..._So it's safe to assume shes not evil...yet.

"_Hey there baby, what's going on?" Geoff sat on my lap...he's such an oaf. _

"_Hey you..." Then we made out...I kept having these weirs feelings...But I couldn't put my finger on it. _

"_Oh my God, Will Romeo and Juliet please cease with the making out before my eyes explode...thank you." Duncan groaned..._Pussy

"_Wow asshole." Geoff took a breath and scoffed_

"_Well you guys do kiss...a lot." Beth added_

"_And it's very annoying." Courtney also added..._oh God, shut-up

"_You and Duncan kiss, and we don't say anything." I defended_

"_Yeah, but at least were not all face sucking goody-goody loving idiots." _Shut-up...and who is she to call a goody-goody?

"_And who are you to call someone else a goody-goody." I got in her face_

"_Why, the only goody-goody, innocent girl here." _Shut-up woman!

"_Oh yeah, well I think your nothing but a gold digging she witch!" I turned and crossed my arms_

"_Oh, is that how it's gonna be Bridge, bring it on!" _Man will you just shut-up!?

"_As a matter of fact that is how it's gonna be." I got in her face again._

"_Oh yeah Slutty McBlondie?" _Ugh, haven't I told yo ass to shut the FUCK UP!?!? See Courtney, your so annoying I have to resort to uncensoring fuck!!!!! That's how annoying you are, not even Owen is this- ah what's the use, it's a flashback, she can't hear me.

"_Ooh, cat fight!" Cody became interested_

"_My money's on Courtney, shes crazy." "Bridget can't fight." Heather added...bitch_

"_Fight, fight, fight, fight!!" Everyone chanted_

"_Girls,can't we all just get along?"-_

"Uh Bridge, when are we getting to the stuff that won't put me to sleep?" Noah said with his usual brand of sarcasm.

"I'M GETTING TO THAT"

_Anyway, We didn't take too kindly to Geoff's question_

"_SHUT-UP GEOFF" We both yelled at him_

"_So, ya gonna bring it?" she asked_

"_Oh you bet."_

"_Fine, but first, ya know I really think you should listen to me for once and, balh blah blah blah, blah blah, blah blah, blah blah blah blah..._

_Upon tuning her out, I saw her. Gwen. She just got her new black short two piece on. And looked sexier then ever. Oh I wished she would walk over to me and just shake all that pool water on me..._O...Kay, did anyone else get that at all? Anyone? _I was so smitten it felt like she and I were the only ones on the island, I tuned everyone else out as I watched her dive in the pool and swim over to Trent. Who for whatever reason I knew I couldn't tune out...That's when I got my fantasies...I pictured her get out of the pool and stare at me devilishly. While I soaked up the sun. _

"_Oh is it hot in here or is it just you?" she would say_

"_Oh...I think it's more then just me baby." she would walk up to me chair and drip all over me..._Speed it up woman, My English project isn't gonna write itself!

"_I think it just got hotter." she would lay on top of me. _

"_Oh Gwen, you sexy little girl, let's not rush this."_

"_Who cares." she smirks. She would calmly kiss me_

_...kinda like that_

"_Wow, I know what Geoff, sees in you, your a real good kisser Bridge."_

"_Aw, thank you."_

"_Ya know Bridge, I've always loved you." _Funny, this is looking more like a Cody fantasy

"_I love you too, Gwenny-bunny." _Hmm, Bridgey-Bear, Gwenny-bunny?...Why is my writing so f#$%d up?

"_Hey Bridge...Bridge..Bridgette...WAKE UP" Courtney had interrupted my perfect dream_

"_Huh?"_

"_Bridgette, did you hear a single word I just said?" Courtney asked with everyone starring_

"_Huh, ya know what, I don't need this." I walked away...the only reason, it was a dream, but I was so wet....I went inside to one of the lounges...I fell asleep thinking about Gwen again._

_I pictured her wearing a skimpy schoolgirl outfit. Having a savage lust look on her face. I pictured her approaching me...oh she made me so hot._

"_Oh headmaster...I've been such naughty girl, and I need a good spanking." _still looks like a Cody fantasy.

"_Oh little girl, I wanna punish you so bad." she comes over to my lap. Where we make out...Then I spank her...I loved it soooooo much. I woke up again wet as usual. Except it was darker out, and who did I see right above the couch...like fate, it was Gwen. She started to watch TV_

"_Hey there sleepy head, nice nap." she said it like she did love me...then she noticed my wetness, I blushed "Whoa...someone was thinking dirty thoughts." _girl you don't know the half of it.

"_Uh Gwen...I uh...uh."_

"_Oh it's fine silly, I know you were dreaming about Geoff." _No stupid, it's you.

"_No...no someone else." _

"_Oh my God who." she got on my lap, absolutely eager._

"_Gwen...I need to tell you, I've been thinking about someone else, but I really shouldn't tell you."_

"_Bridge, you can tell me anything, I'm your friend." _don't ask dummy, run!!!

"_Well...it's someone, someone close..."_

"_Close...close how?"_

"_Close like...literally close...to me." That's when she realized it. She gor wide eyed, and jumped up._

"_Bridge...is it me?" _No stupid, George Washington!

"_Yes Gwen...it is you, I only wanna be with you." I stood up, she backed away._

"_Uh, Bridge...Bridge look, I...I'm...I'm-" I pulled her close and assaulted her lips._

"_How was that...?" _strike one

"_Bridgette!" she slapped my face_

"_Oh baby, do it again." _strike two

"_No, look; I'm flattered you like me." _no your not _"But I'm strait, and I like Trent." _Translation: your my friend, but come onto me again and I'll smack the lips off you!...And with that, strike three and you're out _"Look, I need to sit down." she started to walk away...That's when it all began_

"_But I would do anything for you, anything...I would...I would...I would even kill for you Gwen!" she stopped_

"_You would...do that...for me." _It's a hit! _I got closer_

"_Gwenny...I would do anything for you...I think your the sexiest, smartest, most down to earth girl I've ever met...and this is all new to me too." _

"_Wow, not even Trent thinks of me like that." _yes he does

"_I swear Gwen, I want you to be mine...even if I had to kill every bastard here?" _all of them?

"_You would." tears filled her eyes "Wow, no ones ever thought of me like that...ever." _Trent Trent Trent TRENT! Pick Trent, no; don't kiss her!!! Ah, what's the f#$&!g point!!!!!!! _We made out again, for what seemed like forever..._And it's going, going, GONE! Home run!!!!!!! _Then she reached for me_ _bra...the rest, was history...after our..."couch scene" we discussed our plan...of love. _And no one saw them have lesbian sex on the couch? Awareness people!!!!!!

"_So about the plan." she said. I was lost in her beauty_

"_What plan?"_

"_Our plan to kill everyone." "Duh, no one can find out about this."_

"_True...are you sure you would want to?"_

"_Oh hell yeah, starting with Chef."_

"_Perfect, Chris has an arsenal in his office, I think I can crack it."_

"_Excellent, lets do it." _no pun intended.

"_Wait, we need a name for ourselves." I said_

"_How about...huh...something passionate and expected." _Gee, how bout the Kissing Killers

"_The Kissing Killers, that's it...thanks random voice." _Oh sure NOW THEY HEAR ME, CAN YOU HERE ME NOW HUH

"_So, where will we hide the guns?"_

"_Don't worry Gwenny-bunny, I know a few places."_

"_Okay...But only if I get to call you Bridgey-bear."_

"_Aw, that's so cute..." _Ugh...I give up, someone else commentate this! I'm done!!!

_-End Flashback-_

"So, the rest is history." Bridgette said

"Well, that is so cute." Owen started to cry

"Hey big guy-[slap]"

"Ow!"

"Snap out of it!" Duncan shouted

"Yeah, this is a rather touching moment." Cody began. He wished he was there. Seriously. "But, they're gonna kill us!"

"And what about Courtney!" Finally, thank you Duncan

"Oh yeah..." They looked at their tied up victim.

"I'm thinking revenge sex." Bridgette smirked...Wait, to have revenge sex, that means...ya-ya know what, screw this, I am done! This too confusing!!!

"Menenge sex!" Courtney yelled muffled

"Oh yeah that'd be soooooo hot."

"And then later, we'll go for tat sexy goddess Lindsay!"

"[Gasp]e to go through me." TYl" Lindsay cringed

"If you want Lindsay, you'll have to go through me!" Tyler assured...Yeah, that's gonna stop tthem.

"Perfect." Gwen smirked

"And soon, you will all reach your doom, hehehehehe, hahahahahah, mwhahahahahaha, BWHAHAHAHAHA" Bridgette's evil laugh is improving.

**That's all for tonight fans. PLEASE REVIEW A LOT!!!!!! **And then I'll update, thanks. Please stand-by...for update.


	17. An Offer She Can't Refuse

Disclaimer: Schmuck!

Well y'all sorry it took me so long but here it is, **KEEP REVIEWING so I get 100, which would make me happy....By the by, HAPPY FANIVERSERY TO ME!!!!!!!!!!! Thats right, 365 days of fanfiction, thanks to everyone who made my dream and reality, and thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys are the best. And my personal sorrows go out to the lives lost at Columbine 11 years ago, R.I.P. to all who died on April 20, 1999...And heres this**

Chapter 17: An Offer She Can't Refuse...

_-2 years ago-_

_Bedford-Stuyvesant Brooklyn_

_New York City, New York; USA_

_12:34 pm (est)_

_Corner of Magnolia and Jefferson_

_-_

_-_

"_You McLean?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I'm Columbo, get in."_

"_Okay......." "So uh...You must be Joseph."_

"_Your not wrong, what makes you want to be a detective Chris?"_

"_Eh, it's a fascinating field, and I'm hoping this will start my acting career."_

"_[chuckles] Acting career, take this from me buddy, it takes more then a pretty face and a good body to become a good actor."_

"_Right you are, it also means a good voice and calming under pressure complexion." "That's why I want to become a detective, that's the last aspect to complete my list."_

"_Oh God another pre-Madonna."_

"_What was that Joe?"_

"_What, nothing nothing, and uh; call me Joey." "Everyone does."_

"_Okay Joey, so where you from?"_

"_Toronto."_

"_Ah, I'm not far."_

"_I know, I read you're file."_

"_So, why did you want me to meet you at a street corner in the most dangerous neighborhood in Brooklyn again?"_

"_Cause I wanted to see if you were tough enough, strong enough, and stupid enough to do it."_

"_Great."_

"_Now we need to pick up two other people, were all gonna be working together, so get used to it."_

"_No problem."_

"_Alright, we gotta pick this guy, goes by the name of Chef, and uh...Erin Gallagher, there in Park Slope."_

"_Wait wait, you had them wait in Park Slope...but I have to wait in Bed-Stuy?"_

"_I dunno, I thought it would be funny."_

"_Oh, that was REAL funny."_

"_Good, glad you liked it."....................... "Okay, there they are."_

"_Damn, that Chef dude's a big boy."_

"_That's what she said."_

"_Shut-up Joe."_

"_You Chef and Erin?"_

"_Who wants to know?"_

"_Get in."_

"_Cool."_

"_I'm Chef."_

"_Erin."_

"_I know, I'm Joey Columbo, this is Chris McLean."_

"_Hey."_

"_I like your hair."_

"_Thanks Erin."_

"_So twig boy, where you from?"_

"_Near Toronto."_

"_Niiiiiiiice, I'm from Harlem, just got out of jail...from being a chef there, you wouldn't believe the things I had to do."_

"_Amazing, look were all gonna be working together soon, so get used to each other and start making nice, capice?" _

"_Capice."_

"_Good, now were going to go meet my partner, Jason Fennel, I hope you all enjoy long hours on forensics lectures."_

"_Awwwwwwww..."_

"_Ah...Love my job....love my job..._

-Present Day-

"Move my mob...-wahahwnnabahhwah!" That was the sound of Joe exiting his dying coma, and taking on water....Oh yeah, he's not dead.

"Oh...Wow...what a fall." Please note the falling of rain on his head "Ow...dammit." and the painful moans of him painfully swimming to the other side of the fountain "Ah...ow...dammit....ow...ah-owww." Joe fell out of the fountain, his whole body was in pain from the fall. "Damn...bastard, I'm gonna kill Bridgette...ah, sonofabitch!" Joey crawled through the floor avoiding the wet, and falling broken glass bits. "Wheres my...gun." Joe slammed his head on the floor, to see his broken gun "What are the odds?" Joe painfully stood up, and began to limp "Well-ah...legs aren't-ow...-ow...broken-ow." While we let the old man limp over to the action, lets go back to it.

"So, will there anymore further questions?" I got one "Good." Bridgette smirked...still got one "So Gwen honey, what do you think we should do now?" You mean besides kill yourselves-What who said that, whats wrong with you?...Wait Gwen Honey?

"I don't know...I feel like getting revenge on Courtney here."

"Mevenge!" No woman pancakes!

"Wait, if you take Courtney, I will kill you both!" Duncan shouted...wait, it takes that particular event to trigger your killing abilities? You are a pussy

"Well then, I guess you'll have to try to kill us." Bridgette said

"Too bad it won't work." Yes it will

"And now...I'm afraid it's time we disappeared?" Bridgette smirked...just wait, it sounds more exciting then you think.

"Oh, this can't be good." Cody groaned

"Check this out guys...pocket smoke, shishya!" they disappeared with Courtney in the cloud of smoke.

"Noooooooooooo!" Duncan broke down

"We gotta start looking for them, it's the only way we will find Courtney." Note he didn't say find Courtney alive.

"Are you sure Tyler?" Lindsay asked

"Of course I'm sure."

"Well lets move out." Chris led everyone over to the doors revealing-

"Gahhhhh!" Joey yelled in pain...limping

"AHHHHHHH"Was everyone's natural response...damn, they acted like they just saw Leatherhead.

"Joey!"

"Chris you sonofabitch, your contestants are crazy, I just fell through that f#$&n' skylight!" they hugged each other...queers.

"Just glad you ain't dead buddy!"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, Tyler and Cody aren't the Killers, they're-"

"Bridgette and Gwen."

"Oh...well that saves my breath." Yeah like we didn't see that coming.

"Come on, we have to find them, they captured Courtney, I think they're gonna rape and kill her!"

"There's no time to lose...ow...ow..I'll catch up..."

"Damn Joe come on." Owen groaned

"Hey, I just fell 8 stories to that damn fountain from the roof I'm just happy to be alive, much less able to walk period!" Joe actually set the world record for longest free fall without dying or experiencing major injury...he was the first applicant to the record, as well as the first holder...no one has beaten him to this very day....Meanwhile we take you now to Courtney who had woken up on a bed after being chloroformed. The time 12:17 am.

"Oh...what happened..."

"I'll tell you Courtney." she turned around, to her horror, Bridgette was in the bed next to her. Cuddling with her

"Gah!" she sprang from the bed, and from out o nowhere Gwen grabbed her arms, and held her close...

"Hey baby."

"Hey Gwen...how ya...doing?" Translation: if you didn't have guns, I'd smack the goth off you.

"Oh doing just fine, now that your here." That look means Your sooooooo banged.

"Well, that's good." if this was anyone else, she'd be dead already.

"Okay Courtney, there's a reason why were acting like this." Bridgette got up and approached the prep, getting up in her face in a seductive way...Why can't girls do that to me?

"Why haven't you guys killed me yet, I just wanna know." Now why would you really wanna know that, they might just actually kill you.

"You really wanna know?" No, she wants to know the weather and maybe have a scone.

"Because we like you." Gwen whispered into her ear

"Yeah, you see, we planned on ousting the people we didn't like." Bridgette followed

"But we like you."

"So...where are you guys going with this exactly?" Quiet woman, they might just kill you before you have a chance to find out.

"Courtney, we are gonna make you an offer you cannot refuse." Vito Corleone would be jealous.

"Oh...really..." Both girls began to massage her...why can't this be me???

"Yeah...Courtney, we want you to join us." Whoa didn't see that coming!!!!! D-D-Did-Did-D-Didn't see that coming!!!

"Join you...as in...kill?" No, join them as in have a study party, buy some pizza, and talk about boys and have a FUCKIN' sleep over!!!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK!!!???

"No, I was thinking, we could study, talk about boys, buy some pizza, and have a sleep over...yeah we mean kill." I give up

"We want you, to be the third Kissing Killer." Gwen said

"Huh...now...i can squash all my enemies...for good...this...this is so much to take in."...Then Courtney got that evil smirk...like her good old Revenge Can Kill smirk...this cannot be good.

"So...are you in?" Courtney's voice: uh no, thanks but no thanks... "Yeah ignore him, I am soooo in."

"Who?"

"No one."

"Well Courtney...welcome to the Kissing Killers." Bridgette and Gwen welcomed her with open arms.

"This is gonna be good." No it's gonna be bad.

"This is perfect." Gwen said

"So girls, what do we do first?" Eager as usual, lets see, you guys can clean your guns, or reorganize the death list, or maybe start laying out explosives

"Ah Courtney, eager as always." "First, we need to consummate our new friendship...." "To make sure, you truly love us." Wait, there wasn't love in that contract

"But but...I'm kinda strait." the word "No" always works

"Well Courtney, consider this...your initiation."

"But...but...but....oh...oh......oh yeah!!!" "Oh baby...oh I...like this." and I hate you for liking this.

"Perfect." Bridgette sat her up.

"So Courtney, are we good?" Gwen asked

"Oh Gwenny, were more then good." Were...Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrreat!" Owned by Kellogs. "Oh were really good....mmmmmmmmmm."

"Hey I want in on this." Bridgette went in too...and the 3 Kissing Killers, consummated their new found friendship...one that seemed unstoppable...I wonder what is to become of this...

_Watch out here they come_

_Bang bang ya dead_

_Better hide all or none_

_Bang bang ya dead_

_Guns and knives_

_Bang bang ya dead_

_You'll be dropping like flies_

_Bang bang ya dead_

_sinister looks_

_Bang bang ya dead_

_They're the dirtiest crooks_

_Bang bang ya dead_

_Killers got da vice_

_Bang bang ya dead_

_You betcha' ass they ain't nice_

_Bang bang ya dead_

_Straight outta Compton_

_Bang bang ya dead_

_They're games' kiss&kill_

_Bang bang ya dead_

_Faces like angels_

_Bang bang ya dead_

_Stagnant like Zodiac_

_Bang bang ya dead_

_No one is safe_

_Bang bang ya dead_

_Mission of mercy_

_Bang bang ya dead_

_Won't stop till they down_

_Bang bang ya dead_

_Like Rats in a maze_

_Bang bang ya dead_

_Ya ain't getting no cheese_

_Bang bang ya dead_

_Angels of the bullet_

_Bang bang ya dead_

_Sirens of the kill_

_Bang bang ya dead_

_Better pray long and hard_

_Bang bang ya dead_

_Kissing Killers want you-_

_Bang bang ya dead!!!_

**Alright, I know you guys didn't see any of this coming, PLEASE REVIEW a lot!!!!!!! Pleeeeeease 100 would make my day!!! Please stand by...for update. **


	18. Threes A Crowd

Disclaimer: Your Mom!

**Must...Get to...100...REVIEWS!!!!!! Keep at it people, we ain't over yet....Not by a long shot....and NO updates till i get a lot of reviews, shouldn't be a problem**

Chapter 18: Threes A Crowd...

"_In the end, your best friend kills you." _-Dan Grimaldi (actor)

"_I guess it made me realize how short life is, you know; when your young you think you have plenty of time...you don't have forever." _-John Savage (Columbine student, 1999)

"_Don't get mad, get even." _-Robert F. Kennedy (Former Secretary of State, 1960's)

"_Love, revenge...you don't see them together often, but they mesh together oh so perfectly. They are unpredictable, passionate, and at times successful, it is until one realizes the dangers of love and revenge, one can stop it. Love is the worst kind of revenge...and virtually unstoppable." _-niko56 (author)

First up, we got to the big group in the main living room. Right now it consists of Chris, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Cody, Eva, Noah, Katie, Duncan, Harold, and Joe...Leaving the 3 killers, Geoff, Erin, Heather, DJ, and Justin unaccounted for. Everyone else is dead. Cody had turned off the lights in the room. Chris started the circular indoor fireplace, and lit some coals as the storm grew.

"...Duncan."

"...What Joey?"

"I'm sorry about Courtney...as much as it pains me to say it...In all my years of detective experience, and what's been happening here, they'll probably kill her." Joe frowned

"......That's where your wrong." "If that was the case...they would have done it by now...Gwen had the opportunity all day." "In my opinion, there is a reason why they want Courtney...and I know Courtney, I'm just not sure what that reason is." Spoken like a true confused person

"He may have a point." Tyler added, he was cuddling with Lindsay

"They may want her to join them." Cody said

"It's possible." Joe too considered the option "Yet still...Why Courtney?" Spoken like a true guesser.

"Why not." Noah interjected "Bridgette is, er...was, good friends with her." he moved the coals around

"Noah's right Joe." Chris agreed.

"No, I think I know Courtney better then all of yous do, I think they would kill her."

"Horse s#t, you just met her, barely." Eva scoffed

"Yeah Joe, how could you know that much?" Owen asked, he was cuddling Izzy.

"hmm." Joe chuckled, and took out his soaked wallet. "I'm gonna show you something I haven't shown a lot of people, not even Chris has sen this." Among the soaked dollar bills, and credit cards, Joe picked out a perfectly preserved laminated picture, so as not to get ruined... "It's funny, I never thought laminating this thing was a good idea...until today." It was a picture of 5 guys against a pool backdrop. "This picture was taken Independence Day 1991." he got a bunch of blank looks. "Oh yeah I forgot...ya know the 4th of July?"..."It was taken in New Jersey anyway."

"Oh..." was everyone's response...Open a textbook, J----.

"Alright, the guy on the far right with the muscle shirt, that's me."

"Huh, you looked Good Joe." "Uh...you know, as a guy anyway."

"Uh...thanks Owen, I think..." "Anyway, the guy on the far left is Jason...the one with his shirt off."

"Uh, not that I don't enjoy this stroll down memory lane, but what the hell are you getting at Joe." Will you shut-up.

"I'm getting to it Duncan alright." "Jeez, anyway; The young guy in the very middle with the glasses is Andre Kreiger, he was a young eccentric German millionaire, who was obsessed with forensics."

"So?" Katie asked

"So, when he moved to Rumson, my hometown; he started to create varies detective offices, that's where he stumbled upon me and Jason."

"Wait, first of all, 'was' , and how was he a millionaire, he looks barely 21." Killjoy

"Yes, thank you Lindsay, even when you say something smart you kill the moment..." "Anyway, Andre was 19 when the picture was taken...see, his dad was killed in a car accident in Munich in '89, and Andre and his mom moved to America, where they already had money, that's where they set themselves up." "So eventually, it took two years, but he came upon the best detectives in the business, myself and Jason, Salvatore Falconi, he's the short guy in the hat next to Jason, and Scott Lechner, the tall guy with the hair, next to me." "The point I'm trying to make is, Scott Lechner is Courtney's father." "And the 5 of us started a local, and eventually state wide detective agency, I worked there for many years, then in the summer of 2006, Jay and I left Andre's business to start my own agency in Brooklyn, which is where I met Chef and Chris." "After they left, we moved the business to Toronto month's ago." "Anyway, I haven't heard from Salvatore since we left, and Andre was killed this passed June Newark by some gangster." "But as for Scott, he left us in 2004 to move to Ontario, it was in those earlier years I got to know Courtney, a lot...obviously she had forgotten who I was...good thing too." "Still, I know Courtney always likes to win and can be a control freak...with those attributes...she can't win, or be suede."

"Joe, you pretty much just told us what we already knew...with a long story to boot." Tyler said

"It was a good story." Harold added

"Case and point, we need to stop them, and find Courtney, before they do harm to anyone else...and fast." Joe said...I say, no S#t, dummy!

"Let's go." Izzy said in her sinister voice.

Now we go to the three Kissing Killers, who were ready to split up again.

"Okay, first up, we should split up, ya know to cover more ground." Really Courtney? I always thought people split up for different reasons.

"Good idea Courtney." Bridgette agreed.

"I say, Courtney takes the group in we just left." Gwen suggested

"Good idea, cause Duncan's there." Courtney smirked "This is gonna be so sweet." "And feel oh so good."

"Not as good as this'll feel." Bridgette lay a kiss on her lips. "I'm gonna go after Geoff, who should be waiting in the indoor garden...He's done...and long overdue." Bridgette got that unusual sinister look on her face.

"As for me, I'm gonna go for World's-#1-Cunt, Mommas Boy, and Drama King." I hope she means Heather, DJ, and Justin, cause I can think of three different people matching those descriptions.

"Alright then." "I guess I'm off." Courtney started to merrily walk away "Oh but wait." she walked back. "I forgot to return the favor." she kissed Bridgette. "Now I'm good."

"Hey, what about me?" Gwen asked seductively.

"Oh okay, how could I forget about my Gwenny." and another kiss. "Now I'm good, meet up with you two later. Courtney walked away...But just when she was out of earshot.

"So...when do we get rid of her?" Gwen asked, cuddling with her love

"When we no longer have a use for her, when shes the only one left..."

"Excellent, come on, lets go." the held hands and walked in the opposite direction of Courtney. Now we take you to the first group again getting ready to split up.

"Alright, who has a heater?" Joe asked, again more blank looks "Ugh, oh my God." he slapped his forehead

"Guns guys, guns!" Chris clarified

"Oh..."

"I'm packing." Cody said

"Oh sure, that phrase he knows."

"Kill the chatter Joe, I got a few pieces." Tyler added

"Knows that too." "Alright, what do both you nincompoops got?" they lay out their guns. "Lets see, sawed Remington mod." essentially just a pump shotgun, with part of the barrel and stock sawed off. "Sawed off double barrel shotgun." "TEC 9 sub-machine gun. "TMP." "Colt detective special." "Beretta M9." "Ooh, SCAR-H, very nice."

"I told you not to take that."

"But it was shiny." Cody smacked his forehead

"Alright, overall...this arsenal sucks." Harsh Joe "There's not even enough for everyone, even counting Chris's colt, and my gun." "Were two short."

"So, not everyone needs one." Eva said

"Yeah we could just count out the weakest two." Izzy added

"Alright, so...whose ever, even, held a gun before?" Joe asked "Awesome, everyone but Katie and Lindsay...everyone but them, now don't be shy, take one." Everyone but Lindsay and Katie picked up a gun and ammo.

"Alright then, lets head out." Just as they were about to split up, something soon to be inconvenient happened.

"Hey, whose there?" "Show yourself." Owen ordered

"It's me Courtney." she ran in

"Princess!" Duncan ran up to her and hugged and kissed her to death, Courtney was always quite the actor. "My God Courtney...I thought you were...you...were...dead."

"Is Duncan...crying?" Harold perked up

"Don't get used to it Doris!" Duncan shouted

"Oh Duncan, it was terrible, the beat me unmercifully, then they...then they...raped me!" Courtney started to fake cry again. "I was lucky enough to get away."

"No...no one does that to my girl, it's personal now." he groaned in a pissed off tone. "Let's go guys." they started off, Courtney stayed in the rear, smirking all the way, her plan was falling into place, now for Gwen and Bridgette.

There they are, I'll take them." Gwen said as they saw the third group walking down a flight of stairs. Keep in mind, they don't know who the killers are yet.

"Okay, good luck baby, if you need me, I'll be taking care of Captain Hollywood himself." after a brief kiss, Bridgette departed. Gwen moved in.

"Guys, hey guys!"

"Ah!" DJ shrieked jumping into Justin's arms.

"It's just Gwen you big baby, and get off of me Scooby-Doo." Justin angrily dropped DJ.

"Oh Gwen, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm happy to see you." Heather said

"Oh likewise Heather." Gwen smirked, she had thought it may be good to just gun all three of them down right there...but then, she thought she could gain their trust a little. "We have to hurry, I was..just chased by Tyler, he may be coming this way, but I think I lost him." Their eyes got wide

"Oh crap!" Justin yelped

"We have to hide, and like soon." DJ added.

"I have an idea." Gwen began "Just follow me."

"Ah, a hiding spot, good thinking Gwen." Heather said

"Oh yeah, a hiding spot, of course." she was just gonna take them down the hallway and kill them...was "Yeah I'll find a good spot...maybe a nice dimly lit room, dark scary hallway, creepy storage closet." she whispered with a smirk

"What Gwen?" DJ asked

"Nothing oh nothing...nothing yet..." she evil laughed to herself. Next cliffhanger, is Bridgette and Geoff, he was waiting in the Greenhouse, watching the rain and lightning.

"Now, where could she be...i hope she didn't get lost or something." he said to himself.

"Oh Geoffy." Bridgette merrily skipped inside

"Hey baby." he kissed her. "Where have you been?" he asked

"Oh you know...brushing my...teeth."

"For an hour...and 45 minutes?"

"Really, it's been that long?" "I mean...you can't too careful, ya know...cavities, tooth decay, gingervitis."

"Gingivitis?"

"I know what I said." Harold and Izzy are contagious. "So...where were we?" she asked with that seductive smile.

"Ah of course...doing what wedo best."

"Ha ha, I know." they started to make out........................25 minutes later...

"Wow, 25 minutes, a new record." Geoff said

"Yeah, wow, we sure are good at this." she said

"I know right."

"So...what about that sex you promised me?"

"Oh...that sex." what did you think she meant, dummy?

"Yup."

"Well I'll just slip into something a little more naked." Geoff took off his jacket, but as he did, Bridgette had her gun pointed right at him. "Bridge...what are you doing?"

And for the final cliffhanger, we go back to group one, Courtney stayed in the rear, right behind Chris.

"So Joey, whatever happened to that short guy, Salvatore?" Chris asked

"I think, and I maybe wrong, but I think, he's a private eye now down somewhere in the Jersey shore but I'm not sure w-[bang]...what the!?" With no warning Courtney blew Chris's head off, he fell to the floor.

"P-P-P-Princess?" she smirked, and shot Duncan

"Ah, dammit, not again!" "AHHHH" Courtney grabbed Lindsay, and pointed the gun to her head

"Ah, no help!"

"Lets look at this two ways." Courtney began "We can do this the way where Lindsay lives longer...or much...much shorter." she smirked

"Courtney...but...but..." Cody said at a loss for words.

"Why?" "Well I'll tell you why, they made me an offer I couldn't refuse...and I'm loving it oh so much."

"Stop, ah...help someone!"

"Shut-up, you stupid whore!"

"I got an idea, get Duncan out of here." Joe began he approached Courtney, gun in hand "Look Courtney, I don't wanna hurt you."

"Joe what are you doing?" Owen asked "What are you stupid."

"Owen's right Joey, you are kinda stupid."

"Is this stupid?" Joe calmly put his gun to the floor walked two paces back with his hand's raised

"Columbo, what are you doing!?" Duncan shouted in pain

"Trust me, all of you." he said

"Oh, this is gonna be good." Courtney put on the evil smirk, and that boys and girls, was chapter 18.

**Please review a lot, or none of these cliffhangers will be answered...Review a lot. Please stand by, for update.**


	19. Flirting With Death

Disclaimer: still got no own

**UGH!!! that was depressing, REVIEW MORE!!!!!! PLEEEEEEASE I am so mad right now!!! I mean, really steamed...JUST REVIEW**

Chapter 19: Flirting With Death

Well I find the first cliffhanger we should revisit, is with Blondie and Captain Douche-bag I mean, Hollywood. Bridge had a P99 bullet with Geoff's name on it. We tried to back away on the seat he was on.

"Bridge...wh-what are you doing?" Mowing the lawn and picking flowers in the pretty unicorn meadows, WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE SHES DOING???

"Oh nothing." she smirked, and got closer, Geoff was backing up on the ground now.

"Bridge, B-Bridgette..wh...wh...why?"

"My own reasons." Yeah that's not vague at all.

"Bridgette...are you...are you the _real _Kissing Killer?" no stupid, shes the Easter Bunny!

"No I'm Howdy Dooley!" "Yes I'm the real Kissing Killer!"...well when you put it that way

"Bridgette...you murdered Beth...and...eh, Chef I can live without, but Beth!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha." Bridgette chuckled evilly "That's not all, I also ousted Ezekiel, Trent, Leshawna, injured Duncan...But killed Sadie, and Jason...really injured Joey...and uh...yeah, I do believe your up to snuff." "Anymore questions?" she raised the gun Geoff shook his head "Good." "On the count of three, you can join that list...as all the others will...." "One...Two...T-Two and a half...Two and...five eighths...T-T-Two and s...seven eighths..." Geoff started to smirk, he had an idea...But enough with them, lets go to Gwen's unsuspecting entourage. She led them to the spa rooms.

"Ah the spa, perfect, good idea Gwen, no one; especially Tyler would ever think to look here." Justin said

"Of course." Gwen smirked

"Yeah...sound proof walls." DJ added

"Locking door." Heather locked it

"Steam, that which can muffle screams." Justin started some steam

"Yeah, were perfectly safe here." DJ said happily

"Yeah...so why here Gwen?" Heather asked

"Oh...no particular reason." Gwen got the evil smirk on....It was at that moment, DJ looked around, and got a brainstorm

"Wait a sec...Sound proof room...scream muffling scream...locking door...no windows!" "OH NO" … "This place is a fire hazard." Gwen smacked her forehead...she blocked the door

"Okay...maybe the hints just weren't good enough." Gwen took out her two guns.

"Nice pieces Gwen, now we have something to defend ourselves from Tyler." Justin surmised. Gwen started to get a twitch in her eye. She could literally get away with murder... "Okay...I'm going to break this down for you...Tyler isn't the Kissing Killer...I AM" everyone cringed

"You...you...[gulp]...you are?"

"That's right Heather...It's me, and my love Bridgette."

"But but...sweet lovable Bridgette...it can't be, it simply can't." DJ insisted.

"Oh it can be DJ, it very well can be." "I was...going to let this wait...but now is a better time then ever, sit in the waiting room..." she ordered. Everyone shrugged. "I said, SIT" everyone quickly obliged. There was a TV and DVD player in the waiting room. "Anyone ever heard of a movie called Zero Day?" she asked

"Uh, yeah; it was a crappy, low budget Yankee movie back in 2003 or something about two high school outcasts putting together a school shooting." Heather stated...she got three weird looks "What, it's always been my dream to be a movie critique."

"Aw...too bad you won't have that opportunity." Gwen said. Heather shot her the look...too bad the look isn't a bullet.

"Okay ladies, what does an old, U.S. Flick, have to do with your wrath?" Justin asked

"Simple...We sorta...ripped off, the final video before the shooting...we sorta...got the idea...from it." "Just watch." Gwen put in the DVD...it was the night before the first murders, Gwen is fixing the camera, and Bridgette is sitting in a chair in one of the rooms...there's a chair for Gwen too.

"_Is...is it on?"_

"_Uh...yeah, the red light is bleeping."_

"_[chuckle] Bleeping?"_

"_I know terms." Gwen looks in the camera._

"_Oh, it is on." "Alright." Bridgette slaps her ass before she sits down "Aw, you bitch." she cuddles with her_

"_I'm sorry honey, couldn't resist."_

"_Oh,it's alright, sexy." they start kissing._

"Okay, this is _fascinating _but when is the lesbian pulp fiction gonna stop, so I can stop throwing up in my brain." It'll be over Heather...WHEN I SAY IT'S OVER. Yes I'm very frustrated.

"Shut up, you!" Gwen pointed the gun at Heather.

"_Alright...al-alright...al-al-Bridge-Bridge, that's enough babe, okay..."_

"_Yeah...for now, but lets do this, ahem."_

"_We acted alone...we obtained the weapons alone...we work...alone."_

"_Ha ha ha ha ha ha." both girls start to laugh_

"_Don't laugh at me."_

"_God, why so serious, look look look, this is you...We acted alone...we obtained the weapons alone, ha ha ha ha ha, come on you sound like a f!#$&g zombie."_

"_Alright, sexy ass, you say it then."_

"_Okay, okay...hey there douche bag campers."_

"_Wow...that's nice."_

"_Shut-up, were gonna kill em all anyway, what does it matter."_

"_Yeah yeah."_

"_Listen up...I'll just go right out and say it...I love Gwen Barbiche...I love her more then anyone else in the world." Bridgette kisses Gwen's cheek, she blushed_

"_Aw." they hug "So to let all of you know...we hate all of you...and...no one can ever know of our love...so, in order to rid the world of all of you stupid idiots...were gonna...well, ba-bang." she points the TMP Tyler currently has at the camera screen_

"_Oh, and don't think you can just run away...by the time you'll get this, your transport will be scuttled." Bridgette smirks _

"_Yeah, so...pretty much, don't think the sweet and innocent looks are what we are...we can be real aggressive...love can overpower any action_

"_Especially murder."_

"_Yeah...okay, so Bridgey, tell everyone why your crazy for me?"_

"_Well, there's your beautiful face...and her sexy highlights...and her succulent lips...and her perky breasts...her slender body...and finishing off with nice, tightly round ass, which I enjoy f!#$&g all night long." they made out._

"Her ass is tight." DJ just randomly threw in there.

"Yes, very nice." Justin added

"Hey, boyfriend, what about my tightly round ass, that wants some black cock...meaning yours." Heather rubbed up against DJ.

"You know me Heather...I'm just...uh...comparing?"

"Yeah, you compare, I'll judge, Heather's ass is better then Gwen's, case closed."

"Okay Justin...but who has the gun?"

"Gwen you have the sexiest ass my eyes ever lay on in their entire lives lets go back to the movie."

"Good boy."

"_Alright...reasons why I love my Bridgey-bear...there's her eyes, her sexy hair...her very nice boobs...and that nice adorable butt...so f!#$#%e."_

"_Aw...I love you too." "So, now that you losers get the picture...start running, over and out." they begin to make out on the floor...after 5 minutes of watching sex, Gwen turns off the movie._

"Okay, questions?" everyone's hand goes up "Good."

"Yeah I gotta a question." Heather sneered sarcastically. Gwen rolled her eyes

"What."

"Gwen...you are a...stupid, pompous, homo, ugly, useless." with each insult Gwen just got more mad "Pretty much, you are the most ugliest, lesbianist-

"Heat-"

"I KNOW IT'S NOT A REAL WORD." "...Unpopular, most annoying little weird goth girl I've ever had the unfortunate torture of spending an extended period of time with!"...bitch...

"Ooh, bad move Heather...too bad I have still have a use for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see, soon enough." "As for Justin."

"What about Justin?"

"This...[bang]"...good bye-

"JUSTIN" they both yelled

"That was for not reviewing niko56's stories "I'd Kill For You" and "The Kissing Killers" and there's plenty more where that came from."

"Quick Heather, RUN" DJ and Heather jumped over the couch and headed for the exit Gwen darted after them.

"Ah, shes coming!"

"I can see that DJ, I'm not blind."

"Uh...quickly, the sauna rooms, we can lock the door!"

"Good plan, you take one, I'll take the other."

"Great, she'll give up eventually." they both hid in a separate sauna room, but before Heather could close her door, Gwen's foot stopped it, she forced herself in.

"Aw crap, Gwen nooooooo!"

"Oh Gwen, yes." she locked the door.

"Oh please, just kill me and get it over with."

"Oh don't worry, I'll kill you alright...but just before I get the proper revenge." Gwen approached Heather, who was against the wall.

"G-G-G-G-Gwen, what are you doing?"

"Something I should have done, a very...long...time ago!" she rammed Heather's lips with her own... "This is for all the pain, and suffering you've caused me...my diary...you pantsing me on the mountain challenge, then there's the constant insults, the plotting against me to get voted off, and you kissing Trent and..." RED FLAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG... "Trent...I...I...I killed him...and...and...and this all started...CAUSE OF YOU" "You made me kill Trent!" that's denial

"Gwen I didn't-"

"You did...well, no matter, now I can rid the world of Heather Wu forever!" "But not before making you suffer, every second before I do...your gonna wish I had just killed you." "And the last person you'll ever have sex with...is...me!" "Your worst nightmare, Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!" "How about a little steam?"

"No...no...NOOOOOOOO" And there's cliffhanger number 2, lets go back to number three

"Joe, your an idiot, just come on!" Harold had Duncan leaning against him, as he was still shot.

"You all go ahead...I know what I'm doing." Joe insisted

"The man says he knows what he's doing." Owen shrugged

"Come on, we need to get Duncan to the infirmary." Izzy shouted, everyone ran off

"But what about-"

"Tyler, Joe can handle Courtney, and get Lindsay, we need to go!" Cody shouted

"F-fine." Tyler blew Lindsay a kiss, and they ran away.

"Alright Columbo, since you had enough balls to stay, I'll hear you out." how generous of her.

"Tell me Courtney, do any of these names ring any bells: Salvatore Falconi, Andre Kreiger." he smirked at the last one "Scott Lechner."

"Ha, what does my dad have to do with any of this?" she snarled

"Maybe this'll shed some light." Joe handed her the picture. "Andre Kreiger's estate, Rumson New Jersey, July 4th, 1991." "Tell me if you recognize anyone."

"That's...that's my Dad...next to...you?"

"Yup."

"Wait, I saw this-"

"SHUT-UP LINDSAY"

"When did you know my Dad?"

"Long time actually." "But...to get to the point...this picture should shed more light." Joe took out another picture. Of young Courtny, and another girl...her eyes immediately went wide.

"HUH" "But that's...no...no it can't be...it just...can't be..."

"Oh but it is...your old, best friend..."

"Ha..too bad I don't care...too bad for you Joey...in fact...-[bang]"

"NO, Joey!!!!!" Lindsay yelled

"Shut-up whore...as for you...me and the girls have a special surprise for you..." she begun to drag Lindsay off, the pictures were dropped in front of Joey, in front of a pool of his own blood

**Alright, 3 exciting Cliffhangers yet again...So...what's Geoff's brilliant idea...Does Bridgette still have feelings for him? What is becoming of Heather and DJ...mostly Heather? And who is in that second picture? Is Joe dead? And what about Lindsay? Don't REVIEW, and I won't update...anyone can do it. And these are some agonizing questions...I want 100 before the stories done...REVIEW**


	20. Reminiscing Of Days Gone By

Disclaimer: Yessim' this dag-gone redneck doesn't own nothing...Ain't my English great?

**Stop doing this to me, I just want 100 reviews, that's all, not much to ask...PLEEEEEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 20: Reminiscing of Days Gone By

_Rumson New Jersey, US of A_

_July 4, 1991_

_Andre Kreiger's estate_

_278, Pacific Avenue_

"_Mr. Columbo, it's pleasure to meet with man of your credentials." the young Andre shook his hand_

"_Well thank you Andre, or should I call you boss now."_

"_Oh, ha ha ha, you and your American humor, call me what you want; they call me A back home, or some call me Dre round here."_

"_I like Dre."_

"_Thought so, come; it's time you met with your partners." Andre led Joe to his lavish backyard._

"_Damn...this place is tight." Spoken like a true player_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Oh, means good."_

"_Ah, I see, you must forgive me, I'm new to this."_

"_No problem."_

"_Come come, everyone else is waiting." "Salvatore, Jason, Scott, come meet the final edition to our detective team." the three guys came forward from their relaxed positions._

"_Jason Fennel?"_

"_Joseph Columbo...Haven't seen you since high school." they shook hands_

"_Oh good, you know each other, Joseph, this is Salvatore Falconi." the short guy in the hatt approached Joe, shaking his hand._

"_Hey how ya doin?"_

"_Great."_

"_And this is Scott Lechner."_

"_Joseph."_

"_Scott." they shook hands_

"_Alright gentlemen, today marks the first day of our new business, our location, right here at my estate."_

"_Not a bad location." Jason added_

"_Not a bad location at all." Scott agreed_

"_Now...enough with the formalities, it's a party, enjoy yourselves."_

"_Wait wait, not before a group picture." one of the guests said_

"_Alright, everyone, against the pool." "Makes for a good picture." Andre suggested _

"_Okay smile everyone."_

"_Heres to a successful business gentlemen." Andre said...[camera clicks, shutters]_

"_Gentlemen, we will now be known as...uh...er....uh..._

"_You after all this planing you never came up with a name?" Sal asked_

"_Shut-up."_

"_Uh, how about the Goodfellas." Joe suggested_

"_Didn't they just make a movie out of that?" Scott asked_

"_Yes they did."_

"_Jason any ideas?"_

"_How the hell should I know, I ain't creative."_

"_Wait wait...how about...uh...Those Guys." Scott said_

"_Those Guys?"_

"_Yes, Those Guys."_

"_Okay, from now on, we are, Those Guys." Andre said_

"_I'll drink to that."_

"_Here here."_

"_Cheers." [glasses clank]--_

_--Rumson, 12 years later, Joey's estate; 4 blocks over--_

"_No Andre, I can't do the case with you, Jason, and Scott I'm watching my niece today." Joe was sitting at his couch talking to Dre. "Why don't you take Sal with you?" "...What do you mean he's indisposed?" "Well what the hell does that mean?" "Alright, alright...yeah, bottom line, I'm busy today." "Yes...okay, see ya tomorrow...alright bye." [disconnects]_

_Joey's 11 year old niece Hannah walked in. _

"_Hey uncle Joey, who was that?" she asked with the usual curious tone all pre-teens have._

"_Uh, no one sweetie."_

"_Well it had to be someone, no one just talks on the phone for nothing." she insisted_

"_It was Mr. Kreiger, okay?"_

"_Well, cheese and rice, that's all you had to say, damn."_

"_Hey, watch the mouth, who do you know talks like that anyway?" Joe asked asertive_

"_You uncle Joey."_

"_Oh...well then, ya hungry?" Joe asked walking into the kitchen._

"_Uh sure, can I have a hamburger, with chicken fingers, french fries, applesause, and cherry pie?" she asked_

"_Uh...no, how bout' PB and J?"_

"_...Okay." she said sorta dissappointed "I'm gonna be bored all day, there's nothing to do at your house." she moaned_

"_I gotta pool...with a slide." _

"_I've already done that."_

"_Well then how am I...[snaps fingers] I got it, wait here...here's your sammich." Joe went to the phone...... "Scott."_

"_Joe me boy, I was just about to call you." "Look, I need to go to that case, but; I got no one to watch my little princess."_

"_Dad, I said not to call me that."_

"_Weird, I was gonna ask that, see; Hannah's over and-"_

"_Hannah, oh my God, EEEEEEE" "Dad, Dad, take me to Mr. Columbo's, now!"_

"_Well that was easy, we'll be right over."_

"_Great, see ya in a few." [disconnects]_

_A few minutes later....Joes door was fung wide open, and young 11 year old Courtney ran past_

"_Hannah!"_

"_Whoa...well you caught me on a good day." Joe said to Scott_

"_Looks that way...I'll pick her up afterwards, thank you so much."_

"_No problem buddy, see ya."_

"_See ya." Scott ran to his car as though he would be late._

"_Hannah!"_

"_Courtney!" they gave each other a hug. Joe nonchalantly walked in_

"_You both still got those necklaces, I thought you both outgrew those." Joe said, they held them up, it was a locket with each picture of them together...Joe had one too in his wallet...wink wink._

"_Oh come on, were young." Courtney said"So bestie, what's for lunch?"_

"_Well bestie, uncle Joey was making me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."_

"_Yay, make it 2 please." Courtney sat at the breakfast nook. Joe prepared the sandwiches on the counter by the window._

"_So bestie, what do you wanna do today?" Courtney asked_

"_I dunno, lets go swimming."_

"_Good idea."_

"_Wait wait, you just told me you've...done...that...SHIT, GET DOWN-[bang] A sniper from a tree in the backyard fired at the window, Joe ducked in time._

"_Oh my God!"_

"_What was that!" the girls yelled confused._

"_Probably remnants from that Russian Mob family, trying to get revenge after we locked up their Don." "Assholes...pardon my French."_

"_So what do we do?" Courtney asked_

"_Yeah uncle Joe." The girls were crying when Joe got crawled around by the nook_

"_Alright, Hannah, hurry up, take Courtney to the panic room in the basement, I'm gonna go upstairs and load up, DO NOT, leave until I get you two, capice?"_

"_Yes." they said_

"_Good, get to it.-[bang bang]" "And hurry!" Hannah held Courtney's hand and led them to the basement. [bang bang bang bang bang] "Dammit." debris flew everywhere, Joe took out his gun "Alright, Ivan, lets see whatcha got." Joe ran into the living room, the three french doors to the patio put him in good view. Joe shuffled across the floor, firing blindly. [bang bang bang bang bang bang] "That was too close." Joe made it to the hallway, and darted for the stairs. His armory was in his room...on the way up, someone ambushed Joe coming from a hallway window, it was another mobster._

"_Hoy-ah!"_

"_Damn, yous guys are a persistent bunch!" Joe threw a punch his way, and a few kicks, finally knocking him out on the wall... "Thanks for the hole, you owe me a wall." Joe ran into his room, and grabbed several guns from the arsenal. After coming out, he noticed three cars that weren't his in the driveway. "Oh great."-[bang] the sniper shot right past him "Bitch!" [bang bang bang bang bang] Joe shot rapid fire, hit the floor, and grabbed his phone, he had an idea. "Indisposed my ass..." he was calling Sal "Salvatore, don't gimme any excuses, just get to my house pronto, and bring guns,hurry." [dissconnects.]_

_Joe crawled out into the hallway, staggering to his feet, there was a point, in the hallway by the stairs where it's open below. There were several mobsters waiting unaware, Joe knocked all of them off_

"_Eat this!" [rapid fire] "S#t!" he got into another brief gun battle with more soldiers downstairs. And then with the sniper. "Damn, that guy's really getting on my nerves-[bang] Salvatore, where the hell are you?" Joey ran into the living room, and was shocked at what he saw, two mobsters were holding Courtney and Hannah "No...get away from them!" Joe raised his gun_

"_I would put that down if I was you Mr. Columbo." a third mobster waked in the middle._

"_They mean nothing to you, this is between you and me, just let them go." he ordered_

"_I'm afraid I can't do that." Both girls started to sob, guns pointed to their heads_

"_Wait...wait-[bang bang] the mobsters fell._

"_What the -[rapid fire]" Joe sprayed the last mobster...Salvatore, came into view, Joe sighed of relief._

"_Someone call for reinforcements?" he joked_

"_Sal you sonofabitch." Joe fell on his couch." "What about the sniper?"_

"_Taken care of."_

"_Good, that's the last of them then." he saw the girls trembling "Come here...it's okay...it's okay...it's all over." they went over to Joe "It's all over..._

_-End Flashback-_

"It's all over...It's...all...over..........." Joe staggered to his feet after getting shot. The wound actually badly grazed his left shoulder knocking out a bunch of cartilage. "Ahhhhh...Dammit." he groaned in pain. He grabbed the pictures, and waled over to the nearby wet bar. "Ah...lets see here...ah...damn, ah, here we go." Joe grabbed a bottle of Smirnoff 80 proof from the rack. "First aid kit, this is my lucky day." "Ah...that hurts." Joe grabbed some bandage, and opened the bottle, and poured it on the wound. "AHHHHHH F!#$r!" yes I'm sure that did burn. Joe quickly dressed the wound. "Damn...well, that feels better." Joe took a swig, and sat on a nearby couch. "[sigh] The things I did for that girl." "I made her a sandwich for C—--tsakes!" "And then some...f#k me." "That's it, it's personal now." "Your gonna wish I let you die back in '03 Courtney." Joe stood up. And started to walk away.

Meanwhile, we go back to Geoff and Bridgette, to end this chapter.

"Two and 15/16th's...Two and 3/6ths...I think."

"Hey, look Bridge, I know you still have a thing for me." Geoff smirked and stood up.

"No...no I don't...Listen to me, there is one person on earth I love, and that's Gwen Barbiche." she trembled and still pointed the gun at Geoff to prove she was serious.

"I don't know Bridge baby...I think you still have a thing for me." Geoff got closer

"No...I...I...I love Gwen...I do...I hate you Geoff."

"Do you hate me...or do you hate what I've become?" he asked...and that ladies and gentlemen Is the million dollar question.

"Well...I...I...I...-" Geoff shushed her

"Shush...Don't talk...lemme try this." Geoff started to make out with her again........ "See...feel better?" he asked

"Sorta...but I'll feel much better after this." Bridgette put a sawed off double barrel shotgun right at Geoff's chest.

"Damn."

"They call it a Lupara in Sicily...I guess we'll see why very shortly."

"Bridge...wait...lemme say one last thing."

"Okay, you've earned that, what is it?"

"It's-[whack]" Geoff bitch slapped her, and quickly ran away, out of the green house, and outside into the storm

"Oh Geoffy-Geoffy-Geoffy...you're gonna regret that real fast." Bridgette chased him out...

**Okay...pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease REVIEW this a lot, cause I really wanna get to 100. Please...=)**


	21. The Hunter And The Hunter?

Disclaimer: You know the rest...

**Yay, you guys are awesome, keep reviewing! **One thing though, just wanted to share my biggest pet peeve of being a Fanfiction author. This'll only take a minute. I hate it when non-author's or authors who don't sign in, or unregistered readers review your stories or message you saying something negative...Cause ya know what, your all scared that I'm gonna write back, and ya know what, I will and do! Get off your asses, and f!#$n write something, and YOU watch those people you so negatively wrote to give YOU criticism. Now I LOVE getting reviews don't get me wrong, a review is a review. But, keep all the negative s#t to yourself. Now I know I'm not a good author, I'm not Katie4cheer (seriously shes good) or someone else, I don't have the magic touch, but; nonetheless I make quality material that reaches a whole different audience. I'm a guy, GET IT, and a straight jock nonetheless, I do not do the mushy gushy romancy crap...much, but I do love your reviews and your opinions, so thanks for listening, sorry if i wasted any of your time; here's the story, **REVIEW**

Chapter 21: The Hunter And The...Hunter?

Geoff dashed into the rain and the storm. There was a ton of lightning to illuminate the night, and the lights from the resort. Otherwise, it was pitch black, and wet.

"I gotta-[pants]-gotta-whoa-[thud]" Geoff tripped...Dummy... He looked at the trail behind him. The light from the resort can be seen, and Geoff saw Bridgette's angry silhouette following close behind. "Oh s$%t!" Geoff shouted he got up, and went back to running down the trail, and into the darkness. He ducked behind a tree. "Okay...okay...okay." Your okay dummy! "Alright, the mainland is about a mile's swim, south of my current position." "Now, given the rain, wind, and projected weather currents on the water, if I swim at an approximate speed of 9 km an hour, I should-[bang]-or I could run!" Good plan...

"You can't escape me Geoff, I will get, MY REVENGE" Bridgette shouted.

"Oh man, why the hell does she hate me, where did I go wrong?" she just told you dummy...Geoff ducked behind a rock. "Okay..." Oh don't start talking again "My God, she was so sweet and lovable, why so evil?" "Why does this happen to me?" It's happened before "Okay, I got no weapons, no contact...it's raining...my psycho ex-girlfriend is trying to literally kill me, and to put the icing on the cake...I have to poop." ...Geoff stood up "Nothing that can keep old Geoff LaFevre down!" [bang] "I really need to stop talking to myself." Geoff ran deeper into the woods, Bridgette followed him in, he moved from tree to tree, he had a plan.

"Where are you Geoff...your only delaying the inevitable." Bridgette said sweetly "Come out come out where ever you are..." "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha..." I must say her evil laugh has improved tenfold.

"Hey Bridge, you remember that horror movie, with the guy who knows this girl, who was supposedly murdered by that lake, but she wasn't dead, and she goes to this house, and this family helps her, and her assailants come for help unknowing shes there, and she tries to kill them?" Huh?

"Uh...yeah, I think so."

"Well, this isn't that." Geoff moved to another hiding spot confusing Bridgette. "But wouldn't this make a nice horror movie?"

"Ya know what...it would." Bridgette agreed

"Yeah, crazy psycho girlfriend, breaks up with boyfriend, tries to kill him in the woods, it's perfect." It's so cliche it might just work.

"Yeah, I see it...well too bad you won't be able to give the director your input." Damn

"Damn...so close."

"Yet so far away."

"Okay look Bridge, you know you and Gwen aren't going to get away with this." In one ending they do -SPOILER ALERT-

"Ha, of course we will, your transportation is scuttled, we cut all phone lines, and cell phone reception sucks dong out here, of course were gonna get away with it." So confident are you, but fail you will, young Jedi...or in her case Sith. -SPOILER ALERT-

"What if you don't, huh?"

"What if we don't?"

"Multiple counts of first degree murder, most of which premeditated, multiple accounts of aggravated assault and battery, stealing weapons, and to top that all off, vandalism...your both looking at uh, death!" "And besides, you would end up in jail, and I know your both too soft...those girls would rape and beat you up daily...of course you'd both like the raping." They would

"Ha, you fail to understand, murderers get the most respect, especially when they're like us...they wouldn't touch us." ...Touche

"Okay you got me there."

"So Geoffy...Any last words, cause you know I will find you." persistent

"Look Bridge, look at yourself!" "Look what you've become, what happened to the sweet, adorably cute, surfer happy, vegetarian, environment crazy animal loving hot blonde I know and thought I loved?" Why did he do that for? Run Stupid!

"Ha!" "I'll have you know I am still cute and adorable, Gwen thinks so; I love surfing, and I've started to realize the environment can suck my pussy, and I've finally found out what I've been missing, meat is delicious!" Yup, shes finally lost it "Have you ever had a New York Strip fresh off the grill, it's delightful." It is

"Well it is, and are you crazy!" "What have you done to yourself Bridgette!" Geoff came out of hiding and went closer. "What do you see in Gwen that you don't see in me?"

"Well lets face it...Gwen's so soft...and sweet...she loves me in all the places...and shes way better in bed then you, shes so much fun to dominate...and she can do it to me pretty good too, and here's the clincher, shes not a conceded, queer-ass, self-righteous, Hollywood Jerk!" low blow, but now Geoff has seen the light...DARKNESS

"Wow...this is...this is all my fault." Ding, we have a winner!

"No...it's not all your fault...i did this to me..." Bridgette looked down in a puddle and a lightning strike illuminated her face...Bridgette didn't see herself anymore...she saw a monster. "No...no, this is not me...what have I become." Geoff smirked...his master plan was working perfectly

"That's it...come into my arms." Geoff whispered

"Oh Geoff, help me." Bridgette ran into his arms and began to cry "It's okay baby it's okay."

"Ahhhhhhh, no it's not...It's not okay!" she sobbed

"It's okay Bridge, we can get you help, you and Gwen, you can plead insanity, I'll fight for you."

"No...I get away, I'm a murderer, I don't wanna you to see me like this." Wait a second...

"It's alright, it's alright."

"No it's not...It's my fault...all my fault!" ...Something's not Kosher here...ya know besides Cheese steaks. Which are delicious

"It's alright baby, it's alright...it's alright." Bridgette smirked, her master plan was working perfectly. I knew it. She casually pulled out a switchblade...[hish]

"Huh...oh s$%t!" Geoff pulled away just in time. "You bitch!"

"Ha ha...of Geoff...poor poor simple minded Geoff...when will you learn?" at his rate never.

"Learn what, that your a double crossing, lesbian, sluttish, evil, conniving,-"

"Don't forget adorable, cute,and innocent." Oh the last one he's gonna forget.

"-stupid little bitch!" "Maybe you were right, we shouldn't be together, all you wanna do is kill me, so you know what Bridgette Stevely!"

"What Geoff!"

"Were not only over, but I am now seeking my own private revenge on you, if it's the last thing I do!" Watch what you wish for

"Oh yeah, so what are you gonna do now?"

"For now...run!" Geoff darted off down the trail

"Ah, they always run." Bridgette ran after him. While chasing Geoff Bridgette's evil conscience appeared in ghost form...just like that movie...

"Hey, you Bridge."

"Whoa, you're me."

"Yeah I am silly, I'm your evil conscience...the one that tells you to do bad, fun and evil things."

"Hmm, I'm liking you already."

"No, Bridge, what are you doing!" Bridgette's good conscience appeared.

"Oh, it's you!" Evil conscience glared

"Yes it's me, hi Bridgette I'm your good conscience, the one that steers you to the path of good not evil like some people." Evil conscience rolled her eyes. "Bridgette, what are you doing to yourself, have you no shame?"

"Ha, nope, none whatsoever."

"Yeah that's my girl." Evil conscience blew a raspberry at good conscience

"Hmm, Bridgette how could you, killing off your friends, vandalism, lesbian sex craves, scapegoating Courtney, and eating meat!" "I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you!"

"HA, the only friend of mine is Gwen Barbiche, vandalism is fun and meat is delicious." Bridgette began "Also, it gives me a wonderful opportunity to do something bad, being good and sweet is so f!#$%g lame!"

"Ha, score one for the badies, up top!" Evil conscience got ready for a high five

"I don't think so."

"Fine, leave me hanging."

"Okay look, the both you, I'm evil now, and you aren't going to change that...in fact-[blam]" Bridgette blasted good conscience with the double barrel.

"There you go bad girl, now finish Geoff." Evil conscience insisted

"No problem." Bridgette smirked, and evil conscience went back inside Bridgette's head. She was now completely evil...

Meanwhile, Geoff had a nice head start down the trail. Until he ran into a sign...

"[whack]-whoa-[thud]" And fell. "Stupid sign..." yeah, blame the sign dummy "Huh..." A long lightning strike illuminated the sign "82nd Airborn-dammit." the strike wore off...and another strike "Okay, 82nd Airborne Auxiliary base camp A-E companies 3rd Battalion Wawana-sonofabitch!" ...Couldn't read it fast enough...and another "Wawanakwa Ontario Canada, American Military Legion camp-f!#$r!" …... "Camp, dedicated to Theodore Roosevelt. No trespassing." "Okay, from the top 82nd Airborne Auxiliary base camp, A-E companies 3rd Battalion Wawanakwa Ontario, Canada, America Military Legion Camp, dedicated to Teddy Roosevelt, no tresspassing." "Okay, got it." Geoff looked forward on the trail... "Cabins...?" "Huh, why the hell would an American Airborne division have a base camp in the middle of Wawanakwa-whoa-[thud]" Geoff tripped on a fallen sign. "Damn." he looked at the sign up close. "Circa 1942, Canada...made possible by the kick ass Americans of the fighting 82nd." "Huh." Geoff noticed they're were a lot of dark cabins, unused, and in desperate need of repair. "Damn...this place makes camp Wawanakwa look like heaven." "Probably been out of commission since Vietnam. Geoff took a piece of wood from a cabin, where it all fell apart [CRASH] "Make that Korea." [blam!] Bridgette became close. "Bitch, gotta hide...a storage shed, perfect." Geoff ran in...Now after 2 shots Bridgette was out of ammo for the shotgun, she had to reload.

"Oh Geoff, come out and play." she said

"Gotta do something...a flashlight perfect, hope it works." To Geoff's surprise, the age old light work, it was dim, but perfect, but Geoff was in no ordinary storage shed, it was an-

"An arsenal, boo-yah!" The uniforms and weapons were all WWII, but Geoff did not care...In 5 minutes Geoff was armed, prepared, uniformed, and dangerous. He had two colt 45's. An M1 Garand, Thompson sub-machine gun, gangsterfied, and a B.A.R. "Bridgette Stevely, you...are...done." To polish it all off, he wore a typical soldier's uniform. And had the Airborne symbol, and an American and Canadian armband...and was pretty bad ass. Geoff ran out Screaming firing his weapon "AHHHHHH" [rapid fire]

"Oh s#$t!"

"Yeah, that's right bitch!" Geoff ran deeper into the woods

"Your mine Geoff!"

"Ha, I don't think s-whoa-[thud]" "Dammit!" Geoff tripped over something else. It was Ezekiel "Whoa, Zeke!"

"Hmm, that's my handiwork right there." Bridgette had the shotgun right to him

"Oh no."

"Oh yes...any last words before I slay you Geoffy?"

"Six...Kiss-my-shiny-captain-Hollywood-ass!" With that, he side swipped Bridgette and ran off again firing.

"Ugh, you'll pay for that Geoff!" Bridgette ran after him

"Ha, well that was easyyyyyyyy-whoa!" Geoff tripped again, only this time he fell off the cliff, but grabbed one hand hold at the last minute. "S#$t!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha..." "My my, how the tables have turned." she smirked right above him...her evil face illuminated by the lightning.

"No Bridge...wait..."

"Nope, your finally done Geoff...your out of options." Evil conscience was saying finish him right in her head "Anymore last words?"

"Just four...I WANT MY MOMMY" Wow, what a bad ass...

"Wrong answer...goodbye Geoff...forever." she stomped her foot on his hand, Geoff fell screaming

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" -[splash]

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...and goodbye to Captain Hollywood...finally all is peaceful...now for the rest of them...ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...Ha Ha Ha ha ha ha ha ha...HA HA HA HA HA HA" okay now the evil's laugh is starting to get creepy. Bridgette peacefully walked back to the resort...ugh...annoying evilly laughing...

**There it is...PLEASE PLEASE...PLEASE REVIEW**


	22. Stray Bullet

Disclaimer: French Fries!

**You guys are the greatest...I just really want 100 reviews, that's my goal in life Kay? Though 110 doesn't sound so bad either...You ever notice how in the last month, TD stories in Spanish seem to be on the rise? I have...AND I ALWAYS FALL ASLEEP IN SPANISH CLASS...This is the first and probably the only time I am regretting that.**

Chapter 22: Stray Bullet

First off in the steam room...Heather lay naked and almost lifeless on the floor. Gwen had taken a break from her dark revenge sex and posed on the bench, smirking and staring at her new toy.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha...your so cute when your humiliated." Gwen said

"Gwen...you...your...your a monster." Heather stammered

"Everyone has their own opinion Heather, I for one prefer the term psycho." Gwen stood up

"I can't believe you did those things to me."

"Certainly makes up for all the things YOU did to me." Gwen picked up a gun "However, though theoretically we are even, I cannot let you go...alive."

"GWEN NOOOOO"

"I've killed prettier then you Heather." you have? "And you of all people, begging is not gonna work."

"O...Okay, just make it quick." Heather covered her face.

"Gladly-[ker-smash]." DJ busted open the locked door, anger on his face

"DJ!" Heather screamed

"DJ." Gwen snarled

"Get...away from her." he ordered

"Oh, you sound angry DJ...There's a side of you I never knew existed." Gwen smirked

"Don't listen to her DJ, just let's get out of here." Heather stood up.

"Well now I get to kill two birds with...two stones...but you know, at the same time...cause bullets can't be in two places at once, and there's two of you so-"

"We get it!"

"Fine then, any last words?" Ya know in retrospect, Gwen and Bridgette seem to be making the mistake a lot, am I the only one who notices that?

"I got some." Heather said

"Go on Heather, make me even angrier." Gwen insisted

"Fine then...DJ, do something." she said

"Don't worry babe, I got this." he said

"Ooh, I'm so scared of little whimpy pants mammas boy DJ...I'm so scared, what are ya gonna do; cook me delicious meals to death?"

"No...this-[Falcon punch]" DJ punched the naked Gwen right in the gut and blew her to th back of the room

"Wow DJ, that was...awesome, now what?" Heather asked

"Now...we run!" they dashed out of the spa and into the hallway getting away from Gwen, who was just getting up.

"Oh...they, are gonna pay." She dressed herself, and proceeded to leave...Meanwhile in the hallway

"So, where do we go from here?" Heather asked DJ

"I don't care, anywhere."

"Works for me..." Now, Courtney had brought Lindsay back to Bridgette and Gwen's room, eagerly waiting on Bridgette's return, Lindsay; she was gagged, tied up, and beaten up...And only Courtney had, had her way with her

"Stop crying you f-g slut!" "Ugh...just wait till Bridgette gets here, she'll have something to say to you." Courtney smirked oh so devilishly. It was at that moment that Bridgette came in socking wet from her encounter with Geoff.

"Oh, my God; Bridge what happened?"

"Let's just say, the Geoffpire struck back." She rang out her drenched ponytail. "But I took care of him."

"Oh, good." Courtney said, still having no idea she was a target

"Ah yes, you got little miss sexy, excellent." "And from the looks of things it seems you've had a little fun with her." Bridgette said mischievously stroking Lindsay's hair. She stood up "Come here." she brought Courtney in for a kiss. "So, wheres Gwen?" "Have you heard from her?"

"Nope, not since we split up." Courtney said

"Interesting...hmm." Bridgette was pondering

"You want I should go looking for her?" Courtney suggested

"Oh that would be just perfect."

"Good, cause on the way I still have a little score to settle with Duncan." Courtney put on the evil smile.

"Ooh, revenge; just had some, it tastes so sweet." Bridgette said "You have fun, oh; and look for Gwen while your at it."

"Couldn't find Duncan without her."

"Excellent...but before you go."

"Yeah?" Bridgette turned her around, holding onto Courtney's butt cheeks and kissed her passionately. "Thanks Bridge."

"No problem, now run along while I tend to our friend Lindsay here...for good." She stroked the blonde's hair.

"Awesome." Courtney grabbed a few guns and left the room. When she was out, Bridgette called Gwen.

"Hey Gwen."

"Yeah?"

"Hey; look I sent Courtney out looking for you, go find her, and then the both of you can go looking for Duncan."

"Ooh, that sounds fun."

"And once your done...If you want to finish Courtney...do it, I personally have no use for her, but if you do; by all means be my guest."

"I'll keep that in mind, see ya baby."

"Bye-bye." [end transmission] "Now Lindsay, what to do with you my dear...

Izzy was a skilled surgeon, she did an excellent job patching up Duncan's shoulder blade wound. Which to begin with was minor.

"And...There ya go Duncan, that should keep you patched." she said

"Ah, nice Iz, much better then Chris was." Duncan said moving his shoulders

"Thanks, used to be a medic when I worked in the Service." she said

"Okay, Duncan's patched up; now what do we do?" Tyler asked

"I say we split up again, we all have guns now, we can pick them off easier." Cody suggested

"Good plan codester." Owen agreed

"Okay I see where this is going, me and Doris-"

"Hay."

"Shut-up Harold." "Me and Doris, the knocked up couple, and Rambo with Murdock." Duncan made the teams

"Wait, which one of us is Murdock?" Tyler asked

"Let's go dummy." Cody said...couldn't have said it any better myself

"Come on Izzy, let's go." Owen carried Izzy out

"Okay Owey." they left

"Okay Doris let's go." Duncan grabbed his .357 Magnum from the table and started to leave...Harold crossed his arms and didn't move. "What are ya deaf, ya coming or what?"

"Oh Harold heard you, but Harold didn't know if you were addressing him."

"Ugh-[slaps forehead]-okay HAROLD lets go."

"Thank you." they left the infirmary.

"My God you're annoying."

"Oh and your not, gosh!"

"Hey, let's check the big storage room in the basement." Duncan said ignoring him

"Why?"

"Cause."

"Cause...?"

"Cause I feel like it Smart ass.

"Fine, whatever." Harold rolled his eyes and loaded his sawed off double barrel shotgun. He took point going down the eerie basement stairs. "You know in Sicily they call this thing a lupara."

"Yes Harold I we all watched the Godfather."

"Well I'm just saying, GOSH"

"Well I'm just saying you are without a doubt, the king of useless information." No Duncan, that's my schtick...my...schtick!

"That maybe so...[sigh]...Leshawna loved my useless information, she said it turned her on."

"God knows nothing else about you would." Duncan whispered

"I heard that you know."

"GOD KNOWS NOTHING ELSE ABOUT YOU WOULD" "Did you hear that too?"

"Shut the f—k up."

"Ooh, Mr. Bad ass." They entered the basement.

"Duncan I'll have you know I am a registered bad ass."

"Ha, I'll believe that when I see it."

"Well start believing, ha!" Harold took out a laminated card from his pocket and handed it to Duncan

"Registered Bad Ass, successfully completed Bad Ass Steve's Bad Ass camp, Harold Lauber?" Duncan read the card

"So..." Harold said feeling really cool. Duncan smirked

"You know Harold, you are a bad ass, and to prove it..." Duncan tossed up the card, raised his Magnum, and-[blam!] "Ooh, bulls eye, tore right through it." the now two smoking pieces fell back to earth

"Ah, my official bad ass card, dammit!"

"Oh Harold, you make it so easy." they continued on into the basement.

Gwen was wandering through the hallways, when just like serendipity, she ran right into-

"Courtney?" yeah that

"Gwen?" "Well this is incredibly convenient, I was just looking for you."

"I was looking for you too...weird."

"Yeah...yeah." they looked into each others eyes. Then Gwen started to have some dirty thoughts about Courtney, surprising none of which had to do with killing her... "What Gwen." she assaulted her lips... "Thanks."

"I just looked into her eyes in a way I never have before." Gwen said

"Aw." Courtney blushed...she kissed Gwen. "Anyway I was looking for you because I wanted to get revenge on Duncan."

"I'm in."

"Well that was easy." Courtney shrugged "I heard Duncan walk down to the basement with Harold."

"Let's go, I know a secret way to the basement." Gwen led

"Right behind ya." Courtney and Gwen walked to the basement...now we go to Duncan and Harold.

"So Doris-"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why Harold, it is your middle name."

"I'll acknowledge that last sentence cause you called me Harold but still I am sick and tired of always-[bang]...[thud]..."

"Harold...Harold..." Duncan turned around to see his corpse on the ground. "HAROLD" … "No pulse...damn." he's shot in the head dummy. "Where the hell did that come from?" Hence why the chapter is called Stray Bullet. Another bullet whizzed by Duncan's head "S—t!" he grabbed Harold's Lupara and shells, and darted to a hiding place behind some boxes.

"Whose there, show yourselves, Gwen; Bridgette!"

"What's up Duncan?" Gwen called out

"Gwen."

"And your little Princess."

"Courtney!" "Oh that's right, your evil now...eat my dust!" [blam blam] Duncan randomly fired the shotgun and ran to another hiding spot.

"Find her!" Gwen ordered

"Alright." Courtney complied. Duncan quickly and frantically reloaded the gun. He saw Gwen coming through a row of boxes...[blam blam]

"Ah!" Gwen ducked, not a scratch on her. Duncan ran to another spot, to reload "Courtney, he's not far, I'm sure of it."

"I heard the shots Gwen, I'm looking, I'm looking!" Courtney yelled.

"There you are princess." Duncan saw the top of Courtney's pretty head, he got on top of a box and aimed the gun one handed...not his best move by far. [blam blam] "Dammit." If you hadn't already guessed by the dammit, Duncan missed. He ran behind some more boxes. He saw Gwen coming down the corridor

"Duncan, where are you?" Gwen asked

"S#$t." he whispered he was looking out of the corner of his eye while at the same time trying to reload the shotgun. He missed and both bullets hit the floor and rolled outwards. Gwen was still coming. Duncan dropped the gun and took out his Magnum. Just as Gwen was by him. He jumped out and kicked the gun out of her hand, causing Gwen to fall over.

"Ah!" [thud] "Dammit, Courtney!"

"I'm coming Gwen!"

"Hurry!"

"Ya know Gwen, you remember what happened on the film lot that one day?" Gwen's face immediately went pale...I mean more so then usual.

"Uh, uh...I don't know what your talking about." she stammered

"No Duncan, go ahead." Courtney said elsewhere in the basement.

"Well one evening me and Gwen got a little horny, and we made out like there was no tomorrow."

"YOU WHAT" he just told you dummy.

"No Courtney, he's lying!" Gwen insisted

"No I'm not Princess, I wouldn't lie to you."

"Duncan is right...he wouldn't." Courtney grit her teeth, she was dangerously close

"Oh yeah Courtney, me and Gwen...all night long...oh; and that's not all we did."

"DUNCAN"

"You guys had sex!"

"You bet we did Princess." As much as Gwen wanted to smack the taste out of Duncan's mouth, but having a gun pointed at you really halts that. "Well Gwen, I'll spare ya the trouble of Courtney ripping you limb from limb...Good-bye sweetheart." Duncan fired [click] "S#t!" [click click] "I swear I loaded this thing!" Hey dumb ass, I know a magnum is notoriously heavy...but if it feels lighter then usual...YOU NEED TO RELOAD. Gwen smirked

"Well well well, the tables have turned." Duncan turned around to find Harold's shotgun, but Courtney was right there. She glared at him

"Crap."

"Good job Courtney-"

"No...the both of you...stay where you are." she glared, gun pointed at both of them.

There it is...I'll update soon, if you guys REVIEW PLEASE...I've just been so busy lately, and blah blah blah, you guys don't care.


	23. What Happens In The Filmlot

Disclaimer: Own this!

**YES, YES, ! 100 REVIEWS! You guys are the best, I couldn't be happier. Thank you, thank you, thank you! But still review, cause were far from over...Not so far, but far enough...So please review more. Love you guys! And remember, were still not done, and we still got those 4 different endings...so...yeah, REVIEW**

Chapter 23: What Happens In The Filmlot...

I gotta say, I cannot believe how lucrative that last chapter was. I'm really impressed. I guess the whole Duncan/Courtney, with the Gwen catalyst is as good as it is in any other story. Well anyway, Courtney had Duncan's double barrel shotgun pointed at the both of them.

"So, let's see if I have this correct." Courtney started "You say you love me, lie to me, then cheat on me with Gwen psychosalot!" Has she looked in a mirror?

"Yeah, that's about right." Duncan said thinking if she had forgotten any details.

"We were still going out Duncan, how could you cheat on me!" she shouted

"Well-"

"Stay out of this Gwen!" Courtney pointed the gun her way "I'll ask for your story, when I ask you!" "So, how could you Duncan?"

"Look Princess, I had thought we had broken up number 1...Then there's the whole thing with me being a guy in all." Not helping yourself there buddy. "And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Since the day we met you hated my guts cause I was a white trash, life-going-nowhere, simple minded delinquent." "And lemme say this, I've always loved you, all the constant comments and criticism was my way of saying I love you...You manage to listen to me once, and what do ya know, we have a good time, and you love me..."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Yeah Duncan."

"Both of you shut the f- up!" "Now, then we get separated for awhile, you hate me again, in TDA, we still don't hit it off, then I found Gwen...then I win the doggone money, and you suddenly like me." Goes to show, you can take the prep out of the books, but you can't take the books out of the prep. "Ya know I'm starting to think Trent and Noah were right." "Your a gold digger!"

"Oh don't try and bring this on me Duncan, I can't believe you can be so selfish!" ooh, I knew you well Courtney.

"Me...SELFISH" "Look at yourself!" thank you "You left ME for a couple of girls, and followed these psycho's and in killing our friends!" "That is completely selfish!" he yelled "So, you are in no position to call me selfish...so go ahead, kill me; I would rather die then be on the same world as a greedy good-for-nothing, opportunist!" Courtney's mouth dropped

"F-...Fine!" "I will!" before she could, the ceiling panel above them opened and a can fell to them "What the-[koosh] "Ah...*cough cough* Smoke *cough cough*!" Courtney choked, a rope fell.

"Duncan, it's me and Tyler, grab the rope we'll pull ya up!" Cody yelled

"Yeah man, hurry!" Tyler added

"Nice, ladies, it's been real, but I'm off this crazy train!" Duncan grabbed the rope, and was hoisted up upon the it, and brought up into the ceiling.

"DAMMIT" Courtney shouted

"Alright Dunk, where to man?" Tyler asked

"Anywhere but here, and fast!" Duncan said, they dashed away.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Cody said

"Yeah, tell me about it." They dashed away

The smoke had cleared, and Courtney was still pissed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" "Damn you all to hell!" she screamed, Gwen was nonchalantly tiptoeing away "Oh, not so fast you!" she grabbed her

"Crap." Gwen muttered

"How could you Gwen, how could you!" she sobbed, oh no "How could you!" Gwen was starting to think she probably wasn't going to die, as Courtney's rage was now replaced with saddness and despair...That's very positive.

"I'm sorry Court, I just got all caught up in the moment...It all happened so fast." that's bullsh*t.

"Well then, I want you to tell me everything that happened that night with you and Duncan."

"But-"

"Every detail." Courtney pointed the gun at her briefly, Gwen sighed

"Oh, fine." Gwen hung her head, both girls sat down.

"Tell me...everything."

"Well, it all started when...-"

_-Yay Flashback-_

_Old dilapidated film lot _

_Not far in the past_

_Toronto Ontario, Canada_

_This is shortly after the events of Trent getting the boot off of TDA. Gwen wakes up and yawns._

"_Morning sunshine." Lindsay said oh to happily_

"_Morning dimwit." Heather added getting dressed_

"_Wait wait...me or Gwen?" Gwen smacked her forehead and got up._

"_So goth breath, how does it feel to dump your psycho boyfriend on international TV, does it burn?" Heather asked_

"_[sigh] Normally I would say a witty comeback then threaten you with your own words, but...I'm just not feeling it right now Heather."_

"_Wow, this is bad." Heather added "Well someone might as well wake up loud mouth and ugly."_

"_We heard that!" Beth and Leshawna woke up. _

"_Oh great, now it's a loser family reunion." Heather rolled her eyes..."What?"_

"_Go suck on pussy Heather." Gwen left the trailer. Elsewhere in the guys trailer, they were all up. Duncan was doing push-ups, Justin was doing his make-up. Fagot. Harold was getting dressed, DJ was most likely taking Chef Hatchet 101, and Owen was eating something. What else is new._

"_So, can you believe how crazy Trent was?" Justin said_

"_I know, he acts like he never had a girlfriend before." Owen added_

"_You'd think someone as cool as he was would just get over it already." Harold interjected All eyes went to the athletic delinquent_

"_What?" he asked standing up_

"_Wow Duncan, I'm surprised you have nothing to add." Owen said_

"_What's there to add, Trent was crazy, Gwen deserves better, case closed."_

"_Noooooo...I think, you want Gwen." Harold assumed_

"_And I think you want my fist in your mouth." Duncan balled a fist. "Look, I like Courtney okay, yeah shes also pretty crazy, but nothing makes feel like a man, then a girl like her."_

"_You know what I think?" Justin asked_

"_What?" Duncan groaned_

"_Pussy." they all said_

"_Hey guess what?" "F*ck all of you." Duncan got dressed quickly and exited the trailer._

"_You know he likes Gwen." Justin said_

"_Yeah, and?" Owen asked_

"_I dunno...this could work to my...or our advantage later." Just in wondered_

"_Really?" Harold asked_

"_Eh, maybe; maybe not."_

_Duncan had secretly been following Gwen all day. It was an off day so no stupid challenges. But it doesn't stop the cameras from rolling. _

"_[heavy sigh] C'mon Baker get it together, you love Courtney not Gwen." he said hiding behind a tree. "But, Gwen does get you better, you connect easily with her, and share the same interest...ugh, no, no, no!" "Stop thinking that." "It's Courtney you love...Courtney...Courtney...Ah, f*ck it, what she won't know, won't hurt her, and besides I'm pretty sure we broke up."_

"_No you didn't."_

"_DJ, have you been there the whole time?" Duncan asked_

"_Well sorta...I came in after the heavy sigh."_

"_...So, the whole time then?"_

"_Yeah...kinda."_

"_Okay look, let's both be clear on one thing, I was never here, got it?"_

"_Whatever you say man, whatever you say."_

"_Good, good." "Now scram I got stuff to do."_

"_Okay Duncan, have fun." DJ walked away_

"_Oh hey, wait." DJ stopped_

"_I think it's clear this little matter is only between us?"_

"_Yeah of course." _

"_Awesome." Duncan walked to where Gwen was resting. Night had fallen, it was a quiet peaceful evening. Gwen was at some sort of Japanese movie set complete with makeshift coy pond, and an arching footbridge you would find at that French artists garden whose name escapes me. She was resting on the bridge... "Hey."_

"_Oh, hey." Gwen turned, she didn't want him to see her blushing. Duncan got right next to her _

"_Ah, beautiful evening am I right?"_

"_Uh, yeah; sure."_

"_Don't 'uh yeah sure' me, I can see you blushing."_

"_No you can't!" She got all defensive as she turned her head...revealing the blushing "Oh okay fine, dammit Duncan why do you always have to be right?"_

"_Cause it's fun, and I'm good at it." he said_

"_Well either way, I kinda wanted to be alone...emphasis on alone." we get it_

"_Well now your alone with me." he said Gwen just rolled her eyes_

"_Besides, why are you here anyway, don't you have a picture of Courtney to make out to?" she asked_

"_Oh ha ha, darling." he began "And no, I don;t think me and Courtney will work out anyway."_

"_Oh...why?"_

"_Cause, shes only my type 25% of the time, the other 75% shes all stuck up, bossy, and annoying, I can't have that...but that 25% man, boy I'll tell ya, she sure knows how to please."_

"_Oh great, my ex-boyfriend is obsessed with the number 9, my friend." who just so happens to be a boy. "Is obsessed with percentages...great." Gwen groaned_

"_Hey I just said one thing, don't get all high and mighty on me."_

"_Oh will you shut-up Duncan!" "You know you are something else, ya know that!"_

"_No, I don't think I do, enlighten me on the subject Princess."_

"_UGH, for starters that!" "Your a jackass, you don't seem to care about anything, and you have no sympathy for anyone, I just broke Trent's and my heart on national TV for C-sakes!" Gwen turned away, tears fell. _

"_Oh Gwen, don;t gimme this, come on, your way tougher then that."_

"_Well maybe...maybe you don't know the real me, okay, maybe I'm not as tough and goth-like, and weird as everyone makes me out to be."...Finally someone got Duncan to shut the hell up...Praise the Lord, Hallelujah!_

"_Okay, I'm sorry, you're right...it's just that...I dunno, maybe Courtney just wasn't my type."_

"_Oh really...well then, what is your type them?" Gwen asked_

"_Uh...I don;t know." It's you dummy "...You."_

"_Me...r-really?" No stupid Abe Lincoln!_

"_Yeah totally."_

"_I don't know Duncan, it's just...it's just too soon." Then Duncan had an idea_

"_Okay I tell you what." he said starring into the moonlit pond. "See that minnow?" "If that coy goes for that minnow, you have to kiss me, if he bypasses it, then, you don't." "Fair?"_

"_Uh...sure, yeah."_

"_There it goes...it's going...it's going...and...OHHHHH" The coy ate the whole minnow_

"_Damn." Gwen said "Well, a bets a bet."_

"_Yeah... and when you think about it Gwen, were like the perfect match together, and if you look at this way-" Gwen stopped him mid sentence_

"_Shut-up and kiss me." Someone call the devil to tell him hell is freezing over! … They made out for what seemed like forever...that turned into clothes being taken off...and then well...WHA-PAH!_

"_Oh...yeah..oh...yeah."_

"_Yes...yes...oh ...OH DUNCAN"_

"_YEAH"_

_-End Flashback-_

"And even after that night, I guess we just got so caught up in the moment, it felt weird, and we just went our separate ways." Gwen finished up Courtney was speechless. "[sigh] Look Courtney, I'm sorry for what I did, and you have every right to be angry." Gwen took out her pistol and handed it to her "Here...you can go ahead and kill me...and no one would blame you." Gwen shut her eyes

"Wait...you got a little something on your lips." she said

"What?"

"Mine." Courtney passionately made out with Gwen...before you know it, it was that night all over again. After the sexy time the girls lay next to each other.

"So, I take it as you forgive me?" Gwen asked

"Of course...but this sex just gave me an idea, why be mad at you; when I can be all the more madder at Duncan." I don't like where this is going.

"Ooh, you got your evil face on, I like that face." Gwen smirked

"Yup, and we still got all night and much time to waste." she said. "Come on." the girls dressed each other, took their weapons, and exited the basement, plan in mind...

"_Nothing personal...It's just business"_

_-Don Lucchesi Godfather Part III_

**Well, I think you guys will like that one. PLEASE REVIEW, I'm sure you will. And tell your friends! Please stand by, for update.**


	24. Shes Like Bloody Heroin

**Disclaimer: Psycho! Groupie! Pancakes! Crazy! Psycho! Groupie! Pancakes! Crazy!**

**Okay, this particular chap is going to surprise the piss out of you all. Seriously. PLEASE REVIEW! A twist no one ever thought...Oh yeah, just humor me, pleeeeeeeeease R&R my new stories _Diamonds of Drama_, and _The Deadliest Warrior_, please. Thank you**

Chapter 24: Shes like _Bloody _Heroin

Bridgette was relaxing in her bed starring at the now dieing Lindsay. She starred at her near lifeless corpse. Bridgette had did a number on her. Just try to paint a mental picture...yeah, not pretty isn't it...If i was you I would look for a bucket.

"Ha ha ha...no more Lindsay, damn shame; should have went back for more." she looked at the clock beside her bed. "3:15, [yawns] I can fit in a little nap before I do some more killing." Your still a good person...NOT "Hmm, a little sleep will do me some good." Bridgette put her Beretta next to her and fell asleep...Some people have teddy bears, a special pillow, even a bag of popcorn...Bridgette has a gun...she fell asleep, drifting into a dream...

_-Dream-back-_

_Bridgette was merrily walking to the pool at the resort. She didn't feel evil at all. Not an evil thought in her entire body, she actually felt...normal again. It was a beautiful morning to say the least. And she felt like at the top of her game. Did I mention she had no evil thought in her body? Good, I thought so._

"_Ah, what a beautiful morning!" The usually mellow blond said, merrily skipping and humming outside. "Morning Beth." killed her_

"_Good morning Bridgette." she said_

"_Good morning Trent." Gwen killed him_

"_Hey Bridge."_

"_Good morning girls." she said to Katie and Sadie...killed one of em._

"_Morning Bridge!" they said in unison Bridgette stepped by the pool._

"_Hey Baby." Geoff said approaching her_

"_Oh God, will you two get a room, jesh!" Heather complained walking past them_

"_You know what Heather you can just-[thud]" Bridgette threw out her hand which accidentally hit Heather. She went pale, then started to bleed wehere Bridgette touched her, then hit the floor near lifeless. Everyone crowded around her._

"_Oh my God!"_

"_Is she okay?"_

"_What happened?"_

"_I don't know?"_

"_Who did this?" came everyone clamoring at once_

"_Huh, must be her vertigo." Geoff said...Wait, Heather has vertigo? FROM WHAT?_

"_Yeah, I guess." Bridgette added, not thinking it was her fault._

"_Now, where were we?"_

"_Oh yeah." they leaned in for a kiss, what else is new. But as they did, Bridgette's lips caused Geoff's face to bleed, then his body went numb, and he pooled himself in his own blood. That's very positive._

"_G-G-Geoff?" she whimpered "Oh my God, what did I do!" Aside from your usual brand of clumsiness, I wouldn't put it past you for that to happen. "Oh my God...Quick Harold, call an ambul-[GASP]" Bridgette went to tap Harold on the shoulder, and a fate similar to Geoff and Heather occurred, everyone gasped_

"_Bridgette, you...you monster!" Courtney yelled_

"_No no, it can't be me, it can't, Trent tell them!" she got all teary eyed and touched Trent._

"_Wait but I don't-[moan and thud]_

"_Oh my God!" "Bridgette's a killer!" Ezekiel screamed_

"_No I'm not!" "Oh this can't be happening!" "Guys guys guys, I'm no murderer, see-[super gasp]" after touching Cody, Courtney, and Izzy the same happened, everyone dispersed. "No...noooo!" "This can't be happening, this can't be happening!" Bridgette's bright sunny day turned into a stormy dark nightmare. She looked at her hands they were bleeding, but it wasn't her blood. Suddenly she felt herself moving towards people. "No, no...no stop...stop!" she had no control over her movement. _

"_Oh my God, that psychopaths coming towards us!" Noah yelled. He was hiding behind an overturned table with Chris, Duncan, Katie and Sadie. _

"_Oh my God, here she comes!"_

"_No guys wait, I'm really-NOOOOO-[multiple thuds] she had killed all five of them._

"_Quickly run!" Owen and DJ ran inside, and Bridgette found herself running towards them_

"_Quick guys, out run me, I'm not doing this!" Tears fell from Bridgette's face. The wind and thunder picked up and Bridgette found herself running if by no choice. She looked behind her. Behind every fern and plant she walked past wilted and died. And a path of blood went behind her. "No...this, this isn't me!" sure it is dummy!_

"_Ah, Owen, were trapped, how we gonna get out!" he yelled_

"_I don't know!" Owen replied_

"_No guys, please, this isn't me!" she got closer_

"_There's only one way out, we gotta stop her!" DJ yelled_

"_Your right." They grabbed a vase and a table and angrily approached Bridgette approaching them_

"_No guys, please, were friends!" She covered her face_

"_Were not friends with a blood thirsty murderer!" DJ said raising his vase_

"_No no no!" Bridgette covered herself but before either boy could strike, they perished in blood. "Nooooo...Nooooo." she sobbed "No more killing." I think shes hit a breakthrough! Bridgette ran through each hallway leaving a trail of blood in her wake. Until she found a light at the end of the tunnel. She saw Gwen "Gwen, she can fix this, I know she can." no she can't "Gwen!" "The love of my life!" oh boy_

"_Bridge, whats going on?" she asked. Bridgette ran into Gwen's arms._

"_Oh Gwen, something terrible has happened, everyone I touch dies!" "But I know that's all better now that your here." she hugged her._

"_It's okay Bridgey...it's okay...it's o...o...o-[coughing]"_

"_Gwen...Gwen...GWEN!" Gwen fell to her knees, bloody. "NOOO...NOOOOO" "This can't be happening!" "Everything I touch dies, WHY!" Kind of a moment killer here, but uh; here it goes...Cause you wanted to! "Why...I don't want this.." she sobbed on the floor. "Everything I touch dies...And everywhere I go I leave a path of death and destruction." and blood, don't forget blood. "I don't wanna do this anymore!" YES HALLELUJIAH, PRAISE THE LORD, SWEET JESUS SHES MADE A FUCKIN' BREAKTTHROUGH. Anyway, suddenly the walls began to drip blood, it poured from the ceiling. "No, no...no more...no, no, no, no...NOOOOOOOOOO-"_

_-End Dream-back-_

Bridgette awoken in a pool of sweat.

"Oh my God...oh my God...Oh, thank God, it was just a dream...it's okay Bridge, it was just a dream." she reassured herself. She looked at her clock. "Only 3:30, that nightmare lasted only 15 minutes!" "Damn." she got up to notice the still dying Lindsay. "Oh no...it's all real." she started to whimper "Oh God no." she ran into her bathroom. And splashed water on her face. "Oh, what have I become." she looked at the doorway in the mirror to notice her evil conscience, smirking.

"Hey there."

"Oh, evil conscience, what a pleasant surprise." No it's not

"So, I was in your dream there...I noticed you weren't to happy with my work." she approached her.

"That was you!" no stupid, it was the Green River Killer

"You bet it was." evil conscience said

"But...but why?" what do you think?

"Cause I'm evil, duh." she shot red daggers at Bridgette.

"Look, look; I'm flattered for what you did before, but I can't keep doing this anymore, I don't wanna kill anyone anymore." she started to sob.

"Well you know what..that's too bad."

"What?"

"I said it's too bad, you've been such a goody freaking two shoes your whole life, this is finally my chance for you, and me to do something bad!" Crazy.

"You...your gonna make me do this?" yes

"Oh yes, even if I have to take you over."

"Your...your crazy, no I won't do this!" "Not anymore!"

"I'll make you."

"No...I won't let you!" Bridgette tried to get passed her evil conscience, but it was no use, she was too strong for her

"Sorry Bridge, but this is finally my chance." she took over Bridgette's mind. "Now, lets kill."

"Ha ha...excellent." she gathered up a few guns and exited her room. Now who first?" Bridgette pondered. She heard talking from around the corner. "People, perfect, question is...who?" she snuck around, only to see Izzy and Owen walking and talking. Just wanted to add some flair to this chapter. "Perfect." she licked her lips.

"So, what do you think the baby is gonna look like?" Izzy asked

"I'm not sure, but I hope-[bang]" she missed, both gasped and turned around

"BRIDGETTE"

"That's right, it's me, Bridgette." she said...still evil.

"Um Izzy, I think we should run."

"No kidding."

"AHHHHHHH"

"Ah, they always run, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." she took off after them.

"Quick Izzy..." "We have to out run her!"

"Again, no kidding."

_[Creepy intro]_

_Shes like heroin_

_sipping through a little glass_

_I'm looking for some help _

_I need someone to save her ass_

"You can't our run me guys, I will find you!"

_Chinese tricks in rooms_

_With ghostly hooker girlie dudes_

_Me and heroin maybe we_

_Can make some cash sell in ASS_

"Run Iz!"

_Selling Ass for heroin, ASS_

_Selling Ass for heroin, ASS_

_Selling Ass for heroin, ASS_

_Selling Ass for heroin, ASS_

_She wants nothing more_

_But to be a little whore_

_he wants nothing less_

_but to wear a little dress_

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!" Izzy yelled

_Shes like heroin_

_sipping through a little glass_

_I'm looking for some help I need some help selling_

_Cash selling ass_

"Ugh, why can't catch them?"

_Selling ass for heroin, ASS_

_Selling ass for heroin, ASS_

_Selling ass for heroin, ASS_

_Selling ass for heroin_

"Keep running!"

_[bridge]_

_OHHHHH_

_Ohhhhhh_

_OHHH_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhh_

_[tempo increases]_

"This is not happening!" Izzy groaned

_Shes Like heroin_

_sipping through a little glass_

_I'm looking for some help_

_I need someone to save her ass_

"Dammit, I'm really hating Bridgette right now!" NOW?

_She wants nothing more_

_But to be a little whore_

_He wants nothing less_

_But to wear a little dress_

"Quick Owen this way!"

_Shes like heroin_

_Sipping through a little glass_

_I'm looking for some help_

_I need someone to save her ass_

"Damn those two!"

_Chinese tricks in rooms_

_With ghostly hooker girlie dudes_

_Me and heroin_

_Maybe we can make some cash_

_[tempo decrease tenfold]_

"This way Owen!"

_Shes like heroin_

_Sipping through a little glass_

_I'm looking for some help_

_I need someone to save my ass..._

_[song ends]_

[bang bang-thud]

"OWEN"

"Bulls eye!"

She had hit Owen twice in the back, he fell.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha..." she approached Izzy "Well, even as evil as I am, I could never hit a pregnant woman...but if I were you, I would watch out for Gwen...ha ha ha ha ha ha ha aha ha ha ha ha ha!" Bridgette walked away. Laughing...Izzy fell on Owen and started crying.

There it is...**PLEASE REVIEW, and review my other stuff! **Oh the song was _Shes Like Heroin _by System of a Down. I am not a drug addict mind you...and that is a weird song, just listen to it, then try to walk straight, it's very hard. Well, please stand by, for update.


	25. The KK Verses The IRA

**Don't own...And I don't own the show the Deadliest Warrior, Spike owns that I think. And furthermore I do not endorse the expressions of the Irish Republican Army or the Kissing Killers, and this chapter is in no way making fun of the IRA or Deadliest Warrior. So, please do not take this the wrong way or want to sue me, cause this is just a story, and the above disclaimer should explain that. I love you guys and your opinions, you guys totally rock. Oh, and here's a P.S. if you guys have never heard the show Deadliest Warrior, this particular chapter will make not that much sense to you, so; don't be surprised if you get a little confused. Finally I respect Max Geiger and Skoti Collins mentioned in this chapter and their opinions, again, please don't sue me. Wow, long disclaimer there, peobably my longest in the story, well; lets get on with it...**

**[sigh]...what can I say people, I'm a little p-oed right now, a little pissed off...Where do I start? Oh yeah...This is bullshit man, fucking bullshit! Just uh, saw the new episode of Total Drama World Tour and I am just pissed to hell! Bridgette's gone in case y'all who aren't up to snuff. Well I am just...just...I'm pissed off, she just got there, and now shes gone, GONE! THAT IS UNEXCEPTABLE! She had such a short time in TDA, now this. Hey, stupid producer people from Canada, get your heads out of your frigging asses, and THINK! (No offense to those of you of Canadian descent, it's just the moronic television producers) Trust me, I would sooner leave Cartoons to Canada personally (mostly because 62% are Canadian or French imports) but if it's total Drama good, you can imagine us Yankee TV enthusiasts like myself, do not like it, when chowder-headed producers and writers make dumbass decisions on good TV shows. Way to go morons! Bridgette is the freaking best! And it's all Alejandro's stupid fault. Good one you fucking spi-ah, not gonna go that far...But good job TDWT producers, writers, directors etc...God fucking job, I have spent close to three years of my life watching your program and endorsing it by writing Fanfiction, and this is how you repay your loyal fans...GET WRECKED! But hell, maybe Bridgette will come back, I mean it looks like Duncan does, after all we seemed to have ruined that in the promos...Every TV network has the bad habit of doing that...Well if I have anything to say about it, this KK chapter is gonna be so good, you'll have to sit on the edge of your seat...luckily, I do. Yikes, long rant there...well made my point, love Bridgette! PLEASE REVIEW...BAMBI! PANCAKES!**

Chapter 25: The KK Verses the IRA

Izzy started to cry, and I mean an ocean, weping over Owen's "death" Bridgette came back and approached her. Izzy picked her head up to gaze at the smirking murderer's crimal eyes. She started to chuckle evilly. I mean, what else is new.

"I could never kill a pregnant woman, lucky for you." she said "But Gwen would...so I would watch myself if I was you, ha ha ha ha ha hahahahahahaha!" she left. Izzy started to cry again.

"Nooooo...Owen...now our child won't have a father...how can I raise a child without my main squeeze...but the important thing is...I love you big O...I love you..."

"R-Really?"

"Yes Owen I really love y-[record scratches] say what?" Owen stood up...notice the air quotes around "Death"

"Say word." he smirked

"But-but-but-but-but-but." How?

"Actually I used this bullet proof vest we salvaged when we gathered weapons and-" Izzy assaulted him with a hug

"Oh Owen, now we can get married and have a kid and live crazily ever after."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." they started to walk

"So, playing dead, nice touch."

"Well, you now me Iz." "Always thinking." and always eating

"So, were gonna have to find the others, whose left?" she asked...

"You, Owen, Noah, Eva, Katie, DJ, Heather, Cody, Duncan, Tyler, Geoff, Erin (oh sh*t, I forgot about Erin!)...Joey, Bridgette, Gwen, Courtney.

"...D...Did you hear that?"

"Oh good I thought I was going crazy." ya get like the people you live with Owen.

"Yeah, well; be that as it may, we have to find the others, it's the only way we can take them down." Izy said

"Good point Izzy, lets hit it!"

"Yeah!" they high fived

Just like TV ruins everything in the promos, I just ruined Geoff, who we will see very shortly. Anyway, Joe was walking down the nearest hallway, vodka in one hand, gun in the other. Shoot, he could pass for an angry Italian tourist in Vegas who lost all his money. Joey, now semi-buzzed by now saw a shadowy figure at the end of the hall.

"Who...whose there...sh-sh...show ya self."

"Joe?"

"Yeah, who you?" and another swig

"It's me man, Geoff?"

"Who?"

"Geoff, Geoff LaFevre, the guy who always wears the cowboy hat, and the pink shirt."

"Yeah...yet you ain't wearing any of those...two."

"Joe, are you drunk?"

"Yes!"

"Well, your honest."

"...Geoff, when did you get here?"

"Exactly."

"Dude, where'd you get that stuff?"

"Yeah, there's this old Airborne outpost just like a mile west of here." "They got guns man, guns!"

"Well alright, with my expertice, and your guns, we unstoppable, now come on, oh; where are my manners, swig?"

"Oh hell yeah." Geoff grabbed the bottle and started drinking...

"Hey hey hey, who whoa whoa, I said swig, not gulp, swig." Joe grabbed the bottle "Alright, now lets go, I actually feel sober now." They started down the hall...And now for the but cliff hanger, where Gwen and Courtney regrouped with Bridgette.

"So Gwen..." Courtney asked grabbing onto her

"Yeah?" Gwen asked seductive

"You know I have to punish you for what you did with Duncan." Courtney said grabbing onto Gwen's ass. She chuckled

"Oh, ha ha ha." Gwen giggled, and blushed...now here's her thoughts

_Oh God she is so hot...just soooooooo sexy...super sexy...I wonder what Bridgette would think if...gasp! Oh no Bridge, I've been spending so much time with her, I forgot about Bridgette! But I love Courtney too, ugh! I can't believe I'm torn between two...Women! But they're both oh so hot...and oh crap, here comes Bridgette!_

"Oh, h-hey Bridgey!"

"Hey sexy girl, Courtney; I see your still here." By that she means I see your still breathing...in the nicest possible way.

"Hi Bridge, sorry, but we couldn't get Duncan, he got away." Courtney said regrettably.

"Oh that's fine, say Court, how bout we switch partners." Bridge suggested "Me and Gwen takes the downstairs, you take upstairs."

"Oh, okay; sure." "Se you both later." "I'll miss you both." she smooched Gwen. "And for Bridge." she kissed her, then left; Bridgette got that disgusted look. Like when an old woman gets when shes driving to the grocery store and she sees a bunch of youngsters loitering on the sidewalk...not doing anything wrong...just loitering.

"What?"

"Why didn't you just kill that bitch?"

"Cause...you gave me the option, but I...I like her too, not as much as you, but...I do like her."

"Honey, take this from me, I know Courtney, shes nothing but a backstabber...she says she likes you, but she doesn't." "In my opinion we should kill her when we get the next chance."

"Well..."

"Baby, would I lie to you?" she made out with Gwen

"No, you wouldn't." yeah she would

"Good." Bridgette saw Noah, Eva, and Katie trying to get away "Hey, it's them!"

"Aw crap, run girls!" They made a break for the nearest door, ironically it was a basement door. The Kissing Killers followed suit.

They dashed through the blind corridors. This was obviously not the same storage basement from earlier.

"You can't escape us!" Gwen yelled

"Yeah, we will find you!" Bridgette shouted. Noah, Eva, and Katie eventually ran into a big room, containing two floors. With a bunch of power generators. The team ran into another room, this one was smaller and dark.

"Hey, can any of you guys find a light switch?" Noah asked "Can't see a damn thing."

"Yeah I think I can-[muffled]"

"Katie?"

"Katie?" "Oh found the light switch-[turns on]-whoa!" Noah yelled Katie had someones hand on her mouth, the room revealed five men in ski masks dressed similar. Each was armed with an Armalite 15 (AR-15). Which is really a glorified M-16. One guy had a flame thrower. Some were in a black shirt, combat pants, one had that attire but with a black leather jacket, the other two were dressed in jeans, and a camouflage jacket. One of them pointed to an armband on his arm. With the Irish flag on it. They one guy let Katie go.

"Who, who are you guys?" Eva asked, Noah was holding her.

"Irish Republican Army lass." he said.

"What, why would you guys be here?" Noah asked

"Well we were on our merry way to Toronto to take out this visiting British dignitary, but someone read the map wrong." he turned to another soldier

"What?"

"You know what."

"Wait, does that mean you guys have a boat!" Eva asked all excited

"Uh, no sorry, we crashed ours when w hit your dock, sorry; uh you might want to get that fixed."

"We were hoping you lot would offer us transport." another soldier said

"Afraid not." Noah began "It's all been scuttled." groans filled the room

"But can you guys do us a favor?" Katie asked

"Depends." the first soldier said

"There's these two armed girls trying to kill us, we were hoping you could take care of them." Eva said

"That depends, are they protestants favoring the British empire?"

"Uh, yeah sure, that." Noah insisted sheepishly.

"Well then, let's get them lads, bally up; lets go." They stood up, grabbed their equipment and exited the room, entering the larger room.

"Huh, 5 on 2, we got this." Noah smiled

"We'll see..."

"Hey, that sounds like the narrator from The Deadliest Warrior, I love that show." Eva yelped.

"Yes, anyway, the IRA and Kissing Killers are about to go toe to toe." "The four weapons we tested for the IRA are the AR-15, nail bomb, slingshot, and the LPO-150 Flame Thrower." "The Kissing Killers are packing heat with the M4 Carbine, the Benelli M4 shotgun, the Uzi, and garrote wire." Time to see who is, the Deadliest Warrior." Which Spike owns, not me. The fight begins with the 5 IRA soldiers silently moving each other into position, one or two strategically place a few Semtex nail bombs in places.

"Hey, whats with these two bars at the bottom of the screen." Katie noticed "Look, to the left, a red bot with the words IRA, and 5 people in the box, and the other one is blue reads The Kissing Killers with two people."

"That's part of the show dummy." Eva said

"Oh, lets watch." Thank God. Bridgette and Gwen entered the room...You ever notice how no one ever talks in the Deadliest Warrior fight scenes? I have.

"Huh, wonder where they are?" Gwen asked. One of the soldiers came through an ally and tried to shoot.

"Gwen look out!" [bang bang bang bang] Bridgette took him out with lightning fast relexes. Also ever notice the die so dramatically? I have.

"Whoa, where did he come from?" Gwen asked

"Who cares, there's probably more, lets divide and conquer." Bridgette smirked

"Yeah." They split up. One of the people in the IRA box disappeared. Gwen noticed one of the nail bombs stuck to one of the generators, and another soldier with a remote detonator near it. She smirked and fired, causing the device to explode, several nails went into the soldier.

"Ah, ah dammit!"

"Connolly?" "Connolly?" soldiers called out, Gwen approached him

"No...no...NOOO-[bang]" Gwen shot him with her Uzi. Three IRA's remaining. Gwen disappeared, and another soldier tapped the corpse on the soldier

"Connolly...dammit Connolly." He noticed Gwen run off, he took off after her. Meanwhile another soldier had his slingshot ready on the second floor of the room, he noticed Bridgette near a generator.

"Aha, gotcha!" he fired, missed her by that much

"Ha you missed."

"I did lassie, but I won't with this." he took out his Armalite, and the two shuffled through the ally's firing. [bang bang bang bang bang bang bang] "Dammit, you're good!" he took a Semtex from his pocket, but before he could throw it [blam] Bridgette blew his head off with the Benelli.

"Ha, sucker; but this could come in handy." she grabbed the nail bomb and remote detonator. She stuck it onto a wall. She waited at the end of an ally, and waited, another soldier came through.

"You!"

"Me." Bridgette smirked and took out the remote, the soldier looked next to him to discover the bomb right next to him, he gasped." "GASP"

"Buh-bye." Bridgette waved before pushing the button, he had no time to run {BOOM} "Again...sucker." [shhhhhhhfizzzzzzz] The flame thrower guy started firing right by Bridgette. She tried to fire her M4, out of ammo.

"Crap!" she yelled and jumped downstairs. The guy ran to the stairs and followed her. Bridgette cornered herself, and the soldier got closer with the flamethrower, she began to sweat.

"Oh, no."

"Ha ha ha ha." "No one can save you n-[chokes...thud] Gwen came from behind, and garroted him. She smirked

"Ha, you sure know how to make an entrance."

"I know." they moved in for a victory kiss.

"WE RULE"

"Oh come on!" "It was 5 on freakin' 2!" "How did they lose?" Noah yelled Well for one, that would be one helluva abrupt way to end this story...well we still have Courtney...Nah, it just be to abrupt, now here's computer Whiz Max Geiger to tell you why the IRA lost _CUTSCENE..._

"Out of a thousand battles the Kissing Killers proved victorious a miraculous 988 times!" "Verses the IRA's 12." "Their M4 and Benelli shotgun racked kills close to 400 each." "The IRA even having them outnumbered, obviously not outgunned which made all the difference." their AR-15 and Flamethrower were the only weapons to rack any kills." "Though their tactics are underhanded and unconventional, they were just no match for the Kissing Killers technology, and skill." Isn't that totally something he would say? Well here's IRA descendent Skoti Collin's rebuttal

"I am very disappointed with the performance of the IRA." "5 on 2, they should have had that in the bag." "It was after all a computer simulation, just like with us and the Spetsnaz." "Computers make mistakes, this was clearly a mistake." "Plus, it doesn't matter, this was their turf, I would love to see a rematch in Dublin or Belfast, then we'll see who is victorious." "Cause it will be the IRA." And now Bridgette's rebuttal

"I knew we would win, it was obvious." cocky much? "We can beat any enemy, at anytime, at anyplace, and anywhere, I would love to try and see if there is an enemy worthy to match us...were waiting." And back to the story.

"This is...this is bullsh*t man, f*cking bullsh*t!" I felt the same way a few hours ago Noah, nice face plant by the way.

"And now for our unfinished business." Gwen said, bit girls approached the team.

"Oh crap." Katie said

And there's our chapter...**PLEASE REVIEW! **I'm sure you will. And I have full respect for The Deadliest Warrior and The Irish Republican Army. It's just I couldn't find any other group that would have business being in Canada. Originally I wanted the Spetsnaz in there so I can say 'Ha, you guys just lost to a couple of girls whose deadliest now?' But, they would have NO BUSINESS whatsoever being in southern Canada, and they don't speak English, so it just wouldn't have worked out. So, yeah; and any TDWT producers reading this story even though that chance is 1 and 6, 534,000; consider putting Bridgette back in he game, much obliged, you guys are a terrific audience and very patient, and I thank you for that. Please stand by, for update.


	26. Still Searching, For A Contingency

**Who owns? I don't. Will I? Doubt it.**

**Hey there people, it's that time of the week again...Well, still very, very, pissed off of Bridgette being ousted from the competition, it really grinds my gears. So suck on that Canadian producer people! Alright, new business, Uh...There is gonna be 2 more Deadliest Warrior parodies, one with the Spetsnaz where they will lose. (Just so SOMEONE can beat them...even if it is 3 girls in a fanfic.) And the other fight, will be the final alternate ending...there's a lot of those by the way. These warriors will be victorious obviously. So you have the option of S.W.A.T, Green Berets, GSG-9, Mafia, S.A.S, Navy Seals, Army Rangers, Israeli Commandos, or just for the helluva it; and cause I can, Black Ops...Even though no one can beat Black Ops. Okay, that's it for new business, oh yes; **PLEASE REVIEW **this story. And tell me who you want to beat the Kissing Killers in your next review from the list. And if you would be so kind to **REVIEW **my other stories **The Deadliest Warrior, **and **Princess In Prison. **Thank you, please enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 26: Still Searching...For A Contingency...

I just realized this, this chapter makes this story my longest ever! First let's check the latest death list: Chef, Beth, Ezekiel, Trent, Leshawna, Jason, Justin, Harold, Sadie, Chris, Lindsay (dieing). And that's not the million times it's happened to Joey, she is legit dieing...Am I forgetting anyone? Anyway, let's go to Eva, Noah, Katie, and the angry Kissing Killers.

"C-Can I get you guys some pudding?" Noah asked sheepishly

"Nothing says 'we just beat the Irish Republican Army' quite like pudding." Katie chuckled

"We don't want your pudding!" Bridgette yelled

"Uh Bridge, I don't think they were really gonna make us pudding." Gwen said

"Yeah, we really weren't gonna make you pudding." Eva admitted

"So if you're gonna kill us, just kill us." Noah groaned, and so would end his miserable possibly homosexual life. "I'M NOT HOMOSEXUAL!" "Stupid voice!" Everyone gave him that look "Don't ask."

"Don't worry, we won't." Eva said

"Hmm." Gwen thought

"What are you thinking?" Katie asked nervously

"Yeah, what are you thinking?" Bridgette followed suit

"Well...Noah go stand in the corner." Gwen said

"The corner, why?"

"CORNER!"

"Okay okay, be cool, just be cool." Noah stood in the corner of the room Bridgette looked at Gwen confused

"Oh I getcha, were gonna shoot them from behind right?"

"No Bridge, I think I may have found a way to let them live." Gwen said with a wink. Bridgette smirked

"Oh great, we'll do anything."

"And we mean anything." the girls said

"And why am I in the corner?"

"SHUT-UP NOAH!"

"Like we said, anything." Katie begged

"We were hoping you would say that." the Kissing Killers said in unison.

"W-W-W-What do you want us to do?" Katie asked scared

"Both of you, strip, everything." Gwen ordered

"Hey those are my girlfriends your talking two...okay one girlfriend, but Katie has immigrants rights, or something!"

"SHUT-UP NOAH!"

"And I'm a citizen thank you very much." Katie sneered as she stripped down. The Kissing Killers did the same.

"Alright girls, ready for some fun?" Bridgette asked

"And don't think that we don;t know about your little f*ck fest earlier." Gwen added

"Who do you think killed Sadie?" That made Katie tear up. "Now, let's do it." While the girls were involuntarily raped, Noah tried to look next to him for some kind of way to stop this and get away, he would get his wish." Next to him was a pulley, with a chain belt. It was fed to a pulley above the girls, attached to the end were two sandbags. Noah was literally gonna sandbag them

"Perfect." he whispered All he had to do now was wait for Katie and Eva to be out of the way, he checked his watch. "4:07" Now it's August, so the sun will be visible by about 6 am. Less then 2 hours. By now Gwen and Bridgette were standing up right below the bags, Eva and Katie were forced to perform oral on them "Excellent." and the mini Playboy unhooked the chain, the bags fell...

"What the-[smash]"

"Quick, lets go!" Noah jumped up

"What about our clothes?" Eva yelled

"No time, you can change later, those bags won't last long, we can lose em in the tunnels lets go!" "Besides, it's not like I haven't seen you both naked." Noah picked up an Armalite from a fallen IRA soldier, and the team dashed out of the room and into the tunnel complex. "Split up!" They came to an intersection, and each of them picked a corridor. The Kissing Killers had gotten up

"Ow, dammit." Bridgette moaned in pain

"Bridgey there's no time, we gotta get dressed and catch them!" Gwen yelled

"Right." the girls quickly got dressed and headed out of the generator room. They came to the intersection, and heard their voices through the echoing dimly lit hallways.

"Sh sh, hear that?" Gwen asked, Bridgette smirked

"Yeah...screw Noah, besides I saw him take an AR from that soldier...lets get the girls."

"Right." they each took a hallway where they heard a girlie scream. Katie came to another intersection and leaned against a box

"Oh God...Oh God, I think I'm gonna see you soon Sadie." Katie said to herself between pants. A shot just missed her and hit the wall. Katie turned around revealing Bridgette's dark silhouette in a red tint due to the red lighting in the corridors. "OH NO!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha, cum to me Katie." Yes, I did that on purpose. Anyway Bridgette took after Katie, who dashed to the right of the intersection. Meanwhile Eva was doing her damn best to allude Gwen.

"Ugh, shes good, but I gotta be better-[bang]" "Sh*t!"

"Hey there Eva, we have unfinished business."

"That's what you think!"

"Uh...yeah that is kinda what I think."

"We-oh...well...THINK AGAIN!" Eva dashed down the hall. Sprinting

"Damn, shes fast!" "But I can beat her." Eva seemed to have the upper hand, Gwen had her clothes on...boots on no less, and about 55lbs. Worth of equipment. Eva is fast, athletic, strong, and to top that all off, butt naked, therefore, all speed. So naturally it should work in her favor right? Wrong. But anyway Eva dashed blindly through hallways, running on pure reflex and adrenaline. But eventually, she came to a small dead end to finally catch her breath.

"Okay...okay...okay...I think...I think...I finally...lost her." No sooner does Eva get the words out of her mouth but Gwen came silently from behind and garroted her, silently ending the rage-o-holic she jock. Gwen dropped her.

"Perfect...time to finish what I started, Gwen started to once again take off her clothes. And we are approaching XXX plus disturbing scene so I'm not gonna pursue that any further...mark down Eva as dead...and...yeah...

Noah had also ran into a dead end, except this one had a vent duct in the wall, big enough for someone to fit into.

"Typical, this has to happen to me...but I ain't going down without a fight." Even if he does die think about what he's already accomplished at age 17...Now that I finally look back at this, Jesus Christmas, these kids are and most were 17...Wow...this story is seriously f*cked! But you guys love it anyway. But, Noah heard Screaming from the next corridor. "Come on...try me." Noah raised the gun, thanks to a reflex, he accidentally fired, no round, the gun was jammed "Aw seriously, aw, dammit!" Noah angrily slapped the gun repeatedly to try and fix the jam. "Grrrr, stupid cheap, American gun!" he threw it to the ground in rage...Now see if this was an AK model, jamming wouldn't happen, you listening to this IRA? That's why you lost to the damn Spetsnaz...and the Green Berets...yeah, the shovel thing, it just...it just killed you...Well, Noah heard the footsteps get closer. "Oh God, this is it..." he closed his eyes and...prayed...he doesn't strike me as someone who prays. "Dear God, I may be seeing you very soon, and I am SO very sorry for having sex with three different women...and not being married to either of them...But please except me into heaven!" he saw the shadow "See ya soon." Music to Noah's eyes, the outfit-less Philippine girl came running into him

"N-Noah?" Katie asked

"Oh Katie, oh thank God." "No really, thank you God." he said...see, he does love you

"WHERE ARE YOU KATIE!" came Bridgette's voice getting closer

"Quickly, we gotta go." she said

"I got it, come on." Noah took the defective rifle and smacked the butt of it against the vent guard, then dropped the gun. "Lets go." They got into the duct, and Noah put the vent guard back in place. Bridgette turned the corridor. And advanced to the vent. She noticed the rifle on the ground...she could have gunned them down through the vent...and even Bridgette's evil intuition couldn't determine their position. She starred at the AR-15.

"Hmm, crafty sons of bitches." Bridgette turned away, Noah and Katie breathed a much needed sigh of relief. Bridgette left in search of Gwen.

"Oh, thank God." Katie said

"Come on, let's go." They started to crawl through the ducts. Eventually Noah tripped and fell on his back, Katie fell on top of him. "Aw crap."

"Oh geez, oh...ha ha, sorry Noah."

"Oh no it's my fault totally my fault Kate." They seemed to be stuck together...keep in mind both are unaware of Eva's death

"Well uh...your...kinda poking me there."

"What, my hands aren't touching you." Noah insisted

"I wasn't talking about your hands..."

"Oh..." "Well, Eva snooze, Eva lose." Eva dead." Before he knew it, the pants were off, and they started making out in the dark duct. Then sexy time

"Oh...

OH...OH"

"Oh Katie..."

"Oh Noooah!"

"Ahhh!"

"AHHHHH"

"ehhhhhhh!"

"Ah, ah, ah..."

"Ah-ah—AHHHH"

"AHHHHHHHHH" There's some Noah&Katie for ya

To finish this chapter off...Duncan, Cody, and Tyler were walking through the third floor

"Hey I really gotta hand it to you guys for saving my life." Duncan said

"Ah, no big deal Duncan, you would do the same for us." Cody added

"Uh, yeah sure."

"So Cody, I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yeah Ty?"

"What are you gonna do now?"

"What do you mean." Ah, you know what he means...cause I sure don't."

"What I mean is Gwen is evil now and wants to kill you, and all of us...now the 0% of her ever liking you has dropped tenfold." Tyler said

"Oh yeah, this from the guy who's dating the girl who barely knows your name." Cody added

"Hey shut-up, I let you have sex with her."

"Dude, you both gang banged Lindsay...and you didn't invite me?" Duncan complained

"Yeah and I want my Wonder Woman comics."

"You'll get em don't worry." Cody assured him

"Good...sh sh, hear that?"

"Yeah, sounds like somebody moaning." they heard the dieing Lindsay in the near by Bridgette's room. They entered

"LINDSAY!" Tyler ran over to her "Lindsay, speak to me...what did they do to you?"

"T...T...Tyler, is...that...y-...y-y-you?"

"Wow, shes near death and now she remembers his name."

"Duncan shut-up." Cody whispered

"Lindsay...can you move?" does it look like she can move dummy?

"N...no, look Tyler...it's it for me, but you still have a ch...chance." "Ty, I'm sorry I always forgot you...but I hope you will always remember m...m...me."

"I always will baby."

"G...G...Good, goodbye...Tyler, I...I...I...Love...you." They exchanged one last kiss before Lindsay finally left...

"No pulse...no heartbeat...no breath." he said emotionless, shedding a tear

"So Ty...what now?" Cody asked

"Not sure, we have to find...some sort of...Contingency..."

Okay, there is chapter 26...**PLEASE REVIEW!** and my other stories. Also, just saw the new TDWT...A REWARD CHALLENGE! Come on, if it was the last challenge, Bridgette would still be in the game. You know, I'm starting to get the impression you Canadian producer people are deliberately trying to piss me off! AND IT'S WORKING! So, remember the list of agencies, and review me on the last DW fight you wanna see, who will beat the Kissing Killers? YOU decide. Please Stand-by...for update.


	27. A Renegades Reunion

**Do-Dah-Dippity!**

**New business Ladies and Gents...HA Heather got beat up! What a sucker! And Leshawna got the boot. And Bridgette is still out...Damn. Alright, next up; remember to vote to see who beats the kissing killers in the final ending. S.W.A.T., Green Beret, GSG-9, Black Ops, Navy Seals, Israeli Commandos, Army Rangers, Marines, S.A.S., and the Mafia. So far we have 3 votes S.W.A.T., 2 votes Black Ops, 2 votes Green Beret, 1 vote Navy Seal, 1 vote GSG-9, and 3 votes S.A.S. Come on people vote! Okay, that's does it for new business. So, **PLEASE REVIEW! **And review my other stories...Thank you!**

Chapter 27: A Renegade's Reunion

Slowly, ever so slowly, the teams met up in the main lounge, Joe, more sobered up, set a fire. Now it's time I started the live list, rather then a death list. Counting the Kissing Killers Bridgette, Courtney, and Gwen, that leaves Cody, Tyler, Duncan, Owen, Izzy, Geoff, Joey, Heather, DJ, Noah, Katie, Erin-(OH CRAP, I FORGOT ABOUT ERIN!) Okay I'll fix that. I'll fix that. At the fire was Geoff Joe, Duncan, Tyler, and Cody.

"Good thing we found you guys." Duncan started

"Yeah, and sorry about Lindsay Ty." Cody patted him on the back. Kind of a bum deal if you ask me.

"It's okay...nothing though would make me more happy then seeing those three dead."

"Amen." Joe said "Time check."

"4:20."

"Okay, the sky should light in about an hour, we should see the sun in perhaps something in the ballpark of an hour and a half." Geoff estimated

"Yeah...hey looks like the rain stopped." Cody noticed

"Yeah, so it has." Joe added"Okay, we all got heaters right?"

"Hmm."

"Yup."

"Good."

"Okay, we should-[bang]" "What the?" Duncan and everyone else heard a bang like someone was rummaging in the vent, there was an opening on the floor by them.

"Stay here." Joe got to the vent and drew his Walter P99. "Hey, whose down there?" "Show yourself!"

"Ouch, Noah, your leg kicked me."

"Oh, sorry Katie."

"Ow, my face."

"Sorry baby." "-ow."

"Ooh, sorry."

"Noah?" "Katie?"

"Joe?"

"What the hell you both doing down there?"

"Having uncomfortable sex."

"Ha, good one Owens."

"No I'm very serious."

"Here lemme help." Joe took off the vent guard and out popped the two, they crawled out

"Whoa."

"Ooh."

"Oh Katie." Everyone noticed Katie's nude body

"Yes, shes hot, whooptie-doo." Noah said, he too was starring.

"Hey Noah, can we go get my clothes from my room, it's not far." Katie said

"Sure thing."

"Be careful you two." Geoff warned

"And keep in communication, if call us it'll work, we have a local signal." Joe said

"We will." they started down the hall.

"Alright fellas let's think about this." Duncan began.

Noah and Katie had just got into her room, Noah watched Katie dress herself.

"Man, I love you Katie."

"I love you too Noah, it was nice to get to know you better, and trust me, we REALLY got to know each other better." Yes woman we get it, you had sex...They started to walk out when-

"Hey guys!"

"AHHHHH"

"What, it's just me and Owen." Izzy said

"Oh, thank God...now I have to go change my pants." Noah walked in the bathroom

"Yikes, ha ha." Owen said

"Hey big O, I see a fire up ahead, it's probably the others."

"It is, I'll scout up ahead just to be safe." Owen said "See ya there baby."

"K." "I'll stay with these guys for safety." they exchanged a kiss. Owen walked towards the others down the hall.

"Hey Izzy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Me and Noah had been...doing it...a lot."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm worried I may be pregnant, I've been having stomach pains."

"Well it may be too soon, but here." she handed her the other strip in the pregnancy tester."

"But where, Noah's in the bathroom."

"Were both girls, do it right here."

"Uh...okay." Katie dropped her pants, and did her thing... "Okay."

"This thing is ultra accurate and fast, should be ready in about a minute." Izzy said she couldn't help herself but look at Katie's waxy smooth bubble butt

"What?"

"I see Noah had some fun." she slapped Katie's ass "Just like me and Big O."

"Yeah you guys seem to have a healthy relationship and-OH MY GOD, I'M PREGNANT!"

"Yeah, didn't see that coming." Izzy said head down. Katie pulled her pants up. Noah ran out of the bathroom, with a fresh pair of pants...which he may need a new pair very soon.

"WHAT!"

"Yeah."

"Well, ha ha...What's that Owen, uh, uh...coming." Izzy ran down the hall.

"Hey, Owen didn't call you!" Katie yelled Noah was nonchalantly moving his head around.

"Hey, there...Katie...OH I'M SORRY, I SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE CAREFUL!" Yeah, your a big tough guy aren't you Noah.

"Noah it's okay, we spent half the night having sex with two other people all night...it was both our faults."

"Yeah..." Noah got on one knee. "Marry me." Katie got down on his level

"Oh...yes." They started to make out on the ground. Meanwhile, we go to the Kissing Killers still in the basement. Bridgette saw Gwen doing Eva's dead body. Isn't that just the sickest thing you ever seen? She just garroted her, now shes kissing her, and...feeling her...ugh...touching her...yuck, and all that blood is just pouring out from her neck, and awwwww...excuse me, I gotta go vomit-...~^^^~...-K I'm back, lets get back to the show.

"What?" Gwen looked up, she had blood on her lips...can you say vampire

"You are pathetic." Bridgette smirked

"What, I just can't help myself." Gwen stood up

"Yeah, me neither, now come here hot lips." they pulled each other in for a kiss. "Come on, we have to go kill the others." That's very positive.

"Okay Bridge, lets hit it." They left through the maze of tunnels and to the stairs. Now for another cliffhanger. Heather and DJ were taking a stroll in the upper lounge. Of course...making out.

"Mhmnmhmnmmhmnmhm." kinda like that

"Oh DJ...I love you so much, you're just the breath of fresh air I need." You need more then that Heather.

"Thanks Heather, I'm really glad we hit off." DJ said.

"Ya know, we could do something a little fun." Heather batted an eyebrow and put on a seductive smirk.

"Oh, that kinda fun." The two made out again, and took off each others clothing. And had some of the sex! Everyone's doing it...no pun intended.

"Oh DJ."

"Oh Heather...

"Oh..."

"Oh..."

"Ah..."

"Ahhhhh."

"A-Ah...Ah-ah-ah-AHHHHHH"

"AHHHHHHH" And boom goes the dynamite. They had just gotten finished when they noticed Courtney clapping right above them.

"Courtney?" the two said

"Hey do we walk in on you when you and Duncan are having sex?" how bout when her and Gwen are having sex.

"What are you doing here, get out!" Heather yelled, the two stood up. And dressed themselves.

"You wanna know why I'm here?" Courtney asked

"That would be helpful." DJ said kind of annoyed

"This should help." ...-[BLAM] Courtney blasted DJ in the chest with her shotgun.

"DJ!" Heather went down to him, it was a close range abdomen shot, he was done instantly.

"Oh did I forget to mention...I'm one of the killers?"

"You...you...you MONSTER!" Excuse you "The one good thing I had in my life you had to kill!"

"Yeah, that's how we roll." Courtney waved her mocha hair. "Now, you have two choices."

"Which are." Heather sneered, teeth grit, tears filled her eyes.

"Sex and death, or death and sex." Everyone's doing that too."

"Your sick!"

"And you're not?" touche Courtney, touche.

"Well, you can just-" Courtney assaulted her lips.

"I could just what?" Courtney asked batting an eye lash.

"Kiss my tight ass." Heather snarled quietly

"Oh baby, I look forward to it."

"Well then humph-!" Heather pushed Courtney down, and Heather dashed into the hallway

"Ha, you'll regret that Heather!" Courtney chased after her. Now here's the Styx with Renegades.

_Oh momma I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law  
Lawman has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home  
Oh momma I can hear you a'crying you're so scared and all alone  
Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very  
long  
[wait for it]  
The jig is up the news is out they've finally found me  
The renegade who had it made retrieved for a bounty  
Never more to go astray  
This will be the end today of the wanted man  
_"Come back here Heather!"_  
Oh momma I've been years on the lam  
And had a high price on my head  
Lawman said get him dead or alive  
Now it's for sure he'll see me dead  
Dear momma I can hear you a'crying  
You're so scared and all alone  
Hangman is coming down from the gallows  
And I don't have very long  
_"No Courtney, get away from me you lying slut!"_  
The jig is up, the news is out  
They finally found me  
The renegade who had it made  
Retrieved for a bounty  
Never more to go astray  
The judge will have revenge today  
On the wanted man  
[interlude]  
Oh Momma, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law  
Hangman is coming down from the gallows And I don't have very long  
_"You can't escape me Heather!"_  
The jig is up, the news is out  
They finally found me  
The renegade who had it made  
Retrieved for a bounty  
Never more to go astray  
This'll be the end today  
Of the wanted man  
the wanted man  
_"I think I will!"_  
and i don't wanna go,  
oh no  
dont let 'em take me  
no no_

_[outro]_

Eventually Courtney had her cornered. Near a closet.

"Oh crap!" Heather yelled, Courtney came closer, as evilly as humanly possible

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." Courtney laughed...Bridgette still has the best evil laugh out of all three of them.

"No, no, no no." Heather retorted

"So Heather, how does it feel to finally lose." Courtney asked

"Your the one whose gonna lose." just wait

"Oh poor simple minded Heather, you are so easily misguided, you will soon see, the awesome might of the kissing killers, as we have taken so may of you out...and we will finish...you...two." Courtney put her handgun to Heather's temple

"Fine, just do it so I can see DJ again."

"Your wish is my command." She squeezed the trigger but-[whack] Someone came up from behind and Courtney fell down knocked out.

"Er...Er...Erin?" Heather asked

"Sup Heather?" she said

"But...where have you been?"

"Locked in a closet by Tyler and Cody."

"Well turns out, as much as it pains me to admit it, they're not the killers, it's Bridgette and Gwen...and I guess Courtney now."

"Well there's some news I never got." Erin rolled her eyes "How long was I out for?" Since chapter 11.

"I don't know, awhile." Obviously

"Come on, we gotta find the others." Erin led Heather elsewhere. That took them down the hall to the others

"Erin!" Joe ran up to give her a hug.

"Hey Joey." "Sorry I've been a little preoccupied." Well whose fault is that? Oh...it's mine.

"Well did you know the killers are-"

"Bridgette, Gwen, and Courtney?"

"Okay, so you did know that...but that-"

"They were the killers this whole time and it wasn't Tyler and Cody...?" "Oh Cody nice moves by the by."

"Thanks Erin."

"Okay smarty pants, did you know That Jason is dead?"

"Well, no I didn't, oh poor Jason."

"I know, I know...had a lot of memories with him too, not to worry, we'll get revenge." Joey pounded his fists

"How Joe?" Geoff asked

"By killing the three who have made our lives so very difficult." Joe said

"Let's do it." Duncan agreed

"Yeah, that's the spirit guys, now I was thinking-...what the?" They heard a helicopter hover over the outside, near the pool. It was an attack helicopter with room in the back, a red star was on the side, the back, there was a cargo drop, two ropes dropped. The team went outside, but did not approach the intended drop zone.

"That's a Mil, looks like a Mi-24, that's a Russian helicopter, for military...but what the hells it doing here?" Joe asked

"Well whatever it is, they're dropping a few guys off." Cody noticed five guys slide down the ropes and onto the ground. Once they were all landed, the chopper flew away

"I'll tell you who they are." Owen said

"Who?" Noah asked

"...Spetsnaz..."

Well there's the chapter. **PLEASE REVIEW! **And review my other stories I'm sure you will. And get ready for the next fight scene to prove who is the Deadliest Warrior...And don't forget to vote, remember the choices. Please stand-by...for update!


	28. Death Of A Spetsnaz

**It's me Snitches! I do not own Deadliest Warrior or any opinion expressed by the characters in any way. Max Geiger, Geoff Desmoulin, Armand Dorian, Sonny Puzikas, and Maxim Franz are people I respect and do not own, nor their expressed opinions**

**Sorry guys, it's been so long since I last updated cause I just got back from vacation. And unfortunately I gotta get right into football. Everyone who is familiar with my routine you know the drill. Any new readers, Sorry guys, August is a tough get for me. I mean I have football camp ALL DAY, then I come home beat to hell and tired. So, I'm saddened to say it is a very slow time for me, and usually doesn't get back to normal until school starts in September. Unlike last year, I am going to try to update more frequently, instead of...what I updated Kidnapped once in like 2 weeks, and that was all till I finished it in late September? Well I'm gonna try for that not to happen. Anyway, for the current matter at hand. According to the poles, 4 votes S.W.A.T. 3 votes Black Ops, 2 votes Green Beret, 3 votes Navy Seals, 2 votes GSG-9, and 5 votes for S.A.S. Putting the boys of Brit, in the lead. Keep voting, **PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 28: Death Of A Spetsnaz...

"Spetsnaz?" "Get real Owen, you've been hitting the Call Of Duty too hard." Noah sarcastically spurted

"Seriously Owen, that can't be the Spetsnaz." Duncan agreed

"I dunno, that was a Russian helicopter that dropped them off, maybe Owen's onto something." Joey added

"Well, if it'll get rid of crazy, crazier, and Courtney." Izzy sneered

"Why did you say Courtney separately?" Katie asked

"Shes her own breed of crazy." Izzy squinted her eyes

"This from the girl who communicates with animals...how ironic." Noah retorted

"Okay look, all of you shut-up, hope they speak English and don't kill us." Joe squawked The five soldiers approached the team. 3 out of the 5 wore crimson camouflage, the other two in a burgundy color. Each had a ski mask under their ballistic helmets to cover their faces, the one had on a gas mask under his helmet.

"Let me guess, this not Washington D.C. Is it?" the lead gu asked in a deep Russian accent

"English, thank God." Joe cheered "And no."

"Sorry fellas, your in Muskoka Ontario." Geoff added

"Dammit, that's way off course!" another soldier bellowed

"Great job Borodin, I said we use GPS, but nooooooooooo, Mr. Big-shot-I-got top marks-in-Orienteering-class, totally knew where we going!" Another soldier complained

"It was honest mistake!"

"Ha ha, Marx." Noah chuckled

"Hey, guys, not to sound pushy or anything." No, Heather pushy? "But uh, can you do us a favor?"

"Does it involve killing?" a soldier asked

"As a matter of fact, it does!" Cody said happily

"You had us at killing, lets go fellas." The 5 soldiers entered the compound

"This is perfect, 3 wannabe serial killers don't stand a chance against 5 skilled Russian special forces tough guys who have no emotion and ignore all pain." Erin said

"Shes right, Bridgette breaks down crying every time she runs out of conditioner..."

_Flashback_

_Bridgette runs wet in a towel through the resort_

"_TYLER, TYLER!" "Something terrible has happened!"_

"_What Bridgette, what is it?" _

"_I'm...I'm..."_

"_Your what, spit it out!"_

"_I'm...I'm out of conditioner!" "Waaaaaaaaaah!" Tyler glares in disappointment and walks away while Bridgette sobs._

_End Flashback_

"And Gwen sobs uncontrollably every time Lassie is on TV."

_Another Flashback_

_Gwen is whimpering, while sitting on a couch holding onto a pillow_

"_It's Lassie!"_

"_Lassie came home!"_

"_Lassie, come here boy, I missed you so much!"_

"_It's so...so...so magical!" Gwen starts sobbing into the pillow, Tyler walks by._

"_Well, I guess I don't have a new sweater, and a haircut."_

_End Flashback _

"Then of course there's Courtney who has a 3 year old temper tantrum every time she loses at rock paper scissors."

_Yet another flashback_

_Tyler and Courtney play rock paper scissors...the only game Tyler is good at_

_I HEARD THAT_

_Shut-up Tyler..._

"_1,2,3, shoot!"_

"_Ha, paper beats rock Courtney."_

"_No...no that's fair, how can a piece of paper beat a rock!" "That's not fair!"_

"_Courtney calm down, it's just a game."_

"_No, you calm down, it's not fair, not fair fair FAIR!" Courtney starts to throw stuff around the room, while crying and stomping_

_End Flashback_

"They're screwed." Tyler said confidently

"I wouldn't be so sure." Katie said in disbelief

"Why." Everyone else but Noah asked

"Cause, some guys from the IRA came here and tried to help us-"

"The guys who come to your house when you don't pay your taxes?" Owen asked

"No own that's the IRS, Internal Revenue Service, though IRA also stands for something about money old people need, but this IRA stands for Irish Republican Army, continue Noah."

"Thanks Joey, anyway; they came here accidentally, and crashed their boat."

"Awwwwwwww!"

"And they tried to help us, but Gwen and Bridgette rubbed all 5 out." Noah finished

"Haven't you ever seen Deadliest Warrior, the Spetsnaz destroyed the IRA anyway, it'll be cake." Cody said "And now for the SIM."

'We have finished our tests with Canada's notorious Kissing Killers, and Russia's special forces elite, the Spetsnaz'. 'The Spetsnaz are utilizing the AK-74 Carbine, the Saiga Shotgun, the Dragunov sniper rifle, the Makarov pistol, the RGD-5 grenade, and the ballistic knife.' 'The Kissing Killers are fighting back with The TAR-21 assault rifle, the Spaz 12 shotgun, the Intervention sniper rifle, the Desert Eagle pistol, the M4 grenade, and the garrote.'

Max Geiger: my money is on the Spetsnaz, we've seen them perform time and time again, all successfully.

Geoff Desmoulin: my edge goes to the Kissing Killers, they destroyed the IRA last match, and they're packing some serious heat, I think we may see the Spetsnaz fall in this one.

Armand Dorian: The Spetsnaz have destroyed everything we've managed to throw at them, there's no way there gonna lose this time.

Sonny Puzikas: I know what were capable of, and I know for sure we cannot lose, especially a 5 on 3 match no less. However, no Spetsnaz soldier never doubts the enemy, which is really good in this case.

Maxim Franz: Okay, after defeating the Green Beret, and Irish Republican Army, there isn't a chance in hell were losing to a couple of girls, we will remain undefeated.

Bridgette: ha ha ha, we have the skills to beat these guys with our bare hands, easy simple.

Gwen: I just wanna see the simulation just so I can see us win, which we will.

Max Geiger: we've ran our tests...nothing left to do but fire this up.

The red box on the left shown the 5 Spetsnaz guys, on the right, the 3 Kissing Killers.

"Well, this should at least be interesting." Duncan said

"True that." Geoff added.

The 5 soldiers entered the resort.

"Okay, we split up, divide and conquer, Pavlov, use the sniper and use the upper floor as a sniper post so you can see below." the lead guy said

"Right." he headed up to the second floor

"Alright, the rest of you, lets go." they split up. The 3 killers regrouped and found themselves searching elsewhere in the resort.

"It's all quiet." Bridgette said in a serious voice

"Too quiet." Gwen added

"So quiet you can cut it with a knife." Thanks for ruining that moment Courtney, did any of you get that...at all?

"We need to split up, you know, to find them easier." Bridgette suggested

"Right, I'll go with Gwen."

"Fine, I'll go alone." Bridgette started to walk away sneering under her breath "Wait'll I get my hands on that girl stealing Courtney...no matter, when I have no more use for her, I'll kill her." That's 1 way to fire someone. Gwen and Courtney went into the main lounge and started to make out...yuck

"I'm so happy we finally have some more alone time." Courtney said pleasurably

"I know." The first soldier was at the other side of the room, he raised his AK.

"Time to die..." Courtney and Gwen were laying on top of one another, Gwen was on the bottom looking forward when she noticed the soldier

"COURTNEY GET DOWN!"-[rapid fire] the girls took cover. Drawing their TAR'S.

"Well, thanks for the welcoming gift!" Courtney sneers, the girls rapid fire towards the soldier.

"Ow, dammit!" several shots knock out his gun, and injures his leg. The soldier limps away, while the girls follow the blood trail

"He couldn't have gotten far."

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Gwen took out her Desert Eagle and headed into the dimly lit hallway. She looked down at the trail of blood. The Spetsnaz soldier was hiding on the corner of an intersection, Makarov drawn. He tried to ambush her

"Hi-yeah!"

"Eat this!"

"Ow!" Gwen kicked the gun out of his hand before he could fire, then kicked him into a wall and took aim

"Nighty-night."

"No, please-[bang]"

"One down." Gwen smirked, she regrouped with Courtney, and the girls headed off elsewhere. Meanwhile Bridgette was lurking around the lower level near the kitchen.

"Hmm." she thought her Spaz at the hip. A Spetsnaz soldier emerged from behind a preparationation table with the Saiga.

"Take this!" [blam blam blam]" Bridgette quickly took cover. The soldier attempted to reload the cartridge Bridgette came from cover and showed him just how powerful the Spaz was

"Why don't you eat this!" [blam blam blam] she took him out, another soldier rushed in, AK-74 a blazing.

[rapid fire]

"Dammit!" Bridgette took cover, before dashing into the pantry he tossed a grenade Bridgette's way, she jumped

"Shi-[boom!]" she got away just in time. Bridgette gingerly headed for the pantry, which was very large. Bridgette looked around the corners, Spaz at the ready. But the soldier was too fast, he knocked her gun out of the way, drawing his ballistic knife.

"Ha, seems you are out of options little girl!"

"I may be down, but I'm not out, hi-yeah!" they exchanged kick after kick, blow after blow, counter after counter, combo after combo. The soldier still never managed to get a blow with his knife. Seriously this would be more fun to watch not imagine. Eventually the soldier had gotten Bridgette in an awkward position, where he was trying to push the knife in her face, and Bridgette was using her hand to push his arm away, to no good avail, he had his thumb on the ballistic trigger, Bridgette realized this and headbutted him just as he pressed it, they released, and the blade missed.

"Ha!"

"Dammit!" he threw Bridgette to the ground where she saw her TAR. She head butted him from the ground and crawled over to her gun.

"Gotcha!"

"Oh Cra-[bang bang bang]"

"Not so tough now are ya." Bridgette headed out of the kitchen. Back upstairs Gwen and Bridgette entered the main lounge where the sniper had a birds eye view from the second floor balcony. Gwen saw he had cross hairs on Courtney Gwen quickly pushed her out of the way

"Courtney, look out!-[bang] The girls took cover behind over

"You got to be kidding me!" The sniper yelled. He continued to fire

"Courtney, I have an idea!"'

"What is it?"

"Just draw his fire, I have an idea." Gwen took out the Intervention and got in a prone position aiming towards the balcony, while he was distracted by Courtney.

"Like this?"-[rapid fire]

"Yeah just like that!" Gwen had her sights aimed right at his face

"Goodnight." she squeezed the trigger-[bang] Gwen stood up "Yeah, hey nice work Court...ney?" Courtney was nowhere to be found, Bridgette entered.

"Hey cutie, what did I miss?" Before Gwen could answer, the double door on the other side of the room bust opened revealing the final soldier

"This!" he started firing, pinning both girls down

"Great, this is just perfect." Bridgette said in a sarcastic manner.

"And where's Courtney?" Gwen asked, Bridgette just rolled her eyes. Speaking of which. Courtney had sneaked up from behind to garrote him, but failed, the soldier was distracted by Courtney 'trying' to over power him

"Nows our chance."

"You mean your chance, I just wanna watch her die." Bridgette whispered

"Ha ha, you can't defeat me that easily little girl-[bang]" While distracted he didn't notice Courtney use her Desert Eagle to put a round in his abdomen. The girls high fived and cheered.

"YEAH WE RULE!"

Max Geiger: Over the course of 1000 battles the Kissing Killers claimed victory 913 times, verses the Spetsnaz 87. This was largely do the the power the Kissing Killers were packing, as well as the Spetsnaz lack of reality of just how brutal they were. The TAR was the big hitter, getting kills in the 500's, and the Desert Eagles was a huge factor with over 300 kills, the Spaz, 83 thats average for a shotgun, and the Intervention, big disappointment with only 16 kills. The Spetsnaz hardest hitter was actually the Druganov with 43 kills, with the AK next with 31, everything else was very low, the ballistic knife, big disappointment with only 2 kills. Definitely, close calls on the Spetsnaz part saved the girls lives.

Geoff Desmoulin: I'm happy the Kissing Killers won. Why? They're underhanded, their unconventional, their good looking, and this proves once and for all, the Spetsnaz can be beaten.

Armand Dorian: I have to say I'm a little surprised the Spetsnaz lost, they had more troops, and way better training, but even that wasn't enough

Sonny Puzikas: I don't care what some computer geeky computer simulation says, I know were the best, computers make malfunctions all the time, this one was huge, if this was a real battle, by the end, there would be 3 dead Kissing Killers and 5 Spetsnaz walking away in and out, 2 minutes tops.

Maxim Franz: I am speechless, absolutely speechless. No, no I'm not. First of all, if a soldier had a direct hit with the ballistic knife, he would have fired without hesitation, not this flippity-floop kung fu movie crap! And the sniper, would have been dead on, again, instantaneous, put those weapons in ANY soldiers hands, they would have done the same thing. Every time was a close call, they should have had a kill each time, but they missed, and that just disappointed me completely, completely! Sonny hit the nail on the head, this was a huge malfunction.

Bridgette: still undefeated as it should be, give us anyone, I guarantee we WILL defeat them, for sure!

Gwen: chalk off Spetsnaz and IRA, come on, whose next?

"I can't...believe...they lost." Noah fell to his knees in disbelief. The killers approached the outside deck where their victims stood in awe

"So, who wants to go next?" Courtney smirked evilly.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."

HA! Finally the Spetsnaz lost...even though this is a fanfic and doesn't mean anything...Still, still...be sure to vote and **PLEASE REVIEW!** please stand-by...for update.


	29. Operation: The Kissing Killers

**Don't own still...I also do not own The Amazing Spiez! Marathon does...I think**

**To make up for being out for so long, I'm making up for lost time, oh yeah; this technically makes this story a crossover with the Amazing Spiez, but guess what? I don't care! So keep voting and **PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 29: Operation: The Kissing Killers

**Muskoka Ontario 4:43 am**

The three killers approached their victims

"Quick, we need time to set a trap!" Joe screamed

"I'll just blow there heads off now!" Geoff pointed his B.A.R.

"Screw it Geoff, Joe's right we gotta get somewhere they're not!" Noah yelled, they all dispersed

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha." The killers laughed...CUTSCENE

**The Clark House same time**

Tony woke up and quietly sneaked out of the room he shared with his brother Marc. Using every spy move in the book he calmly entered the kitchen, both stealth-fully and gingerly. He opened the fridge, the raven haired 11 year old licked his lips. But suddenly the lights flickered on

"Busted!" his auburn haired 13 year old brother Lee said crudely

"Lee...hah hah, what are you doing up?" Tony asked nervously.

"I'll ask the questions around here." "You were trying to steal my last fruit ice pop." Lee complained

"Nuh-uh, I was...procuring your last ice pop."

"Procure-wha?" "Have you been reading Marc's dictionary again?" Lee asked

"Maybe." the raven haired boy said in a typical Noah tone.

"Ugh, you know what Tone, I work hard all day, and today was no better, I deserve my fruit pops." Lee pouted

"First of all I hope your referring to the spying, and second of all all four of us do that, and tough donkey doodles I call dibs."

"Tough...donkey doodles?" Lee asked in disbelief "Well irregardless, it's mine." The 13 and 11 year olds going on 1 and 3 started to have a temper tantrum over who got the last fruit pop, their twin 12 year old siblings, who don't look like twins per-say, Marc and Megan entered the kitchen.

"What do you make of this?" Megan asked

"I call it funny." Marc said.

"Oh okay you two get up." Megan pulled them apart, with the fruit pop completely melted

"Great, now no one can enjoy it, thanks to Mr. Ruins-Everything-Tony." Lee complained

"Guys, stop yelling, it's late, and were all tired, lets get some shut-eye before we end up on another-[rumbling]" Marc was interrupted by the sound of rumbling in the fridge

"Oh this isn't good." Megan said

"Come on it's too early-[WHOOSH]" Tony couldn't get the words out of his mouth when the fridge turned into a portal whooshing the kids into a tunnel, the slid down.

"It's like 5 am and Jerry WHOOP'S us." Lee complained in the slide

"Why can't he just let us sleep-[thud]" they landed on the pink couch in Jerry's office, the middle aged British gentleman turned around in his chair.

**Jerry's Office, moments later**

"Good evening spies, or should I say good morning." he chuckled

"Jerry...IT'S 5 AM!" Tony yelled

"Actually it's quarter of." Jerry corrected

"I swear Jerry, someone better be dying." Megan snapped

"Well then, it's your lucky day." Jerry said with a frown. Megan's face became pale.

"Oh uh, I didn't mean it like that, er I, uh, oh."

"Shut-up while your ahead!" Lee snapped

"It's quite alright, however, we intercepted this 911 distress call on a remote island in Muskoka Ontario, here's the call." Jerry pressed several buttons and such on a remote, and the call came in on the monitor

"_Hi, hello?" "This is Cody Cavallero!" _oh Cody _"Uh, I'm at Playa Des Losers in Muskoka, uh, there's these girls trying to kill me and my friends, uh...were on this island, and we like can't get off, and were-"_

"_Hey Cody, are you ordering a pizza?"_

"_No, what; Pizza?" "Owen this is a distress call!"_

"_You mean your phone has been working this whole time!_

"_No Joey, there's like reception in this one spot!" [distant gunshots] "Screw this, we gotta hide, now!" [disconnects]_

"And?" Marc asked

"That's it, the call ends." Jerry answered "But, I was able to get a lock on their position, it's this island in the lakes of Muskoka Ontario." Jerry put a sky view of the map "Whoever these killers are, they need to be brought to justice." Jerry slammed his hand on the table

"[gulp] You mean, we have to deal with [gulp] real killers?" Not so easy anymore is it Tony

"Precisely, but I have the utter most confidence you all will succeed, but just in case, here are some gadgets to help you along." the table top on Jerry's desk flipped revealing several household looking items. "We have the ballistic net pen." "give it a click, give it a roll, and it explodes into an impenetrable net, capturing any foe." he tossed it to Lee

"Cool."

"the blind light, a flashlight with the power to temporarily blind any foe." he tossed it to Megan

"Sweet."

"The saw-in-a-ruler, a 12" ruler, with the press of a button, turns into a powerful saw, able to cut through any material." he tossed to Tony.

"Awesome."

"Last but not least this is something new." Jerry took out a small suitcase, inside were several small chrome spheres "There are exto-gravity rectractor energy grenades, throw it down, when it explodes anyone in the area of the blast, get whooshed onto the nearest wall, be careful." he tossed them to Marc

"Well I guess the responsible one deserves the most irresponsible gadget I suppose." Marc smiled

"Showoff." Lee rolled his eyes.

"Get to it spies, the fate of these kids depends on it." Jerry said

"Lets do it." Megan cheered. The spies regrouped into their spy suits

"Ha."

"Yeah!"

"Ha, ha ha!"

"Ho ho, ha!"

"YEAH!" they ran behind Jerry's office into the hanger where their fast moving jet was. They blasted off, en route to Muskoka...

**Near Muskoka Ontario 4:51 am**

"Well this is definitely new." Megan said swiveling around in her chair.

"I know, how often do we get assigned to a murder mission." Lee added, he was driving

"About as often as Tony when he aces a quiz." Marc chuckled

"Hey."

"Marc this is our first murder mission, I'm pretty sure Tony's gotten at least 3 A's." Lee joked

"Hey."

"Aw, lighten up Tony." Megan said

"Yeah runt, at least we get to go to a five star resort." yeah, if you wanna die in that five star resort.

"How many killers were there again?" Marc asked

"Ya know, the kid didn't say." Lee pondered Tony noticed Megan starring at a picture of someone.

"Megan, whatcha starring at?" Tony asked

"Oh nothing." she said

"Is it the autographed Total Drama picture of Bridgette?" Marc asked

"Nuh-uh...it's the one of Geoff." she retorted

"Your such a fan girl." Lee rolled his eyes

"So what If I am?" she asked "Bridgette and I are a lot alike?" You're also a blood thirsty murderer?

"Yup, your both environmentally crazy." Lee said

"And clumsy." Marc added

"Hey shut-up." Megan sneered...even though it's true

"What do you know, were here." Tony said, looking at the GPS.

"Okay, keep the jet in idle above the pool, and lets go." Lee ordered. They jumped out, flying down on their cool rocket boots. Lee by the way is dressed in red, Megan in pink, Marc in blue, and Tony in yellow. They landed by the pool.

"Okay, I guess we split up, and fan out." Lee suggested

"Right." Tony said

"And remember, keep in touch." Megan added. They split up. Inside, both sides noticed the kids landing, from the upstairs parlor room, the good guys...

"Who do you think they are?" Owen asked

"Not sure...C.I.A?" Joe questioned

"Nah, they look too young to be in the C.I.A." Heather retorted

"Look, kids, who gives a damn who they are, the point is, they have transportation to get us off this rock, and they came here for a reason." Erin said

"Speaking of which Cody, congrats on the distress call." Duncan complimented

"Thanks."

"Now...lets see who these kids are exactly." Tyler smirked.

"Lets do it...I gotta few traps in mind." Joey smiled "However, did any you guys notice any them Spetsnaz with an RPG?" Everyone questioned, then Noah piped up

"Oh, you know what, I did notice one guy had one slung over his shoulder."Everyone groaned

"Crap, now we got five things to look for." Duncan groaned

"Alright alright alright, enough screwing around, time to go to work before sunrise, it's time for a little assistance from explosivo!"

"Alright, Izzy's back!" Cody cheered... Now the killers taking notice from Bridgette's bedroom

"Great, who the hell are these people now." Gwen sneered

"First the IRA, now the Spetsnaz, what's next the United States Marines?" Could be

"Whoever they are, we have to get rid of them." Bridgette snarled

"Well there's four of them, three of us, and a sh*t load of them, we gotta get to the four before they do." No, really Gwen.

"No sh*t Sherlock." Bridgette rolled her eyes "Cause if they get them out of there, they can go right to the police, and then it's bye bye us."

"I can't go to prison!" Courtney whimpered "I'm too pretty!" "And smart!"

"Yeah I can't survive!" Gwen and Courtney began to hold each other Bridgette smacked her forehead

"Will you both relax." she said "Nobody's going to prison, all we gotta do is find these four "spies" and eliminate them, and their jet."

"...With what?" Gwen asked

"Yeah, we have no rockets or anything like that." Courtney added "Right?"

"No your right...I got it, one of those Russians had an RPG right?" Bridgette asked

"I...I think so." Courtney wondered

"It was the one in the living room, or the lounge or something." Gwen pondered

"Okay, we have to find that, before they do, or else we are screwed." Bridgette said "Lets do it."

"Alright." Gwen smiled. They began to exit the room. But Bridgette pulled Gwen back inside

"If you don't wanna get rid of Courtney...I will, I know you think shes pretty, but shes a wolf in sheep's clothing...remember that Gwen." Bridgette said, they split up.

**Playa Des Losers 5:03 am**

Megan was wandering around the complex, eventually coming into the kitchen, where she started to smell the stench of-

"Ew, yuck it smells like-" she turned a corner and noticed a-

"[GASP]...Dead body." she breathed deeply. "Okay Megan...your a spy, you can handle this...you knew there were murders...okay..." she started to examine the dead soldier "Okay...Russian, whats a Russian soldier doing here?" Trying to save their bacon...and attack Washington. Megan stood up "Wonder why he was here-" Megan gasped when a familiar figure came in from behind...with a butcher's knife.

"He was here to try and stop me...didn't work." Bridgette smiled evilly

"Oh my God..." "Y-your Bridgette from Total Drama!" whose trying to kill ya dummy!

"Ah, you see the show?"

"I do, I've seen every episode!" "Oh my God your my fav character, I can't believe I get to finally meet you."

"Oh well that's so sweet...too bad I have to kill you." ...no surprise there

"...Ha ha ha, of Bridgette you jokster...no seriously." Megan said

"...I...I am serious, I don't know how to be more plain here."

"Ha ha ha, your good at that!" Megan punched her arm "Seriously I know you would never hurt a fly."

"Oh, I've hurt more then flies my dear."

"S...seriously?" No stupid, I've just been bullsh*tting you and 7,000 others for the past 28 chapters, 6 months, 14 days, 68,000 words, 140 reviews (thanks guys keep it up) and roughly 13 hours of writing time, NOT including all the work I still gotta do, **SPOILER ALERT **including 4+ alternate endings beginning to diverge after the end of the next chapter...Or am I just BSing you all...think about that...

"Yes seriously."

"Oh...well then...AHHHHHHH-[shing]" Before Megan could scream Bridgette launched the knife, getting caught on the fabric on her jumpsuit, pinning her against the wall...Her aim is improving.

"So...lets talk...how could I possibly disappoint my...biggest fan." That's a good cliffhanger for these two...now for Lee. Who was taking a stroll by the indoor pool. The storm had finally subsided, the clouds had moved away. And the sun was beginning to show signs of rising as the sky was turning blue.

**By the pool, moments later**

"Wow, this place looks beautiful." Courtney wasted no time, she was in front of Lee, maybe 13 feet.

"It is a nice view isn't it?"

"WHOA, HEY!" "Oh, whew, your just a girl." wrong move Lee

"And...?"

"Well I'm supposed to be looking for a Blood thirsty murderer...never known a woman could exist?" Who knows, Jack the Ripper could have been a lesbian...no I'm just kidding, it's Aaron Kosminski everyone.

"Well, looks like your mistaken my friend." Courtney came into view

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" Lee asked

"Perhaps...maybe you've seen me on TV." Courtney said

"Oh uh...are you the lady from the infomercial who sells the hip cream to old people?" Something tells me Lee hates living

"...No." Courtney sneered "Regular TV, not infomercials."

"Oh okay...uh..." I'm surprised he hasn't guessed Kat. "Wait, I know." Courtney perked up "Your the wife from Everybody Loves Raymond!" Courtney smacked her forehead

"No...I'M FRICKIN COURTNEY FROM TOTAL DRAMA ACTION"

"Oh...riiiiiight."

"And now, I have to kill you."

"So you are the blood thirsty murderer!" shes not the only one

"Yeah, I am." oh please, you killed Chris McLean, who no one really liked anyway, a couple of...no, actually 1 Spetsnaz soldier, and you get a medal for that in this country, oh; your such a serial killer! Move over Zodiac.

"Oh, oh, oh God, I'm not prepared for this!" So much for the World Organization of Human Protection, no wonder the Central Intelligence Agency kicks your ass! "Well, it's time I put the ballistic pen to use." Lee tossed it in front of Courtney...nothing "...Give it a minute, it may take a second to kick in...any second now...any...second now." For God'ssakes Lee, handicaps could get passed that, Courtney stepped over it

"Dammit, wait there." Lee picked up the pen "Damn malfunction, stupid gadgets."

"Well, looks like your out of luck." Courtney smirked

"That's not true-[boosh]" suddenly the pen exploded in Lee's hands, trapping the red headed jock in the net, he fell over.

"Correction...now your out of options." Courtney stood above him.

"...Now, it is true."

**Else-elsewhere, 5:08 am**

Marc found his way to the spa room, where Gwen was...keep in mind he's the smart one.

"Hmm." he thought, "Now where to work for...oh my God." e noticed the dead Justin. "Justin from Total Drama Action...whoa, heavy man." suddenly Marc heard breathing. "I can hear you ya know, might as well come out." Gwen appeared from behind the door.

"Very cleaver...now who are you?"

"None of your concern, but; I know you are Gwen from Total Drama...did you kill Justin."

"Him, oh yeah."

"W...Why?" cause shes messed up dummy

"Cause he didn't review Niko56's stories _I'd Kill For You_ and the _Kissing Killers_."

"...Well, gee that's a great reason." I did say she was messed up.

"Now, the better question is...oh how to dispose of you." Gwen raised her gun. Marc raised his hands

"Oh uh...don't you wanna talk first...ya know...my last words." Ooh, what is Marc planning

"Hmm, alright...lets talk."

**Else-Else-elsewhere 5:11 am**

Finally, some positivity, as Tony is the last one, and there are no more killers left. He found himself in the lounge not far where the RPG was. Tony drew the amazing light.

"Hmm, don't get scared Tony...don't get scared." he heard footsteps from the hallway by where the soldier was killed "Oh my God, who is that?" Joey walked into the lounge, with the gun. Just as Tony surprised him by shining the light right in his eyes

"Hey guys I found the-"

"GAHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHH!" "MY EYES!-" [fwoosh-bang] Joe accidentally fired the RPG right out the open window...but hit the jet...causing it to crash into the lake "Ow, ow, motherf*cker that burns, sonofabitch!" then Joe dropped the gun and fell over the couch where Courtney and Gwen made love...yuck. Noah, Izzy, and the others came in

"Oops, sorry." Tony said

"Hey Joe, we saw the jet explode what ha-OWWWWWW!"

"GAHHHHH"

"SHITTTTTTTTT"

"MY EYES!" Tony shined the light in their eyes too.

"Oops, again; well I guess this thing really works." better then that damn pen.

"Kid, kid, put it away, just put it away." Joe yelled grabbing the light... "Your one of those kids right?" he said rubbing his eyes

"Yeah, I work for the World Organization of Human Protection with my brothers and sister." Tony said

"Ha ha, it sounds like WOOHP." Owen chuckled

"Oh yeah, I heard of you guys, no wonder your young kids, hey sorry about your jet."

"Heh heh, sorry about the light."

"Well we know who you guys are now, but; we gotta find your sibs before Bridgette and Courtney and Gwen to them." Joe said

"Lets go!" Tony yelled

"Wait wait wait." Izzy said "Were too late, they got them."

"Iz, how do you know?" Katie asked

"Oh Bridgette told me, over text message." "See, it says We got thos kidz bettr cme fnd us or else, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" "And her signature still says Surfercutie5669."

"I used to like that signature." Geoff sobbed

"Will you all continue the sob fest later, jeez." Joe said, they took off running.

**Okay, sorry it took me so long, I've been really busy, and I really thought about this chapter. So, remember to vote for the last fight scene...AND...in your next review or message** **let me know if** **you want me to make a sequel, yes or no, that simple...okay, even if you didn't get the whole Amazing Spiez aspect of that chapter, youtube them, you'll get a better idea. Oh yeah, Geoff's and Courtney's voice actors play cameos in the show as villains. Just saying. So **PLEASE REVIEW, **and please stand by...for update...**


	30. RealizationThe End Is Near

**Still don't own...Come on, you all know the drill by now, but, yeah sure whatever**

**Sup kiddies, hey look I know you all love this story, or at least most of you. I love it too, I really do. But lets face it, I kinda wanna get this one done. I mean I got like three good stories, two of which haven't been updated in over a month. I kinda want to get those up and running. And I'm talking about **_Princes In Prison __The Deadliest Warrior_**and** _Risky Business, Dangerous Friendship._ **Which can be Reviewed cough cough at anytime. And lets face it, I still gotta do the endings for this one. Which by the way, begin to diverge at the end of this chapter...sorry, almost done, but not quite...More news...uh...Oh, For the final Deadliest Warrior fight scene, I narrowed it down to the top 4. S.A.S. With 7 votes, tying with Black Ops at 7, Marines at 6, and S.W.A.T. With 5. (GSG-9 will be an alternate as they also have 5 votes) Which surprised me, but that's it. Everyone else is out. So, keep voting. Okay, something new, something new...uh...Oh yes, I have made my decision, I AM making a sequel to **_The Kissing Killers_. **Thought you all might like that. It's launch date is expected to be around Christmas of 2010, maybe sooner, MAYBE. Depends how much y'all want it. Last order of business...Yeah this ain't good people, this ain't good at all. Maybe it's the 8 shots of Smirnoff I've had in the last hour...Just kidding, I can't be as I don't drink. However, I am flabbergasted, you see; I now know who wins TDWT...at least in the Australian version, and I am just pissed off. No it's not Alejandro but irregardless, I'm pissed. Now, it's Wikipedia, I know from many school projects...they've been wrong before, I pray to God, it's a typo...Pray with me. That does it for new business, **PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 30: Realization...The End Is Near...

"_You know, the world isn't run by the laws written on paper. It's run by people, some according to laws, others not, it depends on how each individual perceives this and lives their lives, plus you also need a whole lot of luck, so someone else doesn't make your life hell. But it is important to have strong moral values and to maintain them, in marriage, crime, and in war. I think it's important to keep a balance in things, yeah; balance, that's the right word. Cause they guy who wants too much from life risks losing absolutely everything, of course the guy who wants too little from life, might not get anything at all..." _

_-Michael Sorvino (Thomas Angelo, Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven)_

First lets go the Megan and Why-the-hell-can't-she-win-at-Total-frigging-Drama? Yes I mean Bridgette. She had Megan chained up by the wrists, dangling from ceiling, Megan was suspended a foot or two off the ground. And Bridgette was trying to choose which knife to gut A 12 YEAR OLD GIRL! Man I am really messed up aren't I?

"Let's see...meat cleaver...or butchers knife, such an agonizing decision." Wouldn't you just be sh*tting in your pants right now if you were Megan.

"Oh well the meat cleaver will be more effective but the butcher's knife matches your COMPLETE INSANITY!" Megan sobbed

"You know what, your right...but I haven't used a filet knife yet." she said picking it up...you didn't use the cleaver or butcher's either dummy. Or have you...?

"Your sick you know that!" Me, what did I do? … Oh, you meant her... ha ha ha ha ha ha. "Why are you doing this?" Megan asked "Killing all your friends and acquaintances?" I don't consider Heather either.

"Ha ha ha, silly child." ain't she 17? Again, very messed up "They're not my friends." "They're just targets, as are you." Bridgette smiled taking out the filet knife. "Anyone for a filet-o-spy sammich?"

"But your a vegan, this goes against everything you believe in." Oh Lordy, she done it now

"Vegan?" "Ha, I resent that." "Meat is so delicious." It really is, I don't know what all the vegans in are thinking. "In fact, I'm in the mood right now..." Bridgette went searching around the kitchen cabinets

"W-What are you doing?" Megan asked

"I know Owen keeps a secret stash around here somewhere...ah, here it is." she took out what looked like a McDonald's to-go bag.

"Whats in that?" Megan asked

"Arsenic and uranium, what do you thinks in it?" she wishes it was arsenic and uranium Bridgette took out a Big Mac box, and the fries, and the drink...all super sized. "Aw no toy." "Want the fries?"

"Well actually if you wouldn't mind I am kinda hun-" Bridgette launched the fries at Megan causing them to hit the floor "-gry."

"Huh, the shake's still cold, want it?" she opened

"No no no I really don-" Megan inserted the straw into Megan's mouth and she sucked...Man that is what she said. "Oh thanks." then Bridgette dumped the shake on Megan's head "You suck!"

"Ha ha ha ha, uh, I love being evil, and now for the pice-de-resistance." Bridgette opened the box, and took out the Big Mac. She licked her lips. And picked up the two all beef patties, special sauce, lettuce cheese, onions, pickles, on a sesame seed bun.

"No...Bridgette no...If you eat that sandwich, I will have lost all respect for you." Oh, you showed her! Bridgette started to devour the meat. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "WHYYYYYY!" Well shes evil for starters...but hell it's not like shes killing someone...shes not even killing the meat

"Yum...delicious." Bridgette finished off the sammich...I'll be damned, takes me at least 3 minutes to finish one of those, she took it out in 30 seconds flat.

"Why, why are you doing all this!" Megan sobbed

"Cause...I...Am...Evil." "And I'm doing all this for my Gwen...hmm, come to think of it, shes getting kind of expendable." Bridgette pondered

"Wait wait wait wait wait...wait...wait." WE GET IT MEGAN! "You like Gwen?"

"Oh, do I like her...I like her a lot...still...nah, I do love her."

"Love?" "Your a lesbian?"

"Well duh." It...it wasn't really that obvious Bridge "Shut up voice!"

"Wha?"

"Nothing, if you think that is disgusting, then you'll hate this." Bridgette leaned in closer

"Wait wait wait, what are you-" Oh my God...Bridgette quickly kissed Megan...and as we all know a quick Bridgette kiss is about 10 seconds...man did she slobber on her...okay sorry, that is just disgusting...really.

"Oh, YUCK!" "DISGUSTING!" Megan retorted...

"And now, Megan Clark...it's time...for you...to die." Bridgette raised the knife, BUT! Just as she did, as it has been a staple to this novel, something incredibly weird and convenient happened. The real Bridgette tried to break free of her evil conscience. Causing both sides to quarrel...even though it was one person doing the fighting

"How could you?"

"Shut up goody two shoes."

"Shes 12, this is where I finally draw the line, I'm tired of this!"

"Well too bad, I don't care!"

"You better care or I'll do to you what I did to good conscience!"

"Tough."

"Tough this!" Megan looked confused and terrified as good Bridgette and evil conscience separated. Bridgette punched evil conscience out of the way. "I'm so so sorry, it's not me, it's her, shes been controlling me this whole time, oh I'm so happy your my biggest fan, I've never had a biggest fan before I am so happy, hey wanna autograph?"

"...WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"Shes evil, I'm good, but I do love Gwen, and I really hate eating meat, swearzies!"

"Samezies." "[Gasp] Bridgette look out!" Evil conscience grabbed Bridgette and took her over

"Now, where were we?" she grabbed the knife.

"No...No...NOOOOO!" -[rapid fire]

"Noooooooooo!" something more convenient Geoff ran in, B.A.R. A blazing. Bridgette ducked "Quick, we gotta get you out of here!" Geoff unchained her

"Geoff?" "Wait, shes good, she really is!"

"Man, she must have brainwashed you, don't worry, Noah will beat the normal back into you, he's kind of nutty that way." He threw Megan over his shoulder and they dashed out of the kitchen.

"Dammit, well no matter, now to find Gwen and target, I mean Courtney, they sound so alike." Bridgette exited the kitchen another way.

Meanwhile, we go to Marc, who was ready to eat his own words, as Gwen kept talking to him. By now he wished he was dead.

"And, I don't know, I mean I like Trent...but I like Duncan so much more, but Courtney likes Duncan and I like Courtney, she is so delicious." What the hell is wrong with me? "I'm so torn right now, what do you think I should do Marc?"

"...[Sigh]..." Man, he's wishing she would just kill him "Well...pretty much, leave Duncan out of the picture, her already has Courtney, who you like-"

"But I like Courtney so much, we have so much in common, we all do, I dunno I'm so torn, I'm completely confused." Marc was nearly falling asleep, when he suddenly had an idea to get himself out of this mess, he took out one of the spheres...then took a look at Justin...How weird is that, he's having a therapy session next to a dead guy. "You know Gwen...you were telling me you like Bridgette too right?"

"Oh my Bridgey Bear, she is so adorable...I wish I could have the both of them...that would be so awesome."

"Interesting...well you know what...you can have them for as long as you want..."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah...IN FEDERAL PRISON!" he tossed the sphere, and jumped behind the couch...

"What the hell was that?" Gwen asked. Marc stood up

"Really?" "Oh come on, damn Jerry, him and his-[shwooooon]" the sphere activated suddenly sending Gwen and Marc onto opposite walls.

"Dammit, well, at least it worked." Better then the damn pen

"Yeah!" Gwen looked to her side and saw her Uzi she used her whole strength to reach it

"Crap, I gotta get out of here, think Marc, your the smart one..." [snaps fingers] "The rocket boots." Marc started them up and leaped from the wall "Later Gwen, I'll be back with a big steamy bowl of your under arrest!" Marc left the spa room

"Man that is corny...ugh...This isn't over Clark!" "I still have 15 minutes left in my session!" Marc started to dash down the hall.

"Man is everyone on that show crazy?" Yes...and he hasn't even met Sierra...wait to the sequel Marc...tee hee. Suddenly the sphere suitcase fell from Marc, and a note fell out of a suitcase. "Hello, what's this?" Marc read the note "Dear user, allow 3-5 seconds for sphere activation, Jerry." "Sure, now he tells me." he heard Gwen fall off the wall

"Yes I'm free, now where is that brat!"

"Sh*t!" Marc ran off. Leaving the sphere suitcase, Gwen noticed it on her way out

"Hmm...these could come in handy later." she picked it up. And dashed away.

Now for Lee and Courtney, here's the synopsis. Stupid Lee let Courtney tie him up (even though he could kick her ass), where she had him tied and dangling over the pool...upside down.

"Well, this is uncomfortable." the jock ginger said

"So is running through London from a blood thirsty murderer who just so happens to be a home schooled red-necked idiot!" Yelled Courtney

"What?"

"I dunno, like that'll ever happen anyway." "But anyway, prepare Lee Clark for your utter demise."

"Gimme a break lady, like I don't hear that everyday."

"...Shut up, look where you are."

"Ooh, dangling upside down over a pool suspended 30 feet in the air...I'm so terrified." Lee scoffed sarcastically

"You should be considering it's the shallow end!" Courtney smirked

"...Okay, now I'm terrified."

"But you must suffer my evil rant." Courtney took out a large piece of paper from her pocket.

"You planned for this?"

"Only since I became evil." Which was maybe what? 5 hours ago. "I started off as a small town girl from Toronto-"

"Oh God, I don't know what will kill me first, the fall or her speech." Lee whispered. "Hmm...rocket boots...perfect, now all I need is to cut these ropes...the ruler saw, perfect." Lee wormed his way to find the saw from his back pocket, and calmly sawed away. Tony, Joey, Izzy (wow 3 y's) and Owen...eh why not, and Duncan watched from the door.

"That your brother?" Joe asked

"Yup...that's him." Tony groaned

"Alright, what's the plan?" Owen asked...everyone looked at Tony

"What, why do you guys think I automatically have a stupid, underhanded and comedic plan?" what show have you been working on for the past 2 seasons?

"Well do you?" Izzy asked

"Well yeah...but still."

"Don't be stingy Tone, what is it?" Duncan insisted

"I got it...but I need you all to be a distraction."

"Are you serious?" Joe chuckled "You got Owen, and Izzy in the same room...you say distraction-"

"We say, how high." Izzy smiled.

"Perfect." Tony smirked...they got into position, not knowing of Lee's incredibly stu- I mean brilliant plan.

"Almost done." Lee whispered... "Damn, how long is she ranting for?" Izzy and Owen jumped out

"Hey Court, check this out!" Izzy yelled "Look I'm doing cartwheels!"

"Oh, you messed up my perfectly evil rant!"

"Hey Courtney, check this, I can fart the alphabet now!"

"No Owen, we can't afford that!" Joe shouted

"Hey there Princess-"

"YOU!" I haven't seen her that upset since...yeah when Gwen and Duncan kiss... "Boy are you in for it!"

"What are you gonna do, throw a temper tantrum, pour a bowl of soup in my face?" watch what you wish for.

"Why...you little!" Courtney began

"Thanks for the distraction guys!" Lee yelled almost breaking free.

"Nows my chance, I'm coming bro!" that's what she said! Tony blasted his way towards Lee

"No Tony wait-[oof-crash]" Lee couldn't get away, and Tony as usual overlooked...everything, and they crashed into the wall at the other end of the pool.

"Were okay." the brothers Clark moaned from the floor

"Quick, lets meet up with the others, maybe Erin and Noah have a trap ready!" Joe yelled taking the lead as they all ran out.

"You didn't bring any guns?" Owen asked

"I thought you had em!" Joe yelled, they all ran out Courtney followed

"GET BACK HERE!" "I'm not done with you, I have a rant!"

Bridgette down the hallway, absolutely pissed.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid Geoff, ruined everything as usual!" Eventually she ran into Gwen

"Hey baby."

"Hey hon...lose your kid?"

"Was gonna say the same for you." they kissed

"What are we gonna do, it's almost morning and Sunday, they'll be boats all over the water, we're screwed." Bridgette groaned They noticed Tyler and Cody off in the distance

"Maybe were not, follow me, I know where we can cut em off." Gwen smiled

"I'm all feet." they ran off.

"Bookworm this is the Codemeister, do you copy over?" Cody asked Noah over Walkie-Talkie.

"Who?"

"It's Cody...come on man, why do we have code names if your not gonna use it." he complained

"Ugh, fine whatever, what do ya need...[sigh]...codemeister?"

"How we set for trappage, over?"

"Were doing good, me and Erin went all Scooby-Doo on this one...over."

"Codemeister copies all."

"This is Jock-boy calling the Goodfella, what's cooking, over?" Tyler asked Joe over comlink.

"What's cooking, what am I your date...over."

"No no,...shut-up, how you...what's doing, over?"

"We leading Courtney to the trap, over."

"Jock boy copies all, everythings Charlie on our end, jst looking the original Kissing Killers, over."

"Tyler this is going great, we'll have em trapped in no time!"

"Yeah, high five!" then they notice Bridgette and Gwen running off in the distance

"And I think I know how were getting them there." "Come on." Their search led them to the great piano room, the door closed behind them. And the room was pitch dark.

"Bridgette?"

"Gwen, come out and play." Cody finished

"Hmm, wonder where they are?" Tyler asked

"Why don't you try right here!" They light at the other side of the room turned on revealing the two killers on the platform on either side of the piano.

"So...this is how it ends, huh?" Tyler asked

"I guess so." The killers said together...

"Ty...I gotta bad feeling about this bro." Cody said

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

**Well there it is...The endings begin to diverge from the end of this chapter. Remember to vote! S.A.S. Black Ops, Marines, S.W.A.T. And GSG-9. **PLEASE REVIEW** tjis and my other stories, PLEASE! And get ready for the exciting many alternate endings for the **_Kissing Killers_ **coming up next!**


	31. Dropkick Drama's

**I still don't own...And i still won't own, dig it!**

**Alright, I have finally decided, pumping out chapters fast, gets better revenue...Hell I think I may make 200 reviews! ...A boy can dream...;)...Also, here's the latest polls, the Marines and the S.A.S. Are tied with 9, Black Ops still with 7, S.W.A.T. And GSG-9 with 5. Not sure if this'll influence your next vote, but...Simply to make this a 3-way crossover (meaning I don't get busted for making this a crossover in the first place and keeping in the single section) if the S.A.S. Are chosen, the 5 soldiers WILL be Soap MacTavish, William Price, Gary Sanderson, Ghost, and Gaz. The weapons experts will be SSgt. Griggs and Capt. McMillan. On that same token, if the Marines are chosen, the five soldiers WILL be Ramirez, Foley, Dunn, Jackson, and Velasquez. The weapons experts will be General Shepherd and Colonel Marshall. Black Ops, as they have not appeared on Deadliest Warrior, will be original. S.W.A.T. Obviously the weapons experts will be Jon Darrah and Steve Gordon. GSG-9 the experts will be Damian Puckler and Michael Nagal. Well that does it for news **PLEASE REVIEW! **And remember, all endings stem from THIS SPOT! So you may be reading several words over and over again. **

Chapter 31: Dropkick Drama's

Tyler and Cody stood in terror wondering if the killers had in fact set any traps their way.

"I wonder if they have any traps?" Tyler asked Cody

"That would explain the smirks." Cody pondered

"Well Cody...smirk this!" Bridgette yelled throwing a knife directly at Cody...which missed completely

"Ha, ya missed, loser!" "Suck-a-my dong!" Cody shouted not knowing Gwen throwing a knife at him, pinning his shirt against the wall. "Ha ha...nice aim Gwen." Cody chuckled nervously unpinning himself.

"Do you guys really think your getting away with this?" Tyler asked "Come on, we have spies on our side now, your done."

"That's what you think." Bridgette smiled evilly

"...Well, yeah; that IS kinda what we think." Cody said

"Dumbass." Tyler whispered

"What was that Tyler?" Bridgette asked

"I SAID DUMBASS!" Wrong move...dumbass

"That's it." Bridgette gritted her teeth. "I've had it with you two...you've been pains in our sides since day one." Which was what? 2 days ago

"Well my apologies, far be it from us from SAVING OUR OWN LIVES!" Cody yelled

"Ya know, I'm also a little sick and tired of the both of you." Gwen squinted her eyes.

"Well, look at it this way, were still alive." Tyler smirked...But now lets think who else is alive...done

"Not for long." The killers stepped down and approached the Canadian idiots

"Just answer us this." Cody asked. The killers stopped dead in their tracks.

"What?" Gwen sneered

"And make it quick." Bridgette added

"You said you were killing us all cause you love each other...and from what I gather, you were ashamed of your own homosexuality." Whatchu talking about Cody?"

"Whatchu talking about Willis?" ...moron

"SHUT-UP TYLER!" "Anyway, why be ashamed...Noah suckled on my freaking ear, the constant blogs, fanfiction, rumors, they're endless!" "You don't see me and him mowing down our own friends."

"That's probably because your both not gay."

"Will you just zip the face already!"

"Zip my face?" "That's your best comeback?" Tyler retorted

"Shut...the hole."

"...That's...better."

"Anyway." Cody smacked his forehead. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, there's no need for anymore killing, we can get you both help."

"What about Courtney?" Tyler asked

"Oh shes way past help." true dat "So what do you say?" Cody asked. The killers smiled and looked at each other, then the two morons

"Nope."

"Nah, I say more killing."

"Well it was worth a shot."

"We tried to warn them." Tyler added

"Alright fine, but lets get some cool chase music in this bitch." Cody cheered

"That sounds good." Gwen said

"But can we please pick a song that doesn't suck?" Bridgette began-WHAT? "I mean come on, ever since this began we've gotten System of a Down, and it wasn't even a good System of a Down song, and The Styx?" "What is this 1979?" "And Anarbor, and Head Automatica, whose even heard of Head Automatica?" How bout me smart one! "Besides, I do believe we were promised Puddle of Mudd, still waiting for that." WAIT FOR IT! Wait...do you hear that...a little Irish guitar in the background

"Ooh, I love Dropkick Murphy's!" Gwen screamed

"Well it is the best I've heard thus far." Bridgette said

"So, do we get a five minute head start?" Cody asked

"Of course." Bridgette assured them, they took off running through the door.

"Minutes, seconds, I was always bad at math." Bridgette smirked

"Oh your bad."

"You know it baby." they dashed after them.

_She had excuses and she chose to use them, _

_She was the victim of unspeakable abuses, _

_Her husband was violent, malicious, and distant, _

_Her kids now belong to the state of Massachusetts_

"This is Codemeister calling bookworm, were on our way!"

"Copy that Codemeister!"

_They've been taken away(Hey! )_

_They've been taken away_

"You can't escape the Kissing Killers!" Gwen yelled

_Timmy was a bright one_

_Tommy's off his head_

_Mother loved them both the same at least that's what she said_

_I don't predict the future, I don't care about the past_

_Send them both to DSS now you've had your chance_

_The boys who stole your babies_

_The judges took your rights_

_You can have your children, over tonight! _

"This is a catchy song." Tyler said

_I suppose you are a victim_

_I suspect you may have lied_

_If you've lost all ambition won't you give this thing a try_

_If you can't and you fail you won't be the only loser_

_These kids don't stand a chance with you in their future! _

"It's not bad." Cody agreed

_They've been taken away_

_They've been taken away_

"You've both been a pain for far too long!" Bridgette yelled

_Timmy was a bright one_

_Tommy's off his head_

_Mother loved them both the same at least that's what she said_

_I don't predict the future, I don't care about the past_

_Send them both to DSS now you've had your chance_

_The boys who stole your babies_

_The judges took your rights_

_You can have your children, over tonight! _

"It's time we ended this!" Gwen shouted

_The boys who stole your babies_

_The judges took your rights_

_You can have your children, over tonight! _

"We gotta be close?" Cody pondered

_Timmy was a bright one_

_Tommy's off his head_

_Mother loved them both the same at least that's what she said_

_I don't predict the future, I don't care about the past_

_Send them both to DSS now you've had your chance_

_The boys who stole your babies_

_The judges took your rights_

_You can have your children, over tonight!_

[oof] the boys ran into someone accidentally.

"Hey your one of the spies." Tyler said

"Yup, that's me." Marc said

"Where are they?"

"They went this way I think!" The killers voices trailed off in the distance.

"Aw crap, they're sure to find us now." Tyler whimpered. As usual the smart one (Marc) had a brilliant idea

"Maybe were not, I don't suppose you guys have a home theater or media room around here by chance?"

"Of course." Cody said

"I got an idea." Marc smirked Suddenly, Megan and Geoff turned a corner

"Megan?"

"Marc." they gave a sibling hug.

"Dudes, your still okay!" Geoff yelled

"Yeah were fine." Tyler said

"Hey, they're down this hall!" they heard Gwen yell

"But not for long." Megan cringed

"Don't worry, we have a plan, we just gotta get them to the theater." Cody said

"Follow me bros!" Everyone followed Geoff...

They headed to the Theater, which wasn't far from the trap set in the lounge.

"Come-on-guys, let-us, re-kin-dal-in-the-the-a-ter." Cody said sounding out every syllable like a moron.

"Sounds-great-Co-dy, I-shall-foll-ow-your-ex-am-ple." Geoff added, they dashed inside. The killers watched from a distance

"The theater, perfect." Bridgette smirked

"We got em now." they high fived. Upstairs, the team headed for the projector room, barricading the door.

"Alright Marc, what's the plan?" Tyler asked

"Okay, this is perfect psychological terror, you guys got any home movies from around?"

"Tons, all right here." Geoff grabbed some from a shelf behind them.

"Excellent, start em up." Marc said, just as the killers waltzed in

"Alright, times up losers!" Bridgette yelled

"Where are they?" Gwen asked, they got deeper into the room.

"Start it up Geoff." Megan whispered

"Check." the film started reeling.

"What the?" Bridgette questioned...the first film we see Noah taping a film of Geoff, Duncan, Trent, Cody, and Owen crammed in a shopping cart atop an angled part of the resort roof.

"_You know I don't condone this right?" Noah said_

"_Ah come on Noah, it'll be fun." Trent said_

"_No thanks, I'll stick to taping your idiotic mishaps."_

"_Trust me Noah, we worked all the bugs out on this one." Cody assured him_

"_[sigh] If you say so." Noah sighed "Hey Harold, have the paramedics standing by!" Noah called from down below_

"_You have no faith in us, do you Noah?" Duncan asked_

"_Not a one."_

"_Well, you'll be missing all the fun." Owen enticed him_

"_And the bruises, and the broken bones, and the brain loss, I'll pass."_

"_Your loss bro." Geoff said_

"_Is our gain." Duncan added_

"_Gentlemen I wish you all well...God knows you'll need it." Noah said he turned the camera to face himself "Don't try this at home kids." he turned the camera back_

"_Okay, lets do this-whoaaaaa!" Geoff let the break go and they rocketed off the roof, then...[splat!]. They missed their angle of trajectory or some fancy Newtons law sh*t like that, and instead of landing in the pool, landed close to the pool...the contents splattered about the patio_

"_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!" Noah said taking the steps down, he got a good view of the wreckage. "Is that really how it's done?" he chuckled_

"_Oh, on paper, it was such a good idea." Duncan groaned in pain_

"_Aren't all 'great ideas'" Noah laughed_

"_Duncan!"_

"_Trent!"_

"_Geoff!"_

"_Owen!" Their respective girlfriends came over to comfort them...Now Cody wishes Sierra was there._

"_Are you okay Geoffy, speak to me!"_

"_I'll be okay." he said all dramtic and such_

"_I'll kiss it and make it feel better." Bridgette and Geoff started to make out...as did everyone. But Cody, Noah turned the camera back to himself_

"_And so ends another day of Total Drama I Pity The Moron..."_

"Oh we got em." Geoff smirked. Gwen was nearly sobbing, Evil Bridgette wasn't even sued ed at all.

"Ha, who cares." she tried to hide a single tear

"That was such a magical day." "Excuse me." Gwen whimpered

"Come on Gwen, suck it up." took the words right out of my mouth. The next movie started. Picture Geoff and Trent, and Owen in a basket strapped to a palm tree angled like a catapult.

"_Okay, this is Total Drama I Pity The Moron...take 2." "Okay Gentlemen, and I use that term lightly, what idiotic device have you constructed here?"_

"_Well Noah, this is the palm tree catapult." Owen explained "See how it's aimed for the Wawanawkwa dock?" Noah motioned the camera out towards sea. _

"_Yes?"_

"_Well, were gonna use this to launch ourselves back to Total Drama Island!" Geoff whooted _

"_Oh boy, and I always wondered why America always laughs at us." Noah sighed "You know, I actually recall seeing something just like this on YouTube somewhere which leads me to believe this probably isn't going to work."_

"_Noah shut-up, I saw something on TV that I wanna imitate." Geoff snapped_

"_Trust me Noah, we got this." Trent assured him Noah turned the camera to himself_

"_Gee, where have I heard that before...I'd say don't try this at home, but lets be honest, who is that stupid to actually try this?" Noah turned the camera back "I stand corrected."_

"_Alright dudes lets hit it!" Geoff cut the rope tying them down. Their weight was too heavy, and the basket fell 2 feet to the ground, while the palm tree snapped up_

"_Well that was a bust." Trent said in disappointment_

"_Eh, at least we didn't get-[whack]" The palm tree came back and hit the idiots on the back swing. _

"_Aha ha ha ha!" "a classic!" Noah nearly fell over laughing_

"_I taste sour in my mouth." Owen said before falling over. Again, Bridgette came to comfort Geoff_

"_Geoff, speak, are you okay!"_

"_I will be, now that your here." they started making out. Izzy and Gwen followed suit, and we go back to Noah_

"_And so ends another riveting episode of Total Drama I Pity The Fool."_

"Ha ha ha ha!" Bridgette laughed "A classic am I right Gwen?" "...Gwen?" Gwen was sobbing uncontrollably

"That was a magical momeeeeeeent." she sobbed

"Ugh." Bridgette sighed

"Are you guys really that stupid?" Marc asked

"Yes!" Again, took the words right out of my mouth. And now for the third movie, deep in the mountainous woods, we see Geoff, Owen, Cody, Tyler, Duncan, Trent, for some reason Justin, and Izzy on a homemade platform atop a huge homemade loopy roller coaster, crudely built I might add.

"_And ladies and Gentlemen, I am Noah Owens your host with another thrillingly retarded installment of Total Drama I Pity The Moron." "Let me just be the first to say this is your most pathetically idiotic stunt to date!"_

"_Then I guess were getting good at this." Duncan smirked_

"_[sigh]" Noah sighed "Alright, Tyler, why don't you explain this one." _

"_Gladly, see, were on top this mountain right?" Noah shot a good view of the view_

"_Yes, this is a mountain, go on." _

"_Okay, see Sir Isaac...something or other-"_

"_Newton!"_

"_I'm sorry I fell asleep n Physics!" Tyler yelled "Anyway, he said what comes up, must come down."_

"_Newton said that?" Trent asked_

"_Yeah...anyway, were gonna roller coaster down the mountain using this homemade cart Geoff made."_

"_Okay Geoff, tell us about the cart, but first let me say, it looks worse then the track...and the track looks beat to hell." Noah said_

"_Nuh-uh, just built it this morning, I actually ran out of nails and had to use duct tape."_

"_Yes, cause everything can be fixed with duct tape." Noah retorted_

"_Then I ran out of that and I had to use mud and that goop stuff Heather puts on her face."_

"_...This is definitely not going to end well." Noah sighed "Okay, now tell us about the cart, or whatever it is."_

"_Okay, check it, what started out as DMC DeLorean is now a coaster cart." "See, I took out the doors, and the back, replacing them with four lawn chairs I got from the pool."_

"_I noticed there's no seatbelts." Noah said_

"_They got in the way." Owen said_

"_Oh sure, cause safety doesn't mean anything." Noah said sarcastically _

"_That's what I said." Justin added_

"_Alright, tell me about the back Geoff."_

"_Okay, well there's eight of us, so I took this piece of sheet metal, and used some bolts, deck screws, super glue to adhere it to the back of the cart, then welded it all together, and added two wheels for the back, giving her six wheels."_

"_Okay, that's actually pretty sturdy." Noah said checking Geoff's adhesive work. _

"_Then I welded two more lawn chairs to the back."_

"_Again, no seatbelts." Noah sighed_

"_We came prepared, we got helmets." Cody said_

"_Sure, cause every safety flaw can be easily remedied with bike helmets." Noah said _

"_So you got any questions Noah?" Izzy asked_

"_...Yeah." "Several actually." "1: What possessed you to ruin a perfectly good DeLorean, which can be valued for $3,000,000; leading to 2: Where the hell did you even get said DeLorean?"_

"_...Found it."_

"_Yeah...still didn't answer my first question, but here's 3: Why did you lose all the seatbelts?"_

"_In the way." Justin repeated_

"_And leading us to 4: your all idiots!"_

"_That's not a question." Owen said "And were the idiots."_

"_Besides Noah we just ordered Whoppers from the Burger King Value Menu, it's really smart, so we can be really dumb." Geoff said_

"_...That doesn't even make any sense."_

"_Ya know we should make a commercial out of that." Owen pondered_

"_And besides Noah, I didn't "ruin" the DeLorean, I just took off the top and the doors, didn't touch the engine, and man does she purr like a kitten now, I souped her up with nitrous to give her some speed."_

"_Where did you get nitrous-oxide?"_

"_I made it myself."_

"_Oh God, this is a disaster waiting to happen." Noah smacked his forehead_

"_See, I couldn't find any nitrogen, so I just used some of Chef's liquid nitrogen."_

"_Geoff, there's nitrogen in the air." Trent said_

"_Oh..." "And then I added some sulfuric-acid, Carbon, Hydrogen for a little boost, Mercury, yellow cake uranium, whatevers in that jar with the scull and crossbones, nuclear symbol, and hazmat warning Chef keeps in his closet and always says 'don't any you maggots touch that jar' and a little silicon for texture."_

"_...Okay, I'm not so surprised...or scared that you concocted those dangerous mixtures together, rather I'm more surprised and scared how you acquired them all?" Noah asked_

"_Noah, why don't you just drink a big tall glass of shut the hell up, and let us handle this." Geoff said putting his helmet on and turning on the engine. _

"_Remember Noah, we got this." Trent said_

"_Famous last words." Noah turned the camera to himself "Remember, DO NOT try this at home." he turned it back._

"_Alright, lets see what this baby can do, notrous on-[veroooooom]" Okay, picture this...the cart rockets off the cliff, and onto the track, then picture it all simultaneously breaking...then a crash...then a large explosion. Bridgette appears on the platform_

"_Man Bridge, you picked yourself out a winner there." Noah said_

"_Geoff, may be a moron...but...he's my moron."_

"_No truer words have never been spoken." "Well while we wait for the EMT's and fire department to arrive I leave you with these words, what doesn't kill ya-[explosion] usually succeeds in the second or third attempt." "This has been another installment of Total Drama I Pity The Moron,I'm Noah Owens."_

"_And I'm Bridgette Stevely."_

"_And were signing off-[another explosion]"_

"I think Noah was right about the killing." Bridgette said

"Yeah, probably right."

"I still have the burns." Geoff groaned

"Me too bro." Tyler added

"I fell off." Cody said

"I can't believe that didn't work!" Marc yelled the killers turned around too loud." everyone nodded

"I knew it!" no you didn't "They're up there!" They fired towards the projector room

"Well, at least we have them cornered." Gwen smiled they approached the stair case

"What do we do, what do we do, what do we do?" Megan asked

"Wait till I reload, damn World War II guns!" for 80 year old guns, just be happy they shoot. They heard the footsteps

"I guess this is the end." Cody cringed. The killers got closer to the barricaded door...

**The first ending will be up next! I ask you all to vote and **PLEASE REVIEW LOTS!** Please stand-by...for update!**


	32. Murder He Wrote

**Don't own...[ba-chu ba-chu, ba-chu, ba-chu chu chu] I've been waiting for this moment...all my life...Hold on...(Phil Collins)**

**News! Okay, pretty much the S.A.S. Lead by 1, it's 10-9 Marines. SWAT+GSG-9 with 5, Black Ops still with 7. By the by, VOTE, cause the poll closes after THIS CHAPTER, I will announce the winner at the beginning of the next. And if you have voted already you may vote again. So **PLEASE REVIEW! **Please I would soooo like to get to 200, hey; only 43 more to go!**

Chapter 32: Murder He Wrote

rather then shoot the door down, the weak killers, both physically and by this point I think it's safe to say mentally; tried to break down said door...Which was failing miserably

"[whack]" "Again!" Bridgette yelled between assaults

"Well...this...this must be embarrassing for them." Megan frowned

"Tell me about it." Cody added

"Isn't Lindsay supposed to be the dumb one?" Marc asked, which was followed by a whack to his head "Ow!"

"Don't you ever talk that way about my Lindsay again!" shes dead bro

"Okay Tyler okay, be cool, be cool." Marc said

"Sorry." Tyler retorted coldly.

"Okay, guys, need a plan here, cause this damn magazine doesn't wanna...f*cking go in." That's what she said Geoff. "Screw the B.A.R. Damn things broken." Geoff threw it and the magazines to the ground.

"[pants and sighs]...Again-[whack]"

"Well at least their getting tired." Cody said

"Hmm...i got an idea." Marc said

"Ooh, I smell brain." Geoff cheered

"What's the plan bro?" Megan asked

"Simple actually...well not really."

"Is everything you do convoluted?" Tyler asked

"Ha!" "Have you seen the show?" "This plan is child's play." literally "Anyway, I happen to know film reels...the negatives are incredibly strong." They are? "Yes they are-who's the voice?" Marc asked

"He's the author, just roll with it." Cody said

"He drops in from time to time, ya know; to add some comic relief, or a stray insult here and there." Tyler added

"Well that sounds rude." Megan said. Keep it up...I have the power who decide who dies...you could be next... "Ha ha...I meant, it sounds...smart...really smart." Oh Megan, flattery will get you nowhere in this story. "Damn."

"Okay okay okay." Cody began "The voice is weird, we've established that." Hey! "Come Marc, plan."

"Oh right." Marc continued "Anyway, we simply tie the negatives to something sturdy, and climb out the window, down to the theater, and run like hell." Actually...that's not terrible "Thank you voice." Names Niko.

"Well that's not a bad idea." Tyler said "There's plenty of film reels, lets just pick one."

"[many pants and sighs]...A...A...Again-...[weak whack]"

"And lets take our time, it's not like were in a rush." Geoff chuckled

"Well lets see." Cody examined the shelf of reels "What about Remember The Titans?" Dork gonna die say what? "I mean...Adventures In Babysitting?" Better but not quite good enough "Soylent Green?" Sure-

"NOOOOO!" Megan yelled

"Fine." Cody sneered "Okay...uh...Commando?" Oh hells no "Goodfellas?" I'm gonna kick your ass! "Damn...The Untouchables?" Oh I'm gonna kill him! "Uh..." Cody I swear to God if you even say A Bronx Tale "Back To The Future?" Why don't you just go dance on Jason's grave "The third movie." sold.

"Bought time." Tyler said. Cody tore the reel open and uncoiled the negatives.

"Perfect, now all we gotta do is tie it to the projector somehow, and repel out the window, easy simple." Marc said

"Uh, better make it quick, I just overheard psycho and super psycho." Who's who? Nah I'm just messing. "They just drank some of the G-series." Geoff said

"Prime?" Tyler asked

"Yup."

"Damn." Ty groaned.

"[whack whack whack] Wow, this stuff actually works." Bridgette said

"And were running, were running!" Cody said hurrying everyone along. Everyone somehow managed to repel down successfully. Except for Tyler, who of course...fell.

"Ow..." he groaned. Marc was the last one, he started to repel, looking down unfortunately reminded him of the fear of heights he thought he broke

"What's the matter?" Tyler asked

"Come on Marc lets go!" Geoff yelled

"What's wrong with him?" Tyler asked

"Must be his fear of heights kicking in again, this is not good." Megan said

"Just jump Marc, lets go!" Cody yelled

"Come on Marc, you can do it!" Megan added.

"Ah, I can't, I can't do it!" Finally the killers broke through

"Ha!" "Where are they?" Gwen asked?

"Yipe!" Marc yelped

"Next victim...perfect." Gwen raised her gun but deliberately shot the film tied to the projector [bang] it tore right through it

"Craaaaaap!" Marc fell

"Quick someone catch him!" Megan yelled

"I got him I got him!" -[thud] The three stooges ran right into each other, and Marc hit the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Ow." Marc groaned

"There's no time for this lets run!" Megan shouted, everyone got up and headed out of the theater room with the killers rushing down and rushing after

"Quickly Gwen this way!"

"Got it Bridgey, we got em now!" They ended up rushing down a straight hallway. "Hmm, let's just gun em down right here, right now." Gwen raised her gun. Naturally evil Bridgette would jump at that offer, but good Bridgette finally found some way to break through for a moment "B-Bridge, what are you-" Before Gwen could act, her soft lips met Bridgette's, And the two made out. This is what it sounded like in Bridgette's head

"_What are you doing!" Stop kissing and start killing!"_

"_Shut-up, I'm done killing...time I started loving."_

"_Oh don't worry Bridge, I gotta cure for that."_

"_Try me."_

"_I will..."_ Gwen managed to pull free and catch her breath.

"Bridge...hello, them...escaping...sunrise...boats...ring any bells?"

"Oh right, come on!"

"_That's a good girl."_

Meanwhile, in the lounge Noah had finally finished his convoluted, over the top, where the hell is Scooby-Doo; trap. He was joined by Heather, Erin and Katie.

"Okay Noah, exactly what is this thing gonna do exactly?" Erin asked

"Glad you asked." Noah began "You see, once Courtney rushes into the room, she will trip the trip wire, causing that giant hammer to hit her onto that platform, across the fireplace mantle, causing the bowling ball to hit that wood, knocking her on the Knight, which will fall, tossing her onto that trampoline, angled correctly to throw her onto the angled couch, which will cause Courtney to fall over onto the sticky mouse pads, which are positioned on that platform with the M-80's attached to them, which will simultaneously light, which will launch Courtney on the chandelier, causing her to stick to it, her weight will make it fall, then she'll fall into that pool of Caramel, [long breath] trapping her." Damn, Fred Jones ain't got nothing on him.

"My hero." Katie kissed him.

"Aw, Katie."

"Okay, enough kissing." Heather insisted "I hear footsteps."

"Perfect." Erin smiled

"Excellent." Noah smirked. Joe Joe rushed in first

"Guys, guys, guys, shes coming-"

"Joe over the wire!"

"Oh Jeez!" Joe quickly vaulted over the wire. "Duncan watch out-!"

"Whoa." Duncan did the same

"Izzy!"

"Hi-yeah!" Izzy lunged over the wire. The brothers Clark were up next.

"Whoa Noah I am impressed with this trap." Lee said

"Yeah I'm taking notes for our next mission." Tony said...too bad you may not have a next mission...of course I'm kidding...or am I?

"Owen's coming." That's what she sad Duncan.

"Hey guys-"

"Owen you fat idiot watch out for the-"

"WHOA!"

"Trip...wire." Joe groaned this should be good

"Whoa-ouch, ow, owey, ow that smarts, ye-ow!" "Ow, ow-[whoosh] whoaaa!" [crash] "Whaaaaa-[splat] "mmm...Caramel."

"Dammit." Noah stomped his feet "So frigging close."

"Aw, I'm sorry guys." Owen said getting out of the kiddie pool licking himself clean

"It's alright big guy, at least we know it worked." Lee added...not helping.

"Well well well..." Courtney came in "Nice trap...too bad your inferior intellect screwed it up." Someones full of themselves.

"Horsesh*t, it worked fine Owen just...ran into it is all." Izzy said. Suddenly the other team came rolling in.

"Guys, guys, they're coming!" Again, Cody, that's what she said. Not noticing Courtney in the room. The other killers dashed in.

"Well well well, finally we have them cornered." Bridgette said evilly

"Dammit." Geoff raised his hands

"Any last words?" Courtney asked raising her gun.

"Again, my only regret, I have but one life to give to my country." Izzy said Again, Nathan Hale much?

"Actually, I got a few." Joe said noticing a control panel across the room. "Everyone run!" he shot the panel which turned off the power of the room. "Just run out come on!" Every good person dashed out of the lounge, which brought them to the lobby, by the fountain under the skylight Joe fell through a mere several hours ago.

"I got an idea." Joe said

"Lets hear it Joe." Geoff asked

"Watch." Joe somehow had one grenade, the killers rushed in, Joe tossed the grenade in the fountain

"Anymore last words?" Gwen asked annoyed

"Just two." Joe smirked "Hold on..." [boom] The grenade blew up in the fountain causing the already weak floors to crumbled. Causing everyone to fall with it, which led them to the basement. Everyone hit the floor hard.

"SCATTER!" Tony yelled. Joe managed to find Duncan, Tyler, and Cody.

"Not you three...stick with me...were finishing this...NOW!" Somehow the scattering didn't work and the killers had everyone else cornered

"So this is how it ends?" Megan sobbed

"I guess...I guess so." Owen sniffled

"No." Izzy sobbed

"Who should we take out first?" Gwen asked

"Up to you Gwen." Courtney said

NOOO!" Bridgette finally came back to reality

"Huh?" Huh?

"HUH?"

"I'm done, through, finished!" Bridgette threw all her guns off "Gwen, I love you I do, but i'm done with the killing, I can't do this anymore." she broke down

"Oh my God." Courtney said, they comforted her. Then unfortunately evil conscience appeared

"What are you doing, finish them, finish them all!" "Starting with Courtney!" making the prep gasp

"No, I'm done listening to you!" Bridgette shouted. She raised her pistol

"You wouldn't dare." Evil conscience sneered

"Try...me...-[bang]" she broke down again

"Oh my God...she was being controlled this whole time." Noah said in confusion. Suddenly Joe, and company showed up, angry expressions on their faces, unknowing to them of just went on.

"...Give it to em."

"JOE WAIT-[rapid fire]

"NOOOOO!" Geoff yelled...It was all over...

"Joe...Bridgette was being controlled...she never wanted to...to..." Katie sobbed in between words

"Oh sh*t." Cody gasped.

"What have we done?" Tyler hung his head.

"I killed my Princess." Duncan added

"...What happens now?" Megan asked almost in a whisper, everyone looked at Joe

"I say...we just go, we flag a boat...go about our lives...and hope to God we let this slip our minds." Joe looked up 14 stories above at the sky, the sun was rising...

"Alright...you heard him, lets go." Duncan said...They eventually flagged down a boat and departed from the Island...never to return again...And with the exception of Owen and Izzy, and Katie and Noah getting married, and Joe and Erin's business, noone ever saw each other again from that day forward...the nightmares still haunting them of that tragic night, being hunted by..the Kissing...Killers...

**Well there it is guys, ending one. Sorry it took me so long I had the worst writers block fornthis chapter. So PLEASE REVIEW! 200 pleeeeeease! And the voting for the fight ends after this chapter. Please stand-by...for update.**


	33. Deja Vu, Hells Cometh

**I'm not the one owning this, that's preposterous!**

**Okay I'll admit it, the first ending both sucked and was rushed, I get that. This one will not be. Mostly because I'm not gonna take forever to write this one. Oh by the by, The polls have closed, and the winner is...The S.A.S. With 11 votes over the Marines 10. So the Special Air Services will defeat the killers. But that's not for awhile now. Alright, there's a lot more drama to this ending, and unfortunately some of it is the same from 31, and a smidgeon from 32. So, with out further a due, **PLEASE REVIEW! **Cause 200 would be sooooo sweet.**

Chapter 33: Deja Vu, Hells Cometh!

Tyler and Cody stood in terror wondering if the killers had in fact set any traps their way.

"I wonder if they have any traps?" Tyler asked Cody

"That would explain the smirks." Cody pondered

"Well Cody...smirk this!" Bridgette yelled throwing a knife directly at Cody...which missed completely

"Ha, ya missed, loser!" "Suck-a-my dong!" Cody shouted not knowing Gwen throwing a knife at him, pinning his shirt against the wall. "Ha ha...nice aim Gwen." Cody chuckled nervously unpinning himself.

"Do you guys really think your getting away with this?" Tyler asked "Come on, we have spies on our side now, your done."

"That's what you think." Bridgette smiled evilly

"...Well, yeah; that IS kinda what we think." Cody said

"Dumbass." Tyler whispered

"What was that Tyler?" Bridgette asked

"I SAID DUMBASS!" Wrong move...dumbass

"That's it." Bridgette gritted her teeth. "I've had it with you two...you've been pains in our sides since day one." Which was what? 2 days ago

"Well my apologies, far be it from us from SAVING OUR OWN LIVES!" Cody yelled

"Ya know, I'm also a little sick and tired of the both of you." Gwen squinted her eyes.

"Well, look at it this way, were still alive." Tyler smirked...But now lets think who else is alive...done

"Not for long." The killers stepped down and approached the Canadian idiots

"Just answer us this." Cody asked. The killers stopped dead in their tracks.

"What?" Gwen sneered

"And make it quick." Bridgette added

"You said you were killing us all cause you love each other...and from what I gather, you were ashamed of your own homosexuality." Whatchu talking about Cody?"

"Whatchu talking about Willis?" ...moron

"SHUT-UP TYLER!" "Anyway, why be ashamed...Noah suckled on my freaking ear, the constant blogs, fanfiction, rumors, they're endless!" "You don't see me and him mowing down our own friends."

"That's probably because your both not gay."

"Will you just zip the face already!"

"Zip my face?" "That's your best comeback?" Tyler retorted

"Shut...the hole."

"...That's...better."

"Anyway." Cody smacked his forehead. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, there's no need for anymore killing, we can get you both help."

"What about Courtney?" Tyler asked

"Oh shes way past help." true dat "So what do you say?" Cody asked. The killers smiled and looked at each other, then the two morons

"Nope."

"Nah, I say more killing."

"Well it was worth a shot."

"We tried to warn them." Tyler added

"Alright fine, but lets get some cool chase music in this bitch." Cody cheered

"That sounds good." Gwen said

"I feel as though I've said this before, but can we please pick a song that doesn't entirely suck." Well that's...better Bridgette. And I'll see what I can do.

"Ah _The Hell Song,_ this'll do." Bridgette said. Thanks for your approval

_Everybody's got their problems (problems)  
Everybody says the same thing to you  
It's just a matter how you solve them (solve them)  
And knowing how to change the things you've been through  
_"Hurry Tyler come on!"_  
I feel I've come to realize  
How fast life can be compromised  
STEP BACK to see what's going on  
I can't believe this happened to you  
This happened to you..  
_"Yeah Cody, I'm trying!"_  
It's just a problem that I'm faced with, Am I  
not the only one that hates to standby  
Complication's headed first in this line  
With all these pictures running through my mind  
_"This way!" "They went this way!" Gwen shouted_  
Knowing endless  
consequences  
I feel so useless in this  
Get back,  
step back,  
and as for me, I can't believe_"Were gonna get them!" Bridgette sneered_  
Part of me, won't agree  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure [x2]  
Anymore (So)_"Quickly!" Cody yelled_  
Part of me, won't agree  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure [x2]  
Anymore (So)_"This way, hurry up!" Tyler shouted_  
Why do things that matter the most  
Never ends up being what we chose  
Now that I find, no it ain't so bad  
I don't think I knew what I had [x2]_

[chorus:]

Everybody's got their problems (problems)  
Everybody says the same thing to you  
It's just a matter how you solve them (solve them)  
What else are we supposed to do..

[chorus:]

[chorus]

"Tyler wait." Cody tugged on his arm

"What bro, we can't just-"

"I have an idea, of a good place to hide...so we can set a better trap."

"I'm listening." Tyler said

"It's easy simple, we hide upstairs on the balcony platforms in the lobby, I'm gonna make a net."

"Okay, sounds simple enough."

"Easy simply Tyler."

"Whatevers, come on." Not soon before long the Killers came to the same intersection in the hallway.

"Rats, we lost them." Bridgette snarled

"Crap, damn and it's almost morning." Gwen pointed to a window she checked her watch "Ugh, 5:37." "People may have already started fishing."

"Don't fret Gwen, for I, have an idea." Bridgette shhed Gwen, signaling she heard three different voices coming from 2 different sides of the intersection. Geoff and Megan, and Marc from the other. Of course they ran into each other.

[OOF]

"Marc?"

"Megan?"

"Geoff?"

"Megan?"

"Marc?"

"Geoff?" they noticed the killers clapping right in front of them.

"Oh crap."

"Well, this was convenient." Gwen said

"No, I'm not letting this happen." Geoff stood up. And took out the Thompson "I used to think you were the cutest, smartest, most nicest laid-back girl in the whole world Bridge...now I know the truth...And here I thought I was the jerk." still are...sorta

"Well Geoffy...you maybe right...but, I noticed you've let your guard down." Bridgette smiled

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly-[bang]" Geoff fell.

"Oh my God!" Megan shouted. Oh like you've never seen someone shot in cold blood before...Actually, no I guess you haven't. The twins cringed closely together...

"How cute." Gwen chuckled maniacally

"What should we do with them Gwenie?"

"Actually, I have an idea." Gwen smiled...And now for another cutscene, because I would appreciate getting some sleep as it's quarter of 10. Anyway, Joe's team were being pursued by Crazy Courtney. I like that, it really rolls right off the tongue...

"Book worm this is Good fella, were taking her to ya, come on back." Joe said to Noah over the com link

"Solid copy Good fella, trap is almost set, give us another few minutes, over."

"Awesome, uh, did you get anything from Codemeister and jock boy, over?" Joe asked

"You mean Tyler and Cody?"

"No I mean Siegfried and Roy, yes I mean Tyler and Cody."

"Oh, nothing then...But I think they're on the right trail, over."

"Alright, Good fella copies all, see ya in a few, E.T.A. 5 minutes." Joe finished

"Copy that." Noah disconnected

"So...[pants]...What now Joe?" Owen asked

"We run like hell, what does it look like?" Joe asked "But I have an idea."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL!" Courtney shouted from behind

"Make it fast Joey." Lee insisted

"There's a room at the end of this hallway correct?" Joe asked

"Yeah, it's a sun room, it has a nice view." Izzy said

"Perfect." They dashed into the sun room. The room was large, essentially half a circle, with many windows, it had a great view of the impeding sunrise.

"So, what's the plan Corleone?" Duncan asked Joe

"Simple...we hide, and taunt her, easy simple."

"I like it." Tony smirked

"Good now hide." Joe insisted. Courtney ran in moments later...in the only exit.

"So...you all deliberately ran into a dead end...leading me to believe your trying to set a trap for me." Well it's only happened every time for the past 20 chapters...maybe this'll be different...

"I got an idea of my own..."

"No Izzy don't-!"

"Hi-yeah!" Nope, not different, not at all. Of course Izzy screwed up and Courtney grabbed her...After all Courtney is the new Izzy. Courtney grabbed the ginger...Izzy, and pointed her pistol right at her head

"Well, that was very easy." Courtney smiled

"Dammit." Duncan whispered under his breath

"So, we can do this one of a few ways." Courtney began "I can simply kill Izzy, and the fetus that be."

"NOOOOO!" Owen and Izzy yelled together

"Or, you all give yourselves up, and imay let you all live...your choice of course." Courtney smirked

"W-what do we do Joe?" Lee asked

"I...I...I-I don't know...I just...I don't know..." CUTSCENE!

To end this chapter-Ha, take that Majorreader619, I'm not ending this right now! Anyway, in the main lobby, right below the damaged skylight. The killers had tied the Clark Twins back to back suspending 9 or so stories above the fountain Joe fell into...They were tied at the waist, with their wrists tied as well. The killers stood on the roof. The rope was pretty taut.

"So lemme see if I can get this straight." Megan began "Your going to Lynch us?"

"This...this word lynch, is is such a strong word." Bridgette said

"We prefer the term hanging." Gwen added...cause that's much better

"Oh, so sorry, your going to hang us?" Marc asked

"Shpingo." Bridgette answered.

"But were 12...Bridgette, I know your totally evil and all...you wouldn't kill 12 wear wolds...would you?" Megan said in a baby voice, giving her the puppy dog eyes

"To be fair, it was Gwen's idea to hang you both."

"It was." Gwen admitted

"I just don't don't understand...How could you both be doing this, I just don't get it." Marc pondered. It's very simple Marc...See, Bridgette is so sweet, nice, lovable, hot, kind, good spirited, and overall a big Ms. Nice-nice, goody-goody. She makes for the perfect serial killer...As for Gwen, eh; I just felt like it...plus, no ones ever done a story with Gwen as a killer...Or excluding myself, No ones used Courtney as a killer either.

"Uh, thank you voice." It's Niko Marc "Same difference."

"Okay...Well, it's time we got out of this." Megan said

"Yeah, gadgets of course." Marc and Megan tried to reach for their belts

"What the deuce?"

"Our gadgets."

"Looking for these?" The killers held up their belts. And laughed evilly.

"Those bitches!" Marc yelled

"When did they take em?" Megan asked...and they did in the cutscene.

"By the way Megan, you kiss pretty good...too bad it'll be your last." Bridgette said

"Say what?" Marc asked

"Oh yeah, I may have neglected to mention she may have kissed me." Megan said

"Yuck." Marc said

"Well, it...it was kind of cute."

"Ew, you actually liked it?"

"A little...but come on Marc, if a world famous celebrity-" Bridgette's a world famous celebrity? "-Kissed you who was a guy, would you have liked it...even a little and only for a moment?" Nope

"No."

"Not even, Geoff, Trent." both dead

"Not even."

"Oh...damn." Megan hung her head

"Well Marc and Megan, enjoy your untimely demise." Gwen loosened the rope, which got caught around their necks...

"Shouldn't be long now...ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Gwen laughed, unknowing of who was watching them...but can they act in time?

**Alright, 2 awesome cliffhangers, ending 2 up next. I'll post ASAP. Remember to watch for the S.A.S. And please keep REVIEWING! Please stand by...for update...**


	34. Whoa, Didn't See That Coming

**I own nothing...Again**

**Well, what can I say people...I'm a little disappointed. And I can't help but feel like it's my fault. Yeah the reviews say 167...But that's only because my annoyed the hell out of my girlfriend to do it, and my cousin, who was clearly having a bad day and pretty much told me I was fat in most of them. 4 in all...Just to tell me to update and call me fat. So, this tells me I obviously did a sucky job with that chapter. But I'm no mind reader guys, if there's something you want to tell me, you have to tell me. Message me what your thinking about the story, or review, cause that's what it's there for. I think even though were at the endings, this story is going south, I've even contemplated about making a sequel or not. So tell me what you think, cause I just don't know right now...PLEASE REVIEW I guess...**

Chapter 34: Whoa...Didn't See That Coming

Tyler and Cody watched from the hallway below the hanging...Wait wait wait...you morons wasted all that time, and are now watching their untimely demise...W-what's wrong with the two of yous? If it was me and my buddy Justin, we would...well first we would stop for ice cream (I'M NOT FAT SERGIO!) but afterwords, we would quickly devise a bulletproof convoluted plan that's just so crazy it is guaranteed to work, we put the plan into action, save the kids, parachute down, and run like hell...all on the fly. While you morons stand there like a chicken running with it's head cut off in the middle of a KFC. Well, how are you both gonna explain yourselves

"Well we were-" No, don't explain

"But you said-" I don't care what I said, I say a lot of things, ask Justin, ask Sergio, ask my girlfriend, they'll tell ya. Irregardless you two need to get off you lazy asses, and save Marc and Megan.

"But-" I don't wanna hear excuses Durdan! Go to fight club and ask questions, here, you listen to me, you don't like it...there's the door. If you wanna listen to me, you and Cavallero get into action and save them! They got like, 8 seconds left.

"Well, someones pissed." No sh*t Cody! "And I wish I could get to the door."

"Wait I got it." Tyler took out a small throwing knife...Good call "Thank you." Tyler raised the knife

"You sure you don't want me to throw it?" There's no time!

"What he said, and don't worry Cody, I'm the captain of my school's Junior Varsity Baseball team." It would be better if he was the captain of the junior varsity throwing knife team...and if you didn't suck

"Hes right, and didn't you tell me you played catcher?" Cody asked

"Details, details." Tyler said raising the knife "Aloha...rope-[grunts]" Somehow Tyler managed not to suck long enough- "Hey" -to throw the knife just right that it it cut right through where the two slipknots met. Cutting the Clark Twins free, unfortunately; the only thing keeping them suspended in mid air, was the rope, and they came crashing down

"AHHHHHHHH" Yeah kinda like that...So how do you morons propose to save them from certain death when they fall?

"Yeah...didn't really think that one through." Good one Tyler

"Yeah Tyler." Cody added

"Whoa whoa whoa, this is your fault too!"

"Me, how is this my fault?" Guys...

"Cody your supposed to be the smart one, your messing with our group dynamics." Guys...

"Oh so I suppose your the dumb one then." GUYS!

"WHAT!" "Oh..."

"Oh my God, oh my God!" Megan yelled

"Please work, please work, please work." Marc begged. Their rocket boots finally turned on

"YES!"

"See."

"Told you it would work." Wow, you guys are retarded. Anyway the twins Clark boosted themselves up to the floor where the idiots stood

"Thanks guys." Marc said

"Yeah, another second." literally "And we would have been detached." Megan added

"Well, come on, we gotta lead them to Noah's-"

"Trap?" Gwen asked, they appeared right in front of them.

"Oh...sssssshhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiit." Tyler sneered

"I'm through making up excuses, I'm through with the speeches, it's time to die!" Bridgette raised her pistol

"NOOOOOOOO!" Tyler jumped in the way just as Bridgette fired. Hitting him in the collarbone, rupturing his spine, instantly killing him

"NO, TYLER!" Cody yelled

"Well, we finally got rid of him." Gwen smiled

"No, Ty." Cody fell to his knees

"Nooooo!" Megan also broke down

"wow, I can't believe the last thing he did was save our lives." Marc said...and the last thing I said to him was he was retarded...I said it to Cody too, but; he ain't dead...yet.

"What are we gonna do?" Megan asked

"Yeah, what are you gonna do?" Bridgette asked

"I know." Cody raised his head in anger "THIS!" he threw down a smoke grenade [ka-sploosh] "RUN"

"Ah, [cough, cough] damn smoke [cough, cough, cough]" Gwen choked

"Come on, this way." Bridgette lead.

"Quickly, we gotta regroup with the others!" Cody yelled. They dashed to the first floor through through the lobby Megan and Marc ran through the double doors into the hallway, they heard a bang. Megan turned around

"CODY!"

"Get up man, get up." Marc begged

"Ah...I'll be alright." he said in pain. But just as he picked up his head, another bang, this time from a shotgun, blew his head off.

"COOOOODY!" And the last thing I said before he got his head blown off was that his head was gonna get blown off.

"Well, well, well...two down." Bridgette began

"Two meddling kids to go." Not counting everyone else of course.

"Quick Megan, RUN!"

"No kidding!"

"Get em!" Bridgette ordered, they chased after them.

"We gotta call Jerry." Megan suggested

"No kidding!" While running Marc made the call via his MPCOM. Jerry's face lit up on the screen.

"Ah Marc, how goes the investigation?" Jerry asked

"Terrible!" now hes gonna talk fast, watch "We met the guys from Total Drama, turns out Bridgette, Gwen and Courtney are the killers and they tried to killed us but everyone else saved us and our jet exploded and we can't get off the island they tried to hang me and Megan now they're trying to kill us again and were running for our lives I'm scared I think I'm gonna die and I just peed my pannnnnnts!"

"Oh my...that's gonna leave a stain."

"Jerry, we need heeeeeelp!" Megan shouted

"Don't worry I've got your coordinates locked and I'm on my way with backup, it may take some time, but I'll be there as soon as I can." Jerry assured them.

"Oh thank God Jer, I don't know how much time we have though." Marc added

"Don't worry I'm already on my way, stay up." the transmission ended

"Well, at least we know Jerry is on his way." Marc said relieved. They dashed into the lounge where Noah had set his trap.

"Guys, guys, guys, there after us an they killed-oh." Megan stopped herself in her tracks. Courtney had led the one group back into the lounge and captured everyone else...all set to a jazzy beat.

"Well...look who we have here?" she smirked

"Courtney, of course." Megan snarled "I NEVER LIKED YOU!"

"Doesn't explain why you have that giant ass poster of her hanging up in your room." Marc whispered

"SHUT-UP MARC!"

"Wait, wait, guys; calm down." Heather said "Who died?"

"More like, who this time...sorry too soon." Noah added

"Cody and Tyler." Marc said [Everyone gasped]

[GASP]...see what I mean.

"And, we took Geoff too." Bridgette said. She and Gwen entered the room.

"Hey girls, well, I got em all just like you said." Courtney said like a suck up...what else is new.

"Great, good for you, amazing." Bridgette rolled her eyes. Gwen glared

"Oh, good job Courtney." Gwen said happily, giving her a kiss. Bridgette gasped and gritted her teeth.

"Oh Bridgey how could I forget you." she went for a kiss, but Bridgette turned her head, forcing just a peck on the cheek.

"Well, no matter; I can take out my anger, you all!" she took out her sub-machine gun, and aimed it at the line of contestants

"Well, this is the end I guess." Owen said

"It's good cause I get to die with you big O." Izzy added, everyone held each other.

"Time to die." The three raised their guns, BUT as usual something convenient has to happen. From behind them at the many window walls, several large jets appeared.

"This is the World Organization of Human Protection!" "Drop your guns!"

"You called Jerry?" Lee asked

"Wasn't me." Tony said like he should be guilty

"Damn, how come we don't have a ride like that?" Joe asked

"Because ours exploded?" Erin said

"Oh...DAMMIT!"

"Damn, When Jerry said he'd be here fast, he wasn't kidding." Marc said to Megan. Several WOOHP agents exited the jets and landed on the patio.

"Well, I guess our prayers have been answered." Duncan said happily.

"Ha, well, your reign of terror is finally over Kissing Killers!" Izzy shouted.

"Well, I guess were done, we had a good run Bridge, but all good things must have their end right?" Gwen raised her hands. Bridgette, looking for an option looked around...knowing there was only one way out, she smirked, and grabbed Courtney, pointing the gun to her head

"Hey!"

"Bridgette!"

"One false move and the bitch gets it." Bridgette said, the agents entered.

"Please, we can be reasonable." Jerry said walking through the door

"Yeah, Bridge, it's okay, we can help you-"

"I DON'T NEED ANY HELP!" Like hell you don't "FUCK YOU!" Up yours!

"Bridgette, what are you doing?" Courtney asked

"Oh, you are so stupid!" she began "I only wanted you, to f*ck you, and you were of use at the time." everyone gasped "But, I grew to want you less and less, I wanted Gwen to rub you out but she was too nice." "So, now I have the opportunity, I never loved you, I love Gwen and no one else." "So, if any of you need me, we'll be on the roof, waiting for jet to get us off this rock, or Courtney's gonna die." "Coming Gwen?" she got no answer. "If you love me, you'll join me." Gwen hung her head. "Fine, go ahead and rot in jail for the rest of your life." Bridgette turned out and ran with Courtney.

"Oh...dammit." Gwen sighed "Bridge, wait up!"

"Ugh, quickly, to the roof!" Jerry ordered

"To the roof, you mean were just gonna let em go?" Noah asked

"What else can we do?" Down the hall Gwen met Bridgette at the elevator. She stopped her foot at the door.

"Bridge, wait, I'm coming with you." she said almost reluctantly. Hmm...

"I knew you would baby." they started up the nine floors to the roof.

"So, Gwen you knew about this the whole time?" Courtney asked

"Well, no...well, yeah, but...but...oh."

"I can't believe you...I can't believe you would betray me...AGAIN!" oh, wait till season 3 fool.

"I'm sorry Court...I was under a lot of pressure, and-"

"And, she loves me, not you-[ding]" "This is our stop. They entered onto the roof, the sun was rising, the clouds had finally passed and the storm had subsided. Jerry and company were in a jet above, there was another jet.

"Attention, Kissing Killers, we mean you no harm." Jerry said over bullhorn "Just let the girl go, and you can have your jet."

"So that's it then?" "Your just gonna give it to em!" Joe shouted. Jerry cuffed his hands over the horn

"Hell no, it's tracked."

"Oh, clever clever." Joey retorted

"Good, just bring it down, but first." Bridgette tossed a pistol to Gwen. She didn't know it, but Bridgette was standing right by the broken skylight, Courtney was further next to her. The pistol was a Derringer, the only gun Bridgette had left, on the handle there was an inscription marked: J.W.B. In fancy calligraphy. A Derringer was an old old old old gun firing only one shot...so it had to count.

"Bridge, what do you want me to-"

"Kill her...now!" she ordered

"But-"

"Gwen Barbiche, if you love me, you will kill Courtney!" She shouted

"Just do it Gwen." Courtney cringed sobbing.

"Quick, we gotta get down there!" Katie yelled...Gwen raised the Derringer. Also on the handle was another inscription in Latin, Gwen recognized the phrase and then it hit her, she realized the gun was raised at Courtney...Bridgette smirked, still on the edge of the skylight. Gwen breathed heavily.

"Sic Semper Tyrannis!" -[bang] Bridgette went wide eyed, as did everyone on what Gwen had just done...no she didn't kill herself like most of you are thinking, what she did do was aim at Bridgette, it hit her right at the sternum, and the force blew her off the roof, through the skylight...killing the killer. Everyone gasped but Gwen. She ran to Courtney and broke down. Hugging and kissing the brunette, the girl she _really _loved.

"Gwen you-"

"It's okay...it's okay, it's all over." And that's why it's named Whoa, didn't see that coming

"Whoa, didn't see that coming." Erin said...HA!

"Me neither dude." Lee added

"I'm a girl."

"I know."

"Well that's it then, it's all over." Duncan said "Were all done."

"Nothing left to do but get get out of here." Tony added

After that, everything went smoothly as usual. Owen married Izzy, Noah married Katie, everyone still saw each other from time to time. But never did they talk of that night. There was no third season, and on the island, a memorial was made for all those who died...Even Bridgette. Speaking of which Courtney and Gwen, hoping to be released by reason of insanity, failed, each receiving a life sentence. To end this, we go to Courtney being dragged to her new cell.

"No, no, get off me, I'm innocent I swear!"

"Dude, give it up already!" the one guard complained

"Yeah seriously." the other said. Courtney was thrown into her cell, the door slammed. She hung onto the bars

"I can't believe what I did, my whole future gone...I should have known she was faking it...How could I be so stupid-" she didn't notice someone come from behind whispering in her ear

"It doesn't have to be all bad...you have me..."

"G-...Gwen?" she turned around

"In the flesh." she fell back on the bed

"Well, this is a good thing, but your still gonna pay." she smirked

"Wouldn't have it an other way."

"Good." she took off her uniform "Let's get started."-...-

And now, here's _Duality _by Slipknot, thanks for reading Ending 2.

_I push my fingers into my eyes  
It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache  
But it's made of all the things I have to take  
Jesus it never ends, it works it's way inside  
If the pain goes on_

_I have screamed until my veins collapsed_  
_I've waited as my times elapsed_  
_Now all I do is live with so much fate_

_I wished for this, I bitched at that_  
_I've left behind this little fact_  
_You cannot kill what you did not create_

_I've gotta say what I've gotta say_  
_And then I swear I'll go away_  
_But I can't promise you'll enjoy the noise_

_I guess I'll save the best for last_  
_My future seems like one big past_  
_You're left with me 'cause you left me no choice_

_I push my fingers into my eyes_  
_It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache_  
_If the pain goes on, I'm not gonna make it_

_Put me back together or separate the skin from bone_  
_Leave me all the pieces_  
_Then you can leave me alone_

_Tell me the reality is better than the dream_  
_But I've found out the hard way_  
_Nothing is what it seems_

_I push my fingers into my eyes_  
_It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache_  
_But it's made of all the things I have to take_  
_Jesus it never ends, it works it's way inside_  
_If the pain goes on, I'm not gonna make it_

_All I've got, all I've got is insane_  
_All I've got, all I've got is insane_  
_All I've got, all I've got is insane_  
_All I've got, all I've got is insane_

_All I've got, all I've got is insane_  
_All I've got, all I've got is insane_

_I push my fingers into my eyes_  
_It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache_  
_But it's made of all the things I have to take_  
_Jesus it never ends, it works it's way inside_  
_If the pain goes on, I'm not gonna make it_

_All I've got, all I've got is insane_  
_All I've got, all I've got is insane_  
_All I've got, all I've got is insane_  
_All I've got, all I've got is insane_

**THE END...For Now**

Thanks for reading ending 2. Now please gimme your imput...**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **And stand by...for update...maybe...nah, I'm just kidding.


	35. The Good, The Bad, And The DeLorean

**Blah, blah, blah! With a side of blah, and nice tall glass of BLAH!**

**Well, I got to thinking...I'm not making these endings epic enough, which would explain the lack of reviews and such...Well, here's the premise, there are only 2 more double chapter endings left, that includes the one being started here. Pretty much it's this ending, then 2 single chapter endings, which includes the epic Deadliest Warrior fight scene featuring Task Force 141, the Special Air Services. Then the ultimate dual ending, and THAT'S IT PEOPLE! the sooner I get this epic work finished, the sooner I get the sequel started, and not a moment too soon. But, 200 reviews does sound nice...hintity-hint-hint...**PLEASE REVIEW! **And if you have any questions, just gimme a message. Holla!**

Chapter 35: The Good, The Bad, And The DeLorean

We now take you back to the confrontation with Bridgette, Gwen, Tyler, and Cody.

"So...I guess this is how it ends?" Bridgette smirked

"Maybe for you it is!" Tyler shouted, getting weird looks all around "Oh, sorry I was expecting her to say time to die."

"Still, your statement, kinda makes sense." Cody began, almost oblivious to the killers in front of them.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if it is how it ends, maybe for you it is, could be the end for them."

"What?" "You just confused the hell out of me Cody."

"Trust me, it's not that hard." Took the words right out of my mouth

"But still, it just doesn't make sense."

"Look, your not looking at the big picture."

"Oh God, can we just kill them now?" Bridgette whispered to Gwen amongst their clamoring

"Not quite yet, check this out." Gwen took out the gravity spheres she stole off of Marc.

"And those are...?"

"I dunno, but they glue you to a wall so I don't care, cause that's all I need to know to use these." Gwen said

"Awesome, you really are bad."

"I know, now watch this." Gwen tossed a sphere towards the idiots

"Look all I'm saying is-[schwoon]" the spheres blasted sending them both to the wall.

"Dammit!"Tyler yelled

"Well this is convenient." Gwen said, the killers approached

"And since they're stuck there, they can't run away whilst we say our big villain speech." Bridgette added

"Very true."

"Can't you just kill us now-"

"NO!"

"Worth a shot." Cody said

"Now where to begin..." Bridgette pondered

"Maybe she should start with the klutzy behavior." Tyler said, he and Cody chuckled

"Hey, I heard that!" Bridgette shouted "Anyway..." Well on the 2nd floor balcony of the room, Megan and Geoff saw the whole ordeal unfold.

"Great, they're screwed." Megan said

"Not necessarily, Bridgette enjoys ranting, we have time." Suddenly the door opened

"Sh*t!"

"Whose there!"

"Whoa, guns down, it's me, Marc."

"Marc, thank God your okay." Megan gave him a hug

"Dude, where'd you come from?" Geoff asked

"Running away from Gwen...but it looks like I found her." Marc said starring below "Aw, that explains what happened to my anti gravity spheres." he groaned "Gwen stole em."

"All they gotta do is force themselves off right?" Megan asked

"Well yeah, but how do we relay that to them?" Geoff asked

"It's not rocket science...YO CODY, TYLER, TO GET OFF THE WALL, FORCE YOURSELVES!" Marc yelled at the top of his lungs, sparking the killers attention.

"You idiot!" Geoff yelled "I meant relay to them WITHOUT GETTING CAUGHT!"

"Ohhhhhhhhh, yeah that would make sense wouldn't it?" Marc pondered

"It's them!" Gwen yelled

"Well they're stuck for now, lets get em!" Bridgette yelled

"Yeah!" they stormed out of the piano room towards the stairs

"Well that worked." Cody said

"Quick guys, get off the wall, we'll meet ya downstairs!" Megan yelled

"Whose she?" Tyler asked

"Who cares, you heard her, shes probably with those spy kids...[grunt]" Cody grunted getting off the wall, Tyler did the same

"And they saved our lives." he added

"True." they exited the room and heard rapid footsteps "I ain't much of a gambling man, but how much you wanna bet it's psycho and more psycho?" Cody asked

"Only one way to find out." Tyler and Cody raised their guns...Much to their luck it was Megan, Marc, and Geoff

"Well, it's refreshing to know our luck just doesn't consist of us barely escaping death, eh?" Cody said

"Yup."

"Guys, guys, guys, they're right behind us, we gotta run!" Geoff yelled

"Come on, lets go!" They dashed through the hallways

"You can't escape us!" They heard Bridgette yell from the distance

"Your heads will be on my mantle!" Gwen shouted...if only she had a mantle

"Crap, were gonna have to-[smack]" "Ow" Tyler ran into an intersection hitting someone

"Joey?" Geoff asked

"That's my name, don't put a knife in it." Joe said helping Tyler off the ground, Joe himself remained on his feet

"Yeah, I know at least three people who would." Marc added

"Yeah that makes two of us." Joe agreed

"I thought you were headed with everyone else to Noah's trap?" Cody asked

"I was, but I got separated, wait lemme guess, your running from-"

"They went this way!"

"I think I see them!" The killers yelled in the near distance

"Crap." Joe groaned they realized they were right in front of a pair of double doors "The Library huh?" Joe pondered

"Well it's all we got, now come on!" Megan yelled, they dashed in. Unfortunately Bridgette saw them go in.

"The library, perfect." she smirked ...inside

"Well, this is as better place as any to hide." Marc said

The library looked like a stereotypical library you would see in an old, huge, stately British philosopher/safari hunter/something-Panama-Jack-would-have; house. With two floors, a large fireplace, a huge picture of some old fart on the mantle, there was a sitting area with fancy sitting chairs, and of course, shelf after shelf of old dusty books.

"Well, what do we do?" Cody asked

"We could pelt them with these novels written by Ian Fleming." I...Will...Kill...You! "Uh...ha ha, I meant these books written by...uh...uh...uh..." I'm waiting "Uh...Ray...Brad...bury." Well he wrote a book about guys burning books

"Screw that Tyler, we gotta hide, before it's too late." Joe said, they each found a spot to hide, but just as they did, the killers came in, each of them realized they were hiding in the same spot, behind a second floor book shelf

"Oh guys." Gwen began

"Come out and plaaaaaayyyy." Bridgette sneered sinisterly

"This is insane." Geoff whispered

"I know, it's almost like no one can stop them." Marc added

"It seems like the only way would be to go back in time and stop them from committing the murder in the first place." If you saw the title, I think you may know where this is going.

"That's it, Joe, that's it." Geoff said

"Whats it?" Cody asked

"We can go back in time." Geoff smirked

"How?" Marc asked and for some reason not scientifically dismissing the idea like he usually does.

"Yeah, really, how?" Tyler asked

"In the garage, there's a DMC DeLorean, registered in Chris's name, see I found it, after I dismantled the other one I found to make that car for the roller coaster contraption." Geoff explained

"You mean the one that almost got us killed?" Tyler asked

"That's the one."

"Wait wait wait." Joe began "First off, you guys are morons." "Second, Geoff, just because it's a DeLorean, doesn't mean it's a time machine." Way to rain on the parade Debbie-Downer

"Oh really?" Geoff smirked

"Yeah." Joe added

"Then why was the previous owner a doctor with the last name Brown."

"Geoff, there are a million doctor's in this world, and Brown is the fourth most common surname in America and Canada, it could be anyone."

"Uh, guys."

"Not now Megan." Joe continued "But it is all we got, I'm willing to give it a shot."

"Guys..."

"Zip it." Geoff said oblivious "Now, all we gotta do is-"

"YOU GUYS!"

"WHAT MEGAN-oh." they noticed the killers right above them.

"Are you quite finished?" Gwen asked

"On the contrary." Marc said "Were just getting started, rush em!"

"Whoa-whoa-ahhhh-[thud]" the killers hit the floor, and our heroes ventured out into the hallways once more towards the garage. With the kissing killers hot on their trail

"Quickly it's this way!" Geoff yelled, they ran inside the large garage room, which was a large garage, complete with an auto-shop workstation.

"Dude, Chris has a lot of cars." Joe noticed

"Oh boy, so many." Megan added

"Whoa, neato!" Marc yelled "He's got 4 different Ferrari's, each in a different seasonal colors, so he matches for whatever season he's in."

"Gas guzzlers." the smile quickly left Megan's face

"Guys, we divide up Chris's cars later, right now we gotta stop the Kissing Killers from ever killing anyone." Joe said

"Okay, but I call dibs on the red spring Ferrari." Marc said

"It's all yours...so long as I get the Lambo." Joe added

"And I call the Bugatti." Tyler said

"Aw, he's got a Bugatti too?"

"GUYS, FOCUS!" Geoff yelled in front of a small car with a sheet over it. "I give you the answe to our problems, a-shpingo!" Geoff threw the sheet off

"Whoa, it does look just like the DeLorean from Back To The Future." Cody marveled at it

"Well we'll see won't we." Joe hoped in the drivers seat

"Whoa, who says you get to drive?" Geoff complained

"Cause I'm the one with the valid drivers license, and 27 years of driving experience." Joe said

"I have a license too." Geoff added

"So do I." Cody said

"And me also."

"Okay I don't know who was dumb enough to give any of you dolts a license but what I do know is your not driving." Joe said "Now quick before they show up."

"Fine, but I call shotgun!" Geoff yelled getting in, everyone else crowded in the back.

"Aw, it's so crap back here." Megan complained

"Would you rather take your chances with the killers?" Joe asked

"No."

"Then shut-up." "Now, Bridgette had said her and Gwen proposed the killing plan 3 days before they killed Beth and Chef, so that was last evening, so lets type in, this island...4 days ago." Joe punched in the coordinates. Suddenly they dashed in

"There they are!" Bridgette yelled

"SEE YA SUCKERS!" Joe gunned the engine and smashed through the garage door.

"Well, we'll get them later." Gwen added

"Yeah were on an island, it's not like they can go anywhere." Bridgette said "Come on, lets go find Courtney and what she's accomplished."

"Sounds good to me." outside everyone was ready to hit the past

"Alright, the beach will provide enough runway for me to get this baby up to 88." Joe said turning onto the beachhead when he slammed his feet on the breaks coming to a shocking realization "Aw sh*t!"

"What's the matter?" Geoff asked

"No lightening, and I doubt this has the same corroborator from 2015." Joe added

"Your right, dammit; were screwed." Tyler slammed is feet, he looked out the window to notice one last storm cloud above them. "Or maybe were not."

"Yeah I see it too, worth a shot, let's hit it!" Joe gunned the engine and they begun to rocket down the beach, hearing rumbles "Hear that thunder?"

"Sure do." Marc agreed

"Were in business kids." Joe continued picking up speed "51...55...63...67."

"Joe, were not gonna make it, were running out of beach! Tyler yelled

"Yeah Joe, the odds at this point are 523,781-"

"Marc, never tell me the odds, were gonna make it." Joe assured them.

From on the patio, Noah noticed something while making some final adjustments on his trap

"What the hell?"

"What's wrong Noah?" Katie asked

"Girls, either I'm hallucinating-"

"Again?" Heather interrupted

"Oh ha ha ha, either I'm hallucinating or I seeing a DeLorean being driven by Joe, with Geoff, Cody, Tyler, Marc and Megan inside it, rocketing down the beach."

"Nope...cause I see it too." Erin added

"Maybe they're trying to get it up to 88." Heather joked

"Yeah right, there's not enough beach." Noah assumed "Not enough beach."

"78...81...85."

"JOE WERE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!" Tyler yelled

"Yes we are!"

"What about the strike!" Geoff yelled

"We'll MAKE IT!" "87...88!" "And were we...GOOOOOOO!" [boom, crack-shwooooooooom]" the strike hit them just as they ran out of shore, and the DeLorean went Back...TO THE PAST

"Huh...Well, I guess Heather was right for once." Noah said breaking the silence as everyone else's jaw had dropped...and the final storm cloud had passed. ...Heather was even too dumbfounded to slap Noah after that last comment.

**Well, there you have it, a nice suspenseful chapter if I do say so myself, lets see how successful it really is...So, **PLEASE REVIEW! **Or else you'll never know...I'm serious, ending 3 up next. Please stand by...for update...**


	36. Back To The Not So Distant Future

**Yeah yeah no own, BLAH**

**Okay, just wanted to say boy did I have a stroke of genius sometime last night. After the completion of the Kissing Killers, I'm starting another epic murder story. Okay you guys watch Family Guy, right? Right. Well, the season 9 opener episode "And Then There Were Fewer" best FG plot ever mind you, is all about a big murder mystery. Something ol' Niko has to take advantage of. Anyway, here's the end to ending 3. **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 36: Back To The Not-So-Distant Future!

The DeLorean team was flying through the space time continuum

"Huh, so that's what the STC looks like." Joe noticed

"Kinda makes you think you're high." Geoff added

"Huh...so that's what it's like to be high." Megan said

"So, how we gonna do this?" Cody asked

"What do you mean, it's simple." Joe said "All we gotta do is convince Bridgette-"

"No no no no no, not that that." Cody began "We went into the space time continuum right when we ran out of shore."

"So?" Tyler asked

"So, what Cody is saying is, once we reach 4 days ago, we'll run right into the water, as this thing should put us in the same spot where we left." Marc explained

"Well, what if I turned us around, like so." Joe said turning the wheel.

"Oh please Joe, that'll never-[shwoosh-crash-swerve]-work." Megan said as they simultaneously came back to reality on the beach. 4 days ago.

_Playa Des Losers Island, about 4 days earlier_

The sun was shining, it was a beautiful day as usual, and the team exited the whooshing open doors, Joe took a deep breath to take it all in

"Ah...smell that?" "That's the smell of no blood...no murders...and most importantly, no dykes."

"Amen to that." Tyler added

"Alright, here's what were gonna do so we don't run into our past selves." Joe began "Okay, I don't even get here till three days from now so I'm good, Geoff since your dressed like Richard Winters you'll portray a guy dressed like someone from the 101st Airborne reenacting the Battle of the Bulge."

"Actually this stuff is found from an outpost of the 82nd Air-"

"Oh like it matters!" Joe snapped

"And wasn't the Battle of the Bulge fought in the dead of winter?" Tyler added Joe slapped his forehead

"Okay then...Geoff, you listening?" "Good...good, okay; you...will be portraying a soldier reenacting the landings on D-Day, alright?" Joe asked calmly

"Sure, but-"

"ALRIGHT!"

"Okay, that's fine." Geoff retorted

"Good." Joe said calmly again "now, Tyler and Cody, you two...will be two Amish guys who I'm trying to Americanize and modernize cause your both sick of being Amish, yes Tyler, question?"

"Uh yeah, how do you suppose were gonna dress up like said Amish men?"

"Actually, while doing a quick vehicle inspection I noticed two Amish outfits in the trunk, complete with fake curls and mustache-beard combo." "Come here." Joe opened the trunk and in fact there were two Amish outfits

"Huh, there's something you don't see everyday." Megan added Tyler and Cody quickly threw the Amish outfits over their street clothes.

"Oh, mines too big." Tyler complained

"Too bad suck it up." Joe said

"Ha ha, mine fits just fine." Cody stuck out his tongue

"Joe, Cody's making fun of me!"

"Cody stop being an instigator."

"Yes sir."

"What about us Joe?" Megan asked

"Yeah, what's our story?" Marc followed

"Oh, well; you two being is how they haven't seen you both either, can be yourselves, but; as my young detective interns...lose the spy outfits."

"No prob." With the click of a few buttons their jumpsuits were quickly replaced with their street clothes

"That's cool." Geoff said

"Alright, we have our stories, lets go up to the patio and make amends." Joe led the way "Remember, our mission is to make sure Bridgette never likes Gwen, capice?"

"Capice." Everyone said

"Good." They walked up the stairs, first noticing Good Charlotte's _"Anthem" _playing over the surround sound speakers and as for their sort of weirdish attire, they definitely turned some heads...okay, everyone's head

"Ha, look at the dorks!" past Geoff yelled

"Oh the Irony." Future Geoff whispered

"Alright, just start walking." Joe said putting on his sunglasses, they got no more then 5 steps when this happened

"Joseph?" "Joey Columbo, is that you?"

"Damn I was afraid of this." Joe whispered, then turned around putting a smile on his face "Chris, Chris my man, hey, long time no see."

"Yeah I'll say it is." "So, how have you been, hows Jason?" Dead "How's Erin?" scared out of her mind

"Oh, they're great, just, just great."

"Well, they didn't come with you?"

"No no, uh; Jason's been kinda...under the weather."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Chris said head down "And Erin?"

"Uh...building...stuff." like traps to catch killers

"Okay then, so, who are these guys?" everyone else gathered around

"Oh well, hello everyone, I am Joe Columbo, detective, homicide investigator, me and this guy here used to work together." "And, this military looking dude is...Hank...Toms, yeah that's it." Joe said "Yeah he is reenacting the landings of D-Day, he's a good friend, these two, are...Pontiac Heckle...and Theodore Sampson, these are two Amish guys I'm trying to modernize." Tyler and Cody looked at each other, wondering which accent to use, like morons they chose a light Irish accent.

"Hello, I'm Pontiac."

"And I'm Fyodor."

"[cough] Theodore." Joe coughed

"I mean Theodore...pip pip-ta-doodely-doo." Joe sighed

"And this is Marc and Megan Clark, they are young interns of mine."

"Hey."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Well, come on Joe, we got some catching up to do." Chris took Joey aside

"Yeah, yes we do." he whispered to his crew "You know whatcha gotta do, now do it." then Chris pulled him off.

"Uh, uh...come along Pontiac." Tyler said

"We must go observe the mulberry bush!" they walked off

"Uh, come on Marc, lets go...somewhere not here." Megan pulled him away

"Oh, don't leave me alone." Geoff complained. Everyone then went about their lives as they should have. Then Geoff spotted Bridgette, after her tiff with Courtney, she was stomping off inside

"Oh, it's already begun." he whispered, he went up to Bridgette

"Uh, Bridge?"

"Oh, hey Hank."

"Uh, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." They walked into the lounge

"Who does that Hank guy think he is." past Geoff sneered

"Maybe he's just concerned for her safety, kinda like you Geoff."

"Shut-up Beth." On the other side, Tyler and Cody were ready to make their moves on Courtney.

"Okay, you sure we can do this?" Tyler asked in his regular voice

"Tyler and Cody?" "Hell no...but Pontiac and Theodore can." they approached the bar where Courtney was having a milkshake drowning her sorrows.

"Top of the morning Courtney." Cody said

"It's 2:30 in the afternoon."

"Top of the afternoon then."

"Look, what do you both want?" she asked

"Just saying, there's an old Amish saying." Tyler began "One whose down in the luck...needs someone to love."

"I do, Duncan." she pointed to him "See." she blew him a kiss and he gave her one back.

"Okay, you sure you have no one else in mind?" Cody asked

"No."

"Really." the pair said

"No women?" Tyler added

"Ew, gross no."

"Well alright then." they both got up to leave, noticing Gwen sit next to Courtney.

"Oh, what do you want?" Courtney asked

"Nothing, just a drink...crazy."

"Oh, I'm crazy?"

"Yes Courtney, you are crazy." … Meanwhile, Geoff was trying to talk things over with Bridgette in the lounge.

"Look, uh...you and Geoff seem to like each other a lot right?"

"Of course, he's my knight in shining armor, but...don't tell anyone this but I kind of have these strong feelings for someone else."

"Someone like Gwen, right?"

"Uh, yeah...but how did you-"

"I'm...just good with these things." Geoff retorted

"Oh...well do you think i'm making the right choice, cause I don't know, I love Geoff but sometimes he can be a real jackass."

"Ignoring his jackassery, trust me...if you choose Gwen, it will blow up in the end...trust me." he gently gave her a kiss

"You even...you even kiss like he does."

"Yeah, and that's just between us, okay?"

"Sure."

"Good...good, remember what I said." Then Geoff walked out. So did Joe right into the lounge

"Well Chris it was nice seeing you again, okay, alright...Ugh, I forgot how much of a bore she was." then he saw Bridgette, assuming Geoff had already helped her.

"Hey, you look discouraged." he said

"Yeah, that friend of yours Hank...he told me I should stay with Geoff...but I'm still not sure."

"Well, true, so just cut him lose, then find someone else...Normal, normal, find someone normal...but spontaneous." "Good luck." Joe walked away. Then Bridgette saw someone

"Hmm...Spontaneous, eh?" Now we go to Marc and Megan poolside

"Thanks Leshawna."

"Aw, no problem suga."

"Ha, almost got all their autographs." Megan said proudly.

"Yay, great, woo-hoo." Marc said uninterested "Hey, here comes Joe.

"Alright, were good lets go." he said, Tyler, Cody, and Geoff followed

"Awesome." Marc added

"You sure you guys can't stay more?" Trent asked

"Nope, gotta go." Geoff said

"Yo, Pontiac, Theo-"

"Theodore."

"It matters Tyler, look; you fix Courtney?" Joe asked

"Yup."

"Good, no need to fix Gwen then, let's hit it." They went down to the DeLorean on the beach.

"Ah great." Megan complained "How we gonna get back to the future, there's no lighting?"

"Oh, leave that to me." Joe took out a grenade "Trust me." He tossed it into the converter. But, someone dashed onto the beach

"Joe...Joe!"

"J...Jason?"

"I have to tell you bout the future!"

What?"

"I said, I have to tell you bout the future!" They stepped into the car.

"Quickly lets go!" Geoff said, Joe started her up, they whizzed pased Jason gunning the engine

"Wait, did you have that grenade from the future?" Tyler asked

"Yup."

"Then why didn't you use it back then instead of us risking our lives for that lightening strike?" Marc sneered

"Well, it was...because...sh...shut-up." [boom] they blasted off back down the beach to 88, then the grenade exploded "Alright...annnnnnnd-[shwoom]" "And here we go...Back to the future!"

"Yeah...I'm pretty sure we owe the director to the franchise 10 cents for saying that." Cody said

"And why do you think Doc Brown would have Amish costumes in this thing?" Tyler asked taking his off, Cody did the same.

"Who knows or cares, as long as were safe...were all safe now...and here we are-[schwing-splash] "What the...the pool!" "How the hell did this happen?" Joe asked, somehow the DeLorean ended up in the pool of Playa Des Losers...5 minutes after they would have left for the past.

"Oh come on, this doesn't even make any sense!" Joe yelled

"Well come on lets get out!" Geoff yelled. They broke the windows and swam for the shallow end, when they were greeted by-"

"Hey fellas, need to towel off?" Lindsay asked

"Lindsay, your...your okay." Tyler said relieved

"Yeah, too bad you all won't be." she smirked pointing a gun at them.

"W-what?" "No...it can't be...that's unpossible!" Tyler yelled

"Oh it is Ty." Bridgette came out of hiding, putting her arms around Lindsay, then kissing her

"Oh...sh*t." Joe said having a brain lapse.

"Forget us?" Gwen and Courtney came from the lounge holding hands, and with guns.

"Great, now there's four of em!" Cody shouted

"But-but, how did this happen?" Marc asked

"Well, you owe that to Joey." Bridgette explained "You see, after Geoff told me to stay away from Gwen...Joe told me to dump Geoff and then told me to find someone spontaneous-"

"AND NORMAL!"

"So I found Lindsay."

"But, that explains that, but what about Gwen and Courtney." Tyler said "We set her straight."

"You did, but, Gwen sat next to me, turns out, we had a lot in common, so we walked back to the lounge to find these two making out...Bridgette talking about something spontaneous and crap like that." Courtney explained

"That's when we devised this plan...spontaneous...were the Spontaneous Killers!"

"Yup, all thanks to you Joey." Bridgette said

"Joe, you MORON!" Tyler swam over ready to kill him, Cody stopped him just in time though...not like Tyler could do anything anyway.

"Uh...Quick, in the DeLorean, there's still time!" Joe swam over to the sunken car "Ah dammit, that was my last grenade anyway."

"Forget about it Joe, it's useless, and you F*cked up this time, now we got 4 f*cking dykes to worry about!" Marc shouted

"Hey, one of those dykes was my girlfriend...or at least she used to be!" Tyler sneered

"Enough talk!" Lindsay pointed her gun. Joe took something from his pocket

"My last smoke grenade-[sploosh] SCATTER!" The team split up

"Ah, dammit!" Courtney sneered

Megan, Marc, and Geoff dashed into the lounge to see everyone who SHOULD still be alive at this point, tied up.

"Oh, thank God you're all here, they were waiting for you." Izzy said

"Yeah, well I can't believe it would be Joe to screw up now." Geoff added untieing everyone.

"And don't worry, we took the liberty of calling Jerry beforehand, he'll be here any minute with back-up." Lee added

"I made sure he did it."

"Shut-up Tony."

"Okay, were gonna be saved." Katie said "But...what about Joey, Tyler, and Cody?"

"Quick, they must have headed for the water!" In fact they have, on the way to the dock Tyler tripped on a stack of stuff underneath a tarp.

"[oof]" which tore the tarp off

"Hey...would you look at that, two motor boats, were saved!" Joey cheered

"Shut-up Joe, were still very pissed at you." Cody added, they put one in the water and hopped in, they started up the engine and headed off

"See ya cunt suckers!" Joey yelled.

"Don't worry, we can chase em." Gwen smirked

"I guess with Lindsay around, it added some dumbness and they didn't scuttle all the transport the second time around." Joe said

"And probably explaining why the knots they tied everyone in weren't so tight." Tyler added They turned around, and didn't see them.

"I think we lost em." Cody said

"Good, I'll just text Geoff and tell him-[crash-oof]" While they had their heads turned, they hit the Spontaneous Killers boat.

"Surprised to see us boys?" Bridgette asked

"But...but but...How did you get in front of us!" Tyler yelled in pain

"I've been thinking very smart lately." Lindsay added

"Lindsay...you...you wouldn't...it's me Taylor, remember."

"Don't be stupid Tyler, of course I remember your name...too bad this has to end for you...I'm sorry for Joe's screw-up...have a nice after life." The boys' eyes shut, knowing they would die...but-a bunch of boats and helicopters swooped in

"This is the world Organization of Human Protection!" "Do not move, and drop the guns!" Came Jerry's voice via megaphone. The girls reluctantly complied

"But...oh not fair!" Lindsay yelled they were all brought back to shore where they were cuffed and put into a helicopter for transport.

"Well, I guess your not so smart after all." Ty;er said to his girl

"Hmm...maybe you'll visit me one day."

"Maybe I will...maybe I won't...goodbye Lindsay."

"Ha, well you ain't seen the last of us, we'll be back one day you'll see...plotting revenge, and you'll all get yours, you'll rue this day..rue it-"

"SHUT-UP COURTNEY!"

"Well, it's been real spies." Geoff said to the four Clarke's

"Sure was." Lee said

"It was nice meeting all of you!" Megan shouted

"And next time, bring me on your back in time mission." Tony yelled. They got onto the chopper, and they left

"Well...I guess you'll have to get over a class act like Lindsay, eh Ty?" Joey asked "I believe a thank you is in order." Tyler punched him "Aw."

"Thanks for nothing jackass." well he brought that on himself

"Oh come on, she ain't dead is she?"

"Well this ain't much better!" Tyler stomped off

"Come here buddy." Duncan helped him up

"Lets go home." Noah smiled, holding Katie's hand, as the sun shined brightly

"Man, that was one helluva night." Cody added

"Yup, a night we won't soon forget." Geoff finished

**There's ending 3...two short ones on the way! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! And get ready for a sinisterly dark chapter...please stand-by...for update...**


	37. Numbers?

**I still don't own...**

**Alright guys listen up...This was supposed to be the big dark ending, and it has posed much controversy in my mind. Well thanks to Call of Duty: Black Ops (awesome game by the way, you should pick one up) and the fine folks at Treyarch Industries, I came up with this idea, uh...this is a very gory chapter, so read with caution, and again; sorry it's taken me so long, but hey; look at the bright side, Football ends in a week, hard to believe, though I plunge right into Wrestling season; I doubt things are going to slow down significantly as they have. Alright, also this chapter is extremely confusing unless you own Black Ops then you will catch on very fast. So, PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**

Chapter 37: Numbers?

Yet again we go back to the confrontation with Gwen, Bridgette, Tyler, and Cody

"I've had it...with...these DISTRACTIONS!" Bridgette shouted angrily

"Well, someones getting a little crazy." Tyler joked

"You two have crossed...the line." Bridgette scolded

"Crossed how?" Cody added

"F*ck this!" Gwen shouted, she fired a shotgun blast at Tyler's chest. Direct hit, it blew him back to the door.

"Ooh good aim honey, lemme try." Bridgette raised a knife. Cody rushed to Tyler's side

"Tyler...TY!" "Speak to-[whoosh-slice]" Bridgette was **_dead _**on, the knife went right through the side of Cody's head and out the other. He fell. Ty had his radio in hand. A transmission came through

"Ty...Tyler...Cody?" "It's Noah, look, we...we set the trap, where are you guys, what's happening?" "Hello...Hello?" "Dammit." Bridgette picked up the com link.

"They're dead Noah, and you're all next!"

"DAMMIT!"

"Come on Gwen, lets go."

"Right behind ya." they walked out. Almost promptly running into Geoff and Megan

"Ah!"

"It's them!"

"That's right." Gwen smirked

"Goodbye Geoff-[shing]" she launched another knife, hitting Geoff's jugular vein, he fell in cold blood.

"And now, for our spy friend." Gwen added

"No, you'll never take me!" Megan fired up her rocket boots and launched away right passed the killers

"Ah, shes getting away!" Gwen yelled impatiently

"Forget her Gwenny, we'll get her later, come on, we gotta go find Noah and them...and kill Courtney." she added menacingly

"Ugh...fine, but you do it." Gwen insisted

"With pleasure." they walked away. And speaking of Courtney, she was chasing her prey through the corridors

"Come here!" she yelled

"Ha, you'll never catch us ya brunette dyke!" Izzy yelled

"Ha, good one Iz!" Owen added

"UGH!" "That's it!" in absolute rage Courtney fired her shotgun, taking out Owen's legs. He fell on his face

"BIG O!" Izzy yelled

"It's okay I'll be fin-[bang]" Courtney blew his head off

"Nooooooooo!" "Now my baby will grow up without a father!"

"No he won't-[bang]" Izzy fell. Joe and the others ran back to the scene

"You...you f*cking monster!" "I'll get my revenge, I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!"

"Oh Joey...poor poor Joseph...I should have let those mobsters kill you years ago." Courtney smirked

"Oh, so you remember that now?"

"Yup...too bad you won't."

"What's that supposed to m-[bang]" Joe hit the ground, he was dead...or was he?

"What happened, oh sh*t!" Duncan yelled "Princess wait, nooo, no, Courtney-[bang]"

"I always hated it when he called me Princess...and now for the spies."

"And now we run." Lee said

"Right behind you bro!" Tony added

"Come here!"

Meanwhile, Megan rocketed into the main lounge to see the only remaining live contestants...and Erin.

"Guys, we gotta get out here, they're cleaning house and they mean business!"

"And you are?" Noah asked

"One of the spies moron." Heather added

"Look, forget the trap, we gotta go, Geoff's dead, and I think they killed Ty and Cody!" Megan shouted

"And I think you're right." Noah said emotionless. Just then Lee and Tony ran in.

"Guys guys!" Lee yelled panting "Its...Its Courtney, and she...she killed Joe, Izzy, and Owen."

"No, not Joey!" Erin shouted

"Afraid so." Tony added "AND SHES RIGHT BEHIND US!" they went to the center of the room, simultaneously, the killers entered from their respective entrances.

"Well, well, well, this will be so easy." Gwen smirked

"Like hell it will be weird goth girl, I don't care what you say you're gonna pa-[slice]" Gwen launched a machete at Heather, decapitating her head from her neck.

"That was long overdue." Bridgette smirked

"SCATTER!" Noah yelled. Everyone tried to hide somewhere, before he could, Courtney finished him

"No!" "NOA-[slice]" Bridgette launched the butchers knife through the couch she hid behind, shish-cabobing her.

"And for Erin." Gwen raised her gun

"No...no...NOOOOO-[bang]" head shot, double points.

"Well now, that just leaves the pestering spies." Bridgette gritted her teeth "But not quite." Gwen hung her head and looked away as Bridgette turned her machine gun at Courtney

"Bridge, what are you-[rapid fire]"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" the blood soaked Courtney fell to the ground.

"Now for those pestering spies." they turned to Megan, Lee, and Tony.

"Please, let us go, we won't tell anyone, we swear!" Megan sobbed

"Ha ha, afraid we can't." Gwen smiled

"Sorry sis, there's no dealing with these types, lets go!" they fired up their rocket boots and rocketed away, only to find Chris's study, filled with book shelves

"Ah, crap, were cornered!" Tony yelled

"Quick, start tearing books off the shelves, it always works in the movies!" Lee yelled rifling through the books.

"Oh please Lee, that old trick never-[shelf opens]-works."

"You were saying." Lee smirked at his sister.

"Come on, maybe there's a way out." Tony led the way down the dark staircase in the corridor, unfortunately, the two killers saw them go down

"Oh, too easy." Bridgette smirked

"Come on." Gwen led the way behind them. But just as they did, Marc came into the picture, just seeing Bridgette's ponytail disappear into the dark corridor.

"Well, I guess...this is where everyone else is." Marc tiptoed behind them.

The kids touched ground downstairs, which was a long hallway, with several doors, it looked more like a mad scientists lair then a 5-star resort.

"Damn, this looks like a mad scientists lair then a 5-star resort." HA!

"Quick, I hear them coming!" Megan said. Out of sheer fear and confusion they ran into the room at the far end of the hallway, it had a bio-hazard sticker and a skull and cross bones on the door.

"How stupid are they?" Gwen asked, her and Bridgette had seen them dash in there.

"Come on." Inside the room the spies did notice it was like a mad scientists lair. There was a room with a window, and door, there was a desk and book shelf on the side of the room, there was a lamp on, and a bunch of plans scattered about the desk, Megan started to read them.

"Hmm...Frederick Steiner...Nova-6?" "Hmm."

"Who cares, I hear them coming!" Tony whispered frantically

"Quick, into this random scary looking room!" Lee yelled, they dashed in. The killers came in soon after, with Marc tiptoeing behind them. Gwen heard the frantic whispering and pretended not to know where they were

"Oh kidssssss, come out and plaaaaaaaaay."

"Just take it like adults." Bridgette added...she noticed Steiner's plans "Gwen, check this out." they read the plans

"Well, well...this will work just fine." Marc poked his head in.

"Lock em in there!" Bridgette slammed the door shut, locking it, the kids started to bang on the glass.

"Now, lets see how effective this Nova-6 stuff is!" Gwen threw a switch and the room was suddenly filled with this greenish misty gas, Megan and the others noticed Marc

"MARC!" "MARC-MARC!" they're screams of terror were muffled, and the gas did it's work, the kids faded out. Marc went wide eyed, knowing all hope was lost

"No...NOOOOOOO!" he accidently knocked into the book shelf, which somehow fell over on him -[crash, smash]

"Well, there goes the last of em." Bridgette said

"Yeah, and Marc was the easiest, come on Bridge, we got stuff to do." Gwen led her out...

The book shelf surprisingly didn't kill Marc, but that's when he started to hear the numbers.

"Ugh...Ugh..."

_Ascension: 24, 7, 13, 44, 56, 3, 21, 67, 84, 40, 51-_

"Ugh...34...5...53...7...93..." Suddenly the shelf was thrown off of Marc, he awoke to notice a shadowy figure, it faded from someone that looked just like Marc, to Joey.

"Hey...you okay...you alright Marc?"

"Huh...who...who are you?"

"I'm Joesph Columbo, I'm one of the detectives sent here." he had on several blood soaked rags on several wounds

"Oh yeah, I thought they said you were dead."

"Well I ain't...but your siblings, well..." That's when Marc remembered

"No...no."

"It's okay, there's only one way to heal a broken heart." Marc continued sobbing "Revenge." Suddenly Marc's sadness was filled with rage

"I'm in, lets go." They headed back for the first floor, and Marc couldn't get the numbers out of his head

_22, 14, 29, Gwen, 79, 66, 55, 3, Bridgette, 65, 37, 46, must die_

Bridgette and Gwen went back to the main living room.

"You ready?" Gwen asked

"Yup." they took off each others clothing, and began to consummate their 'friendship'

"Lets do this...were finally alone...they're all gone." they began to make love. Joe and Marc leaned against the entrance.

"Look at those blood thirsty she-demons...disgusting." Joe sneered

"I agree."

"Here Marc, take this." Joe handed Marc a revolver, with his family name in-scripted in it. "Come on, lets finish them." they approached the 'Kissing Killers'

"What?"

"How did you?"

"Surprised to see us?" Marc asked

"What do you mean?" Bridgette asked

"I mean...my name...is Joseph Columbo...and I want...MY REVENGE!" [bang bang] _Joe _had finished the Kissing Killers "Alright Marc, now for the finishing touch, sprint come on!" Joe took out a detonator

"What's that?"

"The thing that's gonna destroy this hell hole for good-jump!" they jumped into the pool just as Joe pressed the button [KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM] the building crumbled. And just as Marc hit the water, a white light hit...

Marc was sleeping in his bed lazily, haphazardly...and most likely uncomfortably. He was half on his bed, but in his street clothes.

"Ugh...Swim Joey...ugh...52...39...77...wha...huh-huh." Marc awoke relieved "Oh, thank God, it was just a dream...just a horrible, horrible dream." then he noticed that Tony's bed was empty. "Wait a minute...Saturday morning, about 9 am...Tony is usually still sawing logs...and why did I sleep in my clothes, wait a sec." Marc reached in his pocket, he still had Joe's revolver. Marc's heart sank again "No...it wasn't a dream...no..." Marc began to walk downstairs...then again, he always wanted to be an only child. Then he saw his sister watching TV in the living room, Marc still wasn't entirely convinced so he went right in front of her

"Morning sleepy head."

"Megan...YOU'RE ALIVE!" He hugged his sister

"Well of course I'm alive, why wouldn't I be." then Lee and tony came in...fighting over the toy in the Lucky Charms box

"Give it!"

"Ugh, it's mine Lee I saw it first!"

"Oh no you didn't!"

"Lee, Tony, you guys are alive too!"

"Yeah, of course, now gimme that toy!" Lee yelled Marc sat revealed. "Boy was that some mission last night or what?" "I can't believe you guys got out of that." his siblings gave him a confused look

"What?" Megan asked

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked "We slept last night?"

"You sure you didn't have a dream?" Tony asked...the news came on

"Today in Muskoka contestants of the Canadian franchise Total Drama were brutally murdered last night, including the three agents in the Meddling Kids Detective Agency Jason Fennel, Erin Gallagher, and leader Joseph Columbo, were all murdered by fellow contestants Gwen Barbiche, Bridgette Stevely, and Courtney Lechner, however the guns were turned on her, sometime in the early morning. Marc shot up

"What!" "What do they mean Joe is dead?"

"Marc what are you talking about?" Tony asked

"We went there last night, I thought they killed you, and Joe killed them, and we escaped, I WAS THERE!"

"According to camera's, salvaged from the destroyed wreckage, destroyed by an explosion, it was determined that this person had killed the killers, his name cannot be known, however it can be seen here he works for the World Organization of Human Protection, known as WOOHP." they showed a bad picture of Marc, running from the resort before the explosion

"Marc...what did you do?" Megan asked getting serious

"NOTHING!" "It was Joe, he killed them, he saved me!"

"Well how could he, they said he was dead too." Lee added

"But, I don't get it, if I did it...what happened to...the numbers."

"Marc, what are you talking about?" Megan asked

"The numbers, ah I can't explain it, these numbers were in my head, maybe I was brainwashed to kill them, but Joe was there, I saw him, look he even gave me this revolver, see." Marc showed them the gun

"Hey lemme see it." Lee opened the cylinder "huh, 2 shots are missing."

"But...but but, I couldn't have, Joe did, I WAS THERE, HOW DID THIS HAPPEN! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!

"Marc, Marc, get a grip-[slap]" Megan slapped him

"Thanks I needed that." he said "But..Joe looked so real...how did I not realize it...Unless."

"Unless what, your the smart one." Tony added

"Unless, if, maybe the nmbers...represented Joey." Marc kept having the flashbacks "He looked so real-

"_Hey...you okay...you alright Marc?"_

"So I killed them then...the figure that was Joe...was really me...and only I could see him, er; me."

"Well whatever happened is over buddy, and lets promise not to speak of it, agreed?" Lee asked

"AGREED"

"But hold on...how did I get there...and how did any of these events unfold...and how was I brainwashed?"

"Well one things for sure, it's over now." Megan said

"Yeah, now back to business...that's my toy Tony!"

"Oh no it's not!"

"Gimme it." Marc sat silently in front of the TV, the flashbacks and numbers echoed in his head, getting quieter by the minute until eventually they disappeared, Marc could never recap the events of that day ever again.

"_My name...Is Joseph Columbo...and I want...my revenge!" -[bang bang]_

_Ascension: 24, 7, 13, 44, 56, 89, 40, 22, 66, 81, 34, 86, 52..._

_**THE END...For now...** _

Well there's the big dark chapter. See, a lot like Black Ops right? Well sorta. The big Deadliest Warrior fight chapter is up next, featuring the Special Air Services, Task Force 141, followed by, the Ultimate finale, **PLEASE REVIEW!** so i can update, stay frosty y'all, peace!


	38. Nothing Too Tough For The 141

**Disclaimer: BLAH! And I own nothing!**

**You wanted it, you got it, here it is, the big Deadliest Warrior ending! And backed by popular demand, the foe facing the Kissing Killers will be the Special Air Service: Task Force 141. It's gonna be sweet. So, enjoy, cause there's not much more left, literally three legit chapters counting this one. So, PLEASE REVIEW! and Happy belated Thanksgiving America!**

Chapter 38: Nothing Too Tough For The 141...

Welcome back to today's showdown on The Deadliest Warrior, we've pitted Canada's most ruthless serial murderers: The Kissing Killers, vs England's elite Special Air Service commando squad: Task Force 141. In today's weapons match-ups, The Kissing Killers are walking in with the TAR-21 assault rifle, the Spaz-12 semi-automatic shotgun, the MP5K sub-machine gun, the Desert Eagle pistol, and the RGD-5 grenade. Task Force 141 is fighting back with the ACR assault rifle, the M1014 shotgun, the UMP-45 sub-machine gun, and the M5 grenade. Welcome back to the fight club where our doctor's, weapons experts, and scientists are bringing our results together

Geoff Desmoulin: alright, this is the third match-up with the Kissing Killers, and thus far they are undefeated, they had beaten the IRA and the then undefeated Spetsnaz, if the S.A.S. Even wants to come close to a win, they gotta give it everything they got. However, I'm liking the weapons the S.A.S. Is packing, not too flashy, and very effective.

In the test of assault rifles, the ACR went up against the TAR-21, both had extraordinary results, but the battle went even, neither side gets the edge.

Armand Dorian: this happens all the time, we get two very good assault rifles with similar features and similar results and it's too even to judge.

In the test of shotguns, the 141's M1014 was pitted against the Killer's Spaz-12, with incredible and deadly results

Geoff Desmoulin: we've seen the M1014 perform here before with the Green Beret, though it is an effective shotgun, it's just no match for the Spaz's speed in reloading, edge Spaz-12

The Spaz-12 gets the edge. In sub-machine guns, we had the UMP-45 vs the MP5K.

Armand Dorian: Again, similar guns, similar features, similar results, however, here's what sets the guns apart, the MP5K has a smaller design, but; it's rate of fire and accuracy just cannot compare to the UMP.

Captain Macmillan: please, the UMP is a far more superior gun to this...this toy.

The edge goes to the UMP-45. For handguns the 92FS went against the Desert Eagle.

Geoff Desmoulin: We've seen this before: power, vs efficiency, 70% of the time efficiency will win, though the Desert Eagle is more powerful then the M9, it's bulkier, it has less ammo, and the recoil is terrible, the M9 is reliable, holds nearly twice the ammo, and more concealable and lighter, edge 92FS.

The edge goes to the Beretta 92FS. In grenades, it was the RDG-5 vs the M5

Armand Dorian: this was no contest, the M5 is simply more modern, lighter, and most important has a bigger bast ratio.

Task Force 141 gets the edge in grenades. Finally we've run our test results and are ready for the simulation.

Max Geiger: Okay, though the Kissing Killers are undefeated, they are the clear underdogs given our tests, however, they have beaten one good opponent as well as our best team to date, I am completely torn right now, this will without a doubt be our closest test ever, I abstain I cannot pick a favorite right now.

Geoff Desmoulin: Look I don't care whose the underdog, anyone who can destroy the undefeated Spetsnaz can certainly take down the S.A.S. No problem, my edge goes to the Kissing Killers

Armand Dorian: I agree with Max, the Kissing Killers are a tough bunch, but; they are the underdogs in this match, yes the S.A.S. Will have to give it everything they got, but; I think today is the day the KK stands down, edge S.A.S.

Captain Macmillan: we are without a doubt a force to be reckoned with, I don't care if it is the IRA, or Spetsnaz, or terrorists, we've faced them all, and won...no way were letting three killer's luck get our way

Ssgt Griggs: The Kissing Killers? Ha, pathetic, with our technology and experience, we can tackle any foe...even three Canadian dykes who just got extremely lucky...twice.

Bridgette: IRA...destroyed...Spetsnaz...no problem...S.A.S. Will be the easiest, and it's gonna feel oh so sweet.

Gwen: well well well, they seem to get easier and easier, clearly they're running out of good opponents, we can make this look real easy

Max Geiger: well, here's to the most exciting match on this show, let's fire it up. -[begin simulation]

Now we go to the piano room with Bridgette, Gwen, Tyler and Cody.

"Now, what's it gonna b-" "Huh?" Bridgette was cut short when she looked up at the skylight to see a helicopter

"Great, what now!" Gwen scoffed, while they starred at the helicopter

"Quick Ty, we should leave." Cody whispered

"Right behind ya." they tiptoed out. Then the Killers looked down to see...-

"Damn, they got away." Bridgette snapped

"It's alright, we'll get whosoever in that helicopter, then we waste em all."

"Damn Gwenny, I like it when you are feisty, come on." they exited the room, Courtney caught up with them, out of breath.

"Ugh, they got away." she stomped

"Doesn't matter right now, we got bigger fish to fry, there's a helicopter over head and I think they're landing troops." Bridgette said

"Great, but no matter, we've done it before." Courtney remembered

"That we did, lets go."

The main group was finally reunited, Tyler, Cody, Geoff, Megan, Marc, and Joe's crew rushed up to the patio.

"Great, what the hell is this?" Joe asked

"Who cares, it's more help that's what." Katie added. The troops parachuted down and the chopper flew away, five pairs of boots hit the patio.

"Come on lads, follow Price!" one soldier yelled

"Great, just what we need, another firefight." Geoff complained

"Hey, were responding to a distress call?" the lead guy with a mustache beard and Boone hat asked

"Yes you are." Izzy said

"Good, I'm Captain Price."

"Captain MacTavish, just call me Soap."

"Why?" Heather asked

"DON'T QUESTION IT!" Everyone shouted

"Okay...I'm Sergeant Sanderson, call me Roach."

"I'm Ghost, enough said."

"And I'm Gaz."

"Alright Lads, let's move in."

"You think they can do it?" Noah asked

"After what I've seen tonight, an Irish destruction...and a Red Dawn disaster...I dunno, it ain't looking good." Joe finished. The 141 team entered the main lounge.

"Alright lads, forget what you heard, nothing is too tough for the 141." Price said...HA! "So lets split up and get moving."

"Lets do it boys!" Soap shouted.

They split up, Gaz found himself in an upper hallway...unknowingly in the cross-hairs of Courtney's TAR.

"Captain Price...come in...come in over?"

"...Goodnight...-[bang-thud]" "One down."

"Price, I heard a gunshot over Gaz's radio!"

"He's dead Soap, I told you this wasn't gonna be easy." Then Price saw a skinny silhouette in the distance "There you are." he took out the shotgun "This is for Gaz!" [blam...blam...blam!]

"Eat my shells!" Gwen yelled firing her Spaz [blam blam blam blam blam] "Ha!"

"You won't get away with this!" Price followed Gwen through the hallway.

"Oh yes I will!" She came to a corner and Roach promptly turned it

"You!" he was taken by absolute surprise

"Me." Gwen smiled taking out her Desert Eagle and took out Roach "Ha, too eas-[bang bang bang]" She forgot Price was behind her, he too killed her with his respective handgun

"Hmm...this may be easier then I expected." Elsewhere Bridgette had found Soap in the Arcade, she tossed a grenade.

"Sh*t!" [explosion] "Ha missed!"

"Damn!" Bridgette took out her MP5K. "But this'll do just fine -[rapid fire!]

"Eat my dust!" Soap took out his UMP and did the same

"Whatever you say English!" Bridgette emptied her clip and darted away

"Mark my words Canuck I will get you!" Else-elsewhere, Courtney headed up towards the roof, of course Ghost was being a ghost and hiding with his old school Ka-Bar.

"That's right...get a little closer." He saw Courtney walk behind some raised vents. She was admiring the sunrise.

"Wow...a perfect sunrise after a perfect storm." she said. Ghost moved himself right behind the vent.

"And for the perfect sunrise...stained in your BLOOD!" he turned the corner to see no Courtney. "What the...oh shes good." "A little too g-[cough cough gag] "Courtney came behind him with her garrote and took him by surprise.

"Yeah, you bet I'm good...I'm the best." Courtney tightened her grip, acting fast, Ghost elbowed her, twisted himself away, undoing the garrote.

"No, you ain't that good." he said with a cough.

"Grr!" Courtney took out her MP5K and started firing, acting quick, Ghost jumped behind some cover. "You can't beat us English!" suddenly Courtney's gun jammed "Crap!" she headed for the stairs Ghost realized his chance, he threw his Ka-Bar, which thrust itself into Courtney's left leg as she hit the stairs causing her to fall.

"AHHHHH!" she hit the landing hard, bleeding and in pain. And her blurred vision saw Ghost coming towards her, with his 92FS in hand. "You really ain't that good -[bang]" Ghost continued to walk down into the hallway, unknowing of Bridgette and her Spaz right behind him -[blam! -thud]" "Another easy problem solved." "She looked up the stairs to see Courtney's blood "Make that two problems." she headed back for the lounge, when she walked in from the other side Soap unleashed a torrent with his ACR.

"Go die!"

"You again!" Bridgette fired her TAR. "You can't beat us!"

"What's this "us" garbage, you're the only one left, and there's still two of us!" [rapid fire]

"Sh*t!" Bridgette brought herself to tears, then she had an idea. Soap had jumped behind her couch hiding spot

"Ha-what the deuce?" he was tapped on the shoulder, her turned his head and Bridgette punched him square in the face, he went to the ground, she then took his fallen Ka-bar knife and jabbed it into his right hip. She started to load bullets into a magazine, loading that into her Desert Eagle.

"I thank you're men for ousting that bitch Courtney, doing us all a favor...but Gwen...unacceptable, you've nearly halted my conquest to rid the world of these pesky people...but I'm sure you'll understand, I'm sure we'll meet again one day...Goodbye Captain MacTavish...or is it Sherman I believe...no matter. . .-[bang-thud]"

"Nooooo!" Just before Bridgette could get the shot off Price tackled her to the ground, they started to a very good MMA recreation. Soap, blurry, noticed Bridgette's gun and started to crawl towards it, just as he got to it Price got thrown to the ground right in front of him, and Bridgette's foot stomped on his hand, on the pistol. Like a fool soap looked up and her free foot, kicked him right in the face, Soap went in and out of conscientiousness, and Price and Bridgette went back at it. Finally Soap mustered up all thr strength he had to pull the knife right out of him, just enough to watch Bridgette garrote Price. Angry Soap called out

"Blondie!" … "My names...not...Sherman-[shing]"

"AHHHHH!" he threw the knife right at Bridgette's left eye, she fell. Soap managed to muster up the last amounts of energy he had, he walked out bleeding to see the crowd of people

"Well?" Lee asked

"What happened?" Owen added

"Yeah tell us." Duncan continued

"The Kissing Killers!" Soap bellowed before falling to his knees... "ARE NO MORE!" He cried out sobbing, everyone cheered.

Winner: S.A.S.

Back at the fight club

Max Geiger: Out of a thousand battles, as I said our closet match up ever, the S.A.S. Won 502 times over the Kissing Killer's 498. It was an intense battle, and I'm happy to say the good guys finally won.

Geoff Desmoulin: Okay I am happy to have been proven wrong. I liked this match-up, it was intense, it was gory, it was dramatic this was perfection, and someone finally beat the Kissing Killers

Armand Dorian: I was quite impressed, I especially liked the weapons we never actually tested like the Ka-Bar and garrote, which performed quite well, especially since they were both here before, overall it was very climactic and intense, and I guess the right choice was picked.

Captain Macmillan: I knew we would win, there was no question, I enjoyed the battle, and was happy to see the Special Air Service come up on top like they should have.

Ssgt. Griggs: 502 to 498, sh*t I'm a little disappointed, I thought for sure our victory margin was far greater then that, oh well, score one for the boys back home I guess

Bridgette [furious]: I am furious, this is unbelievable, and a 3 on 5 squad is ridiculously unfair, give us a rematch anytime, and I can guarantee you, we will win, enough said

Gwen:...no...comment...

There you have it, in the quest for the Deadliest Warrior, the winner was the Special Air Service, tune in next week as we decide who is...the Deadliest Warrior...

**Well there it is. I'm glad you enjoyed it, next up, the final ending, the two most ultimate chapters I could possible think of on such short notice. AND THEY WILL BE EPIC! But, this can't happen without your **REVIEWS! **Please stand by for update...**

And now a special treat, please enjoy this trailer for an upcoming niko56 story...ENJOY

_They left her for dead_

_Chris: forget her, she knew too much..._

_And now she wants her revenge_

_Owen: hey are you okay_

_Izzy: I will be..._

_She will go to the ends of the earth_

_Cody: So, are you sure you know what you're doing?"_

_Izzy: Of course...I don't _

_To finish what she should have started_

_Izzy: you don't remember me do you-[explosion]_

_Starring Corey James Inglin as CJ_

_CJ: I dunno Iz, this is pretty risky_

_Tyler Williams as Bishop_

_Bishop: Man this crazy!_

_Justin Montgomery as Doc_

_Doc: no Izzy it takes a special moron, like you!_

_When the odds are against you..._

_Cops: your surrounded_

_And it seems everyone is against you_

_Chris: shes back! Well no matter, eliminate her!_

_The only thing to do is keep on fighting_

_CJ: so...got any options?_

_Izzy: just one...fight to the death_

_niko56 studios presents..._

_In association with Fanfiction, and Teletoon_

_Total...Drama...: Kill Bill!_

_Coming soon to a computer near you..._

So how did that sound? Well you'll just have to wait and see...**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	39. Red Dawn

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, fiction yeah!**

Well here it is folks, the one and only grand finale, 2 chaps left and that's all he wrote! Literally. P.S. Said proposed sequel will stem off this ending. Well I know you all want a it as well as I do, and after months of calculating I have finally decided on a location...location, location, location; that is key. I have decided on a Cruise Ship on the Atlantic Ocean. Also, I will be releasing 4 original characters. And of course the addition of Alejandro and Sierra. Any questions? No, good. Remember **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **I only need like 12 more! OR NO SEQUEL! Enjoy...

Chapter 39: Red Dawn

And for the final time, it's Tyler, Cody, Bridgette, and Gwen...stay tuned

"Alright, lets be honest, we have spent the past evening doing all we can to evade you all, and...some of us are alive and ready to fight, just give up already!" Tyler shouted in the most haneous of rages he's ever had

"Alright, and in the past evening we've destroyed a majority of you all, recruited Courtney, and scuttled all your transport and killed your hard phone lines, why don't you _just_ give up already." Bridgette snapped

"...Touche Stevely." Tyler retorted

"Look, we don't care about your love, or your mission or any of that crap, were taking you both down, and Bridge, don't you think you could do a little bit better then Gwen?" Oh, that burned from over here... wait wait, this coming from Cody?

"Gasp!" Bridgette gasped

"Uh Cody, don't you love Gwen?" Tyler asked

"Not anymore I don't."

"You dare say anything about my Gwenny!" Yes

"Yes!" Cody smiled "Shes an ugly, possibly anorexic, possibly suicidal, depressing, boring, Gothic, how-the-hell-did-i-fall-for-her-for-the-past-two-seasons, downer!" "And P.S. Sweetheart, those highlights only make you look uglier, everyone knows you are a natural blonde!" Say !

"You...your a real blonde?" Bridgette blushed

"No, no it's not true, I'm a natural redhead!"

"Aha!" "I didn't actually know your true hair color; I just took a shot in the dark, knowing you would blurt it out!" Damn n*gga he's good

"A real redhead huh...that could be fun." Bridgette smiled

"Yeah, her prison uniform will match her hair, don't worry I'm sure they use lethal injection now so you won't get shocked." Tyler said wittingly pointing his gun.

"You suck!" Gwen yelled

"-ceed!" Tyler retorted "Yeah, caught her on that one, high five...huh, high five, oh your no fun."

"Alright...You know what, I'm challenging you...one of you." Cody insisted. "For a three period wrestling match, no crazy sh*t, a legit match, if I win, you go to prison, if I lose, you kill us all."

"What kind of gamble is that, are you crazy!" Tyler yelled Cody pulled him in close

"You moron I'm hustling them, I'm a two time province champ at 112, and I'm looking at year 3, they're screwed."

"I don't know Cody, what if you lose?"

"Ha...please." he handed Tyler his guns and jacket

"Alright Cody, we'll take you up on that offer, you'll wrestle me." Gwen insisted approaching the 'ring'

"Oh this is gonna be too easy, at least Bridgette can fight." Cody insisted getting into position

"You're just digging yourself deeper and deeper boy." Gwen snarled doing the same.

"Ding ding." Cody smiled getting inside ties on Gwen's shoulders. Tyler gulped

Hey, lets see what Crazy-I mean Courtney is up to. She was chasing her prey through the hallways.

"Catch us if you can loser!" Lee shouted

"That movie blew dick." Joe panted

"Really?" Duncan asked

"No it was good, and I just lied to you all and I'm not sure why."

"Ugh, this is intolerable!" Izzy shouted

"Huh, that's a Marc word." Tony said

"Totally." Lee agreed

"Seriously, shes not gonna quit!" Izzy aid trying to catch your breath "And I gotta carry all this extra baby weight here!"

"Izzy you just got pregnant...8 hours ago." Duncan added

"She has a point."

"Shut-up Owen." Joe snapped

"Sorry."

"Come here!" Courtney shouted off in the distance.

"Ugh, there's gotta be some way out of this." Joe slammed his head on a window, noticing the bright red sunrise, he looked right at the beach "Hey, ain't that the chopper the Rooski's flew in on?" he asked noticing the Mil-24 on the beach.

"By George it is!" Owen screamed

"What are you guys talking about?" Lee asked

"Some Spetz came off course, tried to kill the killers, failed, but left their chopper." Duncan explained

"Yeah but they flew off with it, we saw em, remember?" Izzy asked

"I guess they came back." Joe assumed "But with no pilots?"

"Who cares, its a chopper, and we need it, and it's transport off this dump, lets get it...no wait, better idea...Me and Duncan get the chopper, you guys chase the killers to the roof, and it's bang bangedy-bang from there."

"And whats to say you both won't just leave us here to DIE!" Tony shouted

"Tony they came here from some kind of sea bearing craft, so they're probably low as hell on fuel, we would crash land in the lake so the damn sharks can eat us!" Duncan shouted

"Wait wait, there are sharks in this lake?" Joe asked

"Long story." Owen said

"But I like Joe's Idea." Izzy agreed scratching her chin

"Lets do it!" Lee yelled

"There you are!" Courtney shouted from the other end of the hallway

"And not a moment too soon, hands in; get some on three...one, two, three-GET SOME!" "Break!" the kids continued down the hall Courtney sprinted forward

"So, How do we get to said chopper?" Duncan asked

"Easy." Joe took a few steps back then sprinted forward covering his face "YAHHH-[smash]" He busted the glass rolling through it

"Oh, that's how."

"Hello Duncan." Courtney smirked oh so evilly a mere few feet in front of him

"Goodbye Princess." Duncan leaped through the smashed window somersaulting towards the beach.

"Huh, no matter, I'll deal with those two later." No you won't. Anyway Duncan and Joe climbed into the Soviet piece of crap buckling up, no pilots to be found, and she had less than a half tank of gas, and all weapons functional.

"Ah, just like driving a bike." Joe turned on the engine

"Hey Joe!" "I didn't know you fly a helicopter!" Duncan yelled

"Fly yes!" Joe took off "Land, no!" Duncan's mouth dropped as they got higher off the ground.

"You might have mentioned that BEFORE we took off!"

"S-Shut-up, I wasn't thinking that far!"

"Where'd you learn how to fly anyway!"

"Oh, I actually owe that to Chris!"

"Huh, cheap bastard wouldn't even tell you how to land, go figure, typical McLean!"

Meanwhile, Noah's team was busy in the lounge, waiting, just as Geoff, Megan, then Marc showed up.

"Dude, you guys okay?" Geoff asked

"Yeah, you two Geoff?" Erin followed

"Were fine."

"Guys, guys, guys!" Marc shouted "Oh, were okay, good."

"Uh, any of you all notice that?" Noah asked walking outside

"What?" Katie followed

"That helicopter being piloted by Joe and Duncan."

"Yup, it's official, were doomed." Heather said

"Guys quickly, you gotta listen!" Owen yelled as his group stormed in "Courtney's right behind us, just head for the roof!" he shouted

"Are you sure?" Noah asked

"Yes he's sure, lets go!" Tony lead them down the hallways, Courtney tailing them

"Damn you all to hell!" she panted trying to run.

Now lets go back to Cody's match, T-Tyler, Tyler you can open your eyes now, he's winning

"Oh, okay, good."

"[grunt-ker-thud]" Cody got Gwen in a double leg, pinning her to the ground... again. Cody stood up

"Okay...[pants]...that's 3 pins...[pants]...in 3 periods...[pants]...it's over Gwen, 18-0 I won." Cody panted.

"Well Cody, I'm a girl of my word." Gwen panted

"Really?"

"Ugh, hell no." she and Bridgette pointed their guns, and Bridgette planted a kiss on her cheek

"Hey, that's no fair you cheated!" Tyler pointed in little kid playground rage.

"Tyler...are you kidding...cheating?" Bridgette smiled "After all that we did tonight, you think we care that we cheated?" "Ha!"

"W...Why?" Cody asked

"Cause, were...pure...EVIL!" Gwen shouted

"Yeah that works, but you wanna use your inside voice next time." Tyler snapped

"Who cares." Bridgette smirked

"Again, evil." "So, any last words?" cliché, but suddenly they heard the rumbling from the chopper which took them off balance.

"Well that worked, now what?" Cody asked. Run fool!

"RUN!" See Tyler got it. They dashed from the piano room

"What the hell was that?" Gwen asked getting up

"Who cares lets get em!" Tyler and Cody took off down the hallway, the killers behind them, they headed up the staircase. Joe called Tyler over the com link.

"Ty, it's Joe!"

"Whats up?"

"Just get to the higher floors, make sure the killers are following you, and stick by the outer windows so you can see outside."

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Joe why does it sound like your flying a-"

"CAUSE I AM!" "JUST DO IT!"

"Okay, okay, jeesh!"

"Who was that?" Cody asked

"Joe, he and Duncan are in that Russian chopper."

"Oh...interesting..."

"Quick, to the outer hallways so we can see them."

"Right."

The hallway was illuminated with windows of the bright red sun rising over the lake, it was then, our heroes saw the helicopter

"Yo Joe." Duncan asked

"Yessim?"

"How can you read these instructions they're in Russian?"

"I told you it was like riding a bike."

"Yet you can't land-"

"Shut-up, there they are, engage weapons."

"Engaging, more or less." They were perpendicular with the resort.

"Uh..whats Joe doing?" Cody asked still running for his life

"Uh...Cody you might wanna-"

"HIT THE DECK!" Duncan shouted over the com link, they did, just as the killers came into view

"Nighty night." Joe smirked his finger on the trigger

"Oh shi-[bang bang bang bang fwoosh, whoosh, woom]" Joe fired the chain gun and several missle flying sideways along the resort drive-by style. [bang boom crash smash pom pound pow!] Joe finished his loop "Dammit, they're still alive!" Bridgette and Gwen ducked just in time

"Forget them Joe, what about Court-"

"Duncan, it's Izzy."

"Go ahead, over."

"We chased Courtney to the Western side of the resort, third floor."

"Were on our way, sit tight." "You hear that?" Duncan asked Joe

"Yup, lets hit it." they flew over the resort to the other side. Tyler and Cody got up

"Ugh, well, that didn't work." he said

"Who cares, we still gotta hit the roof." Cody yelled taking the lead

"Right." Like bats out of hell they headed towards the next floor, Gwen and Bridgette hot on their trail

"After them!"

"Get back here you two!"

Meanwhile The gang was trying to shoot out Courtney in the hallway, each taking up a defensive position at a corridor intersection

"Damn, shes too good, this'll never work." Owen sighed

"Easy there big guy, she ain't out of the woods yet." Geoff smirked firing his Thompson. Then the chopper came into view of the windows

"Oh, here we go." Lee smiled devilishly

"Guys, whats going on?" Heather asked

"Duck, that's what." Tony shouted, everyone ducked, even Courtney

"Oh my G-[bang bang bang, whoosh fwoosh foom, bang boom crash, pow]" They missed her too.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Duncan shouted in rage

"Ha ha, missed me!" Courtney shouted wittingly

"Ugh, screw her, we'll get them down at the roof, come on." Joe said steering the chopper in that direction.

"To the roof, this way!" Geoff yelled leading them

"This way to freedom guys!" Noah screamed, Courtney following them. Tyler and Cody were the first to the roof, they took up defensive positions behind vents and fans and such.

"Okay, now we wait." Tyler said On the other entrance to the roof came team two. Then Bridgette and Gwen entered.

"Where are those fools?" Followed by Courtney, reuniting with her girls

"Game over losers!"

"The only loser here...is you Princess!" Duncan yelled over a megaphone, the helicopter just rising above the horizon casting slight eclipse over the sky.

"Damn, we can't win now." Gwen cringed

"We may be down...but were not out." Bridgette took out an RPG "Not by a long shot."

"Where did you get that?" Gwen asked

"It's a cartoon, duh."

"Thank you!" Cody shouted off in the distance. The chopper began to fly closer Bridgette got a lock

"And goodbye Joe and Duncan, aloha-[boom shhhhhhhhhh]"

"Crap crap crap crap crap-[smash] DAMMIT!" the missile hit it's mark and the chopper flew forward in the crashing position

"Anymore bright ideas, professor?" Duncan asked

"Just one, JUMP!"

"I could have thought of that!"

"Then why didn't you, just jump!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you knew how to land-"

"DUNCAN, SHUT-UP AND JUMP!"

"Oh right!" Just feet before certain doom the boys jumped from the helicopter and hit the roof, hard. The chopper hit the ground, skidded towards the killers, and exploded [ka-boom] yeah like that.

"Hey, you guys alright-[ka-boom] alright?" Megan asked

"Yeah, we are." Duncan smiled "We did it...we finally did it."

"Yeah, alright!"

"Ho-ray!" Everyone but Noah was excited

"Uh, guys."

"You guys were so awesome."

"Guys."

"Did you see us jump, I thought we weren't gonna make it"

"YOU GUYS!"

"What Noah!"

"Look!" to everyone's dismay the three killers emerged from the flaming wreckage.

Hey guys."

"Miss us?"

"Holy...sh*t." Geoff groaned

"You gotta be kidding me!" Marc complained

"Well, the fights not over...till the battles won." Joe said

**And there is the perfect spot to end this tonight, only ONE MORE LEGIT CHAPTER TO GO! **PLEASE REVIEW! Of course I'm sure you will after this beast, only 12 to go, I can't contain myself. **Please stand by... for update. **


	40. And Justice For All

**Disclaimer: Suck it! No, don't really**

**Well here it is! The ultimate grand finale to this awesome story! Said sequel will air in a week or so, And just for sh*ts and giggles, I'm tossing in Blaineley. So PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! As we move onto the final legit chapter to the greatest murder story ever told. **

Chapter 40: ...And Justice For All

"It's like they're immortal!" Joe yelled in rage

"How is this possible!" Geoff fell to his knees

"It's all very possible Geoffy." Bridgette smirked raising her gun

"This is madness, MADNESS I TELL YOU!" Tony shouted

"It's okay Tony, you won't have to live with the madness much longer-[bang]" Courtney smirked then fired right at his forehead

"No!"

"Tony!"

"You heartless-[bang bang]" Bridgette took out Megan

"Scatter!" Duncan yelled. They no sooner dispersed when Gwen ousted Erin, Geoff, and Noah.

"Dammit!" Joe yelled taking cover, revealing a small Colt revolver, the only gun he had left. "It's like nothing can kill them, what the hell?"

"Who cares, just keep shooting." Duncan suggested

"Yeah."

"Perhaps we should-[bang]"

"DUNCAN!" No sooner did Duncan pick his head up from cover, then Courtney top him

"I've always wanted to do that." she snickered. Joe's cover was parallel with Tyler and Cody, across no-man's-land.

"Well, got any ideas?" Joe asked

"Nope." the two said

"Dammit." Joe muttered to himself. He crouched down to see what was happening to see Gwen find Izzy and Owen, they tried to run.

"Goodnight fat ass!" -[bang]"

"BIG O!" Izzy yelled

"I'll be alright...t...take care...of...the baby-[bang]"

"Nooooooo!"

"Oh Don't worry Iz, you'll join him, very soon-[bang]" "Ha ha ha ha ha ha." "It's good to be evil."

"Aw, crap, whose left?" Joe asked almost bringing himself to tears.

"Us, Lee, Marc, you, Heather, Ka-[bang]" "Nope that's it." Tyler said...Sorry for that crappy attempt at comic relief there. Joe noticed the broken skylight he fell through earlier.

"I got an idea." He noticed everyone was pretty close to each other, also he noticed the killers close in. "Come on!" "Follow me!" he sprinted to the skylight avoiding the shooting, with everyone else close behind

"Get them!" Bridgette yelled

[bang bang bang bang bang bang bang]

"Now what Joe?" Heather asked

"Jump!" he shrugged hopping inward towards the fountain...9 stories below.

"Jump, are you crazy!" Heather retorted? She felt a bullet whiz right passed her head. "Then again."

"Come on in, the waters fine!" Joe yelled from below

"Well, you only live on this earth once, Geronimo!" Lee took the plunge, followed by Tyler, Cody and Heather. Leaving Marc starring down at the fountain

"Come on Marc!" Everyone yelled

"Uh...I can't!" "I just...I just can't!"

"Ugh, it's his fear of heights again...JUST JUMP YOU BIG PUSSY, I'M NOT LOSING MY LAST AND ONLY SIBLING!" Lee shouted sobbing.

"Look, I'll just-[bang]" Lee gasped when he saw the bullet hitting his kid brother in the back of the head; blow him down 9 stories, splashing down into the fountain. The water stained red with his blood.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lee shouted. "He was all I had left!"

"There's no time to mourn, to hell with the sharks, I would rather take my chances with them then these psychos!" Cody shouted "Come on!" they exited the fountain, and dispersed. Tyler, Cody, and Joe went together, whereas Lee, and Heather went separate ways.

Speaking of Lee, he dashed through the hallways, and eventually found himself in the arcade, where Bridgette and Courtney caught up with him.

"Alright, now where could he be?" Courtney asked

"Like hell if I know...what I do know is...he ain't gonna escape." Bridgette smiled they walked by the games knocking them over

"Oh Lee-[smash]" Bridgette smiled

"Come out and plaaaaaaaay." [smash] Courtney said oh so devilishly

"Where the hell could he be?" Bridgette asked, they got closer and closer. While behind the Donkey Kong game, Lee did some thinking as the killers got closer.

"Ugh...lets face it...I got nothing left." He stood up coming into view

"Ladies, I give up." Lee raised his hands "There's nothing for me here now...you might as well take the only thing I got left, and while you're at it-[bang]" Courtney didn't hesitate

"Man he was getting annoying." she said

"Yeah, come on, lets go find the others." Bridgette suggested

"Okay." Meanwhile Gwen had cornered Heather at the dead end of a hallway.

"GASP" she turned around to see Gwen approach closer.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...ello Heather." she said

"Gwen, no please, just kill me, come on; you already killed DJ, you already had your way with me...twice!" Heather begged

"Oh...you know I would never miss an opportunity to get inside that body of yours." she leaned in closer

"GWEN NO!"

"Ha, just kidding-[bang]"

"Two down." she smiled walking away. The three met up again by the piano room, where Gwen, Tyler, Bridgette, and Cody met in earlier.

"Well, did you two get Lee?" she asked

"Of course we did." Courtney said sort of arrogantly

"Alright, what about bitch Heather?" Bridgette asked

"Done." Gwen smiled

"Well, that just leaves-"

"Us." Joe said from the platform at the other side of the room, with Cody and Tyler at his left and right.

"Well three on three at least were even." Courtney groaned

"Yeah, too bad were through with you all!" Cody shouted

"Yeah, eat my lead!" Joe raised his revolver and fired, it clicked "Dammit."

"What is up with these guns?" Tyler complained, his and Cody's guns clicked as well

"Well, too bad ours work just fine." They approached the trio

"I can't believe it." Joe sighed in defeat

"So this is how it ends." Cody snapped

"I can't believe it...they won." Tyler started to sob, so did Joe and Cody

"I can't believe this!" Cody cried "We were so close!"

"Don't start boys, before I start to cry." Joe began

"Time to die." Gwen smirked

"I can't believe it ends like this!" Tyler yelled

"I knoooooow, I never even got to tell Jason how much that leather jacket he wears actually makes him look younger." Joe sobbed "Or that, he always flies the helicopter I just sit in the passengers seat so it looks like I was doing something, he-he was gonna teach me how to land!"

"Oh Joey, it's alright; and thanks for the compliments." Jason said

"Not now Jason, can't you see were mourning over your-[record scratches] say what?"

"PSYCH!" the girls shouted and started to fall over laughing

"But but but...but...but." Joe stammered

"What the hell is going on here?" Tyler asked, suddenly everyone else appeared

"Wait wait, you...you guys ain't dead?" Joe asked

"Nope,were just fine." Beth added with a smile

"But how?" Tyler asked

"I believe I can explain that." Chris approached "You see, Total Drama is the fastest growing cartoon sensation since The Simpsons and Family Guy." "This season I decided to take us, a little further, you see, I recently saw a Nightmare on Elm street, and for some reason it got me to thinking, I should make a murder mystery movie." Chris continued "Of course actors and movie crews are expensive and I'm on a budget."

"Yeah, his paycheck." Trent whispered to Geoff

"Shut it...so I decided to make a movie starring you guys, with a murder themed twist." Chris continued "While pondering I noticed Bridgette and Gwen having sex on the couch, so that's when it hit me, a lesbian murder flick, they were actually pretty drawn to the idea...oh, and that whole bogus story Bridgette told you about her wanting to kill everyone for Gwen?" "All me, just to make it flow better." "So I gave them guns, with these special stun paintball bullets, with a blood looking paint, it gives you all the pain of being shot, without actually killing you, very realistic."

"Yeah, thanks for the warning." Marc snapped

"So, that's how all this came to pass, you were all being taped this whole time for the movie."

"But, what about Gwen, she raped Heather." Cody gasped

"It was more like...acting." Heather smiled

"Besides, I am cutting some parts out in the accordance to FCC regulations, blah blah blah."

"Huh, so no one will ever know I did Katie?" Eva asked

"Yup."

"Good." Katie blushed

"Everything was staged, I even insisted in getting the old band back together just for the occasion, that's where you three came in." Chris pointed to Joe, Erin, and Jason "And once you were all 'killed' I took you all to a secret room where you would watch the events unfold." "I even had Courtney take me out so I could direct this film uninterrupted." "Everything was planned perfectly."

"But what about Courtney?" Cody asked

"What about me?"

"You let them have their way with you and brainwash you?"

"Lets just say...being bisexual is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yup, and since I saved so much on actors I used the best special effects money can buy, the explosions, the helicopter, the guns suddenly misfiring, everything."

"Wait, so if none of yous are dead...what of the Spetsnaz and IRA?" Joe asked

"Ironically the only actors I hired, you guys can come out now." the 10 soldiers entered still masked

"So, who are these guys exactly?" Justin asked

"You'll see." the IRA guys unmasked themselves first

"GASP?"

"Armand Dorian, Max Geiger, Geoff Desmoulin, Peter Crowe, and Skotti Collins...from the IRA episode of the Deadliest Warrior...and the hosts?" Cody questioned

"And what of the Spetsnaz?" Heather asked

"Yeah." DJ added holding her

"GASP?"

"Sonny Puzikas, Maxim Franz, Pavel Ksendz, Stass Klassen from the KGB and Spetsnaz episodes...and your the host from the Aftrmath...what was your name again?" Tyler asked

"Kiernan Elliot!"

"Riiiiight."

"So now that your all up to speed, I am happy to say with the success of this movie we will make a sequel!" Everyone cheered "Starring all of you." "And it's taking place on, get ready for it...a cruise ship!"

"ALRIGHT!"

"YEAH!"

"Oh Katie, this is gonna be so great!" Sadie insisted

"I know!"

"So do I." Noah said curling up with his future wife.

"And, there's nothing left to do but pack up and leave...with my sub, this way please." Chris said

"Wait, I have one last question." Joe asked

"What is it Joey?"

"Oh God."

"Shut-up Chef." "So, are Bridgette and Gwen an...an item." The girls looked at each other and blushed

"Well..."

"Uh...er, I uh..."

"Yes." they both embraced each other with a big wet kiss

"Which means." Bridgette walked to Geoff with the ring he gave her

"Geoff, your really sweet, but...I realize that I, well..."

"I get it Bridge, it's okay." he took the ring "I'll find someone else."

"I'm sure you will." wait till the sequel ladies and gents.

"Well, I guess we go." Erin shrugged

"And hey, we were promised _Blurry_ at the beginning of this, and now it's the end, where is it?" Bridgette asked and I'M GETTING TO THAT!

They packed their bags, at a nice lunch and departed by submarine from Playa Des Losers. While Joe was on deck giving it one last look.

"Hey Joey were gonna be diving, hit the deck." Duncan said

"In a sec, just wanna give her one last go over." he said "That was one helluva night."

"I know, but unless you wanna drown-"

"I'm coming I'm coming...You know, it is true what they say."

"What Joe?"

"When you love someone, you will do anything...and I mean anything..." "And like hell and high water...there will be someone trying to stop you...no matter how much you throw at em..."

"Wow...that was...really gay."

"Hey f*ck you Duncan at least this ain't ending like the freaking Soprano's where they cut it short mid-

**...THE END...Fo' Sure!**

BUT WAIT! Were not totally done, there's still the trivia&goofs page and the epilogue, but at least now we can get the sequel started. But first, please enjoy the trailer for the sequel...Enjoy and **PLEASE REVIEW! ONLY 6 MORE TO GO!**

_The movie was over_

_The campers are going home_

_It's all over...[record scratches]_

_YEAH RIGHT!_

_Trent: wow this place is great_

_Leshawna: yeah how lucky are we_

_But paradise isn't all it's cracked up to be_

_Blainley: uh, excuse me, who are you_

_Andy: I'm Andy Fritz, more importantly, who are you?_

_Blainley: I beg your pardon?_

_The drama_

_Bridgette: uh Gwen, whose that?_

_Gwen: oh, that's Rachel Casserly, Geoff's new Girlfriend_

_Bridgette: oh...news to me-with the ring he got for me!_

_The betrayal _

_Courtney: Gwen...would you marry me?_

_Gwen: oh uh...of course [later]_

_Bridgette: would you marry me?_

_Gwen: oh Bridge, of course I will_

_The action_

_Mike: just jump got dammit! -[bang]_

_The news_

_Chris: I just think we should...cut the sequel_

_Gwen [whispering]: no_

_The plan_

_Bridgette: revenge...Chris wants a movie...lets give him a real one...lets really kill em all!_

_Gwen: I'm in [whispering] minus Courtney_

_Bridgette: what?_

_Gwen: nothing_

_Get ready for..._

_[explosion]_

_A niko56 original production better then the original_

_Starring Chris McLean_

_Chris: ha, this is perfect_

_Blainley Robertson_

_Blainley: you have got to be kidding me_

_Ray Liotta_

_Joe: What the hell are you talking about, huh?_

_Drew Barrymore_

_Erin: they are crazy, sick in the head I tell you!_

_Michael J. Fox_

_Jason: no Owen it takes a special moron, like you!_

_and Miranda Cosgrove_

_Rachel: oh Geoff i'm glad were together_

_and introducing_

_Michael Columbo senior as Mike Caruso_

_Mike: Jesus Christmas you nitwit!_

_And Andrew Fitz as Andy Fritz_

_Andy: I'll alert the media_

_And enjoy..._

_Bridgette: you better run_

_The revenge..._

_Gwen: cause were coming for ya-[bang bang bang bang bang bang bang]_

_Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!_

_This winter, prepare yourself for_

_Izzy: Lindsay lookout!_

_Lindsay: huh, whoa_

_Mike: how do we get off this thing!_

_Andy: swim for it?_

_Gwen: hello_

_Lee: oh crap!_

_Megan: RUN!_

_Eva: what are we gonna do!_

_Heather: yeah, what are we gonna do?_

_DJ: please Bridge, you don't know what your doing_

_Bridgette: no DJ, i know exactly, what I'm doing_

_The Kissing Killers II: Terror Cruise_

_Coming soon this winter to a computer near you_

_This story is not yet rated, parents are strongly cautioned_

**So, enjoy, get ready, REVIEW, and have a MERRY CHRISTMAS! or a Merry Christmahanukwanzikah! **


End file.
